Dangereux Préjugé
by Orchideus
Summary: Septembre 1971, le jeune Remus Lupin ne se présente pas à la rentrée à Poudlard. Novembre 1975, trois amis décident de percer le mystère du saule cogneur.
1. prologue

Dangereux préjugé

_Prologue :_

**Août 1971**

_« Monsieur,_

_J'ai bien reçu la lettre d'inscription à Poudlard.  
Malheureusement, l'état de santé de mon fils Remus  
ne me semble pas compatible avec la poursuite d'études  
dans votre établissement. J'estime qu'il représenterait  
un vrai danger pour ses camarades, malgré toutes les  
précautions que vous vous dites en mesure de prendre  
pour la protection de tous._

_Bien que très touché par votre sollicitude, je me vois  
donc contraint de refuser votre offre. Mon fils ne fera  
pas sa rentrée dans votre établissement en septembre  
prochain.  
Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur Dumbledore, mes  
plus sincères salutations._Dumbledore posa la lettre ouverte sur son bureau et soupira. Il avait fait l'impossible, pour tenter de convaincre Lupin de permettre à son jeune fils de commencer sa scolarité à Poudlard avec les autres garçons de son âge. Lui_-_même était sûr de pouvoir gérer la _différence_ de l'enfant. Il était malheureux que son père ne soit pas du même avis.

J. Lupin »

Mais Dumbledore ne pouvait que se plier à son choix.

Il prit le registre d'inscription, et d'un trait de plume, radia le jeune Remus des listes de Poudlard.

**Novembre 1975**

« Dépêche_-_toi un peu, Peter ! pressa James.  
_-_ Oui, ça va, j'arrive ! grommela le garçon, un peu essoufflé.  
_-_ Tant pis pour toi si Peeves t'attrape ! » fit Sirius, tournant le coude du couloir.

Peter accéléra le pas pour revenir au niveau de ses deux camarades. James se plaqua contre le mur et se pencha légèrement pour voir si le chemin devant était dégagé. « C'est bon, on peut y aller ! »

Les trois garçons dévalèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte dérobée qui devait leur permettre de sortir dans le parc.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'on y va… ? demanda Peter, absolument mal à l'aise.  
_-_ Il y a un truc sous cet arbre, je veux savoir quoi ! décréta James, catégorique.  
_-_ Mais pourquoi la nuit ?  
_-_ Parce que la journée, tout le monde pourrait nous voir ! répliqua Sirius, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.  
_-_ Il suffirait qu'on prenne la cape de James, contra Peter, absolument pas convaincu.  
_-_ Arrête de faire ton trouillard et sors ! » ordonna James, le poussant par la porte.

Le clair de lune éclairait si brillamment le parc que les trois garçons distinguaient sans peine la silhouette noueuse du saule cogneur.

« On va nous voir, remarqua Peter, essayant de ne pas paraître trop geignard aux yeux de ses deux amis.  
_-_ Juste. C'est la pleine lune, on aurait dû y penser.  
_-_ Sors ta cape, proposa Sirius.  
_-_ Mieux… On essaye de se métamorphoser ? »

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard qu'aucun ne capta vraiment, dans l'obscurité.

« Je suis pas sûr… commença Peter. On n'a fait ça qu'une fois…  
_-_ Mais on sait le faire ! insista James. Allez, quoi ! Si quelqu'un voit des animaux courir dans le parc, ça n'intriguera personne ! Sirius ?  
_-_ Ouais, je te suis. »

Impuissant, Peter regarda ses deux amis prendre leur forme animagus. Et il maudit une nouvelle fois MacGonagall, qui, en devenant un chat sous leurs yeux dès la première année, avait poussé James et Sirius à relever le défi de faire comme elle.

Ils en avaient passées, des soirées, à tenter la métamorphose ! Peter avait beau leur répéter que c'était dangereux, que leur vie ne valait pas qu'ils la risquent de cette façon, James et Sirius avaient refusé de l'écouter. Et peu désireux de passer pour un ringard à leurs yeux, il avait bien été obligé de faire tous les efforts possibles pour les suivre.

Avec un soupir, il se concentra de toutes ses forces. Cela lui prit un bien plus long moment qu'aux deux autres, mais il y parvint finalement.

Les trois animaux, chien, cerf et rat, traversèrent le parc en trottinant, jusqu'au saule cogneur. Peter se glissa sans peine sous les branches, jusqu'au trou à moitié dissimulé dans les racines qu'ils avaient entraperçu deux jours plus tôt. Sirius l'imita, avec beaucoup plus de difficultés, et dû reculer deux ou trois fois devant la menace de l'arbre. Au moment où il se précipitait dans le trou, il prit appui sur les racines… et l'arbre s'arrêta net.

James reprit forme humaine, dubitatif, et examina le saule maintenant immobile. « Bien joué, Sirius ! Tu as trouvé le truc !  
_-_ J'ai fait quoi ? demanda Sirius, se re_-_métamorphosant à son tour.  
_-_ J'en sais rien, mais tu as arrêté le saule…  
_-_ Vous faites quoi, les gars ? demanda Peter, des tréfonds de l'arbre. Y'a un tunnel, ici, je vous attends ! »

Les deux amis se glissèrent à leur tour dans le trou. Peter brandissait sa baguette allumée devant lui, éclairant un long passage s'enfonçant plus avant sous terre. Sans hésiter, ils se mirent en marche.

« Ça mène où, à votre avis ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Probablement à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, comme les autres », répondit James.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le tunnel, prudemment.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le tunnel remonta en pente douce. Les trois amis pressèrent le pas, pris par l'excitation de l'inconnu.

« On est bientôt arrivé ? demanda Peter.  
_-_ Oui, sans doute, répondit James. Nous avons marché un certain temps, déjà, je suis sûr que nous sommes à Pré_-_au_-_Lard.  
_-_ Oui, mais _où_, dans Pré_-_au_-_Lard ? » demanda Sirius.

James allait répondre, mais il s'arrêta net. Peter le heurta et grommela quelque_-_chose d'inaudible.

Et brusquement, un hurlement sinistre déchira le silence étouffé du passage, qui fit se dresser les cheveux des trois amis sur leur tête. Ils restèrent un moment cloués sur place, frissonnants d'angoisse.

« Ce… C'était quoi… ? murmura Peter.  
_-_ J'en sais rien… » avoua James.

Pour la première fois, il y avait autant de peur, dans sa voix, que dans celle de son ami.

« Ça venait d'en haut… » dit Sirius, avançant d'un pas.

Au moment où James posait une main sur son épaule pour le retenir, un nouveau hurlement résonna au_-_dessus de leur tête, puissant et affreusement lugubre.

« C'est pas humain, ça… marmonna Peter, s'aplatissant contre le mur de terre.  
_-_ Non… admit James, sa main se crispant sur l'épaule de son ami. Viens, Sirius… »

Sirius se dégagea d'un léger mouvement et leva la tête, apparemment plus intrigué qu'effrayé. Peter sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule. Sirius n'allait quand même pas leur demander de poursuivre leur petite expédition dans ce fichu passage, non ?

Un fracas épouvantable les fit sursauter tous les trois, mêlant plaintes et hurlements à glacer le sang. James attrapa Sirius par le bras et le tira en arrière. Et bientôt, tous les trois détalaient en sens inverse, aussi vite que le permettait l'étroitesse du boyau qu'ils suivaient.

OOOOOO

« C'était quoi, ce machin… ? demanda Peter, haletant, en s'effondrant sur son lit.  
_-_ J'en sais rien, mais ça foutait les boules… commenta James en retirant sa cape.  
_-_ On aurait dit… murmura Sirius, avant de s'arrêter.  
_-_ Quoi ? Une bête féroce prête à nous bondir dessus, oui ! s'exclama James. En tous cas, y'a un truc pas net, quelque_-_part dans Pré_-_au_-_Lard.  
_-_ Ouais, bah je ne mettrai plus les pieds dans ce tunnel ! décréta Peter, avant de se redresser pour retirer ses chaussures.  
_-_ Nous non plus, Peter, certifia James. Explorer Poudlard, c'est une chose. Mais je ne veux pas d'ennuis. »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se déshabiller en silence et de se glisser dans son lit.


	2. Chapitre 1

Petite précision : cette histoire est un UA... Le saule n'a pas été planté là pour Remus.

Chapitre 1

Sirius suivit James et Peter jusqu'à la grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, ce matin. Il avait eu un sommeil agité. Pas tant que Peter, certainement, qui était tombé de son lit au milieu de la nuit, en proie à un affreux cauchemar plein de crocs acérés, d'après ce qu'il disait maintenant à James.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur escapade nocturne, mais Sirius savait que James lui_-_même avait été troublé.

Et lui également.

Mais, contrairement à Peter, ce n'était pas la peur qui dominait chez lui. Certes, les hurlements étaient terribles… Mais ils lui avaient bizarrement paru plus empreints de souffrance que de férocité. Il était persuadé que la _chose_ qui avait hurlé ainsi était incroyablement malheureuse.

Sirius n'était pas un garçon naturellement compatissant. James lui_-_même lui avait déjà reproché de n'être qu'un cœur de pierre. Il était vrai qu'il avait la moquerie facile. Sirius détestait toute forme de sentimentalisme. Plus prosaïquement, afficher sa dureté était presque une question de survie. Si ses parents devinaient la moindre faiblesse chez lui, il était sûr qu'ils s'acharneraient à le lui faire payer… A la longue, il était presque parvenu à se persuader lui_-_même que plus grand chose ne pouvait le toucher. _Blasé_, disait James, en parlant de lui…

Alors pourquoi avait_-_il encore la chair de poule, en repensant à ce qu'il avait entendu la veille ? Pourquoi se sentait_-_il si mal à l'aise, comme s'il était passé à côté de quelque chose de fondamental ?

Et pourquoi avait_-_il la certitude qu'il lui fallait comprendre de quoi il retournait ?

« Ces escapades nocturnes ne nous valent rien… grommela Peter, le nez dans son jus de citrouille.  
_-_ Mmmmhhhh… fit James.  
_-_ Je me demande ce que c'était… dit Sirius.  
_-_ Quoi ? Ces hurlements ?  
_-_ Le passage menait à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, non ? Où, à votre avis ? »

James haussa les épaules, tandis que Peter s'essuyait la bouche avec sa manche.

« Allez ! s'exclama Sirius, découragé par leur apathie. Tout ça ne vous intrigue pas ?!  
_-_ Tous les mystères ne sont pas bon à percer, Sirius, bougonna James. Et franchement, si un sorcier de Pré_-_au_-_lard cache un monstre dans sa maison, ça ne nous regarde pas.  
_-_ Surprenant, ce discours dans ta bouche, James ! répliqua Sirius, acerbe.  
_-_ Je suis juste moins stupide que toi, c'est tout ! » répartit James, le rouge aux joues.

Sirius repoussa son assiette et croisa les bras, dépité. Peter lui lança un coup d'œil vaguement inquiet. Il y eut un silence déplaisant, finalement rompu par James.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses ! lança_-_t_-_il en direction de Sirius.  
_-_ Ah ouais ?  
_-_ Tu veux retourner là_-_bas ! Eh bien moi, je n'irais pas !  
_-_ Ni moi non plus ! s'empressa de renchérir Peter.  
_-_ Vous n'êtes que des froussards ! »

La discussion était vaine. Sirius préféra y couper court. Il se leva, laissant son petit_-_déjeuner à peine entamé. « Sirius, tu es ridicule ! » lui lança James. Sirius ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre.

Peut_-_être était_-_il ridicule, effectivement. Peut_-_être son obstination à vouloir percer ce mystère précis était stupide. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres sujets à approfondir, Poudlard n'avait pas encore révélé tous ses secrets… Il y avait bien cette fameuse pièce sur laquelle ils étaient tombés, une fois, et sur laquelle ils n'avaient plus réussi à mettre la main depuis. Et ils n'avaient pas encore visité à fond la Forêt Interdite. Ce qui leur serait plus facile, maintenant qu'ils pouvaient prendre une forme animale. Alors, pourquoi s'en faire autant pour de vagues _hurlements_ entendus dans un tunnel menant à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ?

Parce que ce n'était pas de simples hurlements. Parce qu'il y avait là_-_dedans une souffrance indicible… Comment James ne le comprenait_-_il pas ? Que Peter ne voit là_-_dedans qu'une manifestation monstrueuse, c'était normal, il se défiait de tout. Mais James ! James, qui l'avait habitué à relever tous les défis !

Ils se boudèrent plus ou moins le reste de la journée. Et plus James s'entêtait à lui tourner le dos, plus Sirius se raffermissait dans sa décision de percer tout seul le secret du saule cogneur.

OOOOOOO

Sirius s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, à l'écart de ses deux amis, et se plongea dans la contemplation du parc. S'il comptait retourner sous le saule, il devrait le faire tôt dans la soirée, de façon à être de retour avant le couvre_-_feu. Sans la cape d'invisibilité de James, c'était le plus sage à faire.

Il coula un regard un biais à James. Celui_-_ci s'évertuait à rire très fort. Sirius haussa les épaules pour lui_-_même. Ce qu'il pouvait être imbécile, quand il s'y mettait ! Afin de se donner une contenance, il saisit l'édition du soir de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui traînait sur le fauteuil près du sien.

_Nouvelle attaque meurtrière_, titrait le journal. Sirius survola l'article rapidement. Toujours la même histoire : une attaque dans une maison isolée, un enfant enlevé et retrouvé aux trois_-_quart dévoré le matin_-_même… Depuis quelques temps, les attaques de loups_-_garous étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes. Sirius s'attarda un instant sur la photo de la femme en pleurs, en bas de l'article. Son fils était mort, assassiné avec la dernière des sauvageries… Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer son chagrin…

Sa propre mère le pleurerait_-_elle également, s'il périssait sous les crocs d'un monstre ?

Il abandonna le journal, morose. Il avait vraiment l'impression que le monde allait de plus en plus de travers.

Lorsque vint l'heure du repas, il se leva et suivit les autres machinalement vers la Grande Salle. Il avait la curieuse impression d'avancer en rêve éveillé… Sûrement, la nuit agitée qu'il avait passée expliquait sans doute en partie qu'il soit fatigué, mais il y avait autre chose. Un sentiment de malaise diffus, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait s'efforçait de se donner une importance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_Nous sommes là, dans cette école, à nous inquiéter pour des futilités, comme si nos vies étaient en jeu, _réalisa_-_t_-_il._ Comme s'il était vraiment important d'avoir une bonne note au cours de Métamorphose, ou de réussir sa potion… Comme si toute notre vie future était vraiment conditionnée par les quelques années passées dans ce collège, comme si rien __**d'autre **__ne pouvait arriver._

Il soupira et s'assit à table. Il se sentait déprimé.

« Tu vas vraiment faire la gueule toute la soirée ? » demanda James, en s'asseyant près de lui.

C'était tout lui, ça… Incapable de bouder ses amis. Il l'adorait vraiment pour ça. Il esquissa un sourire. « Moi, faire la gueule ?!  
_-_ Tu es silencieux ! Tu n'es _jamais_ silencieux, Sirius ! » Il se tut un instant, puis se pencha vers lui pour lui parler à l'oreille. « Pour ce matin… Je n'irai pas, Sirius. Et je te conseille de laisser tomber. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas la peine de nous fâcher pour si peu !  
_-_ Tu as raison. »

James lui administra une petite tape dans le cou, avant de remplir généreusement son assiette. Sirius l'imita machinalement.

James ne le boudait plus. Alors pourquoi Sirius se sentait_-_il toujours aussi triste ?

Il mangea à peine, et James fit de gros efforts pour ne pas le voir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius hésitait. Maintenant qu'était venu le moment idéal pour sortir dans le parc et reprendre leurs investigations de la veille là où elles avaient été interrompues, Sirius n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. James lui déconseillait d'y retourner. Et c'était si étonnant qu'il se montre prudent qu'il valait peut_-_être mieux l'écouter, dans le fond. Il serait facile de remonter maintenant dans le dortoir et de passer le reste de la soirée avec ses amis…

Mais il y avait ce nœud, au fond de son estomac… Toute la journée, il avait essayé de se persuader qu'il était là à cause de son altercation avec James. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude d'être d'accord sur tout que le moindre désaccord lui semblait presque une trahison. Non, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, maintenant. Son mal_-_être avait une autre cause.

Il y avait une telle souffrance, dans les hurlements qu'il avait entendus…

_Il y a là-bas quelqu'un qui a mal, terriblement mal… _pensa_-_t_-_il. Et l'ignorer lui paraissait simplement épouvantable.

Ce qu'il avait du mal à s'expliquer, c'était pourquoi James ne ressentait pas les choses comme lui. James avait été mal à l'aise, certes… Mais parce qu'il avait été sensible à l'atmosphère _malsaine_ du lieu. Alors que Sirius, lui…

Il avait beaucoup de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, et il ne parvenait pas à les rationaliser. Mais une certitude s'ancrait de plus en plus au fond de lui : s'il savait de quoi il retournait il se sentirait mieux.

D'un seul coup, il se décida. Il n'était pas encore 20 heures, il avait largement le temps de faire un tour jusqu'au saule, de se glisser dessous, et de voir où le passage menait, avant le couvre_-_feu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius traversa le parc rapidement, jusqu'au saule cogneur, puis, il se métamorphosa pour se glisser sous les branches. Une fois dans le passage, il huma longuement l'air humide, à la recherche de la moindre odeur suspecte. Mais tout ce qu'il perçut, c'était les traces de la présence de James, Peter et lui, au milieu de l'odeur de l'humus et de la végétation.

Il trotta le long du passage, déterminé.

Tout était silencieux, autour de lui. Et à mesure qu'il avançait, il se renforçait peu à peu dans sa certitude qu'il était absolument seul, ici. S'il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose ou _quelqu'un_, cela ne s'était pas attardé.

Le passage devant lui était affreusement sombre, et il avançait autant grâce à sa truffe que grâce à ses yeux. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de percuter la paroi de terre devant lui. Il avait abouti à un cul de sac. Dépité, il reprit forme humaine, tira sa baguette de sa poche et donna de la lumière. Il n'y avait aucune trace de porte devant lui, ni sur les côtés.

« Et voilà ! songea_-_t_-_il. L'aventure tourne court ! »

Par acquis de conscience, il refit une fois le tour du cul de sac et leva les yeux au plafond. Et il la vit. La trappe, au_-_dessus de sa tête.

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, au_-_dessus de lui. D'une main, il testa la solidité du panneau de bois. Il lui serait très facile de l'ouvrir.

Il hésita. Que trouverait_-_il, là_-_haut ? Etait_-_il possible que la chose qui avait poussé ces hurlements n'ait pas été en bas, dans le passage, mais de l'autre côté de cette trappe ? Et si tel était le cas, y était_-_elle encore ? Etait_-_elle dangereuse ? Sirius brûlait de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Avait_-_il fait ce chemin sous terre pour renoncer au moment où il touchait au but ?

« Juste un coup d'œil », se promit_-_il. Et il poussa sur le battant.

La trappe céda facilement. Sirius souleva le panneau avec précaution, l'oreille aux aguets, le repoussa légèrement sur le côté, prit appui sur le bord et se hissa hors du tunnel.

Une lampe posée quelque part dans la pièce dispensait un peu de lumière, mais c'était plutôt sombre. Et calme, aussi. Devant lui, Sirius distingua un amoncellement de caisses en bois, et l'air était humide et froid. Il pensa être dans quelque réserve. Une cave, peut_-_être. Très haute de plafond.

Il se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce et se métamorphosa immédiatement. S'il se faisait surprendre, il valait mieux que ce soit sous sa forme canine : on penserait juste qu'un chien errant avait trouvé un moyen de se glisser là et était resté pris au piège. De plus, il avait besoin de toute l'acuité de ses sens canins, en la circonstance.

Une foule d'odeurs l'assaillirent.

Une odeur de renfermé. De paille moisie. De pourriture et d'excréments. Le chien l'enregistra simplement et Sirius l'analysa, curieusement conscient que cette odeur lui donnerait certainement la nausée, s'il était sous sa forme humaine.

Il y avait autre chose.

Une odeur de sang.

Et celle de la bête.

Une odeur qui fit se hérisser le chien. Une odeur forte, pleine de peur, de colère et de violence.

Sirius reprit l'ascendance sur son animagus juste avant de se mettre à gronder. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se fasse remarquer. James avait peut_-_être raison, en fin de compte, revenir ici n'était pas une bonne idée…

Alors qu'il se disait qu'il était sans doute préférable pour lui de faire demi_-_tour, il perçut tout à coup une dernière odeur, ténue, fragile.

Une odeur humaine.

Il y avait un être humain, là, à deux pas de lui. Au milieu de l'odeur du monstre.

Subitement, Sirius repensa aux hurlements déchirants de la veille et il eut peur de découvrir ce que le monstre avait pu faire. Mais il devait savoir. Peut_-_être même pourrait_-_il porter secours à la malheureuse victime ? Si elle était encore en vie…

Il tendit le cou entre deux caisses, la truffe en l'air et les oreilles aux aguets.

L'angle du fond de la cave était séparé du reste de la pièce par deux hautes grilles de métal argenté, qui couraient du sol au plafond, et constituaient une cage de deux mètres sur trois. Le sol y était jonché de paille. Et au milieu gisait un corps. Le cœur de Sirius manqua quelques battements. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il y avait bien _quelqu'un_ enfermé ici.

Il fit quelques pas pour s'approcher.

C'était un jeune garçon, qui ne devait certainement pas être plus âgé que lui_-_même, couché sur le flanc et recroquevillé sur la paille moisie. Son corps nu était sillonné de larges zébrures brunes. Du sang séché, comprit Sirius, avec un nouveau coup au cœur.

Il était choqué. Tant par l'effroyable maigreur du garçon que par sa pâleur maladive et par la multitude de ses blessures.

Il ne voyait pas son visage, juste une masse de cheveux emmêlés et souillés de sang. Mais le garçon était totalement inerte.

_Il est mort…_ pensa Sirius, au bord de la panique. _Ce truc monstrueux l'a tué…_

Il regarda autour de lui, s'attendant presque à voir la bête tapie dans un coin de la cave et prête à se jeter sur lui. Mais il n'y avait rien, dans cette cave. Rien que ce garçon au milieu de la cage.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, le cliquetis d'un verrou le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un ouvrait la porte, en haut des marches, face à la cage.

Le chien se tapit aussitôt derrière les caisses, dans l'ombre, tout près de la trappe encore ouverte. Prêt à se sauver par là au premier mouvement dans sa direction.

Un homme descendait les marches, maintenant. Il tenait un morceau de papier serré dans une main, et une baguette magique dans l'autre. Sirius ne voyait pas distinctement son visage, mais il sentit la tension formidable qui l'habitait. Cet homme était furieux.

L'homme s'arrêta devant la cage et lança un long regard au garçon qui y était enfermé. Les pensées défilaient à toute allure dans la tête de Sirius. Qui était cet homme ? Venait_-_il pour libérer le garçon, ou était_-_il au contraire son bourreau ? Et si tel était le cas, qu'est ce que _lui_ devrait faire ? Attaquer ? Alerter les secours ? Il sursauta lorsque l'homme ébranla la grille d'un violent coup de pied.

« Réveille_-_toi ! » cria_-_t_-_il à la forme recroquevillée sur la paille moisie. Il leva sa baguette et le sort frappa le garçon de plein fouet. Celui_-_ci émit un gémissement étranglé et se contracta brusquement. Sirius sentit ses poils se hérisser sur son échine alors qu'une vague odeur de chair brûlée lui emplissait maintenant les narines. Il était prêt à bondir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser faire une chose pareille ! Le garçon souleva péniblement la tête et jeta un regard trouble à l'homme qui le menaçait.

« Tu n'es pas mort… remarqua l'homme froidement. Pas cette fois… » Le cœur de Sirius se souleva. La façon dont le garçon baissa la tête à ces mots, comme s'il ne pouvait que partager l'opinion de son geôlier, l'écœurait. Il fit quelques pas, ramassé sur lui_-_même, prêt à bondir.

Avait_-_il vraiment une chance contre cet homme ? Il était armé. Et Sirius ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il était la seule personne, ici. Que ferait_-_il, si d'autres déboulaient dans la cave ? Sous sa forme canine, il risquait fort de se trouver débordé… « Ne t'emporte pas ! se morigéna_-_t_-_il. Attends de voir où tout cela mène… »

Du moins, tant que l'homme ne constituerait pas une menace plus grande pour le prisonnier… Sirius n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se maîtriser, si les choses s'envenimaient…

« Tu aurais dû mourir ! s'exclama l'homme, tapant une nouvelle fois contre la grille. Pourquoi tu t'en sors toujours ?! Pourquoi le monstre ne te tue pas _toi_ ?! Pourquoi ce sont toujours les innocents qui doivent payer ?! » Il était plein de colère… mais pas seulement, réalisa Sirius. Cet homme était désespéré. La façon dont sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il parlait…

« Pardon… » murmura la garçon d'une voix étranglée, et complètement enrouée. Une voix aux inflexions douloureuses qui bouleversa Sirius un peu plus.

« Tu es désolé, hein ! Regarde donc ça ! répliqua l'homme, brandissant le chiffon de papier qu'il tenait à la main. Regarde ça et vois ce que valent les monstres comme toi ! »

Sirius tendit le cou pour voir ce que montrait l'homme. Le papier ressemblait à un morceau de journal, mais de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'arrivait pas à en distinguer davantage.

Le garçon se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes et posa un regard las sur l'homme. Son visage était sale, barbouiller de sang. Pourquoi était_-_il dans cet état_-_là ? se demandait Sirius, profondément désemparé. Et pourquoi cet homme souhaitait_-_il si fort qu'il soit mort ?

« Il n'avait que deux ans ! continuait l'homme, au bord de l'hystérie. Deux ans ! Sa mère a retrouvé son corps ce matin ! Il lui manquait un bras et la moitié d'une jambe ! _Dévorés_ !  
_-_ Ce n'était pas moi… fit le garçon, d'une voix si ténue que Sirius ne l'aurait peut_-_être pas entendue, sous sa forme humaine.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu dis ?! » s'exclama l'homme.

La brusque flambée d'adrénaline fit frémir le chien, excitant ses sens primitifs. Il y avait une telle fureur, chez cet homme !

« Regarde ! s'écria_-_t_-_il, brandissant une nouvelle fois le morceau de papier. Regarde la photo ! Regarde la tête de cette pauvre femme ! Son fils est mort à cause d'un monstre comme toi ! Tu n'aurais pas dû survivre ! Les monstres comme toi ne méritent rien d'autre que la mort ! »

Et Sirius comprit subitement. Ce papier, c'était l'article qu'il avait lu lui_-_même un peu plus tôt dans la Salle Commune. L'attaque du loup_-_garou. D'un seul coup, l'odeur de la bête devint suffocante. Comment avait_-_il pu l'oublier ?! Elle était si puissante que Sirius pouvait presque en sentir le goût sur sa langue. Un monstre avait séjourné là, dans ces lieux, une créature affreuse, qui se repaissait d'enfants innocents !

Un loup_-_garou. Ce garçon était un loup_-_garou.

Sirius sentit son poil se hérisser de nouveau, et il retint un grondement au fond de sa gorge.

Le garçon n'était pas la victime du monstre, il _était_ le monstre. Enfermé ici par cet homme pour la sécurité de tous…

_Mais il est si jeune _! songea Sirius, complètement déboussolé.

Un brusque sanglot le fit sursauter. L'homme pleurait, le front appuyé contre les barreaux de la cage. Des pleurs de douleur et de rage. Et Sirius n'eut plus qu'un désir : fuir au plus vite. Fuir cet endroit saturé de l'odeur du sang et de celle du monstre, fuir le désespoir qui écrasait cet homme, fuir le regard vide du garçon même pas humain couché dans la cage devant lui.

Il sauta prestement dans la trappe laissée grande ouverte derrière lui, se remétamorphosa aussitôt pour la refermer soigneusement et à pas de course, remonta le tunnel qui le ramènerait dans la sécurité de Poudlard.


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Sirius traversa la Salle Commune sans s'arrêter et monta aussitôt se réfugier dans son dortoir. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et inspira profondément. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler et son cœur battait à tout rompre, sous le flot d'adrénaline. Son instinct lui avait hurlé de fuir, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Mais maintenant, il _devait_ prendre un temps pour faire le tri dans ses sentiments, décider de la meilleure chose à faire.

Y avait_-_il vraiment quelque chose à faire ?

Ce garçon n'en était pas un… Ce n'était qu'un monstre… non ?

Il se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur infecte de cet endroit collée à sa peau. Une odeur infecte… Il regrettait presque, maintenant, d'en avoir aussi bien identifié les nombreuses composantes, grâce à ses sens canins. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était le plus insupportable. L'odeur du sang ? Ou celui de la bête qui vivait là ? Elle _vivait_ là…

Sirius sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos.

« Sirius ! »

Il sursauta et leva la tête vers la porte. James et Peter venaient d'entrer sans qu'il le remarque et le dévisageaient avec curiosité, et sans doute, une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Tu as traversé la salle commune sans même nous accorder un regard… Je pensais qu'on avait enterré l'histoire de ce matin… ? avança James.  
_-_ Oh… Excuse_-_moi. Ce n'était pas délibéré, et non, je ne vous fais pas la gueule.  
_-_ Alors ? »

Sirius hésita, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tu es retourné sous le saule ? demanda James, son regard intelligent braqué sur lui. Tu y es allé quand même. Qu'est_-_ce que tu as vu ? »

_Il t'avait prévenu de ne pas le faire, _pensa Sirius. _Il t'avait dit que tous les secrets n'étaient pas bons à percer, et tu ne l'as pas écouté…_

L'idée de parler maintenant à James de ce qu'il avait vu lui déplut alors fortement. James n'était certainement pas en état de l'écouter. Non, à vrai dire, _lui-même_ n'était certainement pas en état de lui en parler. Par où commencerait_-_il, de toute façon ? Par le choc qu'il avait eu en voyant le corps si affreusement meurtri du garçon, ou par la peine si profonde qu'il avait ressentie lorsque l'homme s'était mis à sangloter contre les barreaux qui retenaient le monstre prisonnier ?

« Il n'y avait rien… mentit_-_il. Le couloir s'arrête brusquement dans un cul de sac. Il n'y avait personne, là_-_dessous.  
_-_ Mais ces hurlements… murmura Peter. Ils doivent bien venir de quelque part… ?  
_-_ La chose qui les a poussés a dû… partir…  
_-_ Et c'est pour ça, que tu fais cette tête ? Parce que ce joli secret que tu entendais percer n'était que du vent ?  
_-_ J'aurais dû t'écouter et ne pas aller là_-_bas, conclut Sirius, raffermissant sa voix. Je n'ai fait que perdre mon temps. »

James hocha la tête, mais ne releva pas. Et Sirius lui fut reconnaissant de s'en tenir là.

« Je vais me laver. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius avait particulièrement mal dormi. Il avait passé sa nuit à rêver de monstres, enfermés dans des cages qui s'effaçaient brusquement lorsqu'il s'en approchait d'un peu trop près, et de crocs acérés se refermant sur ses membres.

Il suivit James et Peter machinalement jusqu'à la grande salle, plongé dans ses pensées.

Devait_-_il parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il avait vu ? Et pourquoi ? En voyant le garçon allongé dans la cage, il avait d'abord pensé être face à une malheureuse victime. Mais l'homme qui le tenait enfermé là ne le faisait que pour protéger les gens du loup_-_garou… Pour empêcher le monstre de s'emparer d'enfants innocents. Il ne pouvait se retirer de l'esprit la photo de la femme en pleurs dans le journal.

« J'espère que l'interro de métamorphose ne sera pas trop dure… geignit Peter en se servant des œufs brouillés.  
_-_ Oh, arrête, Peter ! Tout va bien se passer ! le gronda James. Et puis, tu pourras toujours copier sur Sirius ou moi !  
_-_ Bien sûr, Peter ! renchérit Sirius. Tu es fatiguant, à toujours te sous_-_estimer comme ça !  
_-_ Mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi, Sirius ! ronchonna Peter.  
_-_ Et alors ?! répliqua Sirius, agacé. Au pire, tu auras une mauvaise note, ce ne sera pas la mort ! »

Son ton était si sec que James et Peter échangèrent un regard surpris et vaguement gêné. Sirius plongea le nez dans son assiette. Peter s'inquiétait pour ses notes… et lui n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce pauvre garçon recroquevillé sur la paille de sa cage…

« Il est de mauvais poil, constata James simplement.  
_-_ J'ai mal dormi », avoua Sirius, plus gentiment.

Il entama son petit déjeuner. Et se demanda derechef si le garçon sous le saule avait la chance d'être lui_-_aussi assis à une table, devant un bol de céréales.

Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était certainement pas le cas. Il était si maigre… Il ne le serait pas autant, s'il était nourri convenablement. Et puis, l'état de la cage laissait supposer qu'il n'était pas là simplement en transit, pour la pleine lune. La puanteur qu'il avait encore dans les narines lui rappelait désagréablement la cage des fauves, dans ce minable zoo moldu qu'il avait visité étant enfant.

Le garçon vivait là, réduit à l'état de bête, au milieu de la paille souillée d'excréments.

Pris d'une brusque nausée, Sirius repoussa son assiette. Il ne devait pas y penser. Pas en ces termes, en tous cas. Se focaliser sur l'état du garçon le privait de ses facultés d'analyse. Son premier réflexe le portait à la révolte. Mais était_-_ce légitime ?

La brusque envolée des hiboux apportant le courrier le détourna un instant de son malaise. « Ma mère veut savoir si tu seras avec nous pour Noël, dit James, les yeux posés sur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.  
_-_ Noël ? C'est pas un peu tôt ?  
_-_ Elle aime s'y prendre à l'avance. Tu viendras chez nous, Sirius ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. »

Il savait qu'il était le bienvenu chez les Potter. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure des choses à faire. Il était temps qu'il se trouve un chez_-_lui. Il ne pouvait pas imposer sa présence systématiquement, et il devait prouver à tout le monde qu'il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Bon, peut_-_être pas pendant les fêtes de Noël… Il n'y avait rien de plus déprimant que la perspective de rester seul, alors que les autres s'amusaient en famille… Lui, n'avait plus de famille.

« Je verrai, ajouta_-_t_-_il. Ta mère me laissera bien deux_-_trois jours de réflexion, non ? » James lui sourit et replia la lettre.

« Oh, c'est affreux ! » s'exclama Lily. Aussitôt, James se tourna vers la jeune fille, l'air concerné. L'emprise qu'elle avait sur son ami laissait toujours Sirius rêveur. « Quoi donc, Lily ? demanda James.  
_-_ Ça ! fit Lily, posant son exemplaire de la _Gazette_ sur la table, entre les pots de confiture et le jus de citrouille. Ce qu'ils disent… » Elle soupira et posa un doigt sur la photo d'une femme qui s'étalait sur les trois quarts de la page. « Cette bonne femme est affreuse !  
_-_ Dolorès Ombrage, dit James, se penchant sur l'article. Elle travaille au Ministère.  
_-_ Elle prétend qu'il est urgent de faire passer une série de lois pour la régulation des populations hybrides… expliqua Lily, le regard brillant de colère contenue. A cause de cette histoire de Loup_-_Garou. Elle va prendre ce prétexte pour faire adopter son projet ! »

Sirius prit le journal, les sourcils froncés et le parcourut rapidement.

Une battue était organisée, dans l'espoir de retrouver le monstre responsable de la mort du petit garçon. Le coupable serait tout bonnement éliminé, disait l'article, parce qu'une créature capable de massacrer un enfant innocent de cette manière ne méritait pas le droit de vivre. Venait ensuite une interview de la fameuse Dolorès Ombrage, qui insistait sur le fait que les forces de l'ordre devaient pourvoir recourir tant qu'elles le voulaient au registre d'enregistrement des loups_-_garous, afin de réguler la menace que les hybrides faisaient peser sur les sorciers.

« Voyez le bénéfice, disait_-_elle. Il nous suffirait de rechercher dans le registre quels sont les loups_-_garous recensés dans le secteur du meurtre, et nous n'aurions pas à courir à l'aveugle dans la campagne pour nous saisir du coupable et lui faire payer son crime ! Il est plus que temps que le Ministère prenne des mesures concrètes pour contrer la menace que ces populations font peser sur nous.»

Penché par_-_dessus son épaule, James lisait lui_-_aussi l'article. Sirius leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, mais son ami ne trahissait aucune révolte, contrairement à la jeune fille. Il était simplement mortellement sérieux.

« Les loups_-_garous sont des monstres, Lily, dit_-_il. Ils sont dangereux. Les avoir à l'œil n'est peut_-_être pas une mauvaise idée !  
_-_ _Les avoir à l'œil_ ?! fit la jeune fille, consternée. Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Ce que finira par faire le Ministère, c'est les éliminer tous ! On va commencer par les ficher, ensuite, on les privera de leurs droits, et on finira par les parquer ensemble, sous prétexte de défendre la communauté… avant de les massacrer en masse, au nom de la sécurité ! Tu crois que ce serait la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produirait ?! Relis ton histoire moldue, Potter ! »

James fit une grimace éloquente. « Tu ne vas pas comparer, Lily ! protesta_-_t_-_il. Là, il s'agit de _vrais_ monstres !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que _eux_ pensent ! » riposta Lily, tournant la page du journal et désignant le petit encart en bas de la page.

_Manifestation pour la défense des droits des Loups-garous_, lut Sirius. Quelques dizaines de personnes s'étaient regroupées pour crier leur désapprobation devant le Ministère. _« Tous les loups-garous ne se comportent pas comme des sauvages, _déclarait l'un des manifestants. _La plupart savent prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas mettre en danger la vie des autres, durant le court laps de temps où ils représentent une réelle menace. Il faut se garder de tout amalgame. »_

« Décréter que tous les loups_-_garous sont des menaces, c'est aussi arbitraire et dangereux qu'affirmer que tous les Moldus sont des chasseurs de sorciers en puissance ! poursuivit Lily avec conviction.  
_-_ Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! s'entêta James. Les loups_-_garous ne se contrôlent absolument pas ! Ils ne pensent qu'à dévorer de la chair humaine ! Est_-_ce que tu crois que les supplications de leurs pauvres victimes ont la moindre importance à leurs yeux ?! »

Lily se mordit les lèvres, visiblement à court d'arguments. Ce n'était pas souvent, qu'elle se trouvait démunie devant James. Sirius attendit donc la répartie, qui ne tarda pas à fuser.

« Les loups_-_garous ne se contrôlent pas… les nuits de pleine lune ! Et qu'est_-_ce que tu fais des vingt_-_sept jours où ils sont humains ?! »

Ce fut au tour de James, d'être pris au dépourvu. Il se renfrogna subitement et préféra couper court, en se tournant vers Peter pour parler du cours de métamorphose.

_Et les vingt-sept jours où ils sont humains ?_Le malaise qui n'avait pas lâché Sirius depuis qu'il s'était levé le matin_-_même s'accentua un peu plus.

Ces vingt_-_sept jours où il était humain, où le garçon sous le saule ne les passait_-_il pas enfermé dans sa cage ? Sirius était à peu près sûr qu'on ne lui laissait pas la plus petite chance de mener une vie à peu près normale.

Qui des deux avait raison ? James ou Lily ?

Sirius avait appris que les loups_-_garous étaient d'affreuses créatures qu'il fallait à tout prix combattre. C'était ce que lui avaient dit ses parents, ce que lui avait enseigné son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ici même, à Poudlard. Et puis, après tout, Lily n'était qu'une fille ridiculement sentimentale. Ne prenait_-_elle pas le parti de Rogue toutes les fois qu'elle le pouvait ? Si elle le défendait _lui_, pourquoi pas les loups_-_garous ?! Lily n'avait pas toujours beaucoup de jugeote, lorsqu'elle prenait parti pour quelque chose. Il la soupçonnait même parfois de ne s'engager que dans la mesure où cela pouvait déranger quelqu'un – et en particulier James.

D'un autre côté, il s'était toujours fié à James. C'était grâce à James, qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur la stupidité des préjugés que ses parents lui avaient inculqués comme vérité absolue. S'il y avait un garçon ouvert d'esprit, c'était bien lui ! Alors, quand il disait que les loups_-_garous étaient effectivement des monstres…

Il replia le journal et le tendit à la jeune fille. Après tout, pourquoi lui faudrait_-_il se poser toutes ces questions ? Il ne devait rien à ce garçon, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il n'aurait même pas dû être là_-_bas, dans cet endroit sordide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius arriva presque à ne plus penser aux loups_-_garous. Presque, parce que le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu s'imposait encore malgré lui, au détour d'une idée, au milieu d'une conversation, ou alors qu'il relisait pour la cinquième fois une page à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre intérêt.

Presque, parce que ce qu'avait vu Sirius l'avait finalement profondément choqué. Il avait pris conscience que les notions de bien et de mal n'étaient pas aussi nettement définies qu'il aurait voulu le penser. Il avait beau tourner et retourner les faits dans sa tête, il ne parvenait toujours pas à trancher. Ce qu'il avait vu, était_-_ce juste ? Ou était_-_ce une monstruosité ? Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à assimiler le garçon qu'il avait vu aux affreuses créatures qu'il avait longuement regardées dans son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il aurait voulu en parler à un adulte. Mais il se voyait mal avouer à Dumbledore, ou à n'importe quel autre professeur, leurs escapades nocturnes. Il n'y avait guère qu'à James qu'il pouvait se confier. Mais cela supposait qu'il lui avoue aussi lui avoir menti, en prétendant d'abord qu'il n'y avait rien sous le saule. Et il n'était pas sûr que James apprécie vraiment. Et il y avait aussi la réaction de James, concernant l'article de la _Gazette_… Si James avait déjà une idée préconçue de la condition des loups_-_garous, comment pourrait_-_il juger en toute impartialité ?

Lorsqu'il se réveilla en sueur, trois jours plus tard, il comprit qu'il était absolument nécessaire qu'il passe outre ses réticences. Il ne retrouverait pas la paix de l'esprit tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude qu'il agissait bien, en choisissant d'ignorer ce qu'il avait vu. Il se leva de son lit avec la ferme intention d'en finir, avec tout ça.

James ne dormait plus, mais il traînait encore au lit. On était dimanche matin, et il comptait en profiter au maximum. Confortablement calé contre ses oreillers, il feuilletait un magazine en se goinfrant de sucreries. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de prendre un copieux petit déjeuner lorsqu'il descendrait dans la Grande Salle.

Sirius s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Autant régler le problème maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient au calme, dans leur dortoir. Il sauta à bas de son lit pour se planter devant celui de son ami.

« Bien dormi ? lui demanda James, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouille.  
_-_ Mmmmhhh…  
_-_ Tu avais l'air agité.  
_-_ Un mauvais rêve, c'est rien. James… »

Comme il n'y avait absolument aucun bon moyen d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, il choisit une entrée directe. Après tout, James n'avait aucune raison de soupçonner à quel point le sujet lui tenait à cœur, ni qu'il était en étroit rapport avec leur mésaventure nocturne sous le saule. Le plus simple et le plus naturel était de poser directement les questions qu'il se posait.

« Ce que tu as dit, l'autre fois, à table, à Lily… commença_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Quoi ? Que c'était un crime que deux jeunes gens aussi beaux et talentueux que nous ne soient pas en couple ?  
_-_ Non, avant… à propos des loups_-_garous… » James le regardait d'un air franchement surpris. « Tu disais que c'était des monstres…  
_-_ Et alors ?  
_-_ Tu le pensais vraiment ?  
_-_ Evidemment ! Tu devrais relire tes cours de DCFM, Sirius !  
_-_ Mais ce qu'a dit Lily…  
_-_ Hein ?  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, lorsqu'ils n'ont pas leur forme animale ? »

James fronça les sourcils, désarçonné.

« Depuis quand tu écoutes Lily, Paddy ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… répondit Sirius, hésitant. C'est juste que ce qu'elle disait… ça m'a paru sensé… sur le coup…  
_-_ Oh ! Lily enfourche toujours n'importe quel cheval de bataille, uniquement pour prouver que son cœur est plus noble que le mien ! Elle serait tout aussi capable de trouver des circonstances atténuantes à des vampires, ou de militer pour la défense des inferi !  
_-_ Là, tu exagères…  
_-_ A peine.  
_-_ Mais les loups_-_garous ne sont pas humains, en dehors des pleines lunes ? insista Sirius.  
_-_ Ce sont des meurtriers en puissance ! Tu veux me faire croire qu'ils sont capables de lacérer un bébé, de le dévorer vivant, et vivre absolument normalement le reste du temps ? Quand on a goûter à la chair humaine, Sirius, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Ça vous pourrit de l'intérieur, un truc pareil… »

Sirius s'assit sur le lit, écrasant les jambes de James au passage. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir entendu leur professeur de DCFM de troisième année leur tenir le même discours.

« Oui, bien sûr… Mais est_-_ce qu'un loup_-_garou mange _forcément_ de l'homme ?  
_-_ Mais c'est quoi, ces questions ?! s'exclama James, refermant son magazine. C'est quoi, le problème ? Tu as été mordu par un loup_-_garou ?!  
_-_ Ne dis pas de bêtises !  
_-_ Alors qu'est_-_ce que ça peut te faire ?! »

Sirius déglutit péniblement. S'il devait avoué qu'il avait les entrailles nouées d'inquiétude pour un adolescent qu'il soupçonnait fortement d'être un loup_-_garou, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il ne s'en sentit pas le courage.

« Cet article, dans la _Gazette_… répondit_-_il plutôt. Ces gens, qui prenaient la défense des loups_-_garous…  
_-_ Ils étaient moins d'une vingtaine, Padfoot ! C'était juste un groupe d'illuminés ! Comme ces Mangemorts qui prétendent éradiquer la « menace moldue » de la surface de la Terre !  
_-_ Non, ce n'est pas pareil ! protesta Sirius. Les Mangemorts veulent faire du mal aux gens ! Alors que ce comité pour les loups_-_garous demande juste qu'on se garde de massacrer les leurs ! »

Le regard de James s'assombrit nettement. Pourtant, Sirius sentit qu'il avait touché juste. Il venait brusquement de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas se détourner de ce garçon, justement parce que c'était ce que le commun des Sorciers s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse.

« Tu as déjà eu affaire à un loup_-_garou, Sirius ? demanda James un peu froidement. Ma famille, oui. Ce sont des monstres.  
_-_ Peut_-_être pas tous.  
_-_ Présente_-_m'en un, et je reverrai peut_-_être mon jugement ! »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. La discussion ne l'emmènerait pas plus loin. James était aussi entêté qu'il pouvait l'être lui_-_même. Il ne changerait pas d'opinion facilement.

Mais Sirius avait compris une chose. S'il voulait en savoir plus, s'il voulait se faire sa propre idée, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Retourner là_-_bas, et observer. Tenter de comprendre par lui_-_même.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre trois

Sirius tergiversa encore un peu, avant de prendre la décision de retourner sur le saule. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il verrait là_-_dessous, peur de se laisser prendre au piège de la compassion. Peur de ce qu'il se sentirait sans doute obligé de faire, s'il choisissait finalement de prendre le parti du garçon.

Pourtant, fermer les yeux n'était pas plus confortable. Les trois derniers jours le lui avaient bien prouvé.

Ce fut une conversation au détour d'un couloir qui acheva de le convaincre. Trois Serpentards commentaient les dernières nouvelles : on avait finalement arrêté un loup_-_garou pour le meurtre du petit garçon, et il était condamné à mort. « Se faire abattre comme l'animal qu'il est, voilà tout ce qu'il mérite ! disait l'un d'eux.  
_-_ Ils devraient attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour le faire ! Et offrir la fourrure du monstre à la famille en dédommagement !  
_-_ Pas sûr que la mère apprécie de se retrouver avec la peau du monstre en carpette dans leur salon !  
_-_ On devrait tous les éliminer, de toute façon ! appuya le troisième. On ne doit pas se laisser faire ! Défendre nos droits ! »

Sirius avait la désagréable impression de les entendre parler des sangs_-_mêlés et autres enfants de moldus… Lily n'avait peut_-_être pas tort, finalement…

Mais l'absolue certitude des Serpentards quant à la monstruosité des loups_-_garous ne fit que le confirmer dans son envie d'aller au_-_delà de l'opinion commune, dut_-_elle être également celle de James. L'idée qu'il puisse partager l'avis des Serpentards sur quoi que ce soit lui était simplement répugnante.

Il irait sous le saule. Aujourd'hui_-_même. Et il se ferait sa propre opinion de ses propres yeux.

Il avait un entraînement de Quidditch, ce matin, et il avait promis à Peter de réviser avec lui en début d'après_-_midi. Mais il lui resterait certainement du temps, avant le dîner. S'il arrivait à se débarrasser de James.

Il ne voulait pas de James avec lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire seul.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Son manque d'application à l'entraînement valut à Sirius une volée de récriminations plutôt virulentes de la part de James, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que la journée s'écoule au plus vite, pour qu'il soit libéré de ses obligations.

Il s'emporta contre Peter, malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite de rester calme et de ne pas faire subir à son ami la mauvaise humeur inhérente à son impatience. Parfois, il se demandait comment un garçon aussi empoté que lui avait réussi le tour de force de devenir animagus !

Alors qu'il crispait ses doigts sur sa robe pour s'empêcher de s'arracher les cheveux, devant le désarroi de Peter face à une question pourtant toute simple, Lily s'approcha d'eux, les bras pleins de livres.

« Tu ferais un professeur épouvantable, Black ! commenta_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Les profs de Poudlard ne sont apparemment pas plus doués que moi, vu qu'ils ne sont pas non plus fichus de se faire comprendre de Peter ! répliqua Sirius, piqué au vif.  
_-_ Sauf que eux, ils ne menacent pas de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher les yeux ! releva la jeune fille, s'asseyant près d'eux. Potter n'est pas là ?  
_-_ Non. Pourquoi, tu voulais le voir ?  
_-_ Certainement pas ! Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, Peter ?  
_-_ Je n'y comprends rien… Ce n'est pas de la faute de Sirius, je suis trop nul, c'est tout ! »

Peter qui prenait sa défense… ! Sirius se sentit du coup moins énervé contre lui. « Non, c'est moi. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas nul.  
_-_ C'est vrai que tu n'as pas la forme, en ce moment… » remarqua Peter.

Il y eut un silence. Sirius sentit le regard de Lily se poser longuement sur lui, et il n'aimait pas cela. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant, dans ces yeux si verts… Cette fille était effrayante, parfois !

« Je vais bien, trancha Sirius.  
_-_ Tu dors mal… continua Peter. James aussi, dit que tu n'es pas bien, en ce moment…  
_-_ Oh, alors si James le dit ! » fit Sirius, haussant les épaules.

Il n'était pas étonnant que James ait remarqué qu'il était troublé. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien.

Le regard de Lily s'était légèrement adouci. Parce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait des soucis ? Sirius ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se montrer aussi spontanément compatissante qu'elle. James disait qu'elle avait la bonté et la générosité d'une Sainte. Lui avait toujours pensé qu'elle était simplement stupidement mièvre.

Devait_-_il se fier à son jugement, pour penser qu'un loup_-_garou pouvait mériter de la sympathie ?

« Ils ont arrêté un loup_-_garou », dit_-_il, totalement hors propos. La jeune fille se rembrunit. « Oui, j'ai lu ça. Pauvre homme…  
_-_ _Homme_ ?! s'exclama Peter, surpris.  
_-_ Oui, _homme_ ! contra Lily.  
_-_ Mais s'il a réellement tué ce gamin… reprit Sirius.  
_-_ Il dit que ce n'est pas lui. Tu n'as pas lu l'article ?  
_-_ James dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui est dit dans les journaux, décréta Peter sentencieusement.  
_-_ Oui, comme ça, ça lui évite la corvée de les lire et de se tenir au courant ! répliqua Lily, exaspérée. Et d'avoir à changer ses opinions préconçues ! Le loup_-_garou qu'ils ont arrêté a juré qu'il était resté enfermé chez lui, pendant la pleine lune. Ils vont abattre un innocent ! »

Sirius se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Encore un loup_-_garou condamné à s'emprisonner… Pour la seule pleine lune ?

« Je croyais que les loups_-_garous ne se souvenaient pas de ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils se transformaient… avança_-_t_-_il. Comment peut_-_il être sûr qu'il n'est pas sorti de chez lui pour attaquer le garçon ?  
_-_ Il va devoir le prouver…  
_-_ Il va y avoir un procès ? demanda Peter, raturant une ligne de son parchemin.  
_-_ Il le réclame à grands cris. Il risque sa vie…  
_-_ Et on va le lui accorder ? » demanda Sirius, sceptique.

Lily ne répondit pas. Mais ses joues étaient bien pâles. Dans le climat politique actuel, quelle chance avait un loup_-_garou de faire entendre sa voix ?

« Montre_-_moi ce que tu ne comprends pas, Peter » dit Lily, se penchant sur son parchemin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Avec l'aide de Lily, Sirius se trouva débarrassé de sa corvée plus rapidement que prévu. Il était à peine quatre heures, lorsqu'il quitta la bibliothèque à la suite de Peter. Il avait largement le temps d'aller faire un tour sous le saule…

« Merci, de m'avoir aidé, lui dit Peter.  
_-_ Remercie surtout Lily… »

Il devait maintenant se débarrasser de Peter… Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta devant les toilettes.

« Ne m'attends pas, Peter, je vous rejoindrai plus tard, James et toi. »

Peter acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de poursuivre sa route. Sirius entra dans les toilettes, s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et respira profondément. Il était temps, maintenant. Il s'était rarement senti aussi stressé.

Après s'être assuré que Peter ne traînait pas dans les parages, il descendit vers le hall et les portes du parc.

Il respira à plein poumon l'air vif de cette fin de journée. Le parc était presque désert, malgré le soleil. Le froid et l'approche du soir avaient poussé les collégiens à regagner la chaleur douillette de leurs salles communes. C'était tant mieux. Sirius aurait moins de difficultés pour s'approcher du saule et s'arrêter dessous.

Il lui faudrait trouver une excuse pour James, songea_-_t_-_il. C'était le gros inconvénient, quand on passait tout son temps ensemble. S'absenter sans prévenir devait tout de suite étrange. Inquiétant. Et Sirius n'avait absolument pas envie que James se penche vraiment sur son emploi du temps. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment lui_-_même, Sirius voulait explorer cette voie_-_là tout seul.

Peut_-_être était_-_ce parce qu'il avait été le seul des trois garçons à être plus sensible à la détresse des hurlements qu'ils avaient entendus qu'à leur caractère monstrueux ?

Cela non plus, il ne se l'expliquait pas. Pourquoi avait_-_il été à ce point affecté ? Il n'était pas du genre sensible. Du moins, certainement pas plus que James.

Etait_-_ce à cause de son animagus ?

L'idée l'avait effleuré, mais il ne s'y était pas attardé. Elle le dérangeait. Il se transformait en chien, pas en loup_-_garou. Et l'idée d'une parenté entre lui_-_même et ces monstres lui faisait froid dans le dos, surtout après ce qu'il avait lu dans la _Gazette_. Surtout depuis qu'il se sentait si profondément perturbé par l'idée que ce garçon n'était peut_-_être, finalement, qu'une victime.

Se sentirait_-_il aussi porté à l'indulgence, s'il n'était pas habité par les instincts canins de son animagus ? C'était cette idée_-_là, finalement, qui l'empêchait de se confier à James. La peur de découvrir que ses réactions étaient conditionnées par l'animal qu'il devenait parfois. Ce qui signifiait qu'une partie de lui lui échappait désormais, que, peut_-_être, il n'était plus lui_-_même totalement _humain_.

Il ne voulait pas voir le regard de James le considérer avec dégoût, s'il s'avérait qu'il avait raison, que le loup_-_garou n'était vraiment qu'une créature monstrueuse à abattre, et qu'il s'était laissé dominer par sa propre animalité pour juger.

Il était vraiment trop tard pour reculer.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, il se saisit d'une branche morte et chercha à tâtons le nœud qui arrêtait le saule. Après un autre coup d'œil alentour, il se glissa dans l'ouverture à la base des racines.

Une fois dans le passage, il se métamorphosa. Il avait besoin de son flair, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux devant lui. Rassuré, il s'enfonça plus avant sous la terre.

La trappe s'ouvrit plus facilement encore que la fois précédente. Il laissa le passage derrière lui ouvert, au cas où, avant de se faufiler entre les caisses.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis sa dernière visite, et l'odeur de la bête avait presque totalement disparu. Pas celle du sang, cependant, ni la puanteur de la paille moisie ou des excréments.

La bête n'était certainement plus là, mais on n'en avait pas moins nettoyé l'endroit pour autant.

Et puis, il y avait toujours l'odeur humaine. Celle du garçon.

Sirius se tapit prudemment sur le sol et tendit le museau. Oui, le garçon était encore là. Il en était sûr, maintenant. Il avança encore un peu pour le voir.

Le garçon se tenait dans l'angle opposé de la pièce, au fond de sa cage, sous le soupirail qui affleurait le sol, au_-_dessus de sa tête. Il se tenait dans un halo de soleil et contemplait la lumière qui jouait sur sa peau trop pâle avec une intensité presque dérangeante.

Le souffle coupé, Sirius le détailla un long moment. Il était tellement maigre qu'il aurait pu compter ses côtes, s'il avait été plus proche. Et son corps était marbré de blessures. Certaines, d'un rose prononcé, ressemblaient à des brûlures. Et il avait nombre d'hématomes, également. Le plus impressionnant lui bleuissait toute l'épaule gauche.

On ne lui avait donc prodigué aucun soin… ?

Non. Ce garçon avait été simplement abandonné là, à sa souffrance. Tout seul. Il n'était rien qu'un monstre, n'est_-_ce pas, pourquoi se soucier de lui ?

Les yeux rivés sur lui, Sirius sentit son cœur se mettre à saigner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il s'était réfugié sous le soupirail, au_-_dessus de sa tête, à la recherche de la mince chaleur prodiguée par les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient jusqu'à sa prison. En cette période de l'année, c'était tellement rare…

Il fit jouer ses doigts abîmés dans la lumière. Il aurait tellement aimé sentir cette chaleur l'envelopper plus sûrement, s'accrocher à sa peau trop froide. Le mur, derrière son dos, la paille humide sous lui ne faisaient que rendre plus ardent son désir de chaleur.

Il avait toujours froid. Même lorsque le temps était manifestement beau et chaud, à l'extérieur. La cave était toujours trop fraîche. Cela allait empirer les prochains jours. Parfois, il se disait que le froid arriverait peut_-_être à le tuer. Il avait connu certains jours où ses membres étaient si engourdis qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Où il devait se battre pour se forcer à manger. Il lui semblait tellement plus facile, alors, de rester allongé dans son coin, à attendre.

Sauf que les crampes ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Qu'elles finissaient par le pousser à se traîner jusqu'à son assiette, pour tenter d'apaiser son estomac douloureux.

Il se souvenait d'avoir eu chaud, il y avait longtemps de cela. A l'époque où il était encore un humain, et pas un monstre. Mais les souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à garder, à mesure que le temps passait. Parfois, il avait même l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas réels, que jamais il n'avait vécu hors de cette cage.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était enfermé…

Il contempla le bout de ses doigts, les croûtes de sang séché qui ourlaient ce qui restait de ses ongles. Le goût du sang lui emplissait encore la bouche, et son odeur douceâtre, les narines. Il vivait dans le sang. La paille autour de lui en était imbibée, il en avait dans les cheveux aussi… Il aurait dû y être habitué. Mais si près de la pleine lune, cela éveillait trop de choses douloureuses, en lui. Souvent il se demandait si la bête qu'il était serait aussi furieuse, si elle ne baignait pas dans le sang. Cette odeur_-_là l'excitait tellement…

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se laver. Et s'allonger sur une litière propre. La paille sous lui était infestée de bestioles, qui lui grouillaient sur la peau dès qu'il s'étendait pour dormir. Et ça grattait tellement ! Comme si ses blessures mal cicatrisées ne le démangeaient pas assez comme cela…

Comment se gratter, lorsqu'on n'avait plus d'ongles pour le faire… ?

Il étendit sa jambe droite devant lui. Elle était toujours raide. Et la brûlure qu'il s'était faite sur l'extérieur de la cuisse suintait encore. Un jour, peut_-_être, son _moi_ monstrueux comprendrait qu'il était plus sage de rester loin des barreaux, et il ne souffrirait plus de brûlures, en plus des morsures qu'il s'infligeait.

Ou alors, il mourrait avant.

Il effleura sa blessure du bout des doigts. Douloureuse, mais pas plus que les autres, après tout. Elle le gênerait certainement s'il devait se mettre debout et marcher, mais son dos le faisait de toute façon trop souffrir pour qu'il tente de se redresser. Il n'avait qu'à rester là, recroquevillé sur lui_-_même contre son mur, et attendre comme d'habitude que ça passe. Jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.

Il ne voulait pas penser à la prochaine pleine lune.

Il replia sa jambe sous lui et se cala un peu plus contre le mur. Le soleil déclinait, il ne tarderait pas à se coucher, et le peu de chaleur dont il avait profité disparaîtrait avec lui. Il ramena un peu de paille contre lui.

Son père lui disait que les animaux n'avaient pas besoin de vêtements, ou de couvertures, qu'ils se contentaient de ce que leur fournissait la nature. Qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller. Mais les animaux avaient de la fourrure, n'est_-_ce pas ? Lui n'avait que sa peau nue… Pas toujours, il était vrai. Et pour cette seule nuit où il devenait vraiment animal, il devait endurer tant d'autres nuits à grelotter sous la paille…

Papa s'en fichait. Comme il se fichait qu'il ait mal, ou peur, ou que la solitude lui devenait parfois tellement insupportable qu'il se remettait à pleurer, qu'il arrachait ce qui restait de ses ongles à coup de dents, et finissait par se balancer dans son coin jusqu'à ne plus penser.

Il perdait la tête, il le savait, le sentait. Ses pensées perdaient de leur cohérence, jour après jour, et il viendrait un temps où il serait définitivement animal. Où même ses souvenirs le déserteraient complètement. Peut_-_être qu'alors papa se déciderait à l'abattre…

Mourir ne pouvait pas être plus douloureux que vivre. Et quel enfer pouvait_-_il être pire que son existence actuelle ?

A la vérité, il y en avait un… La pensée de se retrouver seul dans l'obscurité le terrorisait. Et si la mort devait ressembler à un grand trou noir dans lequel il serait plongé…

Il leva les yeux vers le soupirail. Il faisait très sombre, maintenant, presque nuit. Son père n'allait pas tarder. Il descendrait jusqu'à sa cage, avec son repas et de la lumière.

C'était la seule chose que son père avait daigné lui accorder, de la lumière. Il avait tellement pleuré et supplié, lorsqu'il l'avait enfermé là qu'après deux ou trois nuits, il avait fini par céder. Mais c'était à une époque où papa ne s'était pas encore totalement fait à l'idée que son fils était un monstre. Au tout début. Quelques nuits de pleine lune avaient suffi pour balayer ce qui pouvait rester de compassion chez lui.

Mais il avait quand même gardé l'habitude de lui laisser de la lumière pour la nuit. Et il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela. Après tout, il aurait pu le priver de ce dernier bienfait aussi…

La cave était plus remplie d'ombres que de lumière, lorsque la porte, en haut des escaliers, s'ouvrit, et la lumière vacillante de la lampe projeta la silhouette démesurée de son père sur le mur. Il resta sans bouger contre son mur, absolument muet. Papa ne supportait pas qu'il s'approche de lui, ni qu'il lui parle. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était bien de le mettre en colère contre lui. Il avait toujours peur d'être puni. Qu'il remporte la lumière avec lui et l'oblige à passer la nuit dans le noir. C'était arrivé, une fois. Et il avait eu beau pleurer et hurler qu'il était désolé, il avait dû attendre le lever du soleil pour voir sa terreur s'apaiser.

Papa était arrivé en bas de l'escalier, une bouteille d'eau coincée sous le bras, une assiette dans une main et la lampe dans l'autre. Il posa la lampe sur l'une des nombreuses caisses du fond de la cave et fit glisser l'assiette et la bouteille sous les barreaux. Puis, il se recula de quelques pas pour le fixer.

Il n'aimait pas quand son père le regardait ainsi. Il savait pourquoi il le faisait. Il le jaugeait, cherchait à déterminer le temps qu'il aurait encore à prendre soin du monstre, à supporter cette chose ignoble dans son sous_-_sol. Et il avait beau ne plus se faire aucune illusion sur les sentiments que son père avait pour lui, il n'en avait pas moins le cœur brisé à chaque fois. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que du dégoût, dans son regard, mais aussi tellement de tristesse…

« Tu te remets bien… murmura papa. Ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois. »

Il se garda bien de répondre, même s'il brûlait de lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il ne le regarda même pas. Il était un animal, il devait rester à sa place. Ne pas chercher le contact.

Après un dernier regard, papa remonta l'escalier, laissant la lampe derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui qu'il se décida à bouger. Il se mit à genoux et avança jusqu'à l'assiette. En prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher les barreaux, il la tira vers lui et s'assit.

Un reste de poulet – moins de chair que d'os – un peu de purée de carottes et quelques pelures de pommes. Ce que son père avait laissé de son repas de midi, vraisemblablement. Quand il n'y avait pas de restes, il n'avait que du pain. Mais cela arrivait rarement. Comme si son père s'évertuait malgré tout à lui garder quelque chose à manger, même s'il ne faisait pas l'effort de cuisiner pour lui.

Il chassa du revers de la main une mouche qui venait bourdonner autour de son assiette et commença à manger.

Il avait presque fini, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

Un mouvement ? Une ombre ? Ou peut_-_être un souffle ténu ?

Il leva la tête de son assiette et scruta l'espace sombre entre les caisses.

Et il le vit. Le monstre qui hantait encore ses cauchemars.

Brusquement, son cœur s'emballa et un sentiment de terreur pure l'envahit. Il recula précipitamment au fond de sa cage, renversant ce qui restait de son assiette sur la paille et hurla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius sentit ses poils se hérisser sur son échine, et il se renfonça immédiatement dans l'ombre des caisses. Il se laissa couler dans le passage, alors que le cri du garçon emplissait la cave. Reprenant forme humaine, il referma la trappe et s'éloigna en courant, le sang martelant sourdement à ses tempes.

Il était dégoûté, écœuré. Et il ne savait pas ce qui le bouleversait le plus. Ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait compris, la terreur si évidente dans la voix du garçon, ou l'unique mot qu'il avait articulé.

« Papa ».


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Haletant, Sirius remonta le passage aussi vite qu'il le put. Les cris du garçon avaient_-_ils alerté quelqu'un ? Allait_-_on le suivre jusqu'à Poudlard ? Il ne se donna même pas le temps de regarder derrière lui si quelqu'un le poursuivait ou non. Plus vite il serait à l'air libre, mieux il se sentirait.

Lorsqu'il déboucha sous le saule, il fut saisi par le vent froid qui s'engouffra dans sa robe, et il frissonna. La nuit était pratiquement tombée, maintenant. Il était donc resté si longtemps dans cette cave ?

Il s'extirpa de l'enchevêtrement de racines et s'éloigna du saule.

Il avait froid, mais cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer pourquoi il tremblait autant. Et ce n'était pas le vent, qui était la cause des larmes qui lui mouillaient les joues. S'apercevant brusquement qu'il pleurait, il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur. Il n'était pas question qu'il pleure ! Il ne pleurait jamais ! Même pas quand ses parents…

Il écarta ses parents de ses pensées.

Aussi détestable que soit sa famille, jamais il n'avait été aussi mal traité que ce garçon. Jamais on ne l'avait traité comme un animal.

_C'est un loup-garou !_ lui serina la petite voix qui se voulait rationnelle, au fond de lui._ Il n'est pas comme toi, c'est une bête féroce, un tueur d'enfant_…

Mais aucun argument, aussi logique soit_-_il, n'arrivait à le calmer. Il était bouleversé. Et c'était totalement nouveau, et douloureux.

A pas lents, il se mit à errer dans le parc. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans l'école, pas dans cet état_-_là. Il voulait être seul, et se donner une chance de se calmer avant. Mais comment pourrait_-_il oublier ce qu'il avait vu là_-_dessous ?!

_Il reste enfermé dans cette cage tout le temps…_ pensa_-_t_-_il. _Son __**père**__ le garde prisonnier._Son estomac se tordit douloureusement. Il se força à inspirer profondément, mais émit un hoquet qui ressemblait bien trop à un sanglot. Il s'assit dans l'herbe humide et rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser aller ainsi. Ce qu'il avait vu était troublant, affreux… mais se laisser démonter ne rimait à rien. Pleurer n'aiderait personne.

Il s'essuya les yeux.

Que pouvait_-_il faire ?

Alerter les professeurs. Les prévenir qu'un homme séquestrait son fils dans une cage, au fond de sa cave. Mais il devrait expliquer comment il l'avait découvert, il risquait d'être obligé de mettre James et Peter en cause. Et puis, était_-_il sûr de recevoir une écoute favorable de leur part ?

Ne lui avait_-_on pas enseigné ici_-_même que les loups_-_garous étaient des êtres maléfiques qu'il fallait combattre ?

Et si jamais on refusait de l'écouter ? Pire : si les professeurs prenaient le parti de cet homme contre son fils ? Il risquait alors de n'avoir plus aucun moyen d'action de son côté. Peut_-_être enfermerait_-_on le garçon ailleurs, loin de sa portée. Peut_-_être même l'exécuterait_-_on purement et simplement… Le climat actuel n'était pas à l'indulgence…

Non, il ne devait pas attendre de l'aide extérieure. S'il voulait libérer ce garçon, il devrait si prendre seul.

Mais qu'allait_-_il pouvoir faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas simplement débarquer dans la cave, faire disparaître la cage, et repartir avec le garçon à Poudlard. D'abord, il était bien incapable de venir à bout des barreaux d'un simple sort… Et il lui avait bien semblé que la cage ne possédait pas de porte. Le genre de détail qui faisait froid dans le dos… Parce que si la cage n'avait pas de porte, cela voulait dire qu'effectivement, le garçon ne sortait jamais de là. Et que personne ne l'approchait jamais. Pas même lorsqu'il avait manifestement besoin qu'on le soigne. Sirius n'arrivait même pas à concevoir comment il parvenait à supporter d'être si absolument seul.

La cage n'était que le plus petit des obstacles, réalisa_-_t_-_il. A quand remontait la dernière fois où le garçon s'était vu approcher par une personne autre que son père ? N'avait_-_il pas hurlé de terreur, en l'apercevant ?

Peut_-_être avait_-_il cru qu'il lui voulait du mal ? Qu'il venait pour l'exécuter ? S'il n'avait reçu que du mépris et de l'indifférence de la part de son propre père, pouvait_-_il seulement penser que lui, Sirius, venait en ami ?

_C'est un loup-garou_, se souvint_-_il brusquement. Rien ne lui permettait de penser qu'une quelconque amitié était possible entre eux. Peut_-_être n'avait_-_il d'humain que l'apparence, après tout. Il en connaissait tellement peu sur le sujet… Et s'il se trompait, si le garçon restait avant tout un… monstre ? animal ? même sous sa forme humaine ?

_Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste enfermé…_

Tant qu'il n'aurait pas définitivement de réponse à cette question, il était inutile de se torturer l'esprit. Même si ce qu'il avait vu le révoltait, il avait encore besoin d'être sûr que ce traitement n'était pas légitime.

Il fallait qu'il retourne le voir, plus longuement. Qu'il lui parle. Un instant, il fut tenté d'y retourner sur le champ. Mais si le garçon avait alerté son père, ce serait prendre des risques inutiles. Il lui faudrait attendre le lendemain. Après les cours. Et d'ici là, il aurait peut_-_être le temps d'aller faire un saut à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur les loups_-_garous.

Il se leva, calmé. Maintenant qu'il savait comment aborder le problème, qu'il s'était fixé une ligne de conduite, il ne lui restait plus qu'à agir en conséquence. C'était toujours mieux que de s'apitoyer sur le sort du garçon.

Il était temps qu'il rentre à Poudlard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Mais t'étais passé où ?! s'exclama James, mi consterné, mi agacé.  
_-_ Dehors… » répondit Sirius, laconique.

Il n'avait même pas songé à réfléchir à une excuse pour James, trop absorbé par les questions qu'il n'avait cessé de se poser, alors qu'il revenait à l'école. Il aurait pourtant dû le savoir : James allait réclamer des explications sur sa longue absence. L'inconvénient de toujours tout faire ensemble…

« Dehors ?! Et c'est tout ? insista James, fronçant les sourcils.  
_-_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. » Les yeux de James s'agrandirent de surprise. « Est_-_ce que tu es fâché contre moi ? demanda_-_t_-_il, l'air plus ennuyé que fâché, maintenant.  
_-_ Non ! répondit aussitôt Sirius. Bien sûr que non ! Laisse tomber, James, d'accord ? »

Un moment, James fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il préféra effectivement laisser tomber. Seulement, sa curiosité n'avait pas été satisfaite. Sirius savait qu'il finirait par remettre ça sur le tapis tôt ou tard, et qu'en attendant, il aurait le plus grand mal à le garder éloigné de lui. C'était parfois bien ennuyeux, que James se sente à ce point concerné par ce qui lui arrivait…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était un petit homme sec à l'air pincé. Pourtant, si la première réaction des Maraudeurs avait été de douter de ses capacités, il les avaient très vite remis à leur place, et les trois garçons avaient fini par admettre, comme le reste de leur classe, qu'il était fort compétent dans son domaine.

En le regardant ce matin_-_là expliquer avec une précision clinique quelle était la meilleure façon de venir à bout des Broucolaques, Sirius se dit qu'il serait sans doute intéressant d'avoir son opinion sur les loups_-_garous. Peut_-_être le petit sorcier lui épargnerait_-_il des heures de recherches fastidieuses dans la bibliothèque…

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous pensez de la proposition du Ministère sur les loups_-_garous ? Est_-_ce qu'on a le droit de se saisir d'eux à la première suspicion de meurtre de leur part ? N'ont_-_ils pas le droit de bénéficier de la présomption d'innocence ? »

Il y eut un silence. James regardait Sirius avec une réelle surprise, Peter semblait vouloir s'enfoncer sous son pupitre. Et Lily, à l'autre bout de la classe, avait froncé les sourcils, intriguée et méfiante.

Le Professeur caressa sa lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts, pensif.

« Vaste débat que vous abordez_-_là, Mr Black, remarqua_-_t_-_il. Un débat qui agite notre communauté…  
_-_ Ce loup_-_garou dont ils parlent dans la _Gazette_… poursuivit Sirius, tenace. A_-_t_-_il légitimement le droit à un vrai procès ?  
_-_ C'est un monstre ! coupa Avery. Il ne mérite qu'une chose : qu'on l'abatte !  
_-_ Oh, bien sûr ! lâcha Lily, très rouge. Tout est tellement plus simple de cette façon ! Surtout ne pas se poser de questions, hein ?!  
_-_ Les loups_-_garous, coupa le professeur, haussant la voix pour couvrir le tumulte que déchaînèrent les interventions d'Avery et de Lily, sont véritablement des êtres dangereux. »

Rien de bien nouveau, songea Sirius. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. C'était rageant.

« Mais ont_-_ils conscience de ce qu'ils font, quand ils sont métamorphosés ? insista Sirius. Et est_-_ce qu'ils peuvent en éprouver des regrets ? Lorsqu'ils reprennent forme humaine, restent_-_ils des monstres ? »

Sirius vit les yeux de Lily s'agrandir de surprise. Il en fut vaguement agacé. Pensait_-_elle vraiment être la seule à pouvoir se poser les bonnes questions ?!

« Sirius… fit James à voix basse, près de lui. C'est quoi, ces questions ?!  
_-_ En droit Moldu, intervint Lily, avant que le Professeur n'ait eu une chance de répondre, on considère que les gens qui ne se sont pas en mesure de contrôler leurs actes ne peuvent pas en être tenus pour responsables ! »

A ces mots, une bonne partie de la classe éclata de rire. Les quolibets fusèrent, côté Serpentard. « Voilà pourquoi les Moldus mériteraient d'être enfermés, eux_-_aussi ! Ne serait_-_ce que pour proférer de pareilles insanités !  
_-_ Et s'ils ne sont pas responsables, que doit_-_on faire, alors ?! Leur donner une tape sur l'épaule et les renvoyer gentiment chez eux ?!  
_-_ On les soigne ! coupa Lily d'une voix forte. Ou du moins, on essaye…  
_-_ Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait ! » réclama le professeur.

Il laissa un court moment à ses élèves pour se calmer, avant de reprendre, tourné vers Lily. « Il est vrai que les Moldus sont réticents à considérer comme coupables des individus qui n'ont pas conscience de commettre des actes répréhensibles… dit_-_il. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils auraient la même indulgence, envers les loups_-_garous. Un loup_-_garou n'est pas une personne malade, c'est une aberration. Une monstruosité. Il n'y a rien de plus abjecte qu'un être humain ravalé à la condition de bête sauvage. C'est contre_-_nature.  
_-_ Mais Professeur ! s'exclama Lily, visiblement outrée. Ces gens sont des victimes ! Ils n'ont pas demandé à devenir des loups_-_garous !  
_-_ Cela ne change rien, Miss Evans ! Ces créatures sont néfastes, on ne peut en tirer rien de bon. Et nous ne sommes pas là dans le cas des Moldus que vous évoquiez tout à l'heure. On ne peut pas guérir un loup_-_garou. L'individu, une fois perverti, est définitivement perdu pour l'humanité. »

Le choc, sur le visage de Lily, faisait peine à voir. Sirius comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il avait les mêmes réticences qu'elle à adhérer aux paroles du professeur.

« Vous dites que les loups_-_garous sont des monstres parce que ce sont des hommes ravalés au rang de bête ? demanda_-_t_-_il, s'efforçant de dompter la colère qu'il sentait gronder au fond de lui pour adopter un ton raisonnable. Alors qu'en est_-_il des humains qui choisissent d'assumer une part animale ? Qu'en est_-_il des animagi ? »

Près de lui, James se tendit très nettement. Peter laissa échapper une espèce de plainte vite ravalée.

Visiblement, la question de Sirius prenait le professeur au dépourvu. Il y eut un murmure dans la classe, et Sirius eut la nette impression d'avoir jeté un pavé dans la mare.

« Je ne vois pas le Professeur McGonagall comme un monstre, moi, fit Lily, déterminée.  
_-_ Evidemment non ! acquiesça le professeur. Ce n'est pas pareil.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius.

Il éprouvait un plaisir pervers à obliger le professeur à mettre sur le même plan McGonagall et les loups_-_garous. Celui_-_ci allait_-_il reconnaître l'invalidité de son raisonnement, ou s'entêter à chercher à l'étayer ?

« Lorsqu'un sorcier décide de devenir animagus, il ne devient pas réellement l'animal dans lequel il se transforme ! protesta le professeur. Il ne fait qu'en prendre _l'apparence_ ! »

C'était faux, songea Sirius. La métamorphose était bien plus complexe que cela. Le simple fait qu'un sorcier ne _choisisse pas_ son animagus était révélateur. Il ne faisait que révéler l'animal qui dominait en lui.

« Alors pourquoi les animagi ne peuvent_-_ils prendre qu'une seule forme ? Pourquoi sont_-_ils attachés à un animal et un seul ? Nous avons tous une part animale en nous ! »

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma sans trouver quoi dire. Sirius sentit la main de James le saisir par la manche. _Arrête les frais_, semblait_-_il vouloir dire.

« Peut_-_être serait_-_il intéressant d'entendre comment les loups_-_garous perçoivent leur propre condition ? poursuivit Sirius, l'ignorant. Peut_-_être que ce procès serait un bon moyen pour nous éclairer sur ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment ! Peut_-_être même que nous découvririons qu'ils ne sont pas aussi monstrueux que nous le pensons ! »

Sa dernière phrase provoqua un nouveau tollé de la part de ses condisciples. Seule Lily lui adressa un sourire.

« Ce que vous avancez_-_là est scandaleux ! s'exclama le professeur. C'est une insulte à toutes les personnes victimes des loups_-_garous !  
_-_ _Les personnes victimes des loups-garous_ ? Vous voulez dire ces pauvres gens qui sont condamnés à devenir des loups_-_garous à leur tour ? Sûr, qu'ils sont à plaindre !  
_-_ Cela suffit, Mr Black ! Vous êtes ici dans une salle de classe ! Ce n'est certainement pas le lieu propice à la polémique ! »

Sirius croisa les bras sur sa table. Son cœur battait trop vite, réalisa_-_t_-_il. Il était temps qu'il se calme, avant de dire des choses qu'on lui ferait regretter d'avoir dit par la suite…

« T'es malade, Sirius… lui souffla James. Arrête ! Ou tu vas écoper d'une punition !  
_-_ Pour avoir dit mon avis ?  
_-_ Pour avoir manqué de respect à ton professeur ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Le professeur le toisa avec une dureté peu familière.

« La frontière entre le bien et le mal n'est peut_-_être pas toujours aisée à percevoir. Mais il y a un indice qui doit vous guider, Mr Black. Lorsqu'une personne est soumise à des souffrances injustes et intolérables, la personne qui en est la cause n'est certainement pas du bon côté. »

Sirius esquissa un sourire amer. Sans le vouloir, son professeur venait exactement de lui démontrer qu'il avait raison de penser comme il le faisait, qu'enfermer les loups_-_garous et les torturer pour ce qu'ils étaient était simplement abject.

Il allait retourner sous le saule, il gagnerait la confiance du garçon qui y était séquestré, et il prouverait que les loups_-_garous étaient loin d'être les créatures démoniaques que tout le monde – ou presque – voyait en eux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Mais qu'est_-_ce qui t'a pris ?! s'exclama James, écarlate. Tu es complètement malade ou quoi ?! »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il se doutait que James allait commenter ce qui s'était passé en cours, et qu'il ne l'aurait pas de son côté, sur ce coup_-_là.

« Prendre la défense des loups_-_garous ! En voilà, une idée !  
_-_ Ce sont des créatures féroces ! renchérit Peter. Ils te dévoreraient sans vergogne, si tu avais le malheur de les croiser à la pleine lune !  
_-_ Leur trouver des circonstances atténuantes… » ajouta James avec un mépris palpable.

Sirius soupira. Il se fichait que son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal reste campé sur ses positions. Mais il aurait bien aimé que son meilleur ami se montre moins borné.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ressentaient ces personnes les vingt_-_sept jours où elles étaient humaines ? demanda_-_t_-_il, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître cassant.  
_-_ Elles ne ressentent rien qu'un désir de se métamorphoser de nouveau ! répliqua James, catégorique. Pour pouvoir consommer de la chair humaine ! Ce désir_-_là les hante jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent l'assouvir !  
_-_ Tu n'en sais rien ! protesta Sirius, s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir.  
_-_ Tout le monde le sait ! riposta James, haussant le ton.  
_-_ Autrement dit, _personne_ ! explosa Sirius, ignorant les élèves qui les regardaient maintenant avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude.  
_-_ Sirius a raison », intervint Lily.

James soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tout ça, ce ne sont que des préjugés ! ajouta_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Va dire ça à ma grande tante Gwenda ! s'emporta James. Elle qui a vu sa propre fille dévorée sous ses yeux par l'un de ces monstres ! Va dire ça à la mère de ce petit garçon, dans le journal ! »

Troublé par la véhémence de James, Sirius baissa les yeux. Pas Lily. Elle le défiait du regard.

« Oui, dit_-_elle, ce qui est arrivé est atroce ! Mais les loups_-_garous sont aussi des êtres humains ! Rien n'indiquent qu'ils se réjouissent des atrocités qu'ils commettent malgré eux !  
_-_ Belle consolation ! fit James. Enfin, Lily, ne soit pas _stupide_ !  
_-_ Je ne suis pas _stupide_ ! Je trouve juste honteux que personne ne cherche à comprendre ces pauvres gens !  
_-_ Ce ne sont pas de _pauvres gens_ ! s'écria James, rouge de colère. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit le Professeur Pyrus ?!  
_-_ Oh, oui, j'ai bien entendu ! Un ramassis de lieux communs, c'est tout ! »

Le débat dégénérait, remarqua Sirius. Il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras pour l'éloigner de James. Elle avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il savait que s'il les laissait poursuivre dans cette voie, James finirait par devenir blessant, chose qu'il regretterait profondément par la suite. « Lâche_-_moi, Black ! protesta Lily, cherchant à se dégager.  
_-_ Cela ne sert à rien, Lily, dit_-_il, s'efforçant de parler calmement. Tu ne le convaincras pas. »

Il raffermit sa prise et cherche à entraîner la jeune fille à sa suite. A sa grande surprise, elle céda. Ils remontèrent ensemble le couloir, laissant derrière eux un James surpris et passablement furieux.

Lily se calmait, à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Ils avaient pris le chemin de leur Salle Commune, sans un mot. C'était étrange, de marcher comme ça, dans les couloirs, avec la jeune fille à ses côtés, songea Sirius. Jamais ils ne s'étaient entendus, tous les deux. C'était bien la première fois que Sirius avait l'occasion de voir autre chose, en elle, qu'une casse_-_pied rabat_-_joie.

« Tu as eu un sacré culot, tout à l'heure, avec le Professeur Pyrus, remarqua finalement Lily.  
_-_ Toi_-_aussi.  
_-_ Je ne supporte pas tous ces préjugés qu'ont les sorciers… Tu sais, du genre : les Elfes de Maison sont des créatures inférieures, les Gobelins sont des êtres mesquins qui ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'user de la magie, les Moldus sont tous des chasseurs de sorciers en puissance qu'il faudrait éradiquer…  
_-_ Les loups_-_garous ne sont rien d'autre que des êtres sanguinaires qu'il faudrait éliminer, poursuivit Sirius. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Lily. »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard plein de surprise. D'_agréable_ surprise, nota_-_t_-_il. Comme si elle trouvait fabuleux que quelqu'un puisse partager sa façon de penser. Il voulait bien lui faire ce plaisir, lui_-_même avait une envie féroce de renier en bloc tout ce qu'on lui avait forcé à croire durant toutes ces années. Même s'il avait encore du mal à considérer les Elfes de Maison comme ses égaux…

« C'est étonnant que tu penses ça, Sirius… fit la jeune fille, songeuse. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois en désaccord avec Potter !  
_-_ C'est mon ami, pas mon Siamois, répliqua Sirius d'un ton léger. Nous avons chacun notre cerveau, hein !  
_-_ Parfois, on en douterait…  
_-_ Il a ses raisons pour détester les loups_-_garous. J'ai les miennes, pour ne pas accepter qu'ils ne soient que des monstres, et rien d'autre.  
_-_ Lesquelles ? »

Sirius hésita. Sans doute Lily l'écouterait_-_elle parler du garçon d'une oreille compréhensive. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Lily était une fille sensible, malgré sa force évidente. Elle possédait une empathie extraordinaire. Il n'y avait aucun bénéfice, à lui décrire l'horreur dont il avait été le témoin, elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Pourquoi la perturber, dans ce cas ?

« J'ai grandi avec tellement de préjugés, Lily… Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'a pu être mon enfance… Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai commencé à ouvrir les yeux. _James_ m'a ouvert les yeux.  
_-_ Sur ce coup_-_là, il ne vaut pas mieux que les Serpentard, remarqua Lily.  
_-_ Il va y repenser. Je suis sûr qu'il le fera. Pour le moment, il campe sur ses positions, mais il y réfléchira. C'est quelqu'un de bien, Lily. Laisse_-_lui un peu de temps.ûr qu'il le fera. Pour le moment, il campe sur ses positions, mais il y réfléchira. C'est quelqu'un de bien, Lily. Laisse_-_lui un peu de temps. »

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais un sourire finit par éclairer son visage si sérieux.

« Si un garçon aussi borné que toi est capable de réfléchir, il y a de l'espoir même pour Potter ! fit_-_elle.  
_-_ Tu as une façon vraiment exquise de tourner un compliment, Evans ! » répliqua_-_t_-_il avant de rire. Il aurait été bien en peine de lui en vouloir. Parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'il côtoyait la jeune fille, il la comprenait vraiment.

Ils se séparèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sirius regarda Lily entrer dans leur Salle Commune, avant de prendre, de son côté, le chemin de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait qu'une heure avant le prochain cours. Ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il puisse se rendre sur le saule. Autant qu'il cherche le plus de renseignements possibles sur les loups_-_garous. Même s'il se sentait plus que jamais du côté du garçon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Pour ceux qui se demandent… Les Broucolaques sont des « non_-_morts » qui s'abreuvent du sang des vivants comme les vampires, à ceci près qu'ils ne craignent pas la lumière du jour. Si vous en rencontrez un, lui balancer du sel se révèle assez efficace.)


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Sirius avait consulté une demi douzaine d'ouvrages sur les loups_-_garous, au cours de la journée. Il avait récolté bon nombre d'informations, des plus farfelues – croiser un chien noir pendant sa grossesse exposait une femme à accoucher d'un futur loup_-_garou, au plus sinistres – le foie était l'organe humain pour lequel les loups_-_garous avaient une prédilection marquée. Pourtant, il n'avait trouvé aucun article évoquant la façon dont vivaient les loups_-_garous hors transformation. Rien sur leur ressenti, leurs relations aux autres. A part que les loups_-_garous, à l'instar du loup, supportaient mal la solitude.

Sirius avait senti une bouffée de tristesse l'envahir, en lisant cela.

Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le garçon. Allait_-_il se remettre à hurler en l'apercevant ? Il espérait pouvoir lui parler avant. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait se présenter sous sa forme humaine, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, avant de plonger sous les racines du saule. Il ne tarderait pas à faire nuit. Malheureusement. Il ne disposait donc que de peu de temps devant lui, s'il ne voulait pas se faire épingler par le père du garçon. La veille, il était descendu dans la cave dès le coucher du soleil, avec de la lumière et de quoi manger.

De quoi manger. L'estomac de Sirius se tordit à ce souvenir. Que le garçon soit si maigre ne l'étonnait pas. Comment un adolescent en pleine croissance pourrait efficacement se contenter de ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette que l'homme avait glissée sous les barreaux ?

_Il doit mourir de faim_, songea Sirius. Cela en plus du reste, de la solitude, du froid, de la douleur.

Repensant à ce qu'avait dit le professeur Pyrus, Sirius sentit monter une nouvelle flambée de colère. Les loups_-_garous, des animaux ? Mais même un animal ne méritait pas un traitement pareil !

_Même si je me trompe, même s'il n'a effectivement rien d'humain même lorsqu'il n'est pas transformé, il faudrait quand même qu'il ne soit pas maltraité…_

Après tout, enfermé comme il l'était, on ne pouvait décemment pas l'accuser d'être une menace pour la communauté. Alors pourquoi s'échiner à lui faire tant de mal ? C'était injuste…

Il remonta le passage jusqu'à la cave le plus vite qu'il le put. Il avait hâte d'en finir. Plus vite il serait fixé sur ce qu'il pouvait espérer du garçon, mieux ce serait, pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il allait lui parler, et voir s'il était capable de lui répondre. Et si aucun échange entre eux n'était possible, alors…

Alors, il ne savait pas ! Il aurait aimé pouvoir penser qu'il lui suffirait de lui tourner le dos, d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Parce que même si le garçon n'était pas _humain_, le renvoyer à sa seule souffrance lui paraissait affreusement cruel.

Il souleva la trappe et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la cave. Il n'y avait pas de trace de l'homme. Le plus silencieusement possible, Sirius s'extirpa du passage et se réfugia derrière les caisses.

Le garçon était assis sous le soupirail, comme la veille, malgré l'absence de soleil, ce jour_-_ci. Il avait rabattu ses genoux contre sa poitrine maigre, et fredonnait quelques notes sans suite, comme s'il recherchait quelque mélodie entêtante et pourtant à moitié oubliée. Sa voix était éraillée, abîmée. Comme tout le reste de sa personne, songea Sirius.

Il se redressa et fit quelques pas vers la cage. Doucement. Pour ne pas l'effrayer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Bonjour… »

Il sursauta et leva les yeux. Apercevant un parfait inconnu derrière les barreaux de sa cage, son cœur s'accéléra et la terreur qui l'avait submergé la veille l'envahit de nouveau. Il y avait _quelqu'un_ ! Il se rencogna contre son mur, prêt à hurler encore. Même s'il savait que c'était inutile. Son père n'était pas venu, lorsqu'il l'avait appelé le soir précédent, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela soit différent ce coup_-_ci. Il avait passé la nuit à scruter le coin sombre où il pensait avoir vu la _bête_. Elle ressemblait tellement à celle qui hantait ses cauchemars…

Mais ce n'était pas une bête, là, devant lui. Juste un garçon qui le scrutait avec anxiété.

Il connaissait suffisamment la peur pour la reconnaître sans se tromper. Il la voyait chaque fois que son père posait les yeux sur lui. Et ce garçon, là, était manifestement effrayé. Pourtant… Il y avait autre chose, également.

« Ne crie pas, lui dit le garçon. Je ne te veux pas de mal… »

Il hocha la tête, vaguement surpris.

Qui était_-_il ? Que venait_-_il faire là ? Son père était_-_il au courant de sa présence ? Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu être là, autrement, mais que son père laisse quelqu'un l'approcher était tellement aberrant qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Ce garçon n'avait rien à faire là.

Il le regarda s'accroupir juste derrière les barreaux. Tellement proche…

« Je m'appelle Sirius, dit_-_il. Et toi ? Tu as un nom ? »

_Sirius_. Le nom ne lui disait rien. Il scruta le visage qui le regardait avec cette sorte d'inquiétude étrange. Le garçon semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Mais qu'aurait_-_il pu répondre ? Il avait eu un nom, autrefois, c'était vrai. Mais cela ne signifiait plus rien maintenant. Les monstres tels que lui n'avaient pas de nom. Il garda le silence.

Le garçon – _Sirius_ – le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, le scrutant avec attention. Il sentait son regard examiner ses membres nus, s'attarder sur son corps, et il en fut subitement gêné et honteux. _Personne_ ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Pas même son père.

D'un seul coup, il se demanda ce que Sirius voyait, en l'observant ainsi. Un monstre, certainement, n'était_-_ce pas ce qu'il était ? Sans doute était_-_ce pour cela que son visage reflétait tant de dégoût…

Jamais il n'avait à ce point ressenti le désir de disparaître. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfoncer dans le sol sous lui, ou au moins, avoir quelque chose pour couvrir sa laideur. Il était là, tout seul, depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait simplement oublié à quel point il était contre_-_nature. Tant qu'il n'y avait eu personne pour le voir, cela n'avait pas eu vraiment d'importance, mais maintenant…

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Peut_-_être que s'il ne faisait pas à Sirius l'affront de le regarder, celui_-_ci se contenterait de lui tourner le dos et de le laisser à sa solitude.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. »

Peur ? Non, il se trompait. Il n'avait pas _peur_ de lui. Pourquoi aurait_-_il eu peur ? Le monstre, c'était _lui_, non ?

Il avait juste affreusement honte. Honte d'être là, si misérable, si mutilé. Et honte d'être pourtant encore vivant.

Il aurait dû mourir, songea_-_t_-_il. Il aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de place sur cette terre pour les choses comme lui.

« Tu es enfermé là depuis longtemps ? »

Il tressaillit. Pourquoi cet inconnu s'obstinait_-_il à lui parler ? Voyant ce qu'il était, pourquoi ne partait_-_il pas simplement ? Qu'attendait_-_il de lui ?

_Je suis une bête_, voulut_-_il lui dire, _et les bêtes ne parlent pas aux humains…_

« Est_-_ce que tu es déjà sorti de cette cage ? » insista Sirius.

_Non, je ne suis jamais sorti de là, c'est là que je vis, maintenant_, aurait_-_il voulu lui répondre._ C'est le seul endroit où je peux être sans blesser personne, c'est là qu'est ma place…_

Il se contenta de hocher négativement de la tête.

En face de lui, Sirius se tendit imperceptiblement. Il avait l'air surpris d'être parvenu à lui arracher un semblant de réponse. Peut_-_être pensait_-_il qu'il était incapable de le comprendre, de parler ? Mais il avait été humain, avant… Il n'avait pas tout oublié, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'arriver à articuler correctement les mots. Après tout, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réellement parlé…

« Tu ne sors jamais… » murmura Sirius d'un ton bizarre, comme plein de regrets.

Il leva légèrement la tête pour le regarder à la dérobée. Ce Sirius l'intriguait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était là, ni ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il lui vint alors l'idée incongrue qu'il ne savait peut_-_être pas qu'il était un loup_-_garou… Cela se voyait_-_il ? Il rebaissa les yeux sur ses mains crispées sur ses genoux.

Il ressemblait à un être humain, n'est_-_ce pas ? Deux bras, deux jambes, une peau dépourvue de fourrure… Même si elle n'était plus aussi imberbe qu'avant. Son corps avait changé, il en était parfaitement conscient, et son système pileux s'était développé, le plongeant d'abord dans une grande perplexité, puis dans une angoisse sourde. Il lui avait fallu un temps, avant de comprendre que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devenait plus _animal_, mais que c'était simplement le signe qu'il sortait de l'enfance.

Non, sans doute, si Sirius ne savait pas, il n'avait sans doute aucun moyen de voir le monstre en lui, tant qu'il ne venait pas le trouver à la pleine lune. C'était cela qui le rendait tellement dangereux, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il lui serait facile de duper les gens en se faisant passer pour humain…

Il ne voulait pas mentir. L'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un lui était simplement odieuse. Et Sirius serait bien mieux inspiré de le laisser croupir dans sa prison.

Il se détourna du garçon et posa son front contre la pierre froide du mur derrière lui. _Ignore-le, et il partira_.

Un silence profond s'installa. Et il crut un moment qu'il était enfin seul, que Sirius avait fini par comprendre qu'il était inutile d'attendre quoi que ce soit de lui.

« Tu veux du chocolat ? »

Il tressaillit. Il s'était trompé. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il vit Sirius lui tendre un morceau de chocolat entre les barreaux. Du chocolat. Il ne se souvenait plus du goût que cela pouvait avoir, juste que ce mot_-_là évoquait quelque chose de doux, d'agréable, qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'apprécier, longtemps avant.

« Tu peux le prendre, je te le donne, insista Sirius. Tu as l'air d'avoir faim… »

Oui, il avait faim. Toujours. Et la perspective de manger quelque chose d'aussi _bon_ le faisait saliver malgré lui. Il se tourna légèrement pour regarder Sirius. Il n'avait pas bougé, la main tendue entre les barreaux. Si proche.

_S'il te le donne, tu peux le prendre_… lui souffla une petite voix gourmande au fond de lui.

Il hésita. Etait_-_ce mal, d'accepter ? Peut_-_être que non. Son père ne l'avait jamais privé de nourriture, même s'il ne le nourrissait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait pu. Cela voulait sans doute dire que manger lui était permis.

Oui, mais même manger à seule fin de se faire plaisir ? Après tout, il n'avait pas _besoin_ de chocolat…

« Prends_-_le ! » murmura Sirius, une note pressante dans la voix.

Il se glissa sur ses genoux. Quelque chose le poussait vers ce garçon, vers ce qu'il lui offrait de si bon cœur. Il avait envie de l'écouter, maintenant, mais plus pour lui faire plaisir, pour le remercier de son insistance, que pour le chocolat lui_-_même. Ce garçon inconnu lui montrait plus de bienveillance qu'il n'en avait connu de personne depuis qu'il était devenu un monstre. Et la gratitude qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'il le réalisait était à la mesure de sa surprise de voir quelqu'un se montrer aussi _gentil_ avec lui. Il se mit à quatre pattes et avança lentement vers les barreaux.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il faisait, pas sûr du tout. Sirius, devant lui, retenait visiblement son souffle et restait parfaitement immobile, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer.

Arrivé à portée de main, il s'arrêta et s'assit. La main de Sirius était juste devant lui, paume tournée vers le haut, lui tendant une barre de chocolat. Mais il hésitait. Il regarda un long moment les doigts du garçon, et son poignet nu. Sa peau était fine, remarqua_-_t_-_il, ses veines bien visibles. Et il frissonna.

Et s'il était pris d'un brusque accès de sauvagerie ? Si le monstre en lui décidait d'attaquer ?

Il s'imagina attrapant cette main entre les siennes, plantant ses dents dans la chair tendre du poignet, pour en faire jaillir le sang… Le sang qui lui emplirait la bouche de sa saveur métallique…

Il eut un haut_-_le_-_cœur. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il détestait le goût du sang, il détestait son odeur, sa couleur, même.

Il ne ferait pas de mal à Sirius, réalisa_-_t_-_il. La simple pensée de le blesser lui était insupportable, il n'éprouvait aucune jouissance à l'imaginer.

Mais il n'osait pas le toucher.

Même s'il était à peu près sûr de ne pas l'agresser, comment aurait_-_il pu être certain qu'il ne lui ferait courir aucun risque, en le touchant ? Il était _contagieux_. Sa monstruosité pouvait s'attraper comme une mauvaise maladie. D'ailleurs, son père ne le touchait jamais. _Personne_ ne le touchait jamais.

Si Sirius ne savait pas qu'il était un loup_-_garou, il ne devait pas être conscient du risque qu'il lui faisait courir…

Il baissa les yeux, malheureux. Il aurait aimé lui faire plaisir, prendre le chocolat qu'il lui offrait. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. La seule façon, pour lui, d'en être sûr, c'était de se garder de le toucher. Il ne devait pas le toucher, jamais.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius retenait son souffle. Il avait obtenu du garçon bien plus que ce qu'il avait osé imaginer. D'accord, il n'avait pas répondu directement à ses questions, mais il avait maintenant la certitude qu'il comprenait lorsqu'on lui parlait, que la communication entre eux était possible. Et maintenant, il était là, à deux pas de lui. En s'étirant un peu plus, Sirius savait qu'il parviendrait même à le toucher. Mais ce serait un mauvais calcul. Le contact, s'il devait avoir lieu, devait venir de l'autre. Qu'il ait accepté se s'approcher si près était déjà une victoire.

Qu'attendait_-_il, pour prendre ce fichu chocolat ?!

Sirius n'avait jamais été patient. Attendre ainsi le mettait à la torture. Il croisa le regard du garçon. Il avait l'air tellement _malheureux_… Pourquoi ne faisait_-_il pas le dernier geste ? Pourquoi ne tendait_-_il pas la main pour prendre ce qu'il lui offrait ?

_Il ne le fera pas, _réalisa_-_t_-_il. _Il ne le fera pas, parce que s'il le fait, il te touchera…_

Evidemment ! Comment un garçon contraint à une solitude aussi absolue pourrait_-_il d'un seul coup s'approcher de lui et poser la main sur lui, même si ce n'était que pour l'effleurer ? Le forcer au contact ne ferait que les mener dans une impasse. Doucement, Sirius posa le chocolat par terre et se recula d'un pas.

Le garçon le regarda longuement, avant de se décider à ramasser le chocolat. Sirius lui sourit, satisfait.

« Merci… » murmura le garçon.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit. Le mot était sorti difficilement, comme si parler demandait beaucoup d'efforts de la part du garçon. Et sa voix était affreuse. Si éraillée qu'elle en était douloureuse à entendre.

« De rien », répondit Sirius.

Le garçon hocha la tête et commença à manger. Avec précaution, mais une délectation évidente.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux pas de lui, Sirius pouvait le détailler plus convenablement.

Il avait son âge, décida Sirius, à un an près. Même si le garçon était moins avancé, dans sa puberté, que lui_-_même. Peut_-_être même, dans une autre vie, auraient_-_ils pu être ensemble à Poudlard. Le garçon était_-_il un sorcier, avant d'être un loup_-_garou ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son père, lui, savait se servir d'une baguette. Et Sirius se sentait frémir rien qu'au souvenir de la façon dont l'homme avait fait usage de la magie sur son fils…

De toute façon, si le garçon était un sorcier, il n'avait certainement pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Il le regarda porter le chocolat à sa bouche. Le bout de ses doigts était dans un état épouvantable, remarqua Sirius. Maculé de sang séché. Il réalisa qu'il lui manquait une bonne partie des ongles. Cela devait être douloureux. Mais sans doute pas plus que la multitude d'hématomes et de blessures qu'il pouvait voir maintenant de près. Il y avait des marques qui ressemblaient fort à des brûlures, également, sans que Sirius comprenne d'où elles pouvaient provenir. Etait_-_ce un cadeau de la baguette magique de son père ? Il y en avait une, sur le haut de sa cuisse, qui paraissait assez sérieuse. Comme la plaie sur son bras droit, au milieu d'un bleu énorme. Une morsure ? Elle suintait, mélange infect de pus et de sang.

« Est_-_ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda_-_t_-_il doucement, désignant la blessure du doigt. Haussant les sourcils d'un air surpris, le garçon baissa les yeux sur son bras. « Cette blessure_-_là a l'air profonde, insista Sirius. Et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir guérir… Tu as mal ? »

Le garçon hésita, avant de faire oui d'un vague mouvement de tête. Sirius se pencha doucement en avant. S'il parvenait à lui parler un peu plus, et à obtenir des réponses de lui… N'était_-_ce pas ce qu'il attendait, en revenant dans cette cave sordide ? La preuve que les loups_-_garous n'étaient pas forcément des monstres, qu'ils n'avaient pas d'humain que la forme…

« Est_-_ce que tu reçois des soins ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore, une boule au creux de l'estomac. Si ta blessure ne guérit pas toute seule, est_-_ce que quelqu'un viendra te soigner ? »

Le garçon le regardait avec une perplexité qui faisait vraiment peine à voir, comme s'il était stupéfait qu'on s'inquiète ainsi de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Sirius s'approcha un peu plus de la grille et s'accrocha aux barreaux. « Personne ne se soucie de ça, n'est_-_ce pas… ? » souffla_-_t_-_il, alors qu'il sentait de nouveaux nœuds se former au creux de son ventre.

Lentement, le garçon fit non de la tête. Les doigts de Sirius se crispèrent un peu plus sur les barreaux. Il avait envie de hurler. De crier sa colère et sa révolte. Il avait pourtant l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche, sa tristesse prendrait finalement le pas sur ses autres sentiments. Il ne voulait pas fondre en larmes là, devant cette cage…

« C'est pas grave… » murmura la voix éraillée du garçon.

Sirius n'en revenait pas qu'il dise une chose pareille ! Comment, ce n'était pas grave ?! Ne voyait_-_il pas à quel point ce qu'il subissait était affreux ?! Sirius était bouleversé. Autant par ce qu'il venait d'entendre que par la situation elle_-_même. Ce garçon, obligé au silence, se forçait finalement à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, et pour quoi ? Pour le rassurer _lui_ ?! Pour lui assurer que ce qu'il devait endurer jour après jour n'avait pas d'importance ?!

« Si, c'est grave ! protesta_-_t_-_il, d'une voix chancelante. Si on ne te soigne pas, ça va s'infecter ! Tu risques de tomber très malade !  
_-_ Je mourrais plus vite. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Le choc, sur le visage de Sirius, lui fit immédiatement regretter ses mots. Alors il recula.

Il avait voulu calmer ce garçon si gentil, lui assurer qu'il ne valait pas l'inquiétude qu'il se faisait apparemment pour lui. Et il avait tout raté. Au lieu de l'apaiser, il l'avait poussé au bord des larmes.

Il se réfugia contre son mur, se serra contre la pierre froide.

Il n'aurait pas dû parler. Ou alors, il aurait dû mentir, assurer qu'il n'avait pas mal, et peut_-_être, alors, le garçon aurait_-_il compris qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Peut_-_être qu'il aurait dû lui faire comprendre de façon plus claire à _quoi_ il avait affaire.

Mais c'était trop tard. Et il ne voulait plus croiser le regard de Sirius, maintenant. Parce que la peine qu'il voyait sur son visage lui faisait mal, d'autant plus mal qu'il avait la certitude qu'elle était sans objet. Il ne _devait_ pas être triste pour lui, s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il s'allongea, tournant le dos à Sirius. Il allait l'ignorer, maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue malgré lui, et il l'essuya d'une main tremblante. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment avait_-_il pu dire une chose pareille ?!

_Peut-être que c'est ce que tu dirais aussi, à sa place…_

Il y avait eu une telle résignation, dans sa voix, comme s'il énonçait un simple fait, et pas la perspective de sa propre mort…

_C'est ce qu'il attend. Sa propre mort._  
C'était affreux. Mais quelle perspective d'avenir pouvait_-_il avoir, au fond de sa prison ? Comment aurait_-_il pu garder l'espoir d'en sortir un jour ? Et pour quelle vie ?

_Seule la mort lui permettra d'échapper à ça, à cette prison, à sa condition, et il le sait…_, comprit_-_il, alors que de nouvelles larmes lui échappaient.

Non. Cela ne pouvait pas simplement se terminer ainsi. Il devait forcément y avoir une autre alternative. Il devrait pouvoir lui venir en aide. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il acceptait son sort avec ce fatalisme désarmant qu'il ne fallait rien faire pour lui !

« Tu ne dois pas dire ça… » dit_-_il, d'une voix tremblante. Le garçon ne bougea pas, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Sirius comprit qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien. S'il avait réussi, à un moment, à établir un lien entre eux, celui_-_ci était maintenant rompu. Sirius se sentait affreusement frustré, avec le sentiment de rester sur un échec.

_Non, pas un échec, _se morigéna_-_t_-_il. _Il t'a parlé, il a accepté l'échange. Il est juste perturbé, laisse-lui du temps…_

« Je vais revenir, ajouta_-_t_-_il, d'une voix plus assurée. Je vais revenir, et moi, je te soignerai ! »


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Sirius revint vers l'école d'un pas lent. Il ne cessait de se répéter que le bilan était plutôt positif. Après tout, il était parvenu à établir un contact avec le garçon. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots. Pourtant, il se sentait mal.

Comment pouvait_-_on accepter un destin pareil ?!

Il essaya de se mettre à sa place, de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais comment imaginer une vie pareille ?!

Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, s'il lui tournait le dos maintenant. Et il n'était plus question de se demander si oui ou non il était légitime de traiter les loups_-_garous comme des animaux ou comme des êtres humains en dehors des nuits de pleine lune. Parce que ce qu'il avait vu était tout simplement inacceptable.

Il allait agir, mais il était conscient que ce ne serait pas facile. Il allait se heurter à la résignation du garçon. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait une autre alternative à la vie sans avenir que lui proposait son propre père ? Qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir seul, abandonné dans une cave ?

Il écarta de ses pensées la foule de questions qui l'assaillaient, et la petite voix qui lui murmurait que c'était bien beau, de vouloir changer les choses, mais qu'il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de la façon dont il procèderait.

Et puis, que ferait_-_il de lui, une fois sorti de sa prison ? Allait_-_il le cacher dans sa chambre, à Poudlard ?

_Ce n'est pas le moment d'y songer, _se dit_-_il. _Tu auras bien le temps après. Le plus urgent, c'est de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas obligé d'être aussi résigné, qu'il a droit à un minimum d'attention._

Ce ne serait pas facile. Mais il espérait bien parvenir à lui faire accepter sa présence, qu'il le laisserait le soigner.

_Pomfresh… Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie trouver des remèdes._

Il n'avait pas du tout aimé l'aspect de la blessure qu'il avait au bras. Et puis d'ailleurs… D'où lui venaient toutes ces blessures, en fait ? Il avait vu l'homme lancer un sort au garçon, mais il doutait que cela explique tout… Cela n'expliquait pas les morsures, en tous cas.

Etait_-_ce le garçon lui_-_même, qui se mordait… ?

Sirius se sentait désemparé. Chacune des questions qu'il se posait soulevait un coin du voile sur des horreurs qu'il ne voulait même pas imaginer.

Il regagna la salle commune des Gryffondors par automatisme. Là, il fut brusquement saisi par la chaleur des lieux. Ce n'était pas que le bon feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, mais aussi l'ambiance qui régnait là. Ses condisciples qui discutaient ensemble, installés sur les vieux fauteuils confortables. L'impression qu'ils appartenaient tous à une seule même et grande et famille. Par comparaison, la cave qu'il venait de quitter ne lui apparaissait que plus sordide.

Est_-_ce qu'il y aurait un jour une place ici pour ce pauvre garçon ? L'accueillerait_-_on avec la même bienveillance qui avait suivi sa propre arrivée chez les Gryffondors ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur James, et il se rembrunit. La plupart de ses condisciples devaient partager le sentiment de James sur les loups_-_garous.

_Mais s'ils le voyaient tel que je l'ai vu moi, si seul et si démuni… Peut-être qu'ils reverraient leur jugement ? _

Peut_-_être que James changerait lui_-_aussi d'opinion ?

Il aperçut Lily, plongée dans ses devoirs. S'il y avait une personne capable d'ouvrir les yeux de James, c'était bien elle.

Alors, au lieu de rejoindre James et Peter, ce fut vers elle qu'il se tourna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily leva les yeux, surprise de le voir se poster près d'elle. « Oui ? fit_-_elle.  
_-_ Je peux m'asseoir ?  
_-_ Ça dépend… J'ai du travail, j'aimerai le finir avant le dîner.  
_-_ C'était juste… A propos de ce matin… »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Comme toujours, Sirius fut frappé par l'intensité de son regard. Elle avait quelque chose d'effrayant, vraiment. Comme si elle avait la faculté de pénétrer plus profondément que quiconque au cœur des choses.

_Elle ne réfléchit pas seulement avec sa tête, _comprit_-_il. _Elle __**sent**__ vraiment les choses…_

« Je suis allé à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur les loups_-_garous, continua_-_t_-_il, refusant de se laisser troubler.  
_-_ Et ? Tu penses maintenant qu'il faut vraiment les éliminer comme les monstres qu'ils sont ? Organiser des battues à grande échelle, les massacrer comme on a massacré les simples loups sur le continent ?  
_-_ Non… Je cherchais quelque chose qui me renseignerait sur la vie des loups_-_garous quand… tu sais… quand ils ne sont pas transformés… »

Lily referma son livre, et Sirius comprit qu'il avait réussi à capter son entière attention.

« Et ?  
_-_ Je n'ai rien trouvé, admit_-_il. Rien qui puisse démentir ce que Pyrus a affirmé… »

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sirius n'était certainement pas du genre à se laisser facilement intimidé, mais il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle ne le regarde pas de cette façon_-_là. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le décortiquait, et il n'appréciait pas du tout.

« J'avoue que je suis surprise, Black… dit_-_elle finalement. S'il y a une personne ici que je croyais encore pétri de préjugés stupides, c'était bien toi…  
_-_ Pourquoi ?! répliqua Sirius, révolté.  
_-_ L'éducation que tu as reçue…  
_-_ Il me semble que j'ai prouvé que je n'en étais pas dupe, non ?! protesta_-_t_-_il. Est_-_ce que tu m'as déjà entendu dénigrer les Moldus ? Est_-_ce que je t'ai déjà traitée de Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe ?  
_-_ Non, admit Lily. Mais certains de tes propos… Ton attitude… Tu as une telle tendance à te prétendre supérieur aux autres… ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il savait déjà ce que lui reprochait Lily. Les mêmes reproches que ceux qu'elle faisait à James.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… poursuivit Lily. Que tu n'ais rien trouvé ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnes à s'être penchées sur le sort des loups_-_garous… Ce sont des êtres nuisibles, cela seul intéresse le commun des sorciers.  
_-_ Mais ils ne se transforment que les nuits de pleine lune ! Et le reste du temps… ?! Est_-_ce qu'ils ne sont pas humains ?  
_-_ Tu trouveras peu de personnes pour l'admettre, Sirius.  
_-_ Mais c'est ce que tu penses, toi.  
_-_ Oui. Et on me juge idiote pour cela ! »

Elle releva légèrement la tête, dans une attitude de défi. Elle était réellement courageuse, pensa Sirius. Si plus de personnes étaient comme elle, prêtes à défendre leurs convictions avec autant de force, peut_-_être les partisans de Voldemort seraient plus circonspects dans leurs prises de position.

« Tu es vraiment une fille exceptionnelle… » murmura Sirius. La jeune fille vira brusquement à l'écarlate. « Tu te moques… protesta_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Non, c'est vrai, je le pense. »

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné. Sirius avait réalisé qu'il venait de faire un compliment à la jeune fille. C'était un peu troublant.

« Si tu t'intéresses aux loups_-_garous, j'ai un bouquin pas trop mal… reprit Lily, s'efforçant de retrouver une contenance. Il ne se cantonne pas à la description basique, ni à la façon la plus efficace d'en venir à bout. Il est un peu plus complet que ceux qu'il y a ici, à la bibliothèque. Je l'ai trouvé à Pré_-_au_-_Lard…  
_-_ Et tu l'as acheté… C'est un sujet qui te passionne particulièrement, les loups_-_garous ?  
_-_ Non… C'est juste que ce livre_-_là sortait un peu de l'ordinaire, il a éveillé ma curiosité. Et de toute façon, plus on a de regards sur un sujet, mieux c'est, non ?  
_-_ Tu as raison. »

Il se leva.

« Merci, Lily. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il descendit pour le dîner qu'il remarqua que James le boudait. Au lieu de s'asseoir à table à côté de lui, il choisit de s'installer trois places plus loin. Un peu déconcerté, Peter tergiversa un moment, avant d'opter pour James. Ce qui n'étonna pas Sirius.

Les plats apparurent sur la table, mais Sirius ne se servit pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Bon, d'accord, il lui avait une nouvelle fois fait faux bond et avait disparu pendant plus d'une heure sans l'avertir… Et il n'avait pas couru le retrouver, après son escapade dans le parc, préférant finir ses devoirs au plus vite, afin d'avoir suffisamment de temps le lendemain pour retourner sous le saule.

Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se torturer l'esprit pour James. Il était bien assez tourmenté par ailleurs !

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la nourriture, en abondance sur la table, et il revit dans un éclair le contenu misérable de l'assiette du garçon. Il devait avoir bien faim, pour accepter de manger une pareille pitance !

_Le chocolat, c'était une bonne idée,_ songea_-_t_-_il. _Mais il lui faudrait des aliments qui tiennent mieux au corps…_

Il tendit la main pour prendre un morceau de pain et le regarda pensivement. Peut_-_être le garçon accepterait_-_il plus facilement la nourriture que des soins médicaux ? Il comprendrait ainsi qu'il cherchait vraiment à lui venir en aide…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il commença à manger machinalement.

Demain, il lui apporterait de la nourriture. Ce serait facile. Se procurer des remèdes, en revanche…

Il leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentards et sourit vaguement, en posant les yeux sur Severus Rogue.

Non, peut_-_être que ce ne serait pas si difficile, finalement…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'ambiance était lourde, dans le dortoir. James était sorti de la salle de bain et s'était allongé sur son lit sans un mot, tandis que Peter disparaissait à son tour pour faire sa toilette. Sirius observa son meilleur ami sans un mot, profondément ennuyé.

Si au moins il comprenait ce qu'il lui reprochait ! Sirius ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur pour ce petit jeu_-_là. Sa rencontre avec le garçon sous le saule l'avait mis émotionnellement à plat.

« Tu me fais la gueule ? lâcha_-_t_-_il finalement.  
_-_ Moi ? Non, répondit James, d'un air qui manquait vraiment de conviction.  
_-_ Tu ne m'as pas dit deux mots de tout l'après_-_midi ! protesta Sirius. Qu'est_-_ce que je t'ai fait ?! C'est à cause de ce matin ? »

Le regard de James était carrément glacial. Sirius sentit sa tension nerveuse monter encore d'un cran.

« Allez, James ! Arrête de bouder comme un gamin et dis_-_moi !  
_-_ Que je te dise quoi ?! répliqua James, exaspéré. Je n'ai rien à dire ! »

Il lui tourna le dos sans un mot de plus. Sirius était perplexe. Mais il n'avait certainement pas envie de se bagarrer avec James ce soir. Il grimpa dans son propre lit et tira les rideaux. Puisque James ne voulait pas le voir…

Il prit le livre prêté par Lily et commença à le feuilleter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'humeur de James ne s'était pas améliorée, le lendemain matin. Il desserra à peine les dents, lorsque Peter lui adressa la parole. Sirius l'ignora. S'il voulait à tout prix jouer ce jeu_-_là… Lui_-_même avait d'autre chose en tête. Il avait lu les deux tiers du livre. Un livre bien plus intéressant que tous ceux qu'il avait consultés à la bibliothèque, Lily avait raison. S'il ne détaillait pas précisément la vie des loups_-_garous au quotidien, il évoquait par contre explicitement les différentes mesures qu'ils adoptaient pour ne pas devenir une menace pour leur entourage. Ce qui signifiait clairement qu'associer « loup_-_garou » et « monstre sanguinaire » n'allait pas de soi. Si ces personnes désiraient tellement protéger les leurs, c'était bien qu'ils n'étaient pas mus par une volonté irrésistible de dévorer leur prochain !

Il avait lu que les loups_-_garous qui s'enfermaient pendant les nuits de pleine lune avaient tendance à retourner leurs pulsions agressives contre eux_-_mêmes, et allaient même parfois jusqu'à se blesser eux_-_mêmes gravement. Voilà qui expliquait les traces de morsures que Sirius avait relevées sur le garçon.

Loin de faire du mal à autrui, il était son propre bourreau. Ce constat n'avait fait que bouleverser Sirius un peu plus.

Dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit près de Lily, déjà attablée devant son petit_-_déjeuner.

« Tu n'as pas bonne mine, remarqua_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ J'ai lu tard… répondit_-_il.  
_-_ Tu ne vas pas t'asseoir avec Potter ?  
_-_ Il est fâché contre moi.  
_-_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien… Il est pénible, parfois… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son ami. Celui_-_ci le fusilla du regard. D'accord, il lui en voulait toujours. Mais pourquoi, ça…

« Ça lui passera… conclut_-_il. Ton livre est franchement intéressant… reprit_-_il. J'ignorais que les loups_-_garous ne représentaient de danger que pour les êtres humains…  
_-_ Il y en a, au Ministère, qui seraient bien avisés de le lire, ce livre… remarqua Lily, lui tendait le dernier exemplaire de la _Gazette_. Ils veulent leur refuser le droit au procès…  
_-_ Oh… »

Sirius survola l'article. Le journaliste soulignait qu'il était ridicule de proposer à un animal de se faire représenter par un avocat, puisqu'il agissait par instinct.

« C'est paradoxal… murmura Sirius. D'un côté, on leur refuse le droit de plaider leur cause parce qu'on juge qu'ils ne sont pas capables d'aller à l'encontre de leur nature, et de l'autre, on les déclare responsable des meurtres qu'ils commettent…  
_-_ Je sais… répondit Lily sombrement. Et ce pauvre homme continue à jurer qu'il était enfermé, pendant la pleine lune, et qu'il n'a rien pu faire… »

Et si un jour quelqu'un découvrait le garçon dans sa prison… Allait_-_on l'extraire de là pour l'abattre sans même prendre en compte qu'il ne sortait jamais de sa cave ? Sirius sentit son estomac se tordre rien qu'à l'idée.

« C'est inadmissible… murmura_-_t_-_il. Et on ne peut rien faire ? »

Lily le dévisagea, une flamme étrange dans les yeux. Comme si elle le voyait _vraiment_ pour la première fois.

« Je vais faire une pétition. Et l'envoyer au Ministère. Cela ne sauvera peut_-_être pas la vie de ce pauvre homme, mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien ! proposa_-_t_-_elle. Tu la signes ?  
_-_ Oui. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle ensemble. Sirius avait suggéré de commencer à faire circuler leur pétition parmi les Poufsouffles. Ils étaient naturellement plus ouverts au dialogue, peut_-_être les préjugés étaient_-_ils moins tenaces, chez eux… Lily avait acquiescé. Mais elle ne renonçait pas à « ouvrir les yeux » de ses propres condisciples.

« Les Gryffondors ne sont pas des Serpentards, conclut_-_elle, avant de le quitter. On doit bien réussir à leur faire comprendre qu'il est stupide de voir systématiquement les loups_-_garous comme des monstres ! »

Sirius lui sourit. Elle faisait preuve d'un optimisme incroyable, mais vraiment galvanisant.

C'était bien, d'être de son côté, pensa Sirius en la regardant s'éloigner. D'habitude, il était la cible de ses foudres. Et autant l'avoir comme adversaire était épuisant, autant être son allié était enthousiasmant.

S'il ne parvenait pas à faire changer James d'avis sur les loups_-_garous, il parlerait peut_-_être du garçon à Lily.

Se retrouvant seul, il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de ses amis. Il était tellement habitué à leur trio que se trouver maintenant sans James et Peter lui paraissait complètement incongru. Il finit par repérer James, à l'autre bout du hall. James qui le regardait avec une animosité non dissimulée. Il soupira. Cela devenait franchement pesant !

Il traversa le hall d'un pas décidé et se planta devant James, qui se tendit légèrement à son approche.

« Bon, décide_-_toi à me dire ce qui ne va pas, ou rentre_-_moi dedans si tu veux, mais là, ça devient franchement casse_-_pieds, ton attitude ! déclara_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Parce que tu ne vois pas le problème ? lâcha James.  
_-_ Non. Honnêtement non ! Allez, James, dis_-_moi !  
_-_ Les loups_-_garous ! s'exclama James.  
_-_ Pardon ?  
_-_ C'est quoi, cette lubie ?! Tu veux vraiment prouver à la terre entière que ce sont de charmantes petites bébêtes ?! Tu veux en adopter un, peut_-_être ? »

Sirius pâlit. Il se revit à genoux devant la cage du garçon, à tenter désespérément de nouer un contact avec lui. _Adopter_ ?! Le terme le hérissait. Ce garçon n'était pas un animal ! Et pourtant… Pouvait_-_il, en toute honnêteté, prétendre qu'il l'abordait comme un humain ? Ne se proposait_-_il pas de l'_apprivoiser_ comme il l'aurait fait avec un chien récalcitrant ?

« Ta gueule, James ! » répliqua_-_t_-_il, lui tournant les talons.

Il avait beau ne pas comprendre pourquoi James lui faisait un procès à propos des loups_-_garous, il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Il était trop troublé pour cela.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il passa la matinée tout seul, plongé dans ses pensées moroses. Comment allait_-_il faire comprendre à ce garçon qu'il n'était pas un animal, si lui_-_même se comportait avec lui comme s'il en était un ?! Son animalité ne venait_-_elle pas moins de sa nature que de la façon dont on le traitait ? En agissant ainsi, il ne ferait que le conforter dans ce rôle de créature dégénérée qu'il fallait enfermer…

Mais comment l'aborder autrement, puisqu'il était si manifeste que ce garçon ne se sentait pas sur le même pied d'égalité que lui ?

_Commence par le soigner_ _!_ _Soigne-le, nourris-le, et parle-lui ! _

Le soigner. Il devait se concentrer sur cela, et pas se disperser en interrogations philosophiques. Rester dans le concret, pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. Il se sentait si affreusement malmené, émotionnellement parlant… ! Penser à la souffrance du garçon le tourmentait même physiquement. Il avait des nœuds dans l'estomac, un poids perpétuel dans la poitrine, et il était conscient d'avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et il avait beau appréhender terriblement le moment où il retournerait sous le saule, il brûlait d'y être. Même s'il savait qu'il ressortirait de là en morceaux, tremblant de tous ses membres et des larmes plein les yeux.

« J'ai réussi à obtenir dix signatures ! s'exclama Lily en le rejoignant avant le déjeuner.  
_-_ Chouette ! lui répondit_-_il avec un sourire. J'en ai parlé à Mildred Johnson, elle n'est pas contre le principe que toutes les créatures devraient avoir les mêmes droits.  
_-_ Je vais lui parler cet après_-_midi, dans ce cas.  
_-_ Et je suis à peu près sûr de réussir à faire signer Catelyn… ajouta Sirius. Elle signerait n'importe quoi, si c'est moi qui lui demande…  
_-_ Ah… Est_-_ce que ça vaut le coup, dans ce cas ? Si elle signe pour tes beaux yeux, et pas parce qu'elle croit que c'est juste ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Tu te poses trop de questions, Lily. Ce qui est important, c'est d'avoir des signatures ! Les gens du Ministère se moquent de savoir si ces filles ont signé parce que je leur ai fait du charme !  
_-_ Tu es d'un pragmatisme terrifiant, Black !  
_-_ Et toi, tu es d'une honnêteté stupéfiante, Lily… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« D'accord, fit la jeune fille. Trouve_-_moi des signatures ! Mais ne me dis pas comment tu les obtiens ! Je tiens à mon intégrité ! » Sirius s'inclina légèrement vers elle pour la saluer… et capta le regard noir de Rogue posé sur lui.

« Tu devrais demander à Servilus de signer notre pétition, proposa Sirius.  
_-_ Arrête, Sirius, demanda Lily, perdant son sourire.  
_-_ Tu crois qu'il serait partisan des droits des loups_-_garous ?  
_-_ Non, je ne pense pas. Inutile d'aller chercher les ennuis avec lui.  
_-_ Mmmhhh…  
_-_ Tu m'écoutes, Black ?! Arrête_-_ça ! »

Sirius se dirigea droit vers Rogue, ignorant les tractions de la jeune fille sur sa manche. « Lily et moi militons pour la défense des droits des monstres et autres créatures infectes et gluantes, commença_-_t_-_il. Comme tu es directement concerné par notre proposition, tu signes ? »

Il vit la main de Rogue se porter automatiquement dans les plis de sa robe. A la recherche de sa baguette, évidemment.

« Pardon ? demanda_-_t_-_il, avec une nonchalance affectée.  
_-_ Si quelqu'un porte plainte contre ton vilain nez crochu, tu seras le premier à te réjouir qu'on te permette d'avoir recours à un avocat ! appuya Sirius.  
_-_ Tu fais allusion à ce papier que vous faites signer pour les droits des loups_-_garous ? Franchement, Black, tu y crois, _toi_, à ce tissu d'âneries ?!  
_-_ Ce ne sont pas des âneries ! protesta Lily. Les loups_-_garous sont aussi humains que toi et moi !  
_-_ Que toi, oui Lily, intervint Sirius. Pour ce qui est de l'humanité de Servilus, j'ai de sérieux doutes… »

Rogue avait pâli, mais il ne releva pas. Sirius enchaîna donc. « De toute façon, tu perds ton temps avec lui, Lily. Etre humain, pour lui, ne garantit rien ! Vois la façon dont il te traite parce que tu es de parents Moldus ! Ses petits copains et lui seraient prêts à massacrer une partie de la population de cette planète sous le prétexte qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques ! Et tu penses qu'il va se mouiller pour un loup_-_garou ?!  
_-_ Ce que tu fais là, c'est pathétique, Black ! cracha Rogue, venimeux. Prétendre croire à tous ces grands idéaux… ! Tu crois que Lily sera dupe ?! Et ton pote Potter, qu'est_-_ce qu'il en pense ?! »

Sirius se troubla légèrement. De quoi Rogue voulait_-_il parler ? Pourquoi mêler James à tout ça ? Il écarta la question de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne devait pas dévier de son but : mettre Rogue hors de lui.

« James, ce qu'il pense de quoi ? De ton appartenance au genre humain ? Il pense que tu n'es qu'un hybride de Veracrasse ! Il a même avancé ton nom comme sujet d'étude pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ! »

Lily laissa échapper une sorte de gloussement nerveux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne lui rentrait pas dedans pour s'en être pris à Rogue !

« L'avantage, avec les loups_-_garous, c'est qu'il y a des signes pour nous indiquer leur nature ! Mais avec toi… Quoique… Tes cheveux, c'est un signe ou pas ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'un humain normal puisse les avoir aussi gras… C'est quoi, en fait ? Du mucus ? »

Rogue sortit aussitôt sa baguette de sa poche, et Sirius fit un violent effort sur lui_-_même pour ne pas l'imiter.

Ce fut Lily, qui réagit. Avant que Rogue n'ait eu la moindre chance de lui lancer un sort, elle lança un _expelliarmus _qui envoya valser sa baguette à l'autre bout du hall.

Sirius avait sous_-_estimé la jeune fille. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pester contre ses réflexes, Rogue se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

Il encaissa le premier coup, le deuxième, alors que Lily tentait de tirer Rogue en arrière. Ne pas réagir lui demandait un effort considérable. Physiquement, Rogue ne faisait pas le poids, il le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Se débarrasser de lui ne serait pas difficile.

Mais il ne devait pas le faire.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, Severus ! » pestait Lily, en vain.

Deux bras solides intervinrent brusquement, arrachant Rogue de Sirius.

« Lâche_-_le tout de suite ! » ordonna James, impérieux.

Rogue se débattit pour s'arracher à son étreinte. James levait déjà le poing, mais Lily se jeta une nouvelle fois entre les protagonistes.

« Ça suffit ! ordonna_-_t_-_elle. Va_-_t_-_en, Rogue ! »

Rogue s'éloigna à reculons, les yeux fixés sur James. Sirius s'assit sur le sol et effleura sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il avait beau être malingre, Rogue savait frapper fort.

« Merci, James. »

James baissa les yeux sur lui, parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais tourna finalement les talons. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner, perturbé. « Ça va ? demanda Lily, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
_-_ Je crois…  
_-_ Tu saignes… »

Sirius posa les doigts sur ses lèvres et les retira maculées de sang.

« Ce n'est rien, certifia_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, quand même.  
_-_ Tu as raison. J'y vais. »

Il avait réussi. Il allait pouvoir se procurer les remèdes dont il avait besoin.


	8. Chapitre 7

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard !! Beaucoup de boulot, et les courses de noël par-dessus le marché... Bref, voici le chapitre 7 !

Chapitre 7

Sirius se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le saule, les poches de son manteau lestées de nourriture et de remèdes.

Il n'avait pas été très difficile de convaincre Pomfresh qu'il était très capable de se soigner tout seul. Elle lui avait confié une potion contre les contusions, et une autre efficace contre les écorchures et plaies diverses. A peine avait_-_elle tiqué, lorsqu'il lui avait certifié qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose contre les brûlures. _« Rogue m'a lancé un sort cuisant_, avait_-_il affirmé._ Dans un endroit… embarrassant… »_

L'infirmière avait haussé les sourcils, mais elle lui avait tendu une petite fiole supplémentaire sans faire de commentaires. Elle était tellement habituée à le voir débouler dans son infirmerie, seul ou avec James et Peter, suite à leurs mauvais coups ou leurs altercations avec les Serpentards… !

Il faisait froid et humide. Un temps de neige, songea Sirius en hâtant le pas. L'hiver serait_-_il précoce, cette année ? Il avait fait si beau, deux jours plus tôt…

Le tunnel sous le saule lui parut moins engageant que de coutume, presque oppressant. L'odeur de terre y était suffocante. Sirius eut la désagréable impression d'être enterré vivant. Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il prit pied dans la cave, après s'être assuré que la voie était libre.

Le garçon était à sa place habituelle, contre le mur du fond. Il était allongé, recroquevillé sur lui_-_même, à demi enfoui sous la paille. _Il a froid_, comprit Sirius. Lui_-_même n'avait pas bien chaud, malgré la bonne couche de vêtements qui le protégeait. Il ne devait pas faire plus de dix degrés, dans cette fichue cave, et le garçon était nu…

« Hé… ! » fit_-_il, à voix basse.

La tête du garçon émergea de sa litière de fortune. Il posa les yeux sur Sirius et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu dois avoir bien froid… reprit celui_-_ci, s'efforçant de garder un ton égal. On ne te donne rien pour te couvrir, l'hiver ? »

_Surtout, ne pas paraître agressif…_ se disait_-_il en lui_-_même. _Ne pas le laisser voir que cette situation te révolte…_

Obscurément, il sentait que le garçon se braquerait, s'il sentait trop de réticence de sa part. D'ailleurs, il ne répondait pas, comme dans l'expectative. Il se contentait de le fixer avec curiosité.

Sirius s'agenouilla sur le sol crasseux de la cave et sortit sa baguette. Aussitôt, il vit les yeux du garçon s'agrandir d'effroi. Un effroi mêlé d'une sorte de résignation qui faisait peine à voir. Sirius se souvint alors de la scène dont il avait été témoin. L'homme utilisait la magie pour le blesser.

« N'aie pas peur, lui dit_-_il. Je veux juste… Je connais un sort pour que tu aies moins froid… »

Il dirigea sa baguette sur le garçon et lança le sort. Le garçon se tendit contre une douleur qui, bien évidemment, ne vint pas. Au bout d'un instant, il émergea lentement de son lit de paille. Sirius lui sourit. « Ça va mieux ? C'est un sort tout simple… » Le garçon s'assit et passa ses mains sur ses bras d'un air pensif. Sirius ressentit une pointe de déception, devant son absence de réaction. Il n'attendait pas de grands remerciement, certes… mais il aurait aimé le voir afficher un peu de gratitude !

« Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, dit_-_il cependant, refusant de se laisser abattre.  
_-_ Papa sait que tu es là ? demanda le garçon.  
_-_ Non », répondit Sirius, mal à l'aise.

La rencontre ne prenait pas la tournure qu'il avait espérée. Il avait pensé apporter au garçon ce dont il avait besoin, de l'aide et du réconfort. Pourquoi celui_-_ci ne montrait_-_il que de la suspicion ? Sa présence semblait le gêner plus qu'autre chose… Et s'il appelait son père ?!

« Tu devrais pas être là, alors… reprit le garçon.  
_-_ Je suis venu pour t'aider ! » protesta Sirius.

Le garçon rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine et hocha la tête, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Sirius sentit sa confiance en lui_-_même s'effriter. D'un seul coup, ses résolutions ne paraissaient plus aussi légitimes qu'elles l'avaient été.

« Tu dois avoir faim ! insista_-_t_-_il. Et puis, il y a toutes ces blessures… Il faut te soigner.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas pensé à une confrontation aussi directe, il était pris de court. Que pouvait_-_il dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre que toute sa vie était fondée sur un odieux mensonge qui lui faisait croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de le tenir enfermé ?

« Ecoute… C'est juste un peu de nourriture… Tu n'en veux pas ? » Il sortit du pain, du fromage et une pomme de sa poche et les glissa sous la grille. Le garçon le regarda, hésitant. Tiraillé entre son désir de manger et sa peur de s'approcher.

« Tu devrais partir… murmura_-_t_-_il encore. Papa sera très en colère, s'il te trouve ici.  
_-_ Il ne me trouvera pas ! répliqua Sirius, d'un air sûr de lui.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas bien…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui n'est pas bien ?! répliqua Sirius, sentant sa colère se réveiller. Que je trouve scandaleux que tu sois enfermé ici comme ça ?! Que je veuille te venir en aide ?! Ton père n'a pas le droit de te faire subir ça ! »

C'était plus fort que lui. La révolte grondait depuis trop longtemps au fond de lui, il ne parvenait plus à se dominer. Il n'avait jamais été très bon à ce jeu_-_là, de toute façon… Le garçon avait pâli considérablement.

« Tu ne sais rien… murmura_-_t_-_il de sa voix enrouée.  
_-_ Si, je sais ! contra Sirius. Tu es un loup_-_garou ! »

Ce fut comme s'il l'avait frappé. Le garçon se tassa sur lui_-_même, l'air à la fois choqué et effrayé. Sirius se colla contre la grille et s'agrippa aux barreaux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir entrer dans la cage, aller droit à lui et le secouer franchement. Comment lui faire réaliser que c'était _lui_ qui avait raison ?! Comment effacer des années de mensonge ?

« Tu es un loup_-_garou, mais ça ne donne pas le droit à ton père de te traiter comme un animal ! asséna_-_t_-_il. Tu es _humain_ ! Et tout ça… Cette cage, la nourriture infecte qu'il te donne à manger, l'absence de soin… C'est ça, qui est monstrueux ! Tu ne mérites pas un traitement pareil ! »

Le garçon enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, comme pour se protéger des mots qu'il entendait. Sirius était conscient de le heurter. Il aurait vraiment voulu lui épargner cette douleur_-_là, mais comment l'aborder autrement ? S'il refusait toute communication, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Mais le voir si manifestement bouleversé lui faisait mal.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… ! plaida_-_t_-_il. Je me doute que c'est difficile, pour toi… Ecoute_-_moi…  
_-_ Va_-_t_-_en.  
_-_ Tu crois vraiment que je peux simplement sortir d'ici ? Retourner dans mon école, faire comme si je n'étais jamais venu ici ? Je ne peux pas… » Il se tut, trahi par sa voix. Le garçon releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder, l'air incertain.

« J'ai… J'ai lu des choses, sur les loups_-_garous… reprit Sirius, après s'être éclairci la voix. Et… Tu n'es pas dangereux, en dehors des pleines lunes ! Tu pourrais même sortir d'ici…  
_-_ Sortir d'ici ? souffla le garçon d'une voix à peine audible. Non…  
_-_ Tu ne veux pas ?!  
_-_ Pour aller où ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… »

Le garçon renifla. Il tremblait, remarqua Sirius, mais ce n'était certainement pas de froid.

_C'est trop tôt, _songea Sirius. _Trop tôt pour lui parler comme ça…_ Il devait le calmer, le rassurer. Comment pourrait_-_il gagner sa confiance, s'il l'agressait ainsi ?

« Oublie ça, reprit_-_il. Je n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça. S'il te plait, mange au moins ce que je t'ai apporté… »

Le garçon hésitait. Mais il finit par se détacher du mur pour se glisser jusqu'à la nourriture. Sirius le regarda prendre un morceau de fromage entre ses doigts crasseux et le porter à ses lèvres.

« Tes mains… dit_-_il. Elles te font mal, n'est_-_ce pas ? Tu saignes. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il évitait soigneusement son regard. Sirius passa les mains entre les barreaux et les tendit vers lui.

« Fais_-_moi voir, proposa_-_t_-_il. Je veux juste regarder… »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il avait été surpris de voir Sirius devant sa cage. Il avait parfaitement perçu le choc que ses paroles avaient suscité chez lui, la veille. Lui_-_même avait été troublé par son aveu. Parler de la mort comme il l'avait fait lui rappelait que c'était là le destin qui l'attendait. Viendrait un jour où il n'aurait plus la force de se relever. Le formuler en mots avait été… déstabilisant. Il n'aimait pas y penser, pas de cette façon.

Mais Sirius était revenu. Et il le regardait, maintenant, avec cette dérangeante intensité, attendant qu'il veuille bien prendre la nourriture qu'il lui avait apportée. Du fromage. Une pomme. Entière, pas seulement le trognon ou les épluchures… Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé… Son ventre s'était mis à gargouiller.

Alors, il avait cédé.

Le fromage était délicieux, il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir mangé d'aussi bon. Ou alors, c'était il y avait très longtemps, à l'époque où… eh bien, à l'époque où il avait le droit de le faire. De s'asseoir à table avec ses parents, de manger avec des couverts, toutes les choses délicieuses que sa mère lui préparait…

Il écarta le souvenir de sa mémoire. C'était trop douloureux. La voix de Sirius le détourna de ses pensées.

Il lui demandait si ses mains lui faisaient mal.

Oui, elles lui faisaient mal. Mais pas plus que ses autres blessures…

« Fais_-_moi voir. Je veux juste regarder… »

Il leva les yeux sur Sirius. Il était tellement proche de lui, là, juste de l'autre côté de la cage… Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été aussi près de quelqu'un. Même son père ne lui permettait jamais de l'approcher ainsi. Là, il lui suffisait de tendre la main, de la passer entre les barreaux, pour pouvoir le toucher. Cette perspective l'intimida brusquement et il frissonna.

Sirius tendait toujours la main vers lui, paume ouverte.

Il disait qu'il savait qu'il était un loup_-_garou… Et pourtant, il se proposait de se laisser toucher ?! Etait_-_il complètement inconscient ? Il n'était qu'une bête immonde, pourquoi ne trouvait_-_il pas répugnant la simple idée d'avoir un contact physique avec lui ?

« Je veux juste regarder, insista Sirius. Voir si les remèdes que j'ai apportés peuvent te soulager. »

Il posa la nourriture par terre. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce que c'était, que de sentir une peau contre la sienne. Serait_-_ce aussi bon que le goût du chocolat qu'il lui avait donné la veille ? Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à se souvenir. Sa mère lui caressant la joue avec douceur. Son père le tenant par la main avec ce mélange de force et de douceur. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Oui, cela lui manquait. Plus que le goût des bonnes choses qu'il mangeait jadis.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il glissa un peu plus avant sur les genoux et tendit la main vers celle de Sirius.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent à peine. Sirius ne bougeait pas, retenant visiblement son souffle.

Sa main était chaude, remarqua_-_t_-_il. Bien plus chaude que les siennes.

« N'aie pas peur… souffla Sirius. Nous ne risquons rien, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne te veux pas de mal, et tu ne m'en feras pas non plus… n'est_-_ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête et considéra Sirius un instant. Il n'y avait pas de trace de peur, chez Sirius. Ni de dégoût. C'était tellement surprenant… !

Il s'enhardit et posa ses doigts sur sa paume.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius se força à ne pas bouger, se contentant de garder la main glacée du garçon dans la sienne. C'était troublant. Il avait une conscience aiguë du caractère intime du geste. Ce garçon n'avait sans doute pas eu de contact avec quiconque depuis de nombreuses années – peut_-_être même jamais. Mais il avait accepté sa main tendue. C'était bien plus que ce que Sirius avait espéré, après les quelques phrases qu'ils avaient échangées.

« J'ai pris de quoi te soigner, à l'infirmerie de mon école, dit_-_il finalement, après s'être éclairci la voix. Des potions pour les blessures, pour les bleus… Tu veux bien que j'essaye ? »

Le garçon fit un hochement de tête hésitant que Sirius interpréta comme un _oui_. Il fourragea dans la poche de son manteau de sa main libre et en sortit les fioles de potion, qu'il posa sur le sol près de lui.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, clairement inquiet, maintenant. Mais il ne fit pas un geste pour libérer sa main de la sienne, ce que Sirius trouvait plutôt encourageant.

« Je suis sûre que Pomfresh… notre infirmière… aurait une potion pour permettre à tes ongles de repousser… Elle a des potions pour tout un tas de choses, tu sais ! »

Il espérait alléger un peu le garçon de son angoisse, en lui parlant. Mais celui_-_ci parut plus confus encore. Comme s'il s'était adressé à lui dans une autre langue… Un peu ennuyé, Sirius déboucha une fiole avec les dents et imbiba une compresse de potion.

Le garçon n'avait pas bougé, mais Sirius sentait toute sa tension, dans ses doigts.

« Ça risque de faire un peu mal », prévint_-_il.

Le garçon resta impassible, le visage fermé. Avec précaution, Sirius commença à tamponner le bout de ses doigts.

« Ça va ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Ça brûle un peu, remarqua le garçon, d'un air détaché.  
_-_ Je suis désolé.  
_-_ C'est pas grave. Ça va vraiment guérir mes doigts ?  
_-_ Normalement, oui… A condition que tu… »

Il s'arrêta net. _A condition que tu arrêtes de t'auto mutiler_, allait_-_il dire. Parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il s'infligeait lui_-_même ces blessures… Le dire à voix haute aurait sonné comme un blâme. Et Sirius ne se sentait pas le cœur à lui infliger cela, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

« Je vais essayer de ne plus faire ça », murmura pourtant le garçon. Soulagé, Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de nettoyer ses doigts, la compresse était d'une saleté repoussante.

_Il aurait besoin d'un bain intégral, _songea Sirius. _Ce serait la première chose à faire, avant même de nettoyer ses plaies ! _Que certaines de ses plaies soient infectées n'était pas surprenant.

« Tes autres plaies… dit_-_il. Il faudrait les soigner aussi. Tu veux bien ? Fais_-_moi voir ton bras. » Et il tira légèrement la main du garçon vers lui pour le faire avancer. A peine, juste pour l'inciter à s'approcher un peu plus.

Mais le garçon se braqua brusquement et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

« Non, n'aie pas peur ! » s'exclama Sirius, dépité. Comment avait_-_il pu être aussi stupide ?! Il était allé bien trop vite ! Le garçon avait visiblement fait un effort sur lui_-_même, pour accepter le contact ; là, c'était vraiment trop lui demander !

« Je voulais juste que tu t'approches, expliqua_-_t_-_il. Pour voir la blessure sur ton bras et la soigner.  
_-_ Je peux pas m'approcher… murmura le garçon.  
_-_ Je n'aurais pas dû t'y forcer.  
_-_ Non, c'est la grille… Elle brûle… »

Surpris, Sirius effleura les barreaux du bout des doigts. Le métal était froid, mais pas au point de brûler.

« Quand je la touche, ça me fait très mal, expliqua patiemment le garçon, devant son incompréhension manifeste.  
_-_ Elle ne paraît pas ensorcelée, pourtant… Je peux la toucher sans me faire mal, moi… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda la grille avec plus d'attention. Pourquoi était_-_elle dangereuse pour le garçon et pas pour lui ?

« C'est de l'argent ! réalisa_-_t_-_il d'un seul coup. Les barreaux sont en argent ! Et tu ne peux pas la toucher parce que tu es… un loup_-_garou… »

Le garçon ne releva pas. Il dégagea sa main de celle de Sirius et recula prudemment.

« Il faut pourtant qu'on te soigne, insista Sirius. Je ne peux pas t'aider, si je ne peux pas m'approcher de toi ! Est_-_ce qu'il y a un moyen d'entrer dans ta cage ?  
_-_ Entrer… ?! s'exclama le garçon, très pâle.  
_-_ Ton père n'entre jamais dans ta cage ?  
_-_ Non ! C'est trop dangereux !  
_-_ Et toi, tu n'en sors vraiment jamais ?! Il n'y a pas d'ouverture, alors ?  
_-_ Non… »

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir. Le garçon aurait aussi bien pu être emmuré vivant !

« Et depuis combien de temps tu es là ? demanda Sirius. Tu n'es pas né comme ça ?  
_-_ Non. J'ai été mordu.  
_-_ Quand ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas.  
_-_ Ton père t'a enfermé là dès qu'il a compris que tu étais contaminé ? »

De pâle, le visage du garçon devint blême. Sirius comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

« D'accord… murmura_-_t_-_il. Sujet trop sensible. Il faut vraiment que j'entre dans cette cage.  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Je t'assure que c'est sans risque !  
_-_ Non. »

La réponse était catégorique. Sirius comprit que c'était peine perdue. De toute façon, tant qu'il n'avait pas de solution, cela ne servait à rien de l'affronter sur ce terrain_-_là.

« D'accord. Je vais te passer les potions. Tu te soigneras tout seul ?  
_-_ Je sais pas faire ça.  
_-_ Je vais te montrer. Tu vois, cette fiole_-_là ? C'est celle que j'ai utilisée pour tes mains. Tu peux t'en servir pour la blessure que tu as au bras et à la cuisse. Il suffit de mettre quelques gouttes de potion sur une compresse, c'est tout. Cette fiole_-_ci, c'est pour les bleus. Et l'autre, pour les brûlures. J'ai remarqué que tu avais des brûlures… C'est à cause des grilles, c'est ça ? »

Le garçon baissa les yeux sans répondre.

« Je te les laisse. Utilise_-_les, hein ? »

Il glissa les petites bouteilles sous la grille et les poussa vers lui, comme il l'avait fait pour la nourriture, ainsi que le tas de compresses propres.

« Il va faire nuit, remarqua le garçon, levant la tête vers le soupirail. Papa va venir.  
_-_ Je vais partir. Mais je reviendrai, hein ? Je reviendrai avec de quoi manger. Tu veux bien ? »

Le garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les yeux brillants. Sirius lui sourit.

« Demain, si je peux. Sinon, plus tard. Mais je reviendrai, je te le promets. »

Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent dans un vague sourire, qui transporta Sirius de joie. Il y était parvenu, il avait établi un lien entre eux. Quelque chose qui ne pourrait que se renforcer au fil des jours.

Il ne lui restait plus, maintenant, qu'à trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la cage.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Sirius n'était pas certain que le garçon utiliserait vraiment ses remèdes, mais il préférait penser que si. S'il commençait à douter de l'utilité de chacune de ses actions, comment maîtriserait_-_il cette angoisse permanente qui l'oppressait depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sous le saule, cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune ?

Le plus sûr serait qu'il entre lui_-_même dans la cage pour le soigner. De cela, au moins, il était persuadé. A condition que le garçon le laisse le toucher. D'accord, il avait accepté un premier contact. Mais en serait_-_il de même, s'il n'y avait plus la protection des grilles d'argent entre eux ?

_Mais ce n'est pas comme si je risquais vraiment quelque chose, _songea Sirius, en traversant le parc. _Tant que ce n'est pas la pleine lune…_

C'était ce qu'il avait lu dans les ouvrages qu'il avait consultés, en tous cas. Mais il savait aussi que les livres se trompaient parfois.

Comment être sûr à cent pour cent qu'il ne risquait rien à proximité du garçon ?

_Il faudrait que je puisse parler à des gens qui fréquentent des loups-garous…Eux, ils me diraient vraiment ce qu'il en est…_

Il se demanda si les gens dont parlait la _Gazette_, ceux qui militaient pour la défense des loups_-_garous, étaient des gens normaux, de simples sympathisants, ou s'ils étaient eux_-_mêmes directement concernés par le sujet.

Les loups_-_garous pouvaient_-_ils tomber amoureux ? Se marier ? S'unir à des gens qui n'étaient pas comme eux ? Ou ne pouvaient_-_ils avoir de vraies relations qu'avec leurs semblables ? En _meute_ ?

La pensée était dérangeante. Sirius ne voulait pas imaginer le garçon s'associant à une bande de parias d'une façon définitivement moins humaine qu'animale.

0000000000000000000000000

Le hall était noir de monde. Tous se pressaient vers les portes de la Grande Salle pour le dîner, et Sirius se laissa porter par la cohue. Il n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions ce soir, autant se mêler aux autres élèves. Une part de lui cherchait désespérément à se raccrocher à ce train_-_train si rassurant. Faire comme si rien n'avait changer, comme s'il était le même garçon détaché et arrogant qu'il mimait d'ordinaire si bien.

A la table des Gryffondors, il aperçut James, plongé dans ses pensées.

Ils s'étaient si peu parlés, ces deux derniers jours… Il était grand temps qu'il ait une véritable discussion avec lui. Parce qu'il ne supporterait plus longtemps l'absence de son ami à ses côtés, pas quand il avait si profondément besoin de quelque chose de solide sur quoi s'appuyer. Il se sentait perdre pied, se noyer dans une eau saumâtre de soucis et d'interrogations. Et James était le seul à pouvoir lui permettre de surnager. Le seul en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour montrer sa vulnérabilité.

« James ? »

Celui_-_ci leva la tête, considéra Sirius un bref instant, et détourna son attention de lui. Il y avait une indéniable colère, au fond de ses yeux sombres. Et cette fois_-_ci, Sirius se sentit plus inquiet qu'exaspéré. Qu'avait_-_il fait, pour l'irriter à ce point ?

« Merci d'être intervenu, tout à l'heure, reprit Sirius. Avec Rogue.  
_-_ Mouais… Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas te défendre tout seul, hein… lâcha James du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Pardon ? fit Sirius, désarçonné.  
_-_ Je t'ai regardé faire. Tu n'as pas esquissé le moindre geste pour te défendre ! Est_-_ce que ça fait partie de ton plan drague ? Laisser Rogue te casser la figure devant Lily ? Pour qu'elle prenne ton parti contre lui ? »

Sirius haussa les sourcils, surpris. Et compris brusquement ce qui chiffonnait autant son ami.

Il partit d'un brusque éclat de rire, qui lui valut un regard vraiment étonné de la part de James.

« Franchement, James ! fit_-_il. C'est _ça_ qui te met en rogne ?! Tu crois _vraiment_ que j'essaye de draguer Lily ?! »

Entendant son prénom, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers eux et fronça les sourcils. Sirius lui adressa un vague sourire.

« Qu'est_-_ce que c'est, ces histoires de pétition, alors ?! répliqua James d'un ton bourru.  
_-_ Une vraie pétition, rien d'autre !  
_-_ Pour la défense des droits des loups_-_garous ?! enchaîna James d'un air pincé. Tu vas vraiment prétendre croire en ces conneries ?! »

D'un seul coup, Sirius perdit toute envie de rire.

« Ce ne sont pas des conneries, James.  
_-_ A d'autre ! Depuis quand tu montres de l'indulgence envers les créatures maléfiques ?!  
_-_ Ce ne sont pas des créatures maléfiques ! » bondit Sirius, sentant son sang s'échauffer.

Comment pourrait_-_il appliquer le qualificatif de _maléfique_ à quelqu'un d'aussi _innocent_ que le garçon sous le saule ?

Sirius se troubla, à la pensée du regard du garçon posé sur lui. Ce garçon qui était visiblement plus concerné par le danger potentiel que prenait Sirius en l'approchant que par sa propre souffrance.

Les monstres ne faisaient jamais preuve d'altruisme, n'est_-_ce pas ?!

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, James ! poursuivit Sirius. Tu préfères juste camper sur tes positions ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es aussi borné que mes cons de parents ! »

James ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Sans doute ne s'était_-_il pas attendu à une répartie aussi catégorique. Sans doute n'avait_-_il pas réalisé à quel point ce sujet_-_là lui tenait à cœur. Mais Sirius n'avait plus envie d'en parler, maintenant. Comme toutes les fois où il affrontait directement le souvenir du garçon, il se sentait oppressé. Profondément déprimé. Malheureux.

Depuis quand était_-_il devenu capable d'empathie ?!

Il tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle. La masse des élèves, leurs conversations bruyantes, le fumet des plats qui s'amoncelaient sur les tables, tout lui était brusquement insupportable.

Il traversa le hall, longea les corridors déserts, pressant le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite la tour des Gryffondors. Il monta dans son dortoir et se réfugia dans le cocon de son lit, tous rideaux tirés.

_Maléfique_… Il avait beau tourner et retourner le mot dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à le faire coller au garçon sous le saule. Il était inconcevable qu'il puisse chercher volontairement à faire du mal. Peut_-_être le loup_-_garou qu'il devenait était effectivement une menace, mais sous sa forme humaine…

Sirius se débarrassa de ses vêtements et les lança en boule au pied de son lit, avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il était fatigué, comme toutes les fois qu'il sortait de cette affreuse cave. Ce qu'il y affrontait épuisait ses nerfs.

_Il est lui-même persuadé qu'il est dangereux, _songea_-_t_-_il. _Qu'il est normal qu'il soit séquestré là comme un criminel. Comment accepterait-il mon aide… ?!_

Il ne se contenterait pas de platitude.

_Tant que je ne lui démontre pas qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, il ne me laissera pas l'aider…  
_  
Ce qui supposait qu'il lui faudrait l'approcher. Lorsque le garçon réaliserait qu'il n'était pas saisi de brusques pulsions meurtrières même si Sirius était à deux pas de lui, s'il comprenait que Sirius ne risquait pas de devenir loup_-_garou à son tour uniquement parce qu'ils s'étaient touchés, alors il aurait une chance de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas obligé de passer sa vie entre quatre murs.

_A condition qu'il veuille bien comprendre que ce que lui a fait subir son père est simplement cruel._

Sirius savait que sur ce point, la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

0000000000000000000000000000

Lorsqu'il se leva, le lendemain matin, James avait déjà quitté leur dortoir, alors que Peter poursuivait sa nuit, dormant comme un bébé.

_D'accord, il me fait toujours la gueule…_ pensa_-_t_-_il, amer. Pourquoi ? A cause de son engouement subit pour la cause des loups_-_garous ? Qu'est_-_ce que cela pouvait lui faire ?!

_Emmène-le avec toi sous le saule… Qu'il voit de ses yeux que tous les loups-garous ne sont pas forcément des monstres, qu'il y a aussi des garçons de notre âge qui subissent ça, et qui en souffrent…_

Sirius s'arrêta sur l'idée un instant. James serait_-_il capable de camper à ce point sur ses positions, s'il voyait le garçon ? Comment pourrait_-_il continuer à croire que les loups_-_garous étaient des créatures à abattre, en étant témoin lui_-_même de la souffrance qu'ils pouvaient ressentir ?

_Convaincre James de me suivre dans la cave, le présenter à ce garçon… James, je te présente un authentique loup-garou ! N'a-t-il pas l'air féroce, enfermé dans sa petite cage ?!_

Son estomac se noua rien qu'à cette pensée. Un pauvre garçon torturé pour ce qu'il devenait une nuit par mois…

_Et ensuite, tu me diras comment on doit s'y prendre pour l'abattre, hein, James… ?!_

Comme si passer sa vie enfermé ainsi n'était pas une sanction suffisante…

Il s'habilla rapidement. Peut_-_être était_-_ce vraiment ce qu'il y avait à faire. Compter sur la bienveillance naturelle de James et le mettre face à ses préjugés. Ensuite, à eux deux, ils trouveraient peut_-_être une solution satisfaisante pour venir en aide au jeune prisonnier.

L'idée lui plaisait de plus en plus. Après tout, James n'était_-_il pas le compagnon idéal, pour monter un plan « sauvetage » ?!

0000000000000000000

Dans la Grande Salle, il aperçut James assis devant son petit déjeuner. Il fit mine de le rejoindre, mais le regard que son ami lui lança était si chargé de colère qu'il hésita. _Tu vas me faire encore la gueule longtemps ?_ pensa_-_t_-_il, exaspéré.

Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider par James ! Il traversa la Grande Salle jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, jusqu'à James. Mais celui_-_ci se leva aussitôt, abandonnant ses œufs brouillés derrière lui.

« Enfin, James ! protesta Sirius. Est_-_ce que tu peux arrêter de faire le gamin et m'écouter ?!  
_-_ Plus tard, peut_-_être, répondit James évasivement. J'ai des trucs à faire…  
_-_ Des trucs plus importants que t'expliquer avec ton meilleur ami ?! »

James hésita un instant.

« James ?! insista Sirius.  
_-_ Tout à l'heure, Sirius. Après les cours.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?!  
_-_ Tout à l'heure. »

Il tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un Sirius cruellement désappointé.

00000000000000000

Sirius jugea préférable de mettre de la distance physique entre James et lui, du moins, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu de véritable discussion, tous les deux. Aussi choisit_-_il de s'asseoir près de Lily, au cours de potions, au lieu de prendre sa place auprès de son meilleur ami. La jeune fille lui adressa un coup d'œil vaguement surpris, mais ne dit rien, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur la chaise près d'elle ?

« Tu as eu de nouvelles signatures ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il. Pour la pétition ?  
_-_ Non, avoua_-_t_-_elle. La condition des loups_-_garous n'intéresse pas grand monde, apparemment.  
_-_ Mmmhhh…  
_-_ Et toi ?  
_-_ Aucune… »

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de démarcher auprès des autres élèves. Et il avait bien autre chose en tête !

« James et toi… reprit la jeune fille, alors qu'ils sortaient leurs livres de potions. Vous êtes fâchés ?  
_-_ A ce qu'il semble… C'est une vraie tête de mule ! J'ai beau essayer de lui parler, il se défile à chaque fois !  
_-_ Hier soir, au dîner…  
_-_ Oui ?  
_-_ Vous parliez de moi, non ?  
_-_ Mmmhhh… James me fait la gueule parce qu'il pense que je te drague, expliqua Sirius, haussant les épaules.  
_-_ Oh… fit la jeune fille, légèrement rougissante. Et ce n'est pas le cas, n'est_-_ce pas... ? »

Elle était gênée, visiblement. Comme si ce qu'avait supposé James pouvait être vraisemblable !

« Certainement pas ! répliqua Sirius, catégorique. Je ne te trouve absolument pas attirante !  
_-_ Ça a le mérite d'être clair ! » répondit Lily, un peu fraîchement.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi prenait_-_elle la mouche ? Aurait_-_elle préféré qu'il avoue la draguer ? Pourtant non, l'idée semblait la répugner un instant auparavant !

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux filles…

« Pas que tu sois moche, non, tenta_-_t_-_il. C'est juste que je t'ai toujours trouvée particulièrement chiante… »

C'était pire, visiblement. Lily blêmissait à vue d'œil, maintenant.

« Mais c'était avant ! rattrapa_-_t_-_il tant bien que mal. Avant que j'ai l'occasion de mieux te connaître ! Tu es une fille bien, vraiment, je le pense, Lily ! »

Le regard que la jeune fille posa sur lui était clairement suspicieux.

« Et donc, ton intérêt pour les loups_-_garous, la pétition et tout ça… Ce n'est pas du pipeau… ?  
_-_ Non, répondit Sirius très sincèrement.  
_-_ D'accord. Alors pourquoi James te fait encore la gueule, ce matin ? Je veux dire, s'il est entendu que tu ne me dragues pas ? »

Sirius se rembrunit.

« Parce qu'il ne comprend pas. Pour lui, les loups_-_garous sont des monstres, point barre.  
_-_ C'est ce que pensent la plupart des gens, Sirius.  
_-_ Mais il pourrait au moins m'écouter, non ?! Ne pas se montrer aussi borné ! »

Il ouvrit son livre à la bonne page et croisa les bras, prêt à écouter les instructions de Slughorn.

« Sirius… reprit la jeune fille à voix basse. Pourquoi tu es si persuadé que tout le monde à tort, en traitant les loups_-_garous de monstres ? »

Sirius se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea en silence, surpris.

« Ce sont effectivement des monstres, Sirius… Qu'est_-_ce qui te fait penser le contraire ? insista Lily.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes ?! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, tous les deux, pour penser que ce n'était pas le cas ! »

Il était désarçonné, et peiné. Lui qui avait pensé trouver une alliée… !

« Je suis d'accord pour protéger leurs droits ! reprit la jeune fille. Mais il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas reconnaître que ce sont des individus particulièrement dangereux !  
_-_ Je ne te suis pas ! coupa Sirius, choqué.  
_-_ Il y a deux choses distinctes, Sirius… La part humaine du loup_-_garou ne doit pas être tenue pour responsable de ce que fait le monstre en lui. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de comprendre.

« Tu veux dire… Les loups_-_garous sont des monstres, sauf lorsqu'ils ont leur forme humaine ?  
_-_ Et encore… Ces humains_-_là abritent une créature vraiment affreuse, Sirius… Et certains le revendiquent !  
_-_ Certains, mais pas tous !  
_-_ Non, pas tous. C'est pour cela que je suis persuadée qu'il faut se battre pour les droits de _toutes_ les créatures vivantes. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis persuadée que tous les loups_-_garous sont de gentils toutous parfaitement innocents des atrocités qu'on leur impute ! Et toi, Sirius ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu penses _vraiment_ ?! »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il ne s'était pas posée la question, pas en ces termes. Pour lui, tout se résumait au jeune garçon qu'il avait découvert enfermé dans une cave. _Lui_, il voulait le croire innocent de toutes les horreurs que pouvaient commettre les loups_-_garous.

« Tu ne peux pas convaincre les gens si tu n'es pas au clair avec tes propres convictions, Sirius, reprit la jeune fille posément. Comment penses_-_tu convaincre James, si tu ne fais pas toi_-_même la part des choses ? Prétendre que les loups_-_garous sont d'innocentes victimes, c'est ridicule. Et ça décrédibilise tout ton discours. Réfléchis, Sirius… »

Et sur ces sages paroles, elle se tourna vers Slughorn pour écouter le cours.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius réfléchit toute la journée à ce qu'avait dit Lily. Le problème, évidemment, était infiniment plus complexe que ce qu'il avait bien voulu en voir. Exposé de cette manière, il était évident qu'on ne pouvait pas prétendre que les loups_-_garous n'étaient pas des créatures dangereuses, et qu'il pouvait même y avoir une certaine _légitimité_ à les détruire. Après tout, c'étaient bien des êtres féroces capables de dépecer un être humain pour le simple plaisir de la chasse.

Mais il était ridicule de se cantonner à cette vision_-_là, décida Sirius.

En fait, tout se résumait à la personnalité de _l'humain_ qui devenait loup_-_garou. Si la créature, elle, était mauvaise, il était dangereux de généraliser cela à l'homme qui lui servait de réceptacle.

Et cette part humaine du loup_-_garou dominait l'entité vingt_-_sept jours par mois !

_La bête est peut-être maléfique, mais pas forcément la personne qu'elle est la plupart du temps._

C'était cela, qu'il devrait faire comprendre à James.

Lily était décidément une fille précieuse ! Sans elle, il aurait été incapable de mettre un argumentaire valable en mots ! Sirius était prêt à la compter au nombre de ses amis, désormais. A condition qu'elle accepte…

000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius était déterminé, lorsqu'il monta à la suite de James dans leur dortoir, après leurs cours. Cette fois_-_ci, il ne le laisserait pas se défiler sans une bonne explication. Il était hors de question que son ami continue à le bouder de façon aussi puérile !

James se contenta de le regarder, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit, tourné vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se dérober, cette fois_-_ci. Sirius sentit sa détermination se raffermir.

« On peut se parler franchement, James ? commença_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Bien sûr.  
_-_ Tu vas me faire la gueule longtemps ? »

James croisa les bras et pencha légèrement la tête, vaguement songeur.

« Tu crois que je te fais la gueule ?  
_-_ Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ! Je t'ai dit que je ne draguais pas Lily, non ? Alors pourquoi tu continues à me bouder ?!  
_-_ Je ne te boude pas. Je réfléchis, c'est tout.  
_-_ Ah… Et à quoi ?  
_-_ A tout ce que tu as dit. Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est pourquoi… Pourquoi tu cherches tellement à me persuader que les loups_-_garous ne sont pas des monstres. »

On y était. Il suffisait de quelques mots, à Sirius, pour tout expliquer. Et pour pousser James dans cette cave immonde qui le hantait depuis la dernière pleine lune.

« Je pense que le problème n'a rien de manichéen, James… répondit_-_il plutôt, optant pour la prudence. On ne peut pas se contenter de dire que les loups_-_garous sont des êtres sanguinaires qu'il faut éliminer à tout prix. Ce sont aussi des êtres humains… la plupart du temps… »

James soupira profondément, et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il avait l'air las.

« Est_-_ce que tu as perdu quelqu'un à cause d'un loup_-_garou, Sirius ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il doucement.  
_-_ Non, avoua Sirius. Du moins, pas que je sache.  
_-_ Moi, oui. »

Sirius se souvint vaguement d'une allusion faite par James.

« J'ai assisté au procès de ce monstre, Sirius. Mon oncle et ma tante étaient désespérés, et lui… _Lui_, il semblait trouver cela parfaitement _normal_ ! Normal de déchiqueter une gamine de quatre ans si férocement qu'on a mis deux jours à retrouver tous les morceaux ! »

James se tut, très pâle. Nauséeux.

« Je comprends ton point de vue, James… répondit Sirius doucement. Je comprends qu'après avoir vécu un truc pareil, on soit convaincu que tous les loups_-_garous soient des monstres…  
_-_ Ce _sont_ des monstres ! insista James.  
_-_ Le loup, oui ! Mais l'humain… ? »

James le coupa d'un ricanement sec.

« Oui, je vois l'argument ! dit_-_il. Ils ne sont pas toujours des loups, hein ! Le reste du temps, ce sont des créatures respectables, qui évoluent normalement parmi nous… Tu te trompes, Sirius.  
_-_ C'est _là_ que je ne peux pas te suivre, James ! On ne peut pas faire de généralités ! C'est comme avec les moldus : ce n'est pas parce que certains sont des chasseurs de sorciers qu'ils le sont tous !  
_-_ Sirius. Les questions que tu te poses en ce moment, je me les suis déjà posées. A l'époque du procès. Je trouvais tellement affreux qu'un homme puisse se réjouir de la férocité du monstre qui l'habitait que j'ai fait quelques recherches. De _vraies_ recherches. Lily et toi, vous m'accusez de n'être qu'un pauvre mec aveuglé par ses préjugés. Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai essayé de comprendre, bien avant que vous deux ayez cette lubie. »

Sirius sentit une lame froide se frayer un chemin au fond de son cœur. Evidemment, James ne condamnait _jamais_ sans raison. Il était trop foncièrement honnête pour cela. Et ce constat le glaçait sur place, parce qu'il laissait entendre que _lui_, Sirius, faisait fausse route dans sa démarche.

Il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'entendre, maintenant.

« Il est vrai qu'il ne faut pas forcément confondre l'homme et la créature, expliqua James, sans s'arrêter sur le malaise manifeste de Sirius. Du moins, pas au début. Et je suis d'accord avec Lily et toi. Tous les loups_-_garous ne sont pas forcément des montres, lorsqu'ils sont sous leur forme humaine.  
_-_ Alors…  
_-_ Attends, Sirius, laisse_-_moi finir. Il y a ceux qui se laisse aussitôt dominés par la bête en eux, et ceux qui luttent. Mais la bête triomphe toujours, Sirius. Toujours. »

Sirius serra les dents. Non. Il ne voulait pas croire cela.

« La grande erreur, c'est de croire que l'humain et l'animal sont deux entités distinctes. Ce sont les deux versants de la même entité : le loup_-_garou.  
_-_ Mais la partie humaine ne cautionne pas forcément ce que fait le loup ! protesta Sirius.  
_-_ Non… Mais il y a un phénomène indubitable, Sirius. Les deux parties se mêlent l'une à l'autre plus étroitement au fil des transformations. Et dans le processus, la partie animal, maléfique, prend finalement toujours le pas sur la partie humaine. »

Sirius croisa les bras. Il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, mais James n'allait pas le laisser se défiler. Il le regardait avec une intensité dérangeante.

« Il faut que tu te persuades de ça, Sirius ! insista_-_t_-_il. Même si _a priori_ la partie humaine du loup_-_garou n'est pas mauvaise, elle finit par le devenir. C'est comme un cancer, qui se propage à toute la personne. Une noirceur qui s'étend inévitablement. Et on n'y peut rien, Sirius. Ces personnes qui prennent le soin de s'enfermer la nuit de la Pleine Lune, qui cherchent absolument à préserver le monde de leur autre _moi_ maléfique… Elles finissent folles, Sirius. Ou elles succombent en définitive au loup, ou elles se suppriment. On ne peut pas vivre avec une maladie pareille. C'est impossible. »

Il y eut un long silence.

Le garçon sous le saule allait_-_il connaître ce sort_-_là ? Allait_-_il finir par se laisser dominer par la bête féroce en lui ? _Non, il mourrait plutôt avant…_

« C'est une cause perdue, Sirius, fit James, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Crois_-_moi, j'ai cherché, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse aller dans ton sens. Il n'y a aucun cas de vieux loup_-_garou vivant paisiblement une vie normale, se contentant de s'enfermer pendant ses transformations. Parce que plus tu enfermes le loup, plus il devient violent, plus il cherche à s'exprimer et à prendre de place. Et il finit par contaminer la partie humaine de l'individu. Il finit par faire entendre sa voix. Et tout simplement, ces hommes – ou femmes – finissent par ne plus supporter l'enfermement, et la souffrance qu'ils s'imposent. Ils succombent à la tentation, et immanquablement, ils en viennent à libérer le loup. Et quand ils l'ont fait… Ils y prennent goût. Le goût de la chasse et de la mise à mort. Ce sont des mangeurs d'hommes, Sirius. »

Sirius avait l'impression que James venait de lui arracher le cœur.

« Lily et toi pouvez faire signer votre pétition. Protéger le droit des loups_-_garous maintenant permettre peut_-_être d'empêcher que d'autres créatures plus innocentes ne soient pas spoliées des leurs… Mais Sirius… Garde la tête froide. Ne t'investis pas émotionnellement là_-_dedans, c'est une cause perdue »

Et sur ces paroles, il se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant son ami profondément choqué.

0000000000000000000000000000

Ce soir_-_là, Sirius n'alla pas sous le saule.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Les remèdes du garçon – de _Sirius_ – étaient vraiment efficaces, songeait Remus en détaillant la peau rosâtre de ses doigts. Il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour que les croûtes sombres autour de ses ongles ravagés ne disparaissent, révélant une peau toute neuve. Ses autres blessures étaient également en bonne voie de guérison. Elles ne suintaient plus, le sang se coagulait finalement correctement et surtout – surtout ! – elles étaient infiniment moins douloureuses.

Remus était tellement habitué à la douleur que son absence le laissait hébété, comme s'il avait été brusquement privé de toutes sensations physiques. C'était extrêmement curieux, presque dérangeant. Il s'était remis à fredonner, pris d'un besoin irrépressible de se rassurer. Non, il n'était pas mort, il entendait le son de sa propre voix. Dans le désert sensoriel de sa cage, la douleur lui avait toujours servi d'ancrage : la preuve qu'il était vivant.

Il lui fallut un moment pour s'accoutumer à ce nouvel état de fait : ses blessures n'étaient plus douloureuses. Plus _autant_, tout du moins. En se concentrant vraiment, il parvenait à identifier les élancements de ses morsures, la sensation de chaleur cuisante de ses brûlures, mais tellement atténués !

Et puis, il avait toujours froid. Le sort que lui avait lancé Sirius pour le réchauffer avait fini par s'estomper.

Mais que cette chaleur avait été agréable !

Pas aussi agréable que celle de sa main sous la sienne, cependant.

Remus esquissa un léger sourire, à ce souvenir. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible que quelqu'un accepte de le toucher, pas en sachant ce qu'il était réellement. Mais Sirius, lui,… Sirius savait quel monstre il était. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'une bête. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas l'air de l'effrayer.

Remus n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

Son propre père lui avait tourné le dos, à cause de ce qu'il devenait chaque mois. Il ne le regardait plous qu'avec dégoût. Et pourtant, c'était son père… Remus se souvenait encore avoir été aimé et choyé par lui, avant que tout cela n'arrive. Son père l'avait aimé, oui. Cela n'avait fait que rendre plus aigu le sentiment de sa déchéance. Il avait fini par accepter l'affreuse vérité : la créature qu'il était désormais ne méritait rien d'autre qu'une cage et de quoi subsister entre deux pleines lunes.

Pourquoi Sirius ne voyait_-_il pas les choses ainsi ? Pourquoi semblait_-_il se soucier autant de lui, de son bien_-_être ? Il ne le connaissait même pas !

_Tout ce qu'il sait de moi, c'est que je me transforme en monstre à la pleine lune. Et pourtant…_

Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas l'alarmer outre mesure. Comme si ce n'était pas réellement _important_, alors que c'était justement là le nœud du problème.

_Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas de quoi sont capables les loups-garous… ?_

Lui le savait parfaitement. Même s'il n'avait pas de souvenirs véritablement précis de ses transformations, il était parfaitement conscient de la colère et de la violence qui l'habitait à ces moments_-_là. Il savait que si quelqu'un osait s'aventurer près de lui lorsqu'il était le loup, il se jetterait sur lui sans état d'âme. Le loup était un prédateur. Le mal incarné.

Son père le lui avait assez souvent répété.

_Peut-être que je devrais dire ça à Sirius…_

L'idée l'attrista. Une part de lui lui hurlait qu'il lui devait cette honnêteté_-_là. Qu'il n'était que juste qu'il lui ouvre les yeux sur ce qu'il était vraiment. Mais la part de lui qui souffrait tant de la solitude se révoltait à l'idée qu'il puisse se priver ainsi du seul contact humain qui soit venu jusqu'à lui depuis qu'il était dans cette cage.

Si Sirius prenait conscience de la monstruosité qu'il était, il ne reviendrait plus dans la cave. Il ne lui apporterait plus ces bonnes choses à manger. Il ne poserait plus ce regard sur lui, ce regard plein de sollicitude qui était presque aussi chaud que la main qu'il lui avait tendue.

_Il t'a donné bien plus que tu ne le mérites_… lui murmura la voix de la raison, au fond de lui. _Tu devrais te contenter de ce qu'il t'a déjà donné, et ne pas lui mentir…_

Il soupira légèrement. Il savait que c'était le mieux pour Sirius. On ne pouvait pas sortir indemne de la fréquentation d'une chose telle que lui. C'était impossible. Son propre père lui paraissait plus abîmé jour après jour, du simple fait de l'avoir sous sa responsabilité. Et pourtant, il n'était pas dangereux, ainsi, enfermé comme il l'était dans cette cage. Comment pourrait_-_il avoir la certitude que Sirius ne finirait pas par souffrir lui_-_aussi ? La malédiction qui l'avait affecté était comme un poison prompt à s'infiltrer et à pourrir le cœur des gens. C'était ce qui était arrivé à son père, son cher papa autrefois si tendre…

Remus ne supporterait pas de voir le sourire si lumineux de Sirius se flétrir. Et il le supporterait d'autant moins sachant que c'était par sa faute.

_Quand Sirius viendra tout à l'heure, tu lui diras qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas revenir. Dis-lui que tu ne veux plus de lui devant ta cage…_

C'était le mieux à faire, certes, mais cela lui serrait le cœur.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Le soleil déclinait rapidement, et Remus sentait son cœur battre plus sourdement au fond de sa poitrine. Il avait hâte que Sirius soit là. Pour en finir. Pour profiter une dernière fois de sa chaleur bienveillante. Pour voir s'il parviendrait à lui arracher un sourire, en lui montrant ses blessures en voie de guérison. Pour entendre sa voix.

_Non, non, non ! Tu ne dois pas penser à lui comme ça ! Tu vas lui dire adieu !_  
Il ne devait pas penser au bien que Sirius lui faisait en venant à lui. C'était mal. N'avait_-_il donc pas compris que c'était lui mentir, que de prétendre qu'il était capable de se comporter comme un être humain _normal_ ?! Il avait résolu de l'éloigner de lui pour son propre bien, et voilà qu'il pensait à lui comme à un _ami_ qu'il avait hâte de revoir !

Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée.

Il ne devait pas s'attarder là_-_dessus. Ne pas s'appesantir sur ce qui suivrait, après cette rupture nécessaire.

Arriverait_-_il encore à supporter sa solitude, après cela ?

_Tu sais que c'est sans espoir, _se morigéna_-_t_-_il._ Tu sais que tu finiras tes jours enfermé ici, tout seul… Avoir rencontré Sirius ne changera rien à tout ça… Prends cette rencontre comme un cadeau, pas comme un espoir…_

Il faisait presque nuit, maintenant. Remus sentait sa patience s'épuiser, et le stress lui martyriser les nerfs.

Que Sirius vienne, qu'il en finisse !

Il porta machinalement sa main à sa bouche, et se ravisa aussitôt. Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il fasse cela. Il revoyait son visage attristé et choqué, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il s'auto_-_mutilait. Jusqu'à présent, Remus n'avait pas envisagé les choses ainsi. S'arracher les ongles à se mettre les doigts en sang, c'était devenu un geste machinal, automatique, qui le détournait un peu de son ennui et de l'angoisse perpétuelle qui le taraudait. Mais Sirius pensait que c'était mal. Et il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit. Remus sursauta et tourna la tête vers le visiteur.

Non, ce n'était pas Sirius. Sirius ne passait jamais par la porte. Ce n'était que son père, qui lui descendait son repas et sa lumière pour la nuit.

_Il est déjà si tard ?!_ songea Remus avec effroi.

Sirius n'était jamais venu une fois la nuit tombée. Cela voulait_-_il dire qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui ?

Remus eut brusquement l'impression d'avoir avalé des pierres.

Son père descendit les marches, posa la lanterne sur la caisse en bois et fit glisser l'assiette du jour sous la grille sans un mot.

_Est-ce que c'est lui, papa, qui a dit à Sirius de ne pas venir ? _se demanda Remus, le cœur battant. _Peut-être qu'il s'est fait surprendre ? _

Il ne savait pas comment Sirius l'avait découvert, ni quel chemin il empruntait pour le retrouver dans la cave. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était que son père n'était pas au courant. Et cela ne surprenait pas Remus. Jamais son père n'aurait accepté que ce garçon vienne ainsi jusqu'à lui.

Il se mordit les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur son père. Si celui_-_ci avait surpris et repoussé Sirius, peut_-_être allait_-_il lui glisser une allusion ?

Mais l'homme se contenta de récupérer l'assiette sale de la vieille, avant de remonter l'escalier, sans un mot ni un regard pour lui.

0000000000000000000000000000

_Sirius ne viendra pas_.

Finalement, c'était bien le résultat que Remus souhaitait atteindre, non ? Il était bien résolu à faire en sorte que ce garçon ne remette plus les pieds dans sa cave… ?

Alors pourquoi se sentait_-_il si mal ?

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, maintenant. La nuit qui envahissait la cave lui fut brusquement insupportable, comme le froid dont il eut soudain une conscience aiguë.

Il était seul, comme il l'avait pourtant été depuis des années. Et cela le terrifiait.

Les murs de pierre froide, les grilles qui le brûlaient, la paille qui sentait le moisie sous lui, le silence étouffant… Comment allait_-_il réussir à endurer cela encore ? Comment arriverait_-_il à oublier que quelqu'un était venu jusqu'à lui, lui avait parlé, avait accepté de prendre sa main dans la sienne… ?!

Il recula jusqu'au mur du fond, se serra contre lui, les bras crispés autour de ses genoux malingres. Il devait arrêter de penser. Cela faisait trop mal.

0000000000000000000000000000

Il passa une nuit affreuse, entrecoupée de cauchemars, où le loup qu'il devenait prenait invariablement le pas sur sa part humaine, hurlait sa colère et sa frustration avant de mettre en pièces le monde autour de lui. Lorsqu'il se réveilla brutalement après avoir imaginé son père se vidant de son sang sur la paille de sa cage, il renonça à dormir.

Etre éveillé empêchait les cauchemars, certes… Mais cela le laissait aussi en butte à ses interrogations et à sa douleur.

Finalement, le pire, dans sa condition, ce n'était pas de se transformer en monstre… C'était plutôt de garder une part suffisamment humaine pour en être conscient. S'il n'avait été que le loup, son père l'aurait sans doute abattu depuis longtemps, et il n'aurait pas à souffrir comme il souffrait maintenant… Oui, tout serait beaucoup plus simple…

Mais il n'avait aucune alternative. Il ne pouvait qu'endurer en silence et chercher à oublier l'espoir un peu fou qu'avait fait naître l'arrivée impromptue de Sirius dans son univers.

0000000000000000000000000000

Il n'y parvint pas.

Les deux jours qui s'étaient écoulés avaient beau avoir sonné le glas de ses espérances, il ne parvenait pas à oublier Sirius. Sa chaleur humaine, sa compassion, avaient été si réconfortantes, qu'il n'arrivait plus à se faire à leur absence.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul que depuis que Sirius n'était plus là. L'indifférence de son père, même, le heurtait avec une violence décuplée. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas haï autant pour ce qu'il était.

Si, au début, il avait essayé de se soigner avec les remèdes de Sirius, il avait fini par abandonner. A quoi bon ? Ce qui rongeait son cœur était plus douloureux que n'importe laquelle de ses blessures.

La prochaine pleine lune…

Les sentiments de son _moi_ humain avaient_-_ils le moindre impact sur le loup_-_garou ? Si tel était le cas, alors Remus était convaincu que la prochaine pleine lune serait la dernière. Il était tellement dévasté, à l'intérieur, que le loup ne pourrait qu'être raffermi dans sa volonté auto_-_destructrice.

Peut_-_être que la prochaine colère du loup le viderait de son sang… Et alors, tout serait fini. Il ne souffrirait plus…

00000000000000000000000000000000

« Hé… ! » Remus releva la tête avec un sursaut. _Il_ était là, de l'autre côté de la grille, l'air hésitant.

Il était revenu, finalement.

Remus se sentit envahir par un flux de sentiments contradictoires : soulagement, angoisse, joie, déni, peut_-_être aussi une pointe de colère.

« Est_-_ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Sirius d'une voix incertaine.

Non. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il était tellement _heureux_ de le voir, que cela lui déchirait le cœur. Parce qu'il savait, maintenant, quel était le prix à payer pour ces quelques moments de joie. Parce qu'il savait, aussi, qu'il ne pouvait que renoncer à cela. Sirius venait à peine de se montrer devant sa cage, mais il l'avait déjà perdu.

« Je suis désolé… murmura Sirius, visiblement inquiet de son mutisme. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant…  
_-_ Pourquoi ? souffla Remus d'une voix à peine audible. Pourquoi tu es revenu ? »

Il ne savait même plus s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Peut_-_être aurait_-_ce été plus simple, finalement, s'il avait pu se passer de cette confrontation_-_là ? N'avait_-_il pas fait son deuil de lui, ces derniers jours ?

« Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir… » répondit Sirius, s'agenouillant devant la grille.

Il avait l'air vraiment malheureux. Remus en eut mal pour lui.

« James… Mon ami James… Il a dit des choses… Et j'ai pensé, j'ai cru, que ce serait plus simple de… laisser tomber…  
_-_ De ne pas venir ici ?  
_-_ Oui. »

Remus considéra un instant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ainsi, quelqu'un avait cherché à dissuader Sirius de le revoir ? Peut_-_être pas en ces termes, certes, mais cela avait eu assez de poids pour écarter Sirius de sa cage pendant trois jours.

« Tu aurais dû l'écouter, remarqua_-_t_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Tu penses que c'est aussi facile ?! protesta Sirius.  
_-_ Il ne faut plus que tu reviennes ici. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Sirius pouvait bien partir, maintenant. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir sur lui. Il ne voulait pas de cette amitié étrange qu'il semblait lui promettre.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Le ton de Sirius était catégorique. Remus laissa échapper un soupir. Forcément, si Sirius était encore là malgré ce que lui avait dit son ami, malgré le fait qu'il se trouve face à un monstre, c'était qu'il était du genre à ne pas se laisser mener facilement. Têtu.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu imagines ? demanda Remus doucement. Que tout va aller bien parce que c'est ce que tu as décidé ?  
_-_ Non, répliqua Sirius, déterminé. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que ce sera dur. Mais… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, de toute façon !  
_-_ C'est faux. Il suffit que tu partes d'ici, c'est tout. Et que tu ne reviennes plus.  
_-_ Et te laisser ici, tout seul, enfermé dans ta cage ?! » répliqua Sirius, légèrement agressif.

Remus se mordit les lèvres. La perspective de se savoir définitivement abandonné était douloureuse. Il repensa aux trois derniers jours, à la difficulté que cela avait été, pour lui, de se résigner à ne pas voir Sirius rompre l'affreuse monotonie qui faisait son quotidien. Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir comment vivre, relégué dans sa prison sans espoir…

Mais cela, ce n'était pas le problème de Sirius… Tout ce que Sirius avait à faire, c'était partir. C'était cela, qui était juste. Normal.

« Cette cage, c'est ma place, tenta_-_t_-_il d'expliquer, avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.  
_-_ Non ! répliqua aussitôt Sirius. _Personne_ n'a sa place dans une cage !  
_-_ Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne suis pas humain ! Pourquoi tu ne vois pas la vérité ?! Je suis un… un… »

Il se troubla. Le regard de Sirius sur lui était trop aigu, comme s'il le défiait de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Comme si les mots n'avaient pas le pouvoir de changer son opinion sur ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Devait_-_il les dire, ces mots, pour que Sirius réalise enfin… ?

« Je suis un monstre… Tu le sais, non ? » souffla Remus.

Sirius se crispa très nettement. Remus songea qu'il avait peut_-_être fait mouche, finalement.

« Je suis mauvais. Vraiment mauvais. Je pourrais te faire beaucoup de mal, appuya_-_t_-_il, déterminé.  
_-_ Parce que tu te transformes en loup une fois par mois ?! coupa Sirius. Et le reste du temps ?  
_-_ Les autres jours, ça ne compte pas !  
_-_ Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que la nuit où tu es transformé est plus importante que les vingt_-_sept jours où tu ne l'es pas… ?! »

Remus se mordit les lèvres. Non, il ne devait pas penser de cette façon. Vu sous cet angle, sa situation avait quelque chose de douloureusement insupportable. Peu importait, au final, le temps qu'il passait à être le monstre. Ce monstre faisait de toute façon partie de lui.

« Tu te laisses avoir à ce que tu vois, tenta_-_t_-_il d'expliquer. Tu me regardes, et tu vois un garçon comme toi. Tu te trompes ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je suis mauvais _dedans_ !  
_-_ C'est ce que ton père t'a dit ? » riposta Sirius, du tac au tac.

Il le défiait du regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je me fiche de ce que ton père t'a dit ! poursuivit_-_il. Je me fiche de ce que _toi_, tu peux penser ! Comme je me fiche de ce qu'a dit James ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne _peux pas_ faire comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu. Je ne peux pas reprendre ma vie d'avant, c'est impossible ! Ça fait… Ça fait juste trop mal… »

Il se tut, troublé par ses propres mots. Des mots qui heurtèrent Remus plus violemment encore. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius souffre par sa faute. N'était_-_ce pas pour le préserver, qu'il tenait tant à l'éloigner de lui ?

« Je suis désolé… murmura_-_t_-_il, le cœur serré.  
_-_ Tu ne peux pas simplement me renvoyer, expliqua Sirius d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.  
_-_ Je vais te faire plus de mal encore, si tu continues à venir me voir.  
_-_ Ne dis pas ça.  
_-_ S'il te plaît… »

Les mains de Sirius se crispèrent sur les barreaux de la grille. Et à ce geste, Remus comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'écarter. Sirius ne lâcherait pas prise, quoi qu'il lui dise.

« Quand tu viens ici… avoua_-_t_-_il. Quand tu viens et que tu cherches à me faire croire que tout ira bien… Ça me fait mal. Tu comprends ? »

Peut_-_être que cet argument le toucherait plus ? Remus était prêt à tenter le coup.

« Ce n'est pas le but, nota Sirius, troublé.  
_-_ C'est plus facile, pour moi, de rester tout seul…  
_-_ Et de te résigner à ton sort ?  
_-_ Les choses sont comme elles doivent être, c'est tout. Quoi que tu dises, je _sais_ que je suis un monstre. Je le sens, au fond, qui veut faire mal. Etre enfermé dans cette cage… c'est normal… C'est ce que je mérite… »

Les yeux de Sirius lui parurent soudainement bien trop brillants. Pleins de larmes mal contenues.

« Tu te trompes, répondit Sirius d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Les monstres ne parlent pas comme tu le fais, ils ne se soucient pas des gens, ni du mal qu'ils pourraient leur faire. Et les monstres ne pleurent pas. »

Remus réalisa alors que ses propres joues étaient mouillées. Absorbé par Sirius, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était laissé débordé par ses propres sentiments.

« Je vais revenir, déclara Sirius, solennellement. Tous les jours. Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tout ce que tu crois n'est que mensonge. Et quand tu seras prêt… quand tu auras compris que ta place n'est pas _ici_, emprisonné comme un animal que tu n'es pas, je te sortirai de là. »


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Sirius était resté presque une demi_-_heure, assis devant la cage. Il sentait le garçon tellement chamboulé qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement le laisser en plan, après lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait. Mais cela avait été particulièrement difficile. Lui_-_même ne se sentait pas le cœur à sourire.

Il lui avait parlé un peu de lui, de sa vie à Poudlard, de James et Peter. Des choses banales, pour tenter d'effacer toutes ces larmes que le garçon n'arrivait pas à cacher. Des choses banales pour lui permettre, à _lui_, de dominer sa propre émotion. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit, d'oublier qu'il se considérait comme un monstre. Peut_-_être serait_-_ce plus facile, s'il s'adressait simplement à lui, comme à un autre garçon de son âge. Parler des cours, de la colère de McGonagall lorsqu'ils avaient ensorcelé les chaises des Serpentards, dans la Grande Salle…

« Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, avait_-_il dit finalement. Ils vont se poser des questions, à l'école…  
_-_ Tu vas finir par avoir des ennuis, avait remarqué le garçon, d'une voix plate.  
_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
_-_ Je m'inquièterais moins si tu comprenais qu'il vaut mieux que tu laisses tomber.  
_-_ Et je te répète que ce n'est pas une option. Je serai là demain soir. »

Le garçon avait soupiré légèrement. Mais Sirius avait eu l'impression qu'il y avait du soulagement, dans ce soupir. Le garçon n'en avait peut_-_être même pas été conscient.

Maintenant, il revenait rapidement vers l'école.

Il était soulagé, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis trois jours. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait tenté de faire marche arrière, et d'oublier toute cette histoire. Mais il avait échoué. Il n'avait jamais fait autant de cauchemars que ces dernières nuits ! James avait beau dire, il n'arrivait pas à adhérer complètement à ses arguments.

« Il y a forcément un moyen de lui venir en aide, songea_-_t_-_il en se glissant dans le hall, juste avant la fermeture des portes pour la nuit. James a peut_-_être fait des recherches, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sait tout des loups_-_garous… »

Il avait fouillé toute la bibliothèque à la recherche de manuels plus spécialisés, mais aucun n'allait plus loin que l'ouvrage que lui avait prêté Lily. Non. S'il voulait des réponses, il devrait les chercher ailleurs. Auprès des intéressés eux_-_mêmes. Des loups_-_garous qui avaient une vie, en dehors des nuits de pleine lune, et qui ne passaient pas leur vie emprisonnés dans des cages d'argent. Cela devait bien exister !

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« Où est_-_ce que tu étais ? »

James s'était planté devant lui, l'air vaguement soucieux, Peter à ses côtés.

« Dans le parc. »

S'il projetait effectivement de passer un moment tous les soirs avec le garçon sous le saule, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une excuse à donner à James. Sinon, il aurait droit à ce regard inquiet et presque accusateur à chaque retour !

« Dans le parc ? répéta James, dubitatif. Il fait un froid de canard, dehors… »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« On va manger ? demanda Peter.  
_-_ Oui. Allons manger. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à table, Lily se glissa sur le banc à côté de Sirius, un tas de parchemins dans les bras.

« Je peux ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, s'asseyant sans attendre la réponse. Nous avons récolté toutes les signatures possibles, je crois que nous pouvons envoyer la pétition.  
_-_ Vous en êtes encore là ?! soupira James. Je croyais que vous aviez laissés tomber !  
_-_ Ça t'ennuierait vraiment de faire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois, Potter ? soupira la jeune fille.  
_-_ Prendre la défense des loups_-_garous ? fit James avec une grimace.  
_-_ Non. Protester pour la défense des droits des citoyens ! répliqua Lily.  
_-_ C'est une cause perdue !  
_-_ Elle ne le serait pas, si tout le monde bougeait ses fesses ! »

Sirius sourit. Dans l'absolu, songea_-_t_-_il, Lily et James n'étaient pas si opposés que cela. Ils étaient prêts à se battre pour des principes auxquels ils tenaient. Si seulement ils acceptaient de s'en rendre compte…

« A qui faut_-_il envoyer tout ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Lily.  
_-_ Au Ministère, je pense. Et une copie à ce groupe de défense pour les Loups_-_Garous, dont on parlait dans le journal…  
_-_ Un _groupe de défense pour les loups-garous_… lâcha James du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Ce groupe… dit Sirius, l'ignorant. Il est composé de qui ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… Il y avait un nom, dans le journal… « Mac » quelque chose… Je vais le retrouver.  
_-_ Est_-_ce que c'est un loup_-_garou aussi ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Peut_-_être…  
_-_ Tu me donneras son nom ?  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ J'aimerais lui écrire.  
_-_ Tu vas écrire à un loup_-_garou ? demanda James, d'un air à la fois dubitatif et dégoûté.  
_-_ Oui. »

James leva les yeux au ciel. Lily, elle, le regarda avec une stupeur mêlée de… satisfaction ?

« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton copain, Potter, dit_-_elle à James. Il est infiniment moins borné que toi ! »

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius avait écrit sa lettre, que Lily avait glissé au milieu de la copie de la pétition avant d'envoyer le tout à ce McDouglas dont on parlait dans la _Gazette_. Il avait essuyé sans un mot les sarcasmes exaspérés de James. Il avait fini de lire le dernier livre consacré aux loups_-_garous de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Il n'avait toujours pas d'idée précise sur les loups_-_garous, ni sur ce qu'il pouvait attendre ou craindre d'eux. Mais au moins, il avait l'impression d'agir, et il se sentait un tout petit peu moins mal. Et puis… Ses visites au garçon se passaient bien. Il avait fini par raconter à James qu'il avait le béguin pour une fille de Pré_-_au_-_Lard, et qu'il la voyait tous les soirs. Et si James le charriait largement à ce propos, au moins ne se montrait_-_il pas trop envahissant. Même s'il réclamait à corps et à cris des détails croustillants sur la demoiselle en question. Sirius pouvait se glisser dans le parc sans avoir à se creuser la tête pour trouver une excuse à avancer à son retour. C'était toujours cela de gagné.

Le garçon semblait l'attendre… A mesure que les jours passaient, Sirius le trouvait de moins en moins souvent collé contre le mur du fond. Il s'asseyait maintenant devant la grille, trop loin pour que Sirius puisse le toucher, mais suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse voir son visage s'animer lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Evidemment, les échanges étaient assez restreints. Son nouvel ami parlait peu, se contentant souvent de le regarder et de l'écouter, alors qu'il s'asseyait devant sa cage. Mais il parvenait parfois à lui arracher un sourire. Cela seul suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur.

_J'ai raison d'aller le voir tous les soirs, _se disait_-_il. _Même s'il est toujours prisonnier, il n'est plus tout seul… Et il mange un peu plus… _L'état général du garçon s'était amélioré. Ses blessures étaient toutes en bonne voie de guérison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quelque chose avait changé. Sirius avait à peine posé une patte dans la cave, et pourtant, il était déjà persuadé que quelque chose avait changé. Il leva la truffe et huma l'air profondément. Il décela la présence du garçon, il était toujours là. Mais…

Ça sentait le propre. La paille fraîche. Il n'y avait plus l'odeur du loup ni celle du sang. Juste celle du garçon.

Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et s'approcha de la cage, après s'être assuré que le père du garçon n'était pas là. La cage avait été nettoyée à fond. Et son ami… Il était contre le mur, comme à son habitude, et il grelottait.

« Tu as froid… murmura Sirius, se collant aux barreaux pour mieux le voir. Tu es tout mouillé ! »

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche et la dirigea sur le garçon. « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un sort pour te sécher, prévint_-_il. Tu n'auras pas mal. Tu veux bien approcher un peu ? »

Le garçon se glissa sur les genoux jusqu'à lui. Sirius lui sourit. Il aimait cette confiance, qu'il sentait chez lui. Il n'hésitait plus à s'approcher, maintenant. Sirius lança le sort, qu'il doubla d'un autre, pour le réchauffer.

« C'est ton père, qui a tout nettoyé ? » Le garçon fit oui de la tête. « Il fait au moins cela… murmura Sirius avec amertume.  
_-_ Quand il est sûr que je ne vais pas mourir… ajouta le garçon. Après la pleine lune, il attend…  
_-_ Il attend de voir si tu vas vivre ou mourir ?! s'exclama Sirius, sèchement.  
_-_ S'il voit que je vais mieux, il nettoie la cage.  
_-_ Il ne te donne aucun soin, mais il veut bien laver le sang que tu laisses partout ! lâcha Sirius, dont la colère allait croissant. Et puisque c'est l'hiver, il pourrait bien te donner quelque chose pour que tu n'ais pas froid, non ?! Des vêtements !  
_-_ Les vêtements, c'est pour les humains, contra le garçon d'une voix qui n'était qu'un murmure.  
_-_ Arrête ! coupa Sirius, le cœur serré. Ne dis pas ça ! »

Le garçon baissa la tête, muet.

« Tu le sais, je ne… supporte pas… quand tu parles de toi comme ça, reprit Sirius plus doucement. Ça me fait de la peine.  
_-_ Ça ne devrait pas, pourtant.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher contre toi. N'insiste pas. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Sirius s'assit sur le sol.

« J'ai écrit à une association de défense des loups_-_garous, dit_-_il. Il y a tellement de questions que je me pose…  
_-_ Défense des loups_-_garous… ? Défense contre quoi ? C'est méchant, un loup_-_garou…  
_-_ Les loups_-_garous sont victimes de préjugés, asséna Sirius, avec une certitude qu'il était loin d'avoir.  
_-_ Ils mangent les gens, pointa le garçon, une grimace sur le visage.  
_-_ Tu as déjà mangé quelqu'un, toi ?! lui lança Sirius, tendu.  
_-_ Moi ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il réfléchissait vraiment à la question. Sirius sentit une sueur glacée lui dégouliner le long du dos. Jamais il n'avait clairement songé à cette éventualité. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et faire comme si cette idée atroce ne l'avait pas effleuré.

« J'ai tué ma mère, dit finalement le garçon.  
_-_ Tu as… quoi… ? hoqueta Sirius.  
_-_ Elle est morte. Il y avait du sang partout. »

Malgré lui, Sirius recula. Le garçon avait relevé la tête et le regardait maintenant… avec une espèce de défi dans les yeux. Quelque chose qui semblait dire « tu vois, tu as tort sur toute la ligne », et qui s'en satisfaisait. Sirius en eut la chair de poule.

« Je ne te crois pas, murmura_-_t_-_il, d'une voix étranglée.  
_-_ Elle était dans le jardin, reprit le garçon, sans le quitter des yeux. Sa robe était toute déchirée. Elle, elle ne savait pas faire de la magie. Papa n'était pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Alors, elle est morte. »

Sirius se releva lentement. Il avait envie de vomir. L'air absolument détaché avec lequel le garçon évoquait la mort de sa mère le troublait totalement. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer des faits, sans s'y attacher outre mesure. Absolument froid.

« Et… ça ne te rend pas triste ?  
_-_ Que je l'ai tuée ? Si… répondit le garçon, haussant les épaules. Depuis ce temps_-_là, je suis enfermé ici. »

Sirius le regarda avec une horreur croissante. Qu'est_-_ce que cela signifiait, au juste ? Qu'il s'en voulait parce que cela l'avait conduit à être emprisonné ? Qu'il regrettait à cause des _conséquences_, et non pour l'acte lui_-_même ?

« Les loups_-_garous sont des monstres, ils tuent des gens. Ils tuent même leurs parents, reprit le garçon d'un ton égal. Je te tuerai, toi_-_aussi, si tu venais dans ma cage à la pleine lune. »

Il y eut un silence. Sirius avait la gorge complètement nouée, il avait envie de pleurer.

« Papa a raison, de me garder enfermé. Et tu as tort de penser le contraire. »

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius était affreusement triste, déprimé. Il avait quitté la cave sans un mot au garçon, profondément touché par ses dernières paroles. Alors qu'il revenait à l'école, il se traitait mentalement d'imbécile. Pourquoi n'avait_-_il pas envisagé cette probabilité avant ?! Pourquoi était_-_il parti du présupposé que le garçon était absolument innocent ?! Parce qu'il était jeune ?! A parti de quel âge un loup_-_garou était_-_il capable de tuer un être humain adulte ?

_Il a tué sa mère…_

C'était absolument abominable.

_Les loups-garous mangent les gens…_

Etait_-_ce vraiment ce qu'il avait fait ? Avait_-_il _mangé_ sa propre mère ?

Sirius courut sur les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore de l'école. La nuit était tombée, et il trouvait l'obscurité particulièrement oppressante. Il voulait retrouver sa salle commune, ses amis. Un peu de normalité.

Il grimpa directement à la tour des Gryffondors.

« Sirius ? fit James, alors qu'il passait le portrait. Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?!  
_-_ Rien ! répliqua Sirius, un peu sèchement.  
_-_ Attends… Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu es tout pâle… »

Sans l'écouter, Sirius prit l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Il voulait retrouver ses amis, certes… Mais pas s'expliquer sur son trouble. S'était_-_il ou non fourvoyé ?

« Sirius ! insista James, l'attrapant par le coude au moment où il allait pousser la porte de sa chambre. Mais… tu trembles !  
_-_ Ce n'est rien, James, laisse_-_moi…  
_-_ Tu… Tu t'es disputé avec ta petite amie ? »

Un instant, Sirius se demanda de quoi il parlait. Quelle petite amie ?

« Ça peut arriver, les disputes, ce n'est pas forcément grave… ajouta James, l'air compatissant.  
_-_ C'est… Qu'est_-_ce que je dois faire ?! Il y a un tel décalage entre ce que je ressens et ce que je pense !  
_-_ C'est à dire ?  
_-_ Ça t'est déjà arrivé de penser quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un… d'être persuadé que c'est quelqu'un de bien… Et après, tu découvres que cette personne… a fait des choses… affreuses… »

Le dernier mot était presque inaudible. James fronça les sourcils, d'un seul coup beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Tu as mal jugé la fille avec qui tu sors ? De quoi tu parles, au juste ? »

Sirius soupira.

« Sirius… Tu peux me parler, tu sais…  
_-_ Oui, je sais… Je… Il faut que je fasse le point tout seul d'abord, d'accord ?  
_-_ D'accord. Si tu as besoin de moi, fais_-_moi signe. »

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Le lendemain, Sirius renonça à sa visite quotidienne. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de croiser le regard absolument neutre du garçon, alors qu'il lui dévoilait ses secrets les plus noirs. Oh, il pouvait comprendre un accident. Les loups_-_garous ne se contrôlaient pas, n'est_-_ce pas ? Mais cette absence de sentiments… Comme s'il n'éprouvait même pas de remords…

Il avait tellement été sûr que ce garçon était quelqu'un de _bien_ ! Il avait pensé, il s'en souvenait, qu'il avait essayé de le protéger, lui, Sirius, du danger qu'il pouvait représenter. Pourquoi agir de cette façon, si la mort de sa propre mère ne le touchait pas plus que cela ?!

_Il a tellement intégré l'idée qu'il était un monstre qu'il n'est peut-être même plus capable d'éprouver du remords pour ce qu'il a fait…_

Il ne croyait pas lui_-_même à l'argument. Quelqu'un de bien devait forcément souffrir d'avoir commis une chose pareille, même s'il était prisonnier d'une puissante sensation de fatalité.

Il déplia machinalement l'exemplaire de la Gazette que James venait de recevoir. Une famille massacrée dans la banlieue de Londres. Un nouveau remède contre la Gnosite aiguë. Une nouvelle tournée prévue pour le groupe pop Electroplasme. La famille de l'enfant victime du loup_-_garou jouant des pieds et des mains pour que le présumé coupable soit exécuté sans procès.

« Je me demande si notre pétition va servir à quelque chose… murmura Lily par_-_dessus son épaule, l'air désabusée.  
_-_ Nous savions que c'était joué d'avance, non ?  
_-_ Au moins, nous avons essayé… »

Sirius reposa l'exemplaire du journal près du bol de James. Il n'avait pas envie de commenter la nouvelle plus avant.

Alors qu'il finissait son jus de citrouille, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Les meurtres liés aux loups_-_garous appartenaient au sensationnel. Il était à peu près certain que les journaux se jetaient sur toute occasion de ce genre. Peut_-_être trouverait_-_il quelque chose concernant le garçon et sa mère ?

Il se leva de table. « Sirius ?  
_-_ Je vais à la bibliothèque avant les cours. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !  
_-_ Tu n'as jamais fréquenté la bibliothèque autant que ces derniers temps ! » remarqua Peter.

Sirius l'ignora et quitta la Grande Salle, courant presque.

La bibliothèque était déjà ouverte, mais quasiment vide. Sirius se dirigea directement vers la section « journaux » , réalisant qu'il n'avait pas songé, jusque là, à y chercher des renseignements sur les loups_-_garous. Il y avait d'anciens articles de la Gazette, évidemment, mais également des journaux locaux, et des exemplaires de journaux étrangers. Sirius choisit de commencer par les vieux numéro du « Sorcier Averti », le quotidien de Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Peut_-_être se trompait_-_il, mais puisque le garçon vivait là…

Il ne trouva rien.

Avec un soupir, Sirius se résigna à feuilleter le nombre impressionnant de vieux numéros de la Gazette. Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, certes… Mais cela faisait quand même un sacré nombres de journaux à feuilleter.

Sa pile sous le bras, Sirius s'installa à une table.

00000000000000000000000000000

Il commençait à désespérer. Il avait bien trouvé des articles traitant d'agressions de loups_-_garous, surtout dans les numéros les plus récents, mais rien qui parle d'une mère tuée par son fils. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait d'enfants massacrés et dévorés. Sirius eut même droit à quelques photos chocs qui lui donnèrent la nausée (« photos exclusive en page 3, éloignez les enfants… »)

Des enfants, toujours des enfants… Tirés de leur chambre, la nuit, et traînés dans le jardin pour y être mangés… Tous ne mouraient pas sur le coup… Certains survivaient un jour, deux jours, avec la moitié des membres arrachés, et des parents en larmes à leur chevet… Certains, heureusement, étaient sauvés in extremis par des parents particulièrement déterminés à sauver leur progéniture, mais ils étaient rares. Les loups_-_garous n'avaient pas leur pareille, pour se faufiler dans les ombres et se jeter sur leurs proies…

« Vous n'avez pas cours, Mr Black ? demanda la bibliothécaire, au_-_dessus de sa tête.  
_-_ Mmmhhh… J'ai encore dix minutes.  
_-_ Ne vous mettez pas en retard ! Et n'oubliez pas de ranger, avant de partir ! »

En soupirant, Sirius passa quelques journaux de plus.

_« Nouveau drame : un enfant et sa mère massacrés par un loup-garou »_

Le journal datait de huit ans.

« Monsieur Black ! insista la bibliothécaire. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec les professeurs ! »

Sirius referma le journal, le replia soigneusement et le mit de côté. Il rangea sa pile à la va_-_vite et vint se planter devant la bibliothécaire.

« J'emprunte celui_-_ci », dit_-_il, posant le journal devant elle.__


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

« Cette fois, il ne reviendra pas » songea Remus en regardant Sirius partir.

Il avait parfaitement vu le visage de son ami se décomposer, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de sa mère. Bien évidemment, c'était ce que cherchait Remus… Parce qu'il avait beau apprécier chaque moment passé en sa compagnie, il n'en demeurait pas moins persuadé que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Sirius ne pouvait rien tirer de bon de leurs rencontres. Il le lui avait brusquement rappelé, d'une simple phrase. _« Ça me fait de la peine » _avait_-_il dit. Regarder en face sa condition le blessait. Remus ne pouvait pas supporter cela.

Alors autant dégoûter Sirius de lui, non ?

Il lui avait été particulièrement difficile d'évoquer sa mère… Ce souvenir_-_là le torturait plus que n'importe quel autre. Mais il avait appris à vivre avec. En un sens, c'était lui, qui justifiait à ses yeux sa situation actuelle. Lorsqu'il trouvait sa cage insupportable, lorsqu'il se tendait vers le soleil qui filtrait par le soupirail, avec cette envie douloureuse qu'il avait parfois de se trouver à l'air libre, il se concentrait sur ce souvenir, sur la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours en revoyant sa mère couverte de sang. Morte par sa faute.

Si cela lui permettait de supporter son emprisonnement, alors cela pouvait aussi faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, non ?

Lorsque Sirius ne revint pas le lendemain, il s'efforça de garder cela à l'esprit. Il agissait pour le mieux. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Sirius ne souffrirait plus par sa faute.

Le temps lui parut interminablement long, à lui qui avait pourtant passé des années à simplement attendre – attendre son repas quotidien, attendre l'arrivée de la nuit, attendre le retour du jour, attendre la nouvelle pleine lune. Lorsque son père descendit finalement jusqu'à sa cage le soir venu, il fut vraiment soulagé de le voir. Et il réalisa que vivre dans ces conditions était devenu intenable.

Il ne pouvait plus se passer de parler à quelqu'un.

« La prochaine pleine lune, c'est quand ? » demanda_-_t_-_il à son père, alors que celui_-_ci poussait l'assiette sous la cage. L'homme sursauta et le dévisagea avec une surprise manifeste.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Remus avait renoncé à adresser la parole à son père. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que chaque tentative se solderait invariablement par un coup de baguette douloureux. Mais là… Il s'en fichait. Mieux valait parler et en subir les conséquences que supporter un peu plus longtemps ce silence qui l'assourdissait.

« Une semaine, répondit son père, visiblement pris au dépourvu.  
_-_ Je voudrais que ce soit la dernière… murmura Remus.  
_-_ Tais_-_toi.  
_-_ Ce serait mieux, non ? Tu pourrais recommencer à vivre normalement…  
_-_ Tais_-_toi ! » cria l'homme, tirant sa baguette de sa ceinture.

Il y avait un curieux mélange de hargne et de souffrance, sur son visage… Et Remus se fit la réflexion que cette situation_-_là était en train de le détruire aussi sûrement que les crocs du loup_-_garou avaient mis fin à la vie de sa mère.

« Je suis désolé », dit_-_il. Et il le pensait vraiment. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son père s'astreignait à une vie aussi épouvantable, alors qu'il lui aurait été tellement simple de le laisser mourir. Ce n'était certainement pas par amour, n'est_-_ce pas ? Remus était persuadé que l'amour que son père avait pu avoir pour lui était mort en même temps que sa mère. Son père aimait _Remus_, pas la chose qu'il cachait dans sa cave. Mais Remus était mort, lui_-_aussi. Il ne restait plus que le monstre.

« Tu devrais arrêter de me donner à manger », suggéra_-_t_-_il, presque malgré lui.

Il vit la main de son père trembler sur l'assiette, ses doigts se crisper sur sa baguette. « Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu ne dois pas parler, jamais !  
_-_ Ne descends plus. Combien de temps il faudrait ? Trois jours, quatre jours ? Et je serais mort. »

Le sort l'atteignit à hauteur de l'épaule, et il se recroquevilla sur lui_-_même.

« Ou tu pourrais me tuer directement, poursuivit_-_il, tremblant sous le coup de la douleur. Pourquoi tu le fais pas ?  
_-_ Je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria son père, s'accrochant d'une main aux barreaux.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Tu serais débarrassé de moi… »

Son père se détourna vivement et remonta les escaliers rapidement.

Remus fixa la porte un long moment.

Si seulement son père comprenait…

Il n'allait pas manger. Il allait refuser tous ses repas, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Remus ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion sur sa capacité à se priver totalement de nourriture. Il savait parfaitement à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux. Sans doute y aurait_-_il un moment où la douleur serait telle qu'il n'arriverait plus à s'empêcher de manger.

Mais s'il se privait de nourriture suffisamment longtemps, il s'affaiblirait considérablement. Et avec de la chance, la prochaine pleine lune le trouverait si faible que la transformation pourrait lui être fatale.

L'idée était séduisante. Absolument horrible. Il avait une peur affreuse de la mort. Cette peur_-_là l'avait obligé à se relever pleine lune après pleine lune, malgré sa faiblesse, sa souffrance. « Mais tu rendrais service à tout le monde », songea_-_t_-_il. A commencer par lui_-_même.

Il s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à son assiette. Sans même en regarder le contenu, il la repoussa aussi loin qu'il put sous la grille. Et il le regretta presque aussitôt. Il avait faim. Et froid, aussi. Manger quelque chose de chaud lui aurait sans doute apporté un peu de réconfort.

« Non. Il faut que ça s'arrête, pensa_-_t_-_il. A quoi bon manger, de toute façon ? C'est jamais suffisant… » Sa maigre portion était bien loin de lui suffire. Et finalement, la manger ne le rendait que plus avide de la portion suivante. Et ses besoins inassouvis étaient une souffrance supplémentaire à ajouter à la solitude et au complet dégoût de lui_-_même qui le torturaient depuis trop longtemps.

Autant en finir.

Il considéra la grille en argent un long moment. Elle était dangereuse pour lui, mais jusqu'à quel point ? S'il la touchait suffisamment longtemps, la brûlure qui résulterait du contact lui serait_-_elle fatale ?

« Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu devras supporter cette brûlure_-_là en plus du reste… »

Remus savait ce que c'était, de souffrir à en perdre la raison. Mieux valait laisser le monstre s'en charger…

Il retourna se réfugier contre le mur, enfoui sous la paille.

« Remus. »

Remus sursauta et se mit à frissonner. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu cela. Son propre prénom. Et cela le surprit d'autant plus que cela lui paraissait complètement incongru. Il était en train de rêver qu'il mangeait un gros gâteau au chocolat, assis au milieu de sa cage. Pourquoi entendait_-_il son prénom ?

µ« Remus ! »

La voix était plus insistante. Et il finit par l'identifier. C'était celle de Sirius. Encore plus surprenant, Sirius ne connaissait pas son nom, n'est_-_ce pas ? Et d'ailleurs, Sirius ne viendrait plus jusqu'à lui, il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il était monstrueux…

Troublé malgré tout, il s'extirpa de son cocon de paille et regarda autour de lui.

C'était bien Sirius. Sirius qui le regardait depuis la grille, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles, n'est_-_ce pas ? murmura Sirius. Remus… »

Remus le regarda avec stupéfaction. Comment savait_-_il… ?

Et que faisait_-_il devant sa cage ? N'avait_-_il pas compris qu'il ne devait plus revenir ?!

« Tu devrais t'en aller… marmonna_-_t_-_il, s'asseyant le dos au mur.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? répliqua Sirius, avec son air borné. Tu n'as pas tué ta mère ! Ce n'était pas toi, ce n'était pas ta faute !  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu en sais ?! répliqua Remus d'une voix tremblante.  
_-_ C'est écrit là ! » fit Sirius, extirpant un journal de sa cape et le plaquant contre la grille.

De là où il était, Remus ne voyait pas précisément ce que c'était, même s'il s'en doutait.

« Je ne sais pas lire », dit_-_il.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre, avant que tout cela n'arrive. Mais il n'avait plus lu une ligne depuis des années, et il doutait sérieusement de savoir encore le faire.

« C'est écrit que ta mère est morte en te défendant contre le loup_-_garou qui t'avait attaqué ! riposta Sirius sans se démonter. Elle ne voulait pas que tu meures ! Tu crois qu'elle serait heureuse, de te voir enfermé comme ça ?! »

Rien de tout ce qu'aurait pu dire Sirius n'aurait pu être plus douloureux que cette dernière phrase. Et un instant, Remus le détesta profondément pour cela. Que Sirius utilise l'argument qui justifiait, à ses propres yeux, son emprisonnement pour, au contraire, le présenter comme absolument abominable, condamnable, le plongea dans un désarroi douloureux.

Qu'aurait pensé sa mère de ses conditions de vie ? Les aurait_-_elle cautionnées, en lui apportant elle_-_aussi sa gamelle quotidienne ? En le laissant se remettre seul et sans soutien d'aucune sorte des blessures qu'il s'auto infligeait à chaque pleine lune ?

« Elle t'a sauvé la vie, tu crois qu'elle apprécierait de te voir à moitié mort de froid et de faim, condamné à vivre comme un animal par ton propre père ?!  
_-_ Tais_-_toi ! supplia Remus, au supplice. Elle ne m'a pas sauvé ! Son fils Remus est mort…  
_-_ C'est faux ! répliqua Sirius. Tu es là, devant moi !  
_-_ Remus a été tué par le loup_-_garou… Et elle est morte pour rien…  
_-_ C'est vraiment comme ça que tu veux voir les choses ?! Tu préfères penser que sa mort a été inutile ?!  
_-_ C'est la vérité !  
_-_ C'est des conneries ! s'emporta Sirius, vraiment en colère, maintenant. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi, pour te donner une chance de vivre ta vie ! Et cette vie_-_là est gâchée, parce que ton père veut te faire croire que tu es aussi monstrueux que le loup_-_garou qui t'a attaqué !  
_-_ Arrête, Sirius… murmura Remus, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
_-_ Non ! Non, je n'arrêterai pas ! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris que tout ça… Tout ça, c'est criminel ! »

C'était bien plus que ce que Remus pouvait supporter. Il ne voulait plus écouter Sirius. Il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour se soustraire à sa voix. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, douloureusement, et il avait l'affreuse sensation que son monde était en train de s'écrouler. Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, cherchant désespérément à reprendre le contrôle, à se calmer.

« Et ça ! poursuivait Sirius, implacable. Regarde_-_moi, Remus ! Ça, qu'est_-_ce que ça veut dire ?! Tu renonces à manger, maintenant ?! Qu'est_-_ce que tu cherches ? Le suicide ?! »

Remus étouffa une plainte et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

« Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?! Tu crois vraiment ?! Je vais trouver un moyen, Remus, mais je te jure que j'entrerai dans ta cage ! »

Sirius était plus en colère qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et pour la première fois, cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre l'homme qui séquestrait son fils, mais bien contre le prisonnier lui_-_même. Il ne supportait pas la façon dont le garçon acceptait son sort. Il avait l'impression que cet état d'esprit ne faisait que l'enfermer dans l'immobilisme. Il aurait grandement préféré le voir se rebeller !

La rébellion, c'était une chose que Sirius pouvait comprendre. Lui_-_même était sans cesse en révolte contre quelque chose : contre ses parents, contre les Serpentards, contre l'idéologie des Sangs_-_Purs. Mais l'acceptation passive dont faisait preuve Remus était totalement nouvelle pour lui. Et incompréhensible.

Bien sûr, il pouvait trouver mille excuses au comportement du garçon. Sans doute était_-_il simplement plus facile pour Remus d'accepter son sort que de se rebeller contre. Mais c'était justement cela que Sirius trouvait intolérable. Remus aurait dû se battre pour faire valoir ses droits !

_Oui, sauf que ce n'était qu'un petit enfant, quand tout cela est arrivé, _songea_-_t_-_il. _Il ne pouvait qu'obéir, il n'avait pas la force de s'opposer…_

Certes. Mais il n'était plus un enfant, désormais. Et avec son aide à lui, Sirius, il pouvait s'en sortir ! A condition qu'il le veuille…

Sirius avait réalisé que s'il ne forçait pas un peu la main à Remus, celui_-_ci ne bougerait pas, préférant le status quo à une hypothétique liberté particulièrement angoissante. Très bien. Il allait le faire. Il allait forcer Remus à se révolter.

Si Sirius voulait entrer dans la cage, il devait le faire à l'insu du père de Remus. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter de la détruire. Il devait trouver quelque chose – un sort, une potion – qui puisse venir à bout des barreaux. Il choisit de commencer par là.

Après avoir consulté une bonne dizaine d'ouvrages, il finit par dénicher une potion qui avait la propriété de donner la consistance du caoutchouc à tout objet en fer… Mais la cage était en argent. Ou il trouvait une variante de la potion pour l'appliquer à un plus grand nombre de métal – mais il n'était sans doute pas assez doué en potions – ou il trouvait un moyen de transmuter l'argent en simple fer.

Découragé, Sirius referma le livre. Il n'avait rien d'un alchimiste, son truc à lui, c'était la métamorphose…

Il songea à James. Pouvait_-_il lui venir en aide ? Il était plus doué que lui pour les potions. Mais pas autant que Lily… Et s'il demandait à Lily ? Ses relations avec la jeune fille s'étaient considérablement améliorées, depuis qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux la défense des droits des loups_-_garous.

Il trouva Lily plongée dans son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle paraissait songeuse, la plume en l'air, comme si elle butait sur une phrase. Il s'assit en face d'elle et elle sursauta. « Désolé… dit_-_il. Je te dérange ?  
_-_ Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un sort de découpe viendrait à bout d'un Bourligue Doré…  
_-_ Si, à condition que tu passes chaque morceau sous une lumière vive.  
_-_ Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par ça ? L'éblouir ?  
_-_ Crois_-_moi, il vaut mieux le découper avant… J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, Lily… J'ai besoin de modifier une potion…  
_-_ Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Lily, suspicieuse.

Bon, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées, certes, mais pas au point que la jeune fille lui fasse une confiance aveugle !

« Pas pour jouer un tour aux Serpentards. Ni à personne d'autres, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. J'ai trouvé une potion pour rendre le fer aussi malléable que du caoutchouc…  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Je voudrais étendre ses propriétés à d'autres métaux. Comme l'argent.  
_-_ Tu veux rendre un objet en argent aussi élastique que du caoutchouc ? résuma Lily, le scrutant d'un regard aigu. Et pas pour de mauvaises raisons ?  
_-_ Pas pour de mauvaises raisons. Je peux te le jurer, Lily. »

Le ton particulièrement solennel qu'il prit parut intriguer la jeune fille. Elle posa sa plume et tendit la main pour prendre le livre de Sirius. « Allez, fais voir… »

« Je parie qu'ils nous préparent un mauvais coup… murmura James, les yeux fixés sur les Serpentards. Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont ils nous regardent…  
_-_ Ouais, acquiesça Peter. Ils préparent quelque chose.  
_-_ Et ça, c'est parce qu'on a abaissé notre garde trop longtemps ! reprit James. A quand remonte notre dernière attaque ? Cela fait au moins un mois !  
_-_ Moins que ça… répondit distraitement Sirius.  
_-_ Bon, presque un mois. Mais c'est déjà trop. Ils doivent penser qu'on n'est plus bons à rien ! »

Sirius lança un bref coup d'œil à leurs ennemis jurés. C'était vrai, il y avait presque un mois qu'ils ne leur avaient joué aucun tour. Et la tension devenait palpable entre eux.

« On devrait frapper les premiers, reprit James.  
_-_ Ouais, approuva Peter.  
_-_ Leur montrer qu'on n'a pas peur d'eux.  
_-_ Ils savent qu'on n'a pas peur d'eux, répondit Sirius. Pas besoin de les attaquer pour ça. »

James lui lança un regard étrange, qui le mit mal à l'aise.

« Nous n'avons fait aucun coup depuis presque un mois… à cause de toi, dit_-_il finalement.  
_-_ Moi ? fit Sirius, surpris.  
_-_ Tu t'absentes pendant des heures, et tu hantes la bibliothèque… Apparemment, tu as un nouveau passe_-_temps bien plus important que nos petites affaires. »

Il y avait un reproche très net, dans sa voix. Sirius se força à ne pas relever.

« Ils mijotent quoi, à votre avis ? demanda Peter, apportant une diversion fort bienvenue.  
_-_ Va savoir… Si on pouvait se glisser dans leurs quartiers…  
_-_ Tu as la cape », suggéra Sirius. Il devait se forcer à s'intéresser à la discussion. Il n'en avait rien à faire, des Serpentards, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées ailleurs. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre James.

« Oui, j'ai la cape… acquiesça James. Mais il ne s'agit pas _que_ d'entrer sans se faire voir. Mais aussi de _s'introduire_ chez eux. Sans mot de passe, c'est difficile…  
_-_ A part transplaner directement là_-_bas, c'est impossible », releva Peter. James éclata de rire. « Brillante idée, Peter ! En admettant qu'on ait appris à transplaner…  
_-_ Oh, ça doit pas être difficile à apprendre… coupa Peter, boudeur. On a fait plus difficile !  
_-_ En admettant qu'on sache, c'est impossible, de transplaner dans Poudlard, et tu le sais très bien ! Ce serait trop facile, autrement… Une autre idée, Sirius ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas songé à cela, mais… c'était une idée formidable ! S'il apprenait à transplaner, il pourrait entrer directement dans la cage de Remus sans éveiller les soupçons de son père !

« Transplaner… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ C'est impossible ! insista James, avec de l'exaspération dans la voix.  
_-_ Oui, dans Poudlard… Mais ça me plairait vraiment bien de savoir le faire…  
_-_ Plus que quelques mois, et tu apprendras !  
_-_ C'est trop long. Je veux apprendre ça maintenant ! »

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif. Sirius leur répondit par son sourire le plus charmant.

La lettre arriva juste avant que Sirius ne quitte l'école pour sa visite quotidienne à Remus. Lorsque celui_-_ci réalisa qu'elle venait de son correspondant partisan des loups_-_garous, Sirius sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Enfin, il allait peut_-_être obtenir de vraies réponses !

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, pour la lire tranquillement.

_« Monsieur Black,_

J'avoue avoir été à la fois surpris et enchanté par votre lettre. Il m'a été particulièrement agréable de voir que même le fils d'une des familles les plus conservatrices du monde sorcier est capable de se poser les bonnes questions, sans s'arrêter aux préjugés qui font de la vie des loups-garous un véritable enfer.

Je ne suis pas moi-même un loup-garou, mais mon frère a été touché par cette horrible malédiction alors qu'il entrait dans l'adolescence. Les liens qui nous unissaient étaient suffisamment forts pour que je refuse de le considérer comme le monstre que tout le monde m'affirmait qu'il était devenu.

Il est vite apparu que la plupart des choses que l'on dit sur les loups-garous sont fausses. Le fait d'avoir été mordu n'a pas changé radicalement mon frère, il restait le même. Ce sont plutôt les préjugés, et la pression constante de la société, qui ont fini par le pousser à bout, jusqu'à ce que, malheureusement, il décide que vivre dans ces conditions ne valait pas le coup. Je suis certain que dans une société plus compréhensive, il aurait fini par accepter son état comme une maladie certes désagréable, mais supportable.

Les loups-garous ne sont pas mauvais par essence. Il en va d'eux comme de tous les êtres humains, certains sont plus violents et agressifs que d'autres. Simplement, leur nature animale les pousse à la prédation. Cela est indubitable, et c'est ce qui les rend si dangereux, les nuits de pleine lune. Tout le long de sa courte vie, mon frère est resté l'homme doux qu'il avait toujours été. Un loup-garou n'est pas forcément une menace pour la société, il lui suffit de s'assurer qu'il ne met la vie de personne en danger pendant la courte période de sa transformation. Le plus souvent en s'enfermant. Il s'agit là d'une décision personnelle et réfléchit. Les loups-garous sont des personnes comme tout le monde la plupart du temps, et ils sont parfaitement capables de se gérer au quotidien. Les loups-garous qui massacrent les enfants le font par choix, parce qu'à la base, ce sont des hommes mauvais. La lycanthropie n'est qu'une excuse pour assouvir leurs mauvais penchants – ou qu' une façon plus ignoble d'y céder.

De la même façon que rien n'empêche un sorcier d'éprouver des sentiments envers un moldu, il est parfaitement légitime de nouer des relations avec des loups-garous. Certains d'entre eux sont des personnes remarquables, par leurs qualités humaines. La seule restriction concerne la seule nuit de pleine lune. L'affection dont souffrent les loups-garous ne leur permet malheureusement pas de reconnaître les personnes qu'ils aiment lorsqu'ils sont métamorphosés. Et c'est l'aspect le plus difficile de la relation. Il est particulièrement difficile de voir ce qu'endurent les loups-garous dans ces moments-là. Les loups-garous ne supportent pas d'être enfermés, et même s'ils le font pour assurer la sécurité des autres, ils le vivent en général très mal.

Les lendemains de pleine lune ont toujours été des moments particulièrement éprouvants pour moi. Il m'était douloureux de voir à quel point mon frère avait souffert, pendant cette unique nuit où il n'était absolument plus maître de lui-même. Et il n'y avait vraiment rien que je puisse faire, à titre personnel, pour le soulager durant ses métamorphoses.  
Le processus est extrêmement douloureux. Mais il ne s'agit pas simplement de souffrance physique. Les loups-garous n'ont pas vocation à être enfermés, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, mais ils sont également des êtres sociaux par essence. Il n'y a rien de plus terrible, pour eux, que d'être privé de la présence des leurs. C'est souvent cette solitude forcée qui mène les loups-garous à l'autodestruction. Ils finissent par perdre la raison, tout simplement. Et l'enfermement qu'ils s'imposent ne fait qu'accélérer le processus.

Il n'y a que deux façons, d'adoucir la condition d'un loup-garou : lui permettre de chasser – c'est à dire libérer le prédateur en lui – ou assouvir son besoin de socialisation. L'association dont je m'occupe a pour vocation de favoriser le rapprochement entre les loups-garous, afin de leur permettre de passer les pleines lunes ensemble, dans un environnement sécurisé. La compagnie des leurs permet aux loups-garous de limiter les actes d'auto-mutilation qui sont malheureusement trop fréquents, chez ceux qui s'enferment les nuits de pleine lune.  
Permettre aux loups-garous de se retrouver n'est pas chose aisée. La pensée qu'ils se regroupent au moment où ils sont le plus dangereux est plus que dérangeante pour la plupart des gens. Je m'attends malheureusement à ce que le Ministère interdise purement et simplement de telles pratiques… La politique actuelle n'est hélas pas à la compréhension mais à la répression systématique. Il ne restera guère de possibilité pour ces personnes de soulager ensemble leur mal-être.

Un loup-garou de mes amis passe les nuits de pleine lune avec son chien. Il a développé une relation très particulière avec cet animal, et son état s'est nettement amélioré depuis. C'est peut-être une solution à envisager. Les loups-garous ne sont réellement une menace que pour les êtres humains, aucun animal ne peut être contaminé par morsure, et le chien est un animal suffisamment proche du loup pour qu'il existe une réelle complicité entre eux durant les nuits de pleine lune.  
J'espère, Monsieur Black, que cette lettre vous aura permis de voir plus clair, et de renforcer votre sentiment qu'effectivement, les loups-garous ne sont pas des monstres, que ce sont des êtres humains qui souffrent malheureusement plus que le commun des mortels, et qu'à cet égard, ils méritent notre compassion, voire même notre respect. Il y a peu de personne qui accepteraient d'endurer ce qu'endurent la plupart des loups-garous de mon cercle d'amis. Les loups-garous sont souvent des gens exceptionnels, qui ont un profond respect pour la vie elle-même. »

Sirius frémissait d'excitation. Il lut et relut une demi_-_douzaine de fois l'avant_-_dernier paragraphe, surpris que la solution puisse être si simple…


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

« Bon, ça suffit, on arrête ! » décréta James, à bout de souffle. Et il se laissa tomber par terre, dans l'herbe, jambes croisées. Peter l'imita aussitôt, visiblement soulagé, mais Sirius, lui, se contenta de les regarder, les lèvres pincées. « S'arrêter maintenant ? Mais on y est presque ! protesta_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ _Presque _? fit James, incrédule. Tu te fiches de moi, Patmol ?  
_-_ J'étais à deux doigts d'apparaître dans ce fichu cercle !  
_-_ Oui, sans tes bras… » remarqua Peter.

Sirius se sentait affreusement frustré. Peter avait raison, évidemment. De même que James. Ils étaient épuisés, tous les trois, et s'évertuer à transplaner dans ces conditions n'était certainement pas conseillé !

Mais il avait tellement envie d'y arriver !

S'il arrivait à maîtriser le transplanage, il pourrait entrer directement dans la cage de Remus. Cette seule pensée justifiait tous les risques qu'il pouvait prendre ! Sauf, évidemment, que James et Peter ne pouvaient pas voir les choses comme lui…

« Encore un essai… tenta_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Non, Sirius ! coupa James, catégorique. Ça va finir par mal tourner ! Nous sommes trop fatigués pour ça. Et puis, il est tard, il faut retourner à Poudlard.  
_-_ Nous réessayerons demain, proposa Peter, diplomate. Après tout, ça ne peut pas être plus dur que de devenir des animagi ! Il nous faut juste un peu de temps…  
_-_ Peter a raison. On ne peut pas y arriver comme ça, en trois heures ! Rentrons, Sirius. »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il avait beau refuser de s'appesantir sur la lourdeur de ses membres, sur le mal de tête qui le taraudait, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était épuisé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups – conséquences de quelques maladresses dans ses tentatives pour transplaner.

Une nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop. Et comme l'avait souligné Peter, il pourrait recommencer demain.

James prit son mutisme pour un accord. Il se redressa péniblement et effaça le cercle qu'il avait tracé sur le sol d'un coup de baguette.

« Il va falloir marcher jusqu'à la boutique, maintenant… Et prendre le passage… Au moins, quand on pourra transplaner, ce sera plus rapide !  
_-_ On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, répliqua machinalement James.  
_-_ Ouais, mais on aurait pu aller directement d'ici à Honeydukes ! » contra Peter.

Ils se mirent en route, quittant le petit pré qu'ils avaient choisi pour leurs essais de transplanage. Sirius avançait en silence, plongé dans ses pensées. Une fois son plan d'attaque arrêté, il s'était juré de ne plus remettre les pieds devant la cage de Remus tant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure d'y pénétrer. Mais s'il ne parvenait pas à transplaner très vite… Que penserait Remus, s'il l'abandonnait trop longtemps ? Qu'il avait fini par laisser tomber ? Sirius refusait de lui causer cette peine_-_là. Il s'en voulait déjà bien assez de son dernier accès de colère !

_Mais j'y arriverai ! Demain, j'y arriverai ! Et j'entrerai dans cette fichue cage ! _

« C'est quoi, l'urgence ? » lui demanda brusquement James. Sirius sursauta, un instant persuadé que James venait de lire dans ses pensées et lui demandait enfin des explications. Mais non, c'était stupide… « De quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à transplaner tout de suite ? Et ne me réponds pas que c'est à cause des Serpentards, je ne le croirai pas ! »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, ennuyé. Il n'avait aucune raison à avancer, aucune qui soit de nature à détourner l'attention de James. Il jeta un coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule, vers Peter, qui s'était laissé distancer de quelques pas. C'était plus facile avec Peter. Peter ne lui demandait jamais de comptes, il se contentait de suivre. Un instant, Sirius regretta que son meilleur ami ne fût pas comme lui.

« C'est… personnel… tenta Sirius.  
_-_ Il y a un endroit où tu tiens absolument à t'introduire, c'est ça ? suggéra James. Et pas dans Poudlard, de toute évidence… »

Evidemment, James ayant oublié d'être bête, on pouvait compter sur lui pour toucher juste… Peut_-_être qu'il finirait même par faire le lien avec l'intérêt subit de son ami pour les loups_-_garous, pour peu qu'on lui laisse un temps de réflexion ! Sirius se sentait frémir rien qu'à cette pensée. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas, c'était que James découvre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et se mette en tête de l'empêcher d'entrer dans la cage de Remus ! Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il était absolument certain que James mettrait tout en œuvre pour que cela ne se produise pas !

« C'est ici, à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ? demanda encore James. C'est en rapport avec tes disparitions quotidiennes ?  
_-_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, James.  
_-_ Parce que c'est une sottise ? Allez, je te connais, Sirius ! Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu ne veux pas de moi sur ce coup_-_là. Ce qui veut dire que ce doit être particulièrement stupide !  
_-_ Parce que je ne veux pas te mettre au courant, c'est forcément stupide ? se révolta Sirius, conscient qu'il y avait bien une part de cela dans sa décision de tenir James à l'écart. Non ! C'est juste… C'est… intime… »

Et ça l'était. Les liens qu'il tissait avec Remus étaient trop particuliers pour qu'il les partage avec un tiers, y compris son meilleur ami.

« Ta petite amie…  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ C'est en rapport avec ta fameuse petite amie, celle que tu rejoins en secret, celle qui te tourne la tête à tel point que tu ne songes même plus à humilier Servilo ! »

Sirius se sentit rougir malgré lui. Sa petite amie… Si seulement James savait !

« Tu veux t'introduire chez elle en cachette, c'est ça ?  
_-_ Oui ».

Associer le terme de « petite amie » à Remus était assez troublant…

« Il veut faire quoi ? demanda Peter, qui les avait rejoint en quelques foulées et soufflait comme un bœuf derrière eux.  
_-_ Jouer au joli cœur ! répondit James succinctement.  
_-_ Oh ! Avec sa petite copine mystère… !  
_-_ Tu es sûr que… reprit James. Enfin… Tu es prêt ?  
_-_ A quoi ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Bah… A sauter le pas… ? »

Sirius haussa les sourcils, surpris. Oh. C'était donc cela, que s'imaginait James. C'était assez logique, dans le fond. Un instant, Sirius fut tenté de lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas de cela, qu'il était à mille lieues de ce genre de préoccupation. Mais il se retint. Après tout, c'était un argument de poids, non ?

« Tu nous la présenteras ? demanda Peter.  
_-_ Non. Du moins, pas pour le moment.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? insista Peter.  
_-_ Laisse, Pete. C'est un truc qu'il veut vivre tout seul. »

Cela, au moins, était vrai… Même si Sirius était par ailleurs parfaitement conscient qu'il serait forcément contraint, à un moment ou un autre, de leur parler de Remus.

Mais pas tant qu'il aurait lui_-_même acquis quelques certitudes. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas certain à cent pour cent que Remus ne constituait _vraiment_ aucun danger pour ses amis. Parce que même s'il souhaitait très fort croire à tout ce qu'il avait lu dans la lettre, une part de lui, irrationnelle, se défiait toujours. La peur du loup…

0000000000000000000000000000

Sirius était conscient des regards que James posait sur lui dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Même s'ils n'étaient pas revenus sur le sujet de la veille, Sirius se doutait que son ami se posait tout un tas de questions sur lui et sa « petite amie mystérieuse ». Le fait que Sirius soit si discret la concernant ne pouvait que le pousser à s'interroger. Peut_-_être Sirius pourrait_-_il le calmer un peu en lui racontant quelques bobards, en lui sortant une description sommaire, en lui vantant quelques qualités, en lui relatant les circonstances de leur rencontre, toutes ces choses banales qui alimentent les histoires d'amour… mais Sirius refusait d'alimenter le mensonge. La simple idée de croiser dans son esprit Remus et une hypothétique petite amie le paralysait complètement. Il préférait simplement ne pas y penser.

« Tu comptes vraiment recommencer tes essais ce soir ? lui demanda Peter, alors qu'ils quittaient le cours de potions.  
_-_ Oui, répondit Sirius laconiquement.  
_-_ C'est très pressé ?  
_-_ Peter…  
_-_ Je veux dire… C'est bientôt Noël, tu vas aller chez James et tu ne la verras plus pendant deux semaines… poursuivit Peter, l'ignorant. Elle va te manquer… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Les vacances de Noël… Il n'y avait pas pensé…

« Il pourra toujours faire un saut à Pré_-_au_-_Lard pendant les vacances, dit James, philosophe. Non, ce sont juste ses hormones qui s'emballent… Pas vrai, Patmol ?  
_-_ Arrête, avec ça ! » coupa Sirius, exaspéré.

Il crevait d'inquiétude pour Remus. Cela n'avait rien d'hormonal ! N'importe qui serait aussi soucieux à sa place !

_Ah, c'est vrai, ma petite amie… Ça n'a rien à voir avec Remus…_

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

« J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait James, le premier à se mettre en ménage, dit Peter, absolument inconscient de l'exaspération grandissante de Sirius. Tu sais, avec Lily…  
_-_ Lily n'aime pas James, trancha Sirius, plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait dû.  
_-_ Ah… Oh… » fit Peter, penaud, alors que la mine de James s'allongeait sensiblement.

_J'ai fait une sottise… _réalisa Sirius. Il ne voulait certainement pas blesser James.

« Je suis désolé, James, je n'ai pas… Je veux dire… tenta_-_t_-_il, alors que son ami tournait déjà les talons.  
_-_ T'aurais pas dû dire ça… remarqua Peter.  
_-_ Ouais…  
_-_ C'est dur, pour lui, en ce moment.  
_-_ Dur ?  
_-_ Tu le boudes. En tous cas, c'est l'impression qu'il a. Et là, tu lui balances une vacherie… »

Sirius considéra Peter un moment, muet. Peter le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde. « Il pense que je lui en veux ?  
_-_ Ce n'est plus comme avant, entre vous. Quand vous vous parlez, vous n'êtes même plus d'accord ! Comme avec ce truc sur les loups_-_garous… Il a l'impression que tu fais exprès de prendre le contre_-_pied de ce qu'il te dit uniquement pour te démarquer de lui.  
_-_ C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?  
_-_ Oui. Comme tu n'es plus là, tout le temps avec lui, du coup, il me parle plus à moi… Mais ce n'est pas pareil, pour lui… »

Il y avait une très nette amertume, chez Peter.

« Ce n'est pas intentionnel, Peter… murmura Sirius. Je ne fais pas ça pour le contrarier _lui_, c'est toujours mon ami…  
_-_ Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il a. Tu ne te confies pas à lui. Tu as toujours cette fille dans la tête, et tu ne partages rien de ce que tu vis avec lui. Alors qu'il t'a toujours dit ce qu'il ressentait pour Lily. Et là, tu lui balances qu'elle ne veut pas de lui. Et méfie_-_toi, Sirius, il pourrait très bien croire que ta mystérieuse chérie, c'est Lily…  
_-_ C'est ridicule !  
_-_ Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble…  
_-_ Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Et il le sait très bien !  
_-_ Ouais… Mais la jalousie, hein, tu sais… ! »

Peter avait raison. James pourrait fort bien se mettre dans la tête que s'il s'était rapproché de Lily, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

Même si cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas, il allait finalement devoir discuter sérieusement avec James…

000000000000000000000000000

« Je n'irai pas à Pré_-_au_-_Lard avec toi ce soir, dit James avant même que Sirius n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Tu feras tes essais de transplanage tout seul !  
_-_ Oh… »

James s'efforçait de parler calmement, sans se mettre en colère, mais Sirius n'était pas dupe. Il bouillait intérieurement.

« Oui, ça te concerne toi et ta copine. Je ne vais pas passer mes soirées à te suivre comme un toutou, et puis…  
_-_ James, coupa Sirius en soupirant.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. Vraiment. Et je crois… Je crois qu'on devrait parler sérieusement tous les deux. »

James sembla tergiverser un moment, mais il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, résigné.

« D'abord, il n'y a rien, absolument rien, entre Lily et moi. Tu le sais, hein ?  
_-_ Oui, je sais…  
_-_ Je n'ai pas dit que Lily ne t'aimait pas parce que je la veux pour moi, ou rien d'autre de ce genre ! »

James le regardait avec une intensité dérangeante, qui l'aurait presque mis mal à l'aise.

« Je crois même que vous iriez merveilleusement ensemble ! ajouta_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Là, tu en fais trop, Patmol, coupa James, sans parvenir à dissimuler un demi_-_sourire.  
_-_ Et je sais que je ne suis pas très marrant, ces derniers jours. Et que je suis très souvent absent. Et que tu te poses beaucoup de questions. Et que tu t'inquiètes.  
_-_ Et tu me manques, Sirius », ajouta James doucement. Sirius se racla la gorge, embarrassé. Il n'était pas doué pour ces trucs, les grandes effusions… Parler de ses sentiments, c'était particulièrement dur !

« Ouais… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à Lily… ? Que si je m'entichais d'une fille, c'était fini, nous deux, c'était mort… C'est ce sentiment_-_là que j'ai maintenant, Sirius… Tu as ta petite amie, et notre amitié… Ça passe après… »

Il y eut un silence. Sirius sentait un poids désagréable au fond de sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas de cela, il ne voulait pas voir leur amitié se déliter lentement…

« C'est temporaire, James, dit_-_il finalement. Laisse_-_moi juste un peu de temps.  
_-_ Du temps ? Et tu redeviendras comme avant ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde, Sirius. Il y a des événements, dans la vie, qui vous change irrémédiablement. C'est la vie qui veut ça, c'est tout ! C'est juste… Que je m'étais imaginé sauter le pas avant toi, je ne m'étais pas préparé à te voir mûrir d'un seul coup en me laissant en arrière comme ça… »

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de James, profondément démoralisé. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, évidemment. Il ne se sentait pas différent de celui qu'il avait toujours été. Avait_-_il vraiment changé à ce point ?

« Je n'ai pas de petite amie, James », avoua_-_t_-_il finalement. Le mensonge devenait trop lourd à porter, il l'éloignait trop de James. « Ah… ? fit James, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.  
_-_ Non. J'ai juste dit ça pour que tu… enfin… » Il inspira profondément. Finalement, dire la vérité n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait avouer sans mettre en danger sa relation naissante avec Remus.

« Dans quoi tu t'es embringué, Sirius ? demanda James lentement.  
_-_ Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, James. S'il te plait, fais_-_moi confiance !  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de confiance, Sirius ! Mais comment je pourrais t'aider si je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques ? »

James qui lui proposait spontanément son aide… Sirius se sentit d'un seul coup beaucoup moins morose. « Si j'ai besoin de ton aide, je te le dirai, Cornedrue ! dit_-_il en lui donnant une bonne tape sur la cuisse, le sourire aux lèvres. Je te jure que je te le dirai ! »

Lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir_-_là, Sirius était plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien des jours. Sa discussion avec James lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et il avait la certitude, désormais, que quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait finalement James à ses côtés. Peu importaient les préjugés que son ami nourrissait contre les loups_-_garous, il ne lui tournerait pas le dos, si d'aventure, il ne parvenait plus à gérer tout seul le problème de Remus. Parce que James avait confiance en lui, parce qu'il était un véritable ami, il prendrait le temps de l'écouter avant de juger. Et Sirius était persuadé qu'il réussirait à le convaincre. James était quelqu'un de bien.

Mais surtout, pour la première fois, Sirius avait réussi à transplaner. Peut_-_être était_-_ce parce qu'il avait commencé son entraînement l'esprit détendu, réchauffé par l'expression de l'amitié de James ? Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demi_-_douzaine d'essais pour finalement parvenir à son but.

Il s'endormit avec la pensée que demain, il rentrerait enfin dans la cage de Remus.

Remus n'avait pas vu Sirius depuis trois jours. Trois longs jours.

Mais il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait. Ne l'avait_-_il pas toujours fait, d'ailleurs ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il n'avait jamais abandonné.

Remus ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait faire… Il avait longuement repensé à ce que lui avait dit Sirius à propos de sa mère. Qu'aurait_-_elle pensé de sa situation actuelle ? Est_-_ce que, vraiment, elle serait choquée par la manière dont son propre père le traitait ?

Est_-_ce que Sirius avait raison, de dire que rien de tout ce qu'il vivait n'était nécessaire, qu'il pourrait parfaitement sortir de cette cage… ?

Remus n'osait même pas y penser. Parce que chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il se prenait à rêver d'une autre vie, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien de nourrir de faux espoirs. Et si Sirius ne revenait plus… ?

Il ne supporterait plus la vie sans Sirius. Il avait désormais autant besoin de lui que de l'assiette quotidienne que son père glissait sous les barreaux de sa cage. Lorsqu'il le voyait, son cœur se mettait à battre un peu plus vite, et il y avait cette chaleur qui l'envahissait alors, qui lui faisait presque oublier le froid qui régnait dans la cave. Et c'était tellement _bon_ de parler à quelqu'un !

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant, aussi _humain_ que depuis que Sirius venait le voir. Il en oubliait presque la prochaine pleine lune, comme s'il ne se résumait plus uniquement au monstre qu'il était contraint de devenir tous les mois. Non, il y avait aussi autre chose en lui, quelque chose qui n'était pas absolument repoussant, une partie de lui qui avait suscité la sympathie de Sirius.

Il brûlait d'envie de voir Sirius…

Il n'allait plus le repousser. Non. C'était simplement au_-_dessus de ses forces, désormais. S'il revenait jusqu'à lui, il savourerait chaque instant qu'il lui offrirait, sans perdre son temps à le convaincre que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Sirius ne se laisserait convaincre par aucun de ses arguments, de toute façon… Chaque fois qu'il avait cru le dégoûter de lui, il était revenu plus déterminé encore !

Pourquoi ne venait_-_il plus le voir… ?

Peut_-_être était_-_ce cet ami dont il lui avait déjà parlé, James. Celui qui pensait que les loups_-_garous étaient tous des monstres. Remus avait bien senti que ce garçon_-_là était particulier, pour Sirius. Il se demandait si c'était réciproque, si ce James tenait autant à Sirius que Sirius tenait à lui… Parce que si c'était le cas, peut_-_être que James finirait par vraiment s'opposer à ce que Sirius continue à le fréquenter lui, le monstre. Pour protéger Sirius.

_Je ne veux pas de mal à Sirius… _songeait Remus.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il le blessait malgré lui… Peut_-_être Sirius ressentait_-_il du plaisir à venir le voir, à lui parler, mais ce que Remus voyait surtout, c'était sa tristesse.

Pourquoi Sirius venait_-_il dans sa cave… ?

_C'est de la pitié. Il a pitié de moi_

Sans doute. Mais Remus ne voulait pas résumer sa relation avec Sirius à de la pitié. Il voulait penser qu'il y avait aussi autre chose, que Sirius était capable de voir en lui quelque chose de suffisamment bien pour justifier qu'il ne laisse pas simplement tomber. Parce que Sirius pouvait toujours avoir pitié du monstre, il ne se lierait certainement pas d'amitié avec une bête. Et Remus voulait être son ami. Il voulait être _humain_.

00000000000000000000000000

« Remus ? »

Remus ouvrit les yeux, frissonnant de plaisir. Enfin, il était venu ! Sirius était bel et bien là, debout devant sa cage. Un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

« C'était long… laissa échapper Remus malgré lui, alors qu'il se glissait vers lui.  
_-_ Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Sirius en s'agenouillant devant lui.  
_-_ Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais, c'était il y a trois jours…  
_-_ Et je suis revenu, hein ? Evidemment, que je suis revenu, Remus… »

Il y avait tellement de chaleur, dans sa voix ! Remus aurait pu passer des heures seulement à l'écouter parler !

« J'étais juste très occupé, reprit Sirius.  
_-_ Occupé ?  
_-_ Oui. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'entrer dans ta cage… »

Il y eut un silence. Remus se dit brusquement que la bonne humeur manifeste de Sirius était certainement le signe que quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose qu'il n'était absolument pas sûr de vouloir… Il recula malgré lui, prit d'un doute affreux.

« Tu vas pas faire ça, hein ? murmura_-_t_-_il, désemparé.  
_-_ Entrer dans ta cage ? Si, Remus. Je vais le faire.  
_-_ Non. Non, c'est dangereux ! Tu pourrais…  
_-_ Devenir loup_-_garou moi aussi ? Nous en avons déjà parlé tous les deux. La seule façon pour toi de me contaminer, ce serait si tu me mordais pendant ta transformation. Tu n'es pas transformé, là, que je sache !  
_-_ Ne fais pas ça…  
_-_ Si. Tu ne l'empêcheras, pas, Remus ! »

Un battement de cil plus tard, Sirius apparaissait juste devant lui.

Un long frisson parcourut le dos de Remus, et il recula encore, jusqu'à buter contre le mur. Mais Sirius ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le regarder avec le même sourire lumineux sur le visage.

« Sors, Sirius… souffla Remus.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Tu as une envie irrépressible de te jeter sur moi pour me mordre ?  
_-_ Non ! répliqua Remus, presque choqué. Je ne ferai jamais ça !  
_-_ Alors tu vois que c'est sans danger… »

Sirius avança d'un pas vers lui. Remus se tendit de tout son corps. « C'est une mauvaise idée… murmura Remus.  
_-_ Je ne trouve pas, répliqua Sirius. N'aie pas peur, Remus… » Et il tendit la main vers lui, paume en l'air.

Ils s'étaient déjà touchés, une fois. Le jour où ils s'étaient parlés la première fois. Remus se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment_-_là, du plaisir qu'il avait eu à sentir sa main sous la sienne.

Il avait vraiment envie de céder. Vraiment très envie.

Comme il ne se décidait pas à bouger, Sirius avança lentement vers lui. Remus sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il ne pouvait même plus reculer. Et Sirius était tellement proche, maintenant ! Il le regarda s'accroupir devant lui, incapable du moindre geste.

« Ça va aller, Remus, lui assura_-_t_-_il doucement. Je sais que c'est difficile, pour toi, tu es tout seul depuis tellement longtemps… Laisse_-_moi simplement faire, et tu verras que tout ira bien. »

Sirius leva lentement la main, comme s'il craignait de l'effaroucher et effleura son bras du bout des doigts. Remus sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule.

« Ta blessure a presque complètement disparu », remarqua Sirius.

Remus ne répondit pas, absolument incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Et Sirius était troublé, lui aussi, Remus le voyait bien, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour dominer ses émotions. Avait_-_il peur ? Etait_-_il angoissé à l'idée d'être là, si proche d'un loup_-_garou, sans la protection des barreaux d'argent ?

Non. Ce n'était pas de la peur, que Remus voyait chez Sirius. Du trouble, mais pas de la peur.

« Ta peau est froide, reprit Sirius. Attends… »

Il se débarrassa de sa cape et, d'un mouvement ample, la déposa sur ses épaules. Remus se retrouva enveloppé de chaleur, presque dans les bras de Sirius.

« Ça va aller, maintenant, certifia celui_-_ci, la voix un peu tremblante. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

C'était au_-_delà de tout ce que Remus aurait pu rêver. D'un seul coup, il fut persuadé que tout irait effectivement bien, que Sirius serait vraiment là pour lui, qu'il resterait à ses côtés, à lui prodiguer chaleur et réconfort. Et il en fut si heureux et si soulagé qu'il sentit quelque chose se rompre, au fond de lui. Brusquement, ce cœur qu'il avait cru mort s'emplit d'une foule d'émotions si violentes qu'il perdit pied. D'un mouvement instinctif, il se glissa entre les bras de Sirius, contre sa poitrine, s'enfouit dans sa chaleur. Ses mains se refermèrent malgré lui sur ses vêtements et il s'agrippa à lui, brusquement terrorisé à l'idée que Sirius puisse s'écarter maintenant. Loin de le repousser, Sirius l'enlaça doucement, refermant ses bras autour de lui d'un geste protecteur. Et Remus se mit à pleurer.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Remus ramena un peu de paille jusqu'à ses épaules, conscient que cela ne l'aiderait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux. Il avait décidément bien froid, cette nuit_-_là. Et ce n'était sans doute pas uniquement lié au fait que la température avait désagréablement chuté. Il se sentait à plat. Vide. Il y avait bien longtemps, qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi perturbé. Pendant le court moment où Sirius était entré dans sa cage, il avait ressenti tant de sentiments violents et contradictoires qu'il s'était senti complètement démuni.

Il connaissait parfaitement la peur. Habituellement, sa peur était essentiellement centrée sur lui_-_même. Il connaissait trop bien la douleur pour ne pas la redouter profondément. Mais à cet instant, affreux et sublime, où Sirius avait mis le pied dans sa cage, il s'était senti terrorisé comme il l'avait rarement été. Parce que ce n'était pas pour lui_-_même, qu'il avait eu peur, mais pour son ami. Et cette peur_-_là était mille fois plus violente que la simple peur de souffrir qu'il endurait tous les mois. Elle balayait tout le reste. N'était_-_ce pas parce qu'il lui était intolérable de songer qu'il pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'il acceptait, en définitive, si bien son sort ? Et là… Il n'avait pas été seulement question de cela. C'était la vie de _Sirius_ qui entrait en jeu. La simple idée qu'il puisse faire souffrir Sirius lui était en elle_-_même insupportable…

Il connaissait aussi le besoin. Le besoin de manger qui le taraudait à longueur de temps, le besoin de quitter cette cage puante alors que la pleine lune approchait, le besoin de se débarrasser du sang séché sur son corps meurtri. Mais ce n'était rien, à côté du désir qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Sirius. Sentir des bras amis autour de lui, réconfortants… Il s'était toujours montré capable de faire taire ses besoins élémentaires de nourriture, de chaleur, de confort. Mais en face de Sirius, il avait échoué. Son désir de contact humain avait même balayé sa peur primale de le blesser. Et il s'en voulait, maintenant.

Evidemment, Sirius avait eu raison, il ne s'était pas jeté sur lui pour le mordre, à aucun moment il n'avait été en danger… Mais Remus ne s'en voulait pas moins profondément de ne pas avoir réussi à se maîtriser. Cela en disait long sur lui_-_même, songeait_-_il. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa certitude qu'il n'était pas sain, pour lui, de quitter sa cage. S'il avait si facilement cédé à son désir, qu'arriverait_-_il, s'il se transformait hors de cette enceinte protectrice ? Comment arriverait_-_il à faire taire les désirs du loup, lui qui n'était même pas fichu de dompter sa part humaine ?

A moins, évidemment, qu'il n'ait finalement rien de bien humain… Peut_-_être était_-_ce simplement qu'il était trop animal pour dompter ses élans comme le ferait toute personne raisonnable…

Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas lorsque ce genre de question s'installait dans sa tête. C'était comme appuyer sur une brûlure à vif… Il s'efforça de ne plus y penser, de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil.

La paille avait une désagréable odeur… Et elle était si humide qu'elle lui collait à la peau. Il en avait une conscience aigue, plus encore, maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la douceur des vêtements de Sirius sous ses doigts. Et puis, Sirius sentait si bon… Remus ne s'était toujours pas fait à la puanteur de la cage, et c'était particulièrement vrai à l'approche de la pleine lune, alors que ses sens étaient plus aiguisés. Même la plus vile des bêtes pouvait trouver répugnant de se coucher dans l'odeur de ses propres excréments, apparemment…  
« Non, je ne suis pas une bête… se corrigea Remus. Sirius ne veut pas que je pense ça… Je suis… » C'était trop confus. Mais quelque chose avait indéniablement changé, en lui. Peut_-_être était_-_ce qu'il avait si désespérément besoin de quelqu'un qu'il était prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre Sirius.

« Tu as l'air vraiment songeur, Sirius, remarqua James, plantant un regard ferme dans le sien.  
_-_ Hein… ?  
_-_ Sirius… »

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent un moment en silence. Brusquement, Sirius réalisa que James avait dû l'observer ainsi depuis son retour de sa visite à Remus. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, se rendant mécaniquement à la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir – où il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir vraiment mangé – puis, suivant sans un mot ses amis jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor, où il s'était assis en silence.

« Tu n'as rien mangé, tu ne dis pas un mot, insista James. Qu'est_-_ce qui ne va pas ?  
_-_ Mais si, tout va bien ! » protesta Sirius un peu mollement.

A vrai dire, il n'en était pas lui_-_même persuadé. Il se sentait trop déboussolé. Evidemment, il aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir finalement pu atteindre son but. Après tout, il était bel et bien arrivé à rentrer dans la cage de Remus… Alors pourquoi se sentait_-_il si… perturbé ?

Peut_-_être à cause de la réaction de Remus… Sirius avait été pris complètement au dépourvu par la réaction de son nouvel ami. Il s'était attendu à de la réticence de sa part. Il s'était préparé à devoir le combattre, d'une certaine façon, il s'était imaginé devoir batailler davantage pour se faire accepter. Au lieu de cela, Remus avait fondu en larmes. Il s'était jeté dans ses bras, comme s'il avait subitement oublié toutes ses réticences passées. Et Sirius en avait été gêné. D'abord, il n'était absolument pas familier avec ce genre d'élans. Il s'était senti complètement impuissant à le calmer. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, c'était « ne pleure pas », en boucles, de façon un peu creuse…

A la vérité, la détresse de Remus s'était manifestée de façon si absolue, à ce moment_-_là, que Sirius s'était tout simplement senti incapable de la gérer. Et c'était bien cela, qui le troublait autant. Qu'était_-_il censé faire, au juste, maintenant ? Le sortir de sa cage ? Cette issue_-_là lui était jusqu'à présent apparue comme lointaine, et il ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure de la façon de procéder, et encore moins de tout ce qui allait en découler. Seulement, maintenant…

Maintenant, il était évident que le moment où Remus serait prêt à sortir de sa prison était tout proche.

Et ensuite ?

Sirius n'était pas stupide. Ce n'était pas l'évasion en elle_-_même, qui importait vraiment, mais ce qui arriverait ensuite.

Que ferait_-_il de Remus ?

« Tu me fais peur, Sirius, avoua James à voix basse. Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, mais ça me fait peur. »

Peur… C'était cela, finalement. Sirius avait peur. Peur de mal s'y prendre, peur de faire, en définitive, plus de mal que de bien à Remus, peur de se trouver engagé dans un combat qui le dépassait.

Sirius se crispa ostensiblement. Il détestait avoir peur. Et il ne connaissait qu'un seul remède, contre cela : agir.

00000000000000000000000000

Sirius avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se demander s'il n'était pas temps de mettre James dans la confidence. Son ami était réellement inquiet pour lui, cela le prédisposerait sans doute à l'écouter avec moins d'a priori. Il s'était donc imaginé cent façons de lui annoncer qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec un loup_-_garou captif, qu'il envisageait de libérer…

Non. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de procéder. James lui répliquerait qu'il ne se lançait là_-_dedans que par esprit de rébellion, que par pur défi. Il lui faudrait alors expliquer qu'il y avait autre chose, que ce n'était pas uniquement parce que sa famille considérait les loups_-_garous comme des créatures à abattre qu'il prenait le parti de Remus.

Il devrait lui avouer qu'il s'était réellement et profondément attaché à lui.

C'était quelque chose que Sirius se sentait incapable de faire. Parler de ses propres sentiments lui paraissait insurmontable. Et puis… Si James mettait la moindre objection à ce qu'il ressentait… Il ne voulait pas que son ami juge ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas les soumettre à son éventuelle réprobation. Il ne voulait pas se sentir obligé de justifier l'affection qu'il ressentait pour Remus. D'abord, comment s'y prendrait_-_il ? Les sentiments n'obéissaient à aucune logique, non… ?

« Attends encore un peu… » conclut_-_il finalement.

00000000000000000000000000

Il y eut un moment de flottement, alors que Sirius s'approchait de la cage ce soir_-_là. Remus le regardait d'un air un peu indécis, et Sirius se demanda très honnêtement s'il devait transplaner près de lui. Peut_-_être n'était_-_ce pas une bonne idée, finalement, de se rapprocher autant de lui… ? S'il le faisait, Remus se remettrait_-_il encore à sangloter ? L'idée dérangeait profondément Sirius. Il avait l'impression d'être privé de sa capacité à réagir, lorsqu'il devait faire face à un tel déferlement de sentiments.

« Est_-_ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda_-_t_-_il, prudemment.

Remus se fendit d'un léger sourire. Léger, mais réellement _chaleureux_. Rien à voir avec un trop plein de souffrance, qu'il serait contraint de déverser sur Sirius…

« Oui, répondit Remus. Oui, je vais bien.  
_-_ Hier, c'était… » reprit Sirius, indécis. Il ne voulait pas que Remus se méprenne, mais il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre que la situation était difficile pour lui aussi. Qu'il n'était peut_-_être pas assez fort, finalement, pour porter – supporter – sa souffrance sans se laisser submerger lui_-_même. « Quand tu pleures comme ça, c'est dur pour moi… dit_-_il finalement. Je ne sais pas comment… »

Il avait l'impression de se montrer affreusement égoïste, en disant cela. Comment osait_-_il avancer ses propres désagréments lorsque Remus pliait sous le poids d'une souffrance aussi intense ? Comment pouvait_-_il prétendre l'aider s'il n'était pas capable d'endurer cela : que Remus puisse finalement exprimer toute la douleur qu'il avait enfermée au fond de lui pendant ses années de solitude ?

« Je ne pleurerai plus, affirma pourtant Remus, alors que Sirius s'arrêtait net, embarrassé. C'était juste… » Il haussa les épaules vaguement. « Je sais, Remus, répondit Sirius. C'était juste trop. Je comprends. Est_-_ce que… Est_-_ce que je peux entrer dans ta cage ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, avant que Remus acquiesce. Sirius leva sa baguette et transplana.

Il lui tendit de quoi manger – quelques gâteaux qu'il était allé prendre pour lui dans les cuisines de Poudlard et quelques chocogrenouilles – et s'assit face à lui.

« J'adore le chocolat, confessa Remus avec un sourire.  
_-_ A ce que je vois, oui ! remarqua Sirius. Il y a une boutique, ici, à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, qui en vend d'excellents. Et tout en tas de bonbons aussi. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais. »

Remus engloutit les chocogrenouilles avec entrain.

« Ne te rends pas malade, hein… fit Sirius. Est_-_ce que… Tes blessures sont toutes guéries ? »

Remus se lécha les doigts et tendit sa jambe devant lui, révélant les dernières traces de sa blessure à la cuisse.

« Ça ne fait presque plus mal, en tous cas, dit_-_il.  
_-_ Tes mains ?  
_-_ Pareil. »

Il lui montra ses doigts. Il y avait comme une lueur de triomphe, au fond des ses yeux. De la fierté ? Sirius en ressentit une véritable joie : Remus faisait d'indéniables progrès.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu aurais besoin d'un bon nettoyage… remarqua Sirius.  
_-_ Oh… Je sais… Je sens mauvais. _Tout_ sent mauvais, ici. »

Il était gêné, maintenant, conscient comme il l'était de ce désagrément_-_là.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Remus, le rassura Sirius. On va vite arranger ça, si tu veux.  
_-_ On peut ?  
_-_ Oui. C'est très facile. » Il leva sa baguette et lança les sorts appropriés. Un magnifique sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Remus.

« J'aimerais bien savoir faire ça, avoua_-_t_-_il à mi_-_voix.  
_-_ Ton père est sorcier. Pas toi ? »

C'était l'une des grandes questions que se posait Sirius au sujet de Remus : était_-_il lui aussi un sorcier ? Si tel était le cas, il devrait être à Poudlard, au lieu d'attendre la mort dans sa cage… Et comme ils avaient sensiblement le même âge… Ils auraient même pu partager le même dortoir… Remus aurait_-_il été réparti à Gryffondor ?

L'idée flotta un moment dans l'esprit de Sirius, curieusement excitante. Il n'y aurait pas eu trois, mais quatre Maraudeurs… Comment Remus aurait_-_il influé sur leur petit groupe ? Seraient_-_ils devenus des animagi, par exemple ? Et James… James l'aurait_-_il accepté comme ami ?

« Papa dit que si je n'étais pas sorcier, je serais mort depuis longtemps », dit Remus, tirant Sirius de ses pensées. D'une façon que celui_-_ci trouva fort désagréable. « Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il un peu froidement.  
_-_ C'est une remarque qu'il a fait, au début… Les premières fois…  
_-_ Quand il t'a laissé supporter les pleines lunes enfermé dans cette cage alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant ? lâcha Sirius, crispé.  
_-_ Je guérissais quand même. Il a pensé que c'était ma magie, qui me permettait de… enfin…  
_-_ Bon sang… » murmura Sirius, la gorge serrée.

C'était sans fin. Toutes les fois que Sirius trouvait un semblant d'équilibre avec Remus, celui_-_ci lui révélait quelque chose qui le retournait complètement. La fréquentation de Remus semblait avoir une brèche béante au fond de lui, qui n'en finissait plus de le faire souffrir…

Il fallait que ça s'arrête !

« Si tu es un sorcier, ta place est à Poudlard, décréta Sirius.  
_-_ Il y a des loups_-_garous, dans ton école ? demanda Remus, un peu trop posément pour que la question soit innocente.  
_-_ Qui sait ? répliqua Sirius, d'un air de défi. Il y a peut_-_être même des vampires ! Il y a un élève particulièrement affreux… Rogue…  
_-_ C'est un vampire ?  
_-_ Il devrait l'être, en tous cas, avec sa manie des effets de cape, et sa façon de se couler dans les recoins les plus sombres du château ! Un vrai rat !  
_-_ Tu ne l'aimes pas. » Remus regardait Sirius d'un air tellement sérieux que celui_-_ci se prit à sourire. « C'est si évident que ça ? fit_-_il.  
_-_ Tu ne l'aimes pas, parce qu'il n'est pas comme toi. Parce qu'il est bizarre. Et tes copains ne l'aiment pas non plus. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils, déconcerté. Il ne voyait pas au juste où Remus voulait en venir, mais d'un seul coup, son air sérieux ne le fit plus du tout sourire.

« Non. Mais c'est vraiment un type horrible !  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Il… Il fait ses coups en douce, il cherche toujours à nous jouer de sales tours…  
_-_ Et vous ?  
_-_ Quoi, nous ?  
_-_ Vous ne lui faites rien, vous ? »

Sirius se sentit gêné. Le regard que Remus posait sur lui, lui parut subitement bien trop aigu à son goût.

« Où tu veux en venir ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il finalement.  
_-_ Vous ne l'aimez pas parce qu'il est différent. Et tu penses que tes amis seraient prêts à m'accueillir dans votre école ? »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, plus qu'embarrassé. Il aurait aimé l'assurer que tel serait le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Ce que James lui avait dit sur les loups_-_garous était assez clair : il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec eux. Lui faire accepter Remus serait un véritable challenge.

« C'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas… murmura_-_t_-_il. Quand ils te connaîtront…  
_-_ Ils ne voudront pas me connaître, Sirius, coupa Remus. Tu as fait l'effort de parler à ce garçon, Rogue, avant de te mettre en guerre contre lui ?  
_-_ C'est différent ! protesta Sirius.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Lui, il est… Il est méchant.  
_-_ C'est ce qu'on dit des loups_-_garous, tu sais. Et là, en plus, c'est vrai.  
_-_ Tu n'es pas méchant ! s'emporta Sirius.  
_-_ Remus, peut_-_être pas. Mais il n'est pas tout seul, il y a toujours le loup avec lui. C'est ça, que tu ne veux pas comprendre, Sirius… »

Remus avait perdu tout sourire, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de joie chez lui. Et Sirius s'en sentit profondément attristé.

« On s'en fiche, des autres… » murmura_-_t_-_il. S'il commençait à penser à cela, c'était comme s'il se coupait les ailes. Il ne voulait pas ajouter cette difficulté_-_là aux autres. C'était si simple, pourtant ! Il voulait aider Remus, le protéger, ne plus le voir malheureux. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour y arriver, décréta_-_t_-_il en son for intérieur.

« On fera sans eux, ajouta_-_t_-_il. Toi et moi.  
_-_ Sirius…  
_-_ Je m'occuperai de toi.  
_-_ Et les nuits de pleine lune ? Sirius… Je suis incontrôlable, ces nuits_-_là, et tu n'y pourras rien. Et puis… Je pourrais te faire mal, et ça…  
_-_ Je trouverai quelque chose. »

Remus secoua lentement la tête. Sirius avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en tout petits morceaux. Il avait pourtant pensé avoir dépassé ce stade, que Remus était finalement prêt à le suivre hors de sa cage ! Il tendit la main et lui effleura le bras, dans un geste d'apaisement. Remus tressaillit et s'écarta.

« Arrête…. Lui demanda_-_t_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Arrête tout ça.  
_-_ Non. Nous n'en sommes plus là, Remus. Il est impossible de revenir en arrière, maintenant ! Et très honnêtement : ose me dire que tu n'es pas heureux que je sois dans cette cage avec toi ! »

Remus se mordit les lèvres et se tassa sur lui_-_même. Sirius comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible, quelque chose qui le travaillait réellement, qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, insista_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Est_-_ce que c'est vraiment important ?  
_-_ Oui ! Oui, ça l'est ! Comment tu peux encore penser des trucs pareils ? s'emporta Sirius.  
_-_ Ne crie pas… souffla Remus, apeuré. Papa va t'entendre…  
_-_ Eh bien qu'il vienne ! Je lui balancerai un bon sort, histoire de lui faire comprendre ce que je pense de ce qu'il te fait subir ! »

Il en avait plus qu'assez. Peut_-_être que c'était la solution, en fin de compte…

Remus avait affreusement pâli. Il glissa légèrement en arrière, comme pour se mettre hors de sa portée. Le geste stupéfia Sirius autant qu'il lui fit mal. Remus avait donc vraiment peur de lui ? De ce qu'il pourrait faire à son père ?

Il tendit la main vers lui, s'efforçant de se montrer apaisant.

« Non, je ne le ferai pas… Evidemment non, Remus ! C'est juste que ça me met en colère, quand tu oses penser que tu mérites tout ça !  
_-_ Je n'ai pas dit ça… se défendit Remus à mi_-_voix.  
_-_ Tu as demandé si c'était important ! Et ça revient au même ! De toute façon, c'est important pour **moi** ! Je… »

Il se tut, embarrassé. S'il n'était pas capable de dire à James ce qu'il ressentait, c'était à plus forte raison le cas pour Remus. James avait une véritable aversion pour les loups_-_garous, mais ce n'était sans doute rien à côté de la haine que Remus ressentait pour lui_-_même. Sirius ne voulait pas entendre Remus lui affirmer que la tendresse qu'il avait pour lui était… répugnante ? Contre nature ? Condamnable ?

« Nous sommes amis… » avança_-_t_-_il simplement.

Remus hocha la tête, troublé.

« Oui, ce sera difficile, admit Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix… »

0000000000000000000000000

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de regarder Rogue, tout le temps que dura le repas, ce soir_-_là. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Remus : c'était quelqu'un de différent, et cela seul justifiait l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Remus pouvait_-_il avoir raison ?

Il observa la façon dont Rogue mangeait, les regards plein de mépris qu'il lançait à ses voisins de table lorsqu'ils ouvraient la bouche pour faire part de leurs opinions sur un quelconque sujet.

Comment était née la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Etait_-_ce bien après une provocation de sa part, comme il voulait le penser ? Ou ne l'avait_-_il pas plutôt pris en grippe dès le début, parce qu'il était laid et renfrogné, et pourtant si habile…

Sirius avait toujours voulu être le meilleur. Il avait été élevé sous cette perspective : l'héritier des Black se devait d'être un parfait sorcier. La rencontre avec James avait été un choc. Ils auraient pu être rivaux, ils auraient pu même se détester. Cela n'avait pas été le cas. Pourquoi ?

Sirius coula un regard en direction de son meilleur ami. James discutait avec Lily, avec animation, comme toujours. La jeune fille avait le don de le pousser dans ses retranchements, et ils rivalisaient alors d'arguments pour se convaincre l'un l'autre. Passés les premiers moments, après les premières vannes bien lourdes, le débat s'élevait invariablement. Ils étaient tous les deux brillants. Sirius assistait toujours à leurs échanges avec plaisir pour cela : parce que leurs deux intelligences excitaient la sienne.

Rogue était_-_il intelligent ?

Sirius soupçonnait que oui. Il était indéniablement doué pour la magie, également. Mais alors qu'il s'était lié d'une amitié indéfectible pour James, il haïssait cordialement Rogue.

Alors pourquoi ?

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est différent de nous, décréta_-_t_-_il. Rogue est mauvais. C'est un Serpentard. »

Ce n'était pas convaincant.

« Peu importe ! soupira Sirius intérieurement. Rogue n'est pas un loup_-_garou, lui ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec Remus ! »

Et puis, Remus avait tant de qualités pour lui… Il était attentif aux autres, d'abord, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Rogue, sans cesse en train de critiquer tout le monde. Et Remus n'avait pas la moindre once d'égoïsme. Et il y avait de la douceur, chez lui.

« Arrête de regarder Rogue comme ça, ou on va l'avoir sur le dos à peine sorti de la Grande Salle ! » lui glissa Peter à l'oreille.

Sirius détourna le regard.

Rogue n'avait absolument rien de commun avec Remus. Et ce n'était pas parce que James ne supportait pas Rogue qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir ami avec Remus, loup_-_garou ou non. Sirius se promit de tout faire pour cela.

Encore fallait_-_il qu'il les mette en rapport, tous les deux. James ne s'attacherait jamais à Remus sans le connaître.

Il lui faudrait penser sérieusement à cela.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Sirius comprit immédiatement que quelque chose ne collait pas. Remus n'était pas assis à l'attendre, contrairement à son habitude fraîchement acquise, mais restait allongé sur la paille, serré contre le mur du fond. Comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Sirius sentit son cœur cogner un peu plus fort au fond de sa poitrine : cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon…

Il s'approcha de la grille, indécis. Remus était_-_il pris d'un nouvel accès de frayeur ? S'était_-_il encore torturé l'esprit sur sa condition, sur ses conséquences de son amitié avec Sirius ?

« Remus ? » appela Sirius doucement.

Il y eut à peine un frémissement, sous le tas de paille. Sirius fronça les sourcils, sérieusement inquiet, maintenant. « Remus ! » appela_-_t_-_il plus fort, une note pressante dans la voix. Cette fois_-_ci, la tête du garçon se souleva légèrement. « Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? insista Sirius. Tu dormais ? »

Remus tourna la tête vers lui, et Sirius eut comme un coup au cœur. Le visage de Remus était pâle, bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Bien trop pâle. Blafard. Sa bouche, réduite à une ligne mince, tant ses lèvres étaient pincées, se tordait dans un pli douloureux. Mais le pire, c'était son regard. Ses yeux, injectés de sang, étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Mais surtout, ils étaient emplis d'une tristesse qui faisait peine à voir.

« Va_-_t_-_en… murmura Remus d'une voix éraillée que Sirius eut de la peine à reconnaître..  
_-_ Remus… Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe… ?  
_-_ Va_-_t_-_en ! » répliqua Remus, un peu plus fort. Il y avait tant de douleur, dans ces quelques syllabes péniblement articulées… ! « C'est ton père ? demanda Sirius, pris d'une flambée de colère. Il t'a jeté un sort ? Il t'a fait du mal ? » Comment expliquer autrement ce qui arrivait à Remus ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, son père avait dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus aussi malheureux qu'il devrait l'être, et cela l'avait rendu furieux… A moins qu'il n'ait découvert ses visites… Non, ce ne pouvait pas être cela ! Autrement, le passage aurait été clos.

Remus se contenta de détourner la tête, et ce simple mouvement parut lui demander un effort démesuré. C'en fut trop, pour Sirius. D'un coup de baguette, il se matérialisa à ses côtés et s'agenouilla dans la paille.

« Je t'en prie, Remus, parle_-_moi, dis_-_moi ce qui ne va pas ! » supplia_-_t_-_il. Son inquiétude prenait le pas sur la colère, mêlée à un sentiment de détresse particulièrement pénible à éprouver. Il tendit la main pour toucher Remus, cherchant autant, au travers de ce simple contact, à se rassurer lui_-_même qu'à lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Un réconfort. La peau de Remus, sous ses doigts, se couvrit de chair de poule. Sirius eut à peine le temps de le remarquer, de même que l'incompréhensible chaleur qui émanait du garçon, avant que celui_-_ci ne s'écarte vivement, lui jetant, au passage, un regard complètement affolé.

« C'est moi, Remus ! souffla Sirius, abasourdi, alors que le garçon se plaquait contre le mur, le souffle court, épuisé. N'aie pas peur !  
_-_ Va_-_t_-_en, répéta Remus d'une voix sourde.  
_-_ Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es malade ?  
_-_ Je veux que tu partes ! »

La voix de Remus claqua avec une violence que Sirius ne connaissait pas. Elle roulait au fond de sa gorge, menaçante comme un grondement. Sirius recula malgré lui, instinctivement, vaguement effrayé. Le regard que posait Remus s'était modifié. Quelque chose de sombre couvait au fond de ses yeux. De dangereux.

« Remus… murmura_-_t_-_il, très mal à l'aise.  
_-_ Pars ! »

La voix de Remus avait baissé d'une tonalité et semblait jaillir du tréfonds de son être. Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui parlait, mais autre chose. Une chose qui n'était pas _Remus_, qui n'avait ni sa douceur, ni sa gentillesse.

Alors, Sirius tourna les talons. Il quitta la cage et la cave aussi vite qu'il le put, frissonnant, ébranlé.

Sirius avait affreusement mal dormi. Il était rentré de la Cabane Hurlante complètement défait, et blessé. Oui, blessé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, pourquoi Remus l'avait rejeté de la sorte, et cela lui faisait mal. Il aurait aimé avoir une explication à tout cela. Comment le Remus qu'il avait tenu serré dans ses bras pouvait_-_il maintenant se montrer si menaçant avec lui ? Car il l'avait menacé. Pas de façon explicite, mais Sirius avait bel et bien senti ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque sous son regard. Il y avait eu quelque chose de terrifiant, dans ce garçon malingre acculé contre son mur comme une bête sauvage…

Une bête sauvage…

Sirius s'était efforcé de ne pas laisser son esprit errer dans cette direction_-_là. Ne s'était_-_il pas toujours refusé à voir le monstre, au fond de Remus… ?

« Tu as franchement une sale mine, déclara James en le regardant s'habiller.  
_-_ J'ai mal dormi, répondit Sirius, laconique.  
_-_ Je sais… Tu n'as pas arrêté de te retourner dans ton lit, cette nuit. »

Sirius jugea préférable de se taire. Que pouvait_-_il dire, de toute façon ? Qu'il se faisait du soucis pour son nouvel ami, ce garçon qui vivait séquestré dans un sous_-_sol de Pré_-_au_-_Lard ?

_Dis-lui tout, _lui suggéra une voix au fond de lui. _Dis-lui que tu t'es lié d'amitié avec un loup-garou, et que tu déprimes parce qu'il a réussi à t'effrayer hier !_

Certainement pas ! Il ne ferait que persuader James un peu plus que les loups_-_garous n'étaient que des monstres à abattre ! Parce que si James voyait Remus comme lui l'avait vu la veille… Il était hors de question qu'il lui en parle maintenant. Pas tant que Remus ne se serait pas calmé. En admettant qu'il en soit capable. A cette pensée, le cœur de Sirius se serra dans sa poitrine. Et si Remus ne redevenait jamais le garçon qu'il avait appris à connaître ? Et s'il était déjà sur la pente de la folie qui le mènerait droit à la bestialité ? James n'avait_-_il pas dit que le loup finissait toujours par prendre le pas sur l'humain ?

Les mâchoires crispées par l'angoisse, il prit son sac de cours d'un geste un peu trop vif et quitta le dortoir, sous le regard franchement inquiet de James.

00000000000000000000

« Oh… ! Non… fit Lily, d'une voix tremblante.  
_-_ Quoi ? fit James aussitôt, levant la tête de son petit déjeuner.  
_-_ Ça… dit la jeune fille, posant l'exemplaire de la _Gazette_ qu'elle était en train de lire entre la carafe de jus de citrouille et le panier de petits pains.  
_-_ Oh, ça ! fit James, la bouche légèrement crispée de dégoût.  
_-_ C'est affreux ! » s'exclama la jeune fille avec insistance.

Sirius leva les yeux de son propre bol pour regarder le journal. « Mort d'un monstre : la bête massacrée », disait le titre. « De quoi il s'agit ? demanda_-_t_-_il, vaguement nauséeux.  
_-_ Il n'y aura pas de procès, finalement, dit sombrement la jeune fille. Ils ne lui auront laissé aucune chance ! »

Sirius prit le journal et le parcourut rapidement. Apparemment, le loup_-_garou accusé de la mort de l'enfant avait été attaqué par une foule furieuse, alors qu'il était transféré dans un « endroit sûr » pour la pleine lune. Malgré les Aurors qui l'encadraient, il avait été littéralement massacré, réduit à l'état de bouillie sanglante par des Sorciers déchaînés et avides de vengeance.

« Il aurait été déclaré coupable de toute façon, déclara James sans la moindre trace de cynisme. Autant éviter un procès et une condamnation à Azkaban qui aurait été autrement plus atroce…  
_-_ Ah oui ? s'enflamma Lily. Ce n'est pas « atroce », d'être criblé de sorts destructeurs de toutes parts ? Cet homme était peut_-_être innocent !  
_-_ C'était un loup_-_garou, soupira James.  
_-_ C'est… Tu es _monstrueux_, James Potter ! »

Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la table. Sirius vit le regard de James se rembrunir. Mais il ne fit pas un geste vers Lily, fermement ancré sur ses positions. « Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? demanda Sirius du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Quoi ? Qu'il valait mieux pour lui en finir comme ça ?  
_-_ Il n'a pas eu droit à un procès, James !  
_-_ A quoi bon, il aurait été déclaré coupable de toute façon !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas sûr ! Comme dit Lily, il était peut_-_être innocent !  
_-_ Innocent ce coup_-_ci, peut_-_être. Mais ça ne change rien.  
_-_ Comment peux_-_tu… ? »

Il était aussi dégoûté qu'outré par ce qu'il entendait. James soupira. « Je ne dis pas que ce qu'ont fait ces sorciers est bien. Juste qu'il ne faut pas se rendre malade pour cela. Lily prend trop les choses à cœur, ce combat_-_là était perdu d'avance.  
_-_ J'ai du mal à croire que tu ne sois pas capable de voir à quel point tout ça est mal… murmura Sirius. Abattre des gens comme ça, uniquement parce qu'ils sont différents…  
_-_ Différents, non ! protesta James. Parce qu'ils sont _dangereux_ ! Et non, je ne milite pas pour qu'on abatte les loups_-_garous. Mais qu'on les contrôle, qu'on les enferme... ! »

Sirius sentit son estomac se nouer brutalement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se leva d'un pas incertain.

« … au moins pendant la pleine lune… poursuivait James, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le malaise de son ami. Qu'on ne leur permette plus d'être des tueurs d'enfants ! »

Sirius ne l'écoutait même plus. Il quitta la Grande Salle pour se réfugier aux toilettes.

00000000000000000000000

Il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois, pour dompter son estomac. C'était ridicule, pensa_-_t_-_il, de se mettre dans un état pareil pour quelques mots malheureux. Il devait absolument reprendre le dessus. Il s'aspergea le visage à l'eau froide. Celle_-_ci lui dégoulina le long de la nuque et le fit frissonner désagréablement. Mais au moins n'avait_-_il plus la nausée…

Il leva les yeux sur son reflet dans le miroir, au_-_dessus des lavabos. Il avait mauvaise mine, et sans doute n'était_-_ce pas _que_ à cause du manque de sommeil. Depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Remus, il vivait dans un malaise permanent, alimenté par une colère sourde et un sentiment d'impuissance particulièrement pénible. Et sa santé en prenait un coup, apparemment. Que James remarque cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

James…

Sirius était profondément déçu. Il avait toujours cru que James et lui seraient toujours d'accord sur tout, tant il était impensable qu'ils puissent penser différemment, tous les deux. Il s'était trompé. C'était d'autant plus douloureux que Sirius avait vraiment besoin de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner.

Si au moins il savait ce qui arrivait à Remus ! Pourquoi s'était_-_il comporté ainsi avec lui, lui qui ne voulait que l'aider ? Pourquoi avait_-_il eu l'affreuse impression qu'il allait se jeter sur lui, qu'il allait lui faire du mal ? Jamais il ne s'était senti en danger avec lui auparavant, alors pourquoi ce soir_-_là ?

_La pleine lune…_

C'était écrit dans le journal. Les Aurors devaient enfermer leur prisonnier dans un endroit sûr pour la pleine lune…

C'était ce soir.

Sirius frissonna, mais cette fois_-_ci, ce n'était pas à cause de l'eau froide…

00000000000000000000000000

Remus replia péniblement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, comme si se rouler en boule pouvait empêcher la douleur d'irradier dans tous ses membres.

Il avait affreusement mal. Comme toujours. Chaque cellule de son corps se rebellait contre la transformation qui s'amorçait. Et il y avait cette sensation terrible que quelque chose, au fond de lui, _poussait_ pour sortir.

Il appliqua fermement ses paumes contre ses yeux clos, sans parvenir à soulager le feu intense qui semblait brûler ses orbites. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

« Remus… »

Il sursauta. Plus de douleur que de surprise. Le son résonnait si fortement dans sa tête qu'il en était déformé. Il grimaça de douleur et se plaqua les mains contre les oreilles. Ce fut presque pire. Les pulsations de son propre cœur et de sa respiration hachée étaient proprement assourdissantes.

« Remus ! »

Il se mordit les lèvres, au sang. Le sifflement était proprement insupportable, et il se sentait au bord de la nausée, maintenant. Qu'il se taise !

Il battit des paupières, hébété. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sirius était là ? Réalisant d'un seul coup, il fit l'effort de bouger, mû par une terreur plus grande encore que sa souffrance. Non, Sirius ne pouvait pas être là, pas ce soir ! Il tourna péniblement la tête vers l'origine du son qui le martyrisait.

Sirius était bien là. Dans sa cage.

« Non ! » grogna_-_t_-_il. Il ne reconnaissait même plus sa propre voix. Il n'arrivait qu'à peine à articuler, tant sa mâchoire était douloureuse. Et sa gorge… Comme si le son qu'il cherchait à produire était doté de griffes acérées qui lui labouraient les cordes vocales…

Mais il devait faire l'effort. Sirius devait comprendre.

_Sirius, Sirius, va-t-en ! Ne me laisse pas te faire du mal !_

Cette pensée le glaçait, le terrorisait. C'était pire que tout, cette peur… Pire que la douleur, pire que l'horreur qu'il ressentait toutes les fois qu'il devenait le monstre, pire que la haine de soi qui régissait toute sa vie.

Sirius le regardait. Et c'était étrange. Personne n'assistait jamais à ses transformations, et il s'était toujours dit que c'était au moins cela qui lui était épargné : voir à quel point il était dégoûtant par le regard d'un tiers. Mais ce n'était pas du dégoût, qu'il voyait dans le regard de Sirius. Non. Du chagrin, très certainement. Sirius avait les yeux bien brillants. Comme s'il était au bord des larmes.

Mais Remus ne voulait pas de cela ! Sirius voyait le monstre, il aurait dû en ressentir de l'horreur, comme lui_-_même en ressentait ! Il ne voulait pas de compassion, le loup n'en méritait aucune !

Il sentit une flambée de rage surgir du fond de lui_-_même. La même rage qui l'avait poussée à agresser Sirius la veille. Une rage qui n'était pas humaine. Il se redressa subitement sur ses genoux, malgré ses nerfs à vif, ses muscles déchirés, et fit face à _l'intrus_.Car c'était cela, qu'était Sirius en cet instant précis : un intrus. Et une menace. Une menace pour le loup, assurément. Mais aussi une menace pour l'être humain, en lui. Remus perdait le contrôle, il le sentait, et son inquiétude pour Sirius, les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui ne faisaient qu'hâter le processus. Il perdait pied.

Sirius ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler, mais ses mots parvenaient complètement déformés à son cerveau détraqué. Pour Remus, ce n'était plus qu'une succession de sons particulièrement désagréables, comme des tiges de métal chauffées à blanc le pénétrant de part en part. Le cœur de Remus accéléra encore. Il savait ce qui était en train de se produire. Bientôt, il ne serait même plus capable de penser. Comment le faire comprendre à Sirius ? Comment le protéger ?

Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'articuler un avertissement, n'obtint qu'un coassement pitoyable. Sa frustration était à son comble, rendant le processus entier plus insupportable qu'il l'avait jamais été. La présence de Sirius l'anéantissait complètement. Des larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur ses joues. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol, à quatre pattes, tremblant de tous ses membres. Et la transformation commença réellement.

0000000000000000000000000

Sirius était partagé entre l'angoisse, la colère, le chagrin et… une pointe de fascination. Evidemment, ce dont il était témoin lui arrachait le cœur. Il fallait être un monstre pour assister à tant de souffrance sans se sentir soi_-_même déchiré par le spectacle d'une telle détresse. Et le fait que cela arrive à Remus ajoutait à l'horreur de la scène. Remus, pour qui il avait une affection bien réelle… Et il sentait de la colère aussi, évidemment. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider, faire en sorte que rien de cela n'arrive ! C'était tellement injuste, que Remus doive subir une chose pareille, lui qui souffrait déjà tellement !

Et pourtant… Pourtant, Sirius ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la métamorphose qui se déroulait devant lui. Ce n'était pas instantané, comme lorsque James, Peter et lui prenaient leur forme animagus. C'était long, méthodique, épouvantable. Remus agonisait pour que le loup naisse. Quand il le réalisa, Sirius sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule, et un long frisson lui parcourut le dos. Remus disparaissait. Il s'effaçait. Ce qui faisait l'essence même du garçon qui était devenu son ami cédait le pas à autre chose, plus primal, plus violent aussi. Indubitablement plus violent. Sirius la sentait presque physiquement, cette énergie sauvage qui émanait de la créature tapie au fond de la cage.

_Je suis en danger_, réalisa_-_t_-_il d'un seul coup.

Il n'avait que trop tardé. Il devait se transformer tout de suite, avant que le loup ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait enfin une proie à sa portée…

Il se concentra pour prendre sa forme canine. C'était absolument fou, il en était conscient. Rien ne lui garantissait que le loup_-_garou n'allait pas se retourner contre lui et le mettre en charpie. Qu'il ne risque pas la contamination de cette façon n'était qu'une partie du danger qu'il courait, après tout… Sirius n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les choses étaient susceptibles de se passer.

Peut_-_être que s'il y avait réfléchi, il ne serait même pas venu ce soir… Mais Sirius s'était bien gardé de se donner le temps de la réflexion. Il avait suivi son impulsion première. Son instinct.

C'était absolument dément de sa part, il en était au moins conscient. Mais il ne se défilerait pas. Remus avait besoin de lui.

00000000000000000000

Le loup_-_garou se dressa sur ses pattes lentement, malhabile. Il lui faudrait encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la totale maîtrise de son corps. Sa volonté farouche et sa violence naturelle ne lui épargnait pas la douleur.

Il huma l'air autour de lui, captant les odeurs familières… Et perçut aussitôt quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Il y avait une odeur humaine. Quelque chose qui le faisait saliver malgré lui et attirait son attention, oblitérant le message de douleur que lui envoyait encore son cerveau. Il banda ses muscles, frémissant d'excitation. Il avait appris à faire abstraction des traces laissées par son _moi_ humain, comprenant, au fil du temps, que cette odeur_-_là ne conduisait à aucune proie, qu'elle était liée intimement à lui. Mais là, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. L'odeur était bien différente de celle qu'il sentait habituellement. Mais il ne parvenait pas à en trouver la source. C'était plutôt comme si l'humain qui était entré dans la cage était reparti, ne laissant qu'un souvenir odorant de son passage.

C'était affreusement frustrant.

Il gronda, alors que sa colère s'amplifiait, et fit quelques pas. Toujours cette maudite cage, si étroite ! Il voulait sortir ! Il _devait_ sortir !

Un bruit ténu capta aussitôt son attention. Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'un des coins de la cage. Et il le vit.

Il n'avait pas prêté attention à lui, captivé par l'odeur humaine qui flottait dans la cage. Il devait l'avoir vu, pourtant… Mais sans s'arrêter sur lui. Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé sa présence, il sentait clairement son odeur. Pas celle d'un humain, pas celle d'une proie non plus. Une odeur qui évoquait des choses… étranges. Excitantes, mais d'une façon particulière, pas comme la frénésie qu'il pouvait ressentir face à une créature à mettre à mort.

Quelque chose de nouveau, mais de vaguement familier aussi.

Il approcha de la créature collée contre le mur du fond, de l'autre côté de la cage. Il avança lentement, avec précaution. Il ne ressentait pas de menace particulière, mais cette intrusion était quelque chose de nouveau, pour lui, et malgré sa curiosité, il devait rester prudent. Il huma l'air longuement, une odeur animale, définitivement. Comme la sienne. Un loup comme lui ?

Les oreilles dressées, tous les sens aux aguets, il couvrit ce qui restait de distance entre eux d'un pas coulé. L'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé, malgré les flots d'adrénaline qui le submergeaient. Le loup le percevait parfaitement, et cela attisa un peu plus son intérêt et sa méfiance.

Avait_-_il affaire à un autre prédateur ?

Il tendit le cou avec précaution. Non, pas un prédateur. L'autre avait peur. Mais une peur contrôlée. Pas la peur d'une proie qui se sent aculée à la mort. C'était… intéressant.

Il leva une patte précautionneuse vers l'_autre_. Celui_-_ci émit un grondement de gorge, mais plus en guise d'avertissement que de défi. Encore plus intéressant… Il avança le museau pour le renifler plus longuement.

L'odeur était définitivement agréable. Le loup sentit sa méfiance s'effriter rapidement. A la façon dont l'_autre_ gardait les oreilles baissées, il était maintenant raffermi dans sa position de supériorité. Pas la peine d'en venir à l'affrontement, l'_autre_ ne lui contestait pas la domination. Ce n'était pas un rival.

Il le renifla sous toutes les coutures, et quelque chose de totalement nouveau surgit au fond de lui. Brusquement, il ne songea plus à la cage, ni à sa frustration de ne pouvoir sortir, ni à l'éventuelle proie humaine qui était là quelques instants plus tôt. Il se focalisa totalement sur l'_autre_.

Il s'assit sur son postérieur et pencha la tête de côté. Que faire ? Comment gérer cette nouvelle donne ?

Ce fut l'_autre_ qui prit l'initiative. Il quitta le mur contre lequel il s'était réfugié, étira ses pattes avant – pour faire bonne mesure – et vint s'asseoir juste sous son museau. Avant même que le loup ait eu le temps d'évaluer si cela constituait ou non une violation de son territoire personnel, l'_autre_ leva la truffe vers lui et le gratifia d'un coup de langue hésitant.

Si sa part humaine n'avait pas été aussi profondément enfouie au fond de lui, il aurait très certainement sursauté de surprise. Mais ce n'était… ni menaçant, ni désagréable. Au contraire. Le voyant sans réaction – en tous cas, sans réaction hostile – l'_autre_ renouvela le contact, enhardi, lui chatouillant le museau. Le loup le repoussa d'un coup de pattes… et lui sauta sur le dos pour lui rendre la politesse.

Il n'y avait pas que l'odeur de ce nouveau compagnon, qui était agréable… son contact aussi, décida le loup. L'_autre_ réagissait à lui de façon synchrone, avec une compréhension que le loup n'avait jamais rencontré, comme s'ils parlaient tous deux le même langage corporel.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le loup n'était plus seul.


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Sirius avait fini par se réfugier à l'écart du loup_-_garou. Apparemment, la transformation était douloureuse dans les deux sens. A la différence près que le loup luttait sauvagement contre le processus. Et si Sirius avait d'abord tenté de le calmer, il avait vite compris que c'était non seulement impossible, mais encore dangereux pour lui_-_même. Il n'était pas à l'abri d'un méchant coup de griffes…

Il attendit que Remus s'effondre sur le sol, mince silhouette épuisée et grelottante, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Il se laissa lui aussi glisser à terre, sous le coup d'une intense fatigue.

La nuit avait été éprouvante. Pas tant pour ses nerfs, finalement. Une fois sous sa forme canine, il lui avait été assez facile de se mettre au diapason du loup. Comme la toute première fois, où lui seul avait été sensible au désespoir contenus dans ses hurlements, il le comprenait d'une façon instinctive.

A aucun moment il ne s'était senti en danger, pas même pendant les toutes premières minutes, pourtant incertaines, où le loup l'avait jaugé. Il avait senti bien plus de curiosité que de menace, chez son compagnon. Et très vite était née une véritable complicité entre eux.

Finalement, ses relations avec le loup avaient été beaucoup plus immédiates et simples qu'avec Remus !

Ce qui avait été le plus difficile, en définitive, c'était le combat permanent qu'il avait dû mener pour protéger le loup de lui_-_même. Passés le moment de leur découverte mutuelle et des premiers jeux, le loup avait fini par reconsidérer la cage étroite qui le retenait prisonnier. Et sa première réaction avait été de se précipiter sur la grille, avec l'intention manifeste de la réduire en charpie. Mais Sirius se souvenait encore des affreuses brûlures sur le corps de son ami, et il s'était interposé. Pour ce qui était de la force pure, il ne faisait pas le poids, face au loup_-_garou, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Sa seule parade était de le distraire, d'attirer toute son attention sur lui. C'était cela, qui l'avait épuisé. Redoubler d'inventivité pour détourner le loup de ses tendances morbides d'auto destruction.

Et il en portait les marques.

Même si le loup_-_garou ne lui voulait manifestement pas de mal, Sirius avait dû essuyer quelques morsures lors de leurs jeux. Rien de bien méchant, mais il saignait légèrement, souillant le col de sa chemise.

Flûte. Il allait devoir trouver une explication plausible à cela, de retour à Poudlard…

Un soupir étouffé le détourna de ses pensées. Remus était toujours allongé sur le sol, et paraissait à peine conscient. Mais il tremblait toujours de façon irrépressible. Sirius le rejoignit, à quatre pattes. Il fut presque soulagé de le voir indemne, surtout après la scène dont il avait été témoin. Seules quelques égratignures révélaient que lui_-_même avait été parfois un peu plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il les effleura du doigt pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de réels dommages. Et Remus se tendit sous son contact, pas pour s'en soustraire, mais au contraire pour venir à la rencontre de sa main. Il avait tellement froid…

Sirius retira sa cape et l'enveloppa dedans. Un bref instant, Remus battit des paupières et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu, mais il sombra de nouveau. Sirius hésita. Devait_-_il le laisser ainsi ? L'idée le dérangeait. Il voulait être sûr qu'il allait bien. Et puis… Il était lui_-_même très fatigué. Il faisait jour, certes, mais il savait que le père de Remus ne descendrait sans doute pas avant un moment. Pas qu'il s'en soucie vraiment, finalement. Après tout, qu'arriverait_-_il, si cet homme le découvrait ? Sans doute pas grand_-_chose… Il était trop épuisé, de toute façon, pour peser réellement la question. Il s'étendit près de Remus, passa ses bras autour de lui et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Parce qu'il faisait quand même fichtrement froid, dans cette fichue cave, et que lui_-_même avait bien besoin d'un peu de chaleur… Remus ne fit pas un mouvement. Alors Sirius ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

000000000000000000000

Remus avait la curieuse impression d'être enveloppé dans du coton… En tous cas, dans un truc chaud, confortable, douillet… C'était une sensation tellement étrange qu'il en oubliait presque les élancements de ses membres, son mal de tête épouvantable, la douleur au fond de ses os.

Il bougea légèrement. Et quelque chose se resserra autour de lui, plus étroitement. Brusquement, il eut peur. Ce n'était pas _normal_, et ce qui n'était pas normal n'annonçait sans doute rien de bon ! Il ouvrit les yeux et écarta les bras pour se dégager. Une étoffe. C'était une étoffe, qui l'enserrait de la sorte, lui prodiguant cette chaleur bienvenue et cet étrange sentiment de confort. Mais pas seulement. _Quelqu'un_ le tenait serré contre lui, il sentait un corps dans son dos, des bras autour de lui.

_Sirius_

Ce n'était absolument pas normal, Sirius n'avait strictement rien à faire là, dans sa cage, alors que…

Remus sentit une vague de terreur glacée déferler sur lui. Sirius avait assisté à sa transformation ? Et il était encore dans sa cage ?

« Sirius… » fit_-_il, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'angoisse.

Il était impossible que les choses se soient bien passées ! Sirius ne pouvait pas aller bien, il n'était peut_-_être même plus vivant… !

« Mmmhh ? Tu vas bien, Remus ? »

Stupéfait, Remus se libéra de l'étreinte pour lui faire face. Sirius était un peu pâle, mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. Et en bonne santé, apparemment… Sauf que… Remus frémit d'horreur, en voyant la tache écarlate sur le col de sa chemise.

« Tu es blessé ! murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Hein ? Oh, ce n'est rien ! fit Sirius en s'asseyant près de lui. Une égratignure.  
_-_ Je t'ai blessé ? C'est moi qui ait fait ça ? »

Sirius effleura son cou d'un air un peu sonné. Apparemment, il ne voyait pas ce que la situation avait d'affreuse. Pourtant, _c'était_ affreux ! Remus l'avait blessé, il l'avait contaminé, condamné à vivre la même horreur que lui ! Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus avait fini par arriver : il avait fait du mal à son ami.

« Je t'assure que ce n'est rien, Remus ! s'exclama Sirius, paniqué devant sa détresse manifeste. Ça ne saigne même plus !  
_-_ C'est le loup_-_garou qui a fait ça ? Tu… Sirius, tu… »

Remus était incapable de formuler sa pensée en mots. C'était simplement trop horrible…

« Je vais bien, Remus ! insista Sirius, le saisissant par les poignets d'une main ferme. Tu ne m'as fait aucune mal, c'était juste un jeu !  
_-_ Un jeu… ?  
_-_ Nous avons joué tous les deux, c'est tout !  
_-_ Tu as joué avec le monstre ? »

Il était au bord de l'hystérie. Pourquoi Sirius ne voyait_-_il pas à quel point tout cela était gravé ? Et comment pouvait_-_il dire cela, qu'il avait « joué » avec le monstre ? On ne jouait pas avec un loup_-_garou ! On se faisait attaquer, dévorer, dépecer…

Sauf que Sirius était en un seul morceau. Fatigué, mais visiblement bien portant. C'était incompréhensible.

« Je ne risque rien, reprit Sirius, comme s'il comprenait finalement ce qui l'angoissait tant. Tu ne m'as pas contaminé.  
_-_ C'est impossible ! Une morsure suffit !  
_-_ Mais je n'étais pas humain, cette nuit ! »

Remus battit des paupières, sonné. Il ne savait plus que croire.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda Sirius plus doucement.  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Je suis un sorcier, Remus. Je sais faire des choses… Je sais changer de forme.  
_-_ Changer… ?  
_-_ Les loups_-_garous ne peuvent contaminer que des êtres humains. Je suis un animagus. Je peux changer de forme à volonté, devenir un animal. »

Remus se mit à trembler. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que disait Sirius. Etait_-_ce encore une de ses manœuvres pour le convaincre qu'il n'était pas un monstre, que rien de ce qui arrivait pendant les pleines lunes n'était grave ?

« Tu veux que je te montre ? proposa Sirius, le libérant de sa poigne. Mais promets_-_moi de ne pas crier. Quoi qui se passe, ce sera toujours moi, là, devant toi… »

Tout d'abord, Remus ne comprit pas ce qu'il voyait. Un loup ? Sirius était un loup ? Un loup_-_garou comme lui ? Il l'avait contaminé ?

Non, non, non, ce n'était pas un loup_-_garou, ce n'était pas cela : il faisait jour, non ? C'était autre chose…

Ce n'était pas un loup. Il n'y avait aucune sauvagerie dans les yeux qui le fixaient, juste de l'inquiétude. Quelque chose d'infiniment humain, qui lui fit réaliser qu'il était bel et bien face à _Sirius_, quelle que soit la forme qu'il ait prise.

Un chien. Ce n'était pas un loup, mais un chien. Un gros chien qui n'avait absolument rien de menaçant. Remus tendit la main machinalement pour lui caresser la tête, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le chien se mit à battre l'air de sa queue avec enthousiasme, arrachant un rire bref à Remus.

« Je ne t'avais jamais entendu rire avant… » D'un seul coup, le chien avait disparu, laissant la place à un Sirius à la mine réjouie. « Tu sais vraiment faire ça… te transformer en chien ?  
_-_ Tu l'a vu ! Cool, hein ? »

Remus se rembrunit. D'accord, Sirius avait ce don_-_là. Mais…

« Tu as passé la nuit ici, transformé en chien ? demanda_-_t_-_il, incertain.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Malgré la pleine lune ?  
_-_ Oui. »

Remus se mordit les lèvres, déchiré par des sentiments contraires. Une part de lui était profondément reconnaissante pour ce que Sirius avait fait. N'était_-_ce pas la preuve que Sirius avait réellement de l'amitié pour lui ?

D'un autre côté, Remus était terrifié. Sirius avait pris un risque immense, il s'était mis en danger. Et d'ailleurs, comment pouvait_-_il être certain que la morsure, dans son cou, ne l'avait pas contaminé ?

« Tu es complètement dingue ! lâcha_-_t_-_il d'une voix vibrante. Tu imagines que c'est un jeu ? J'aurais pu te tuer !  
_-_ Je suis toujours vivant. Et en bonne santé. Comme toi. »

Un bref instant, Remus s'arrêta sur ce fait : Sirius avait raison, il se sentait épuisé, son corps était douloureux, mais… mais il allait globalement _bien_. Et c'était certainement à la présence de son ami qu'il le devait. Mais très vite, il laissa cette pensée_-_là de côté. Il ne s'agissait pas de _lui_, mais de Sirius. Sirius qui risquait de payer très cher ce qu'il avait fait !

« Comment peux_-_tu être sûr de ne pas avoir été contaminé ? Comment peux_-_tu… Oh, Sirius… ! » Il tendit la main pour lui prendre le bras. Il aurait tellement voulu s'assurer qu'il allait bien, que rien de ce qu'il redoutait n'était arrivé… Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça, comme s'il réalisait enfin à quel point il était inquiet.

« Il n'existe aucun cas d'animaux contaminés par un loup_-_garou. Je t'assure que je n'ai rien, Remus. Je me suis bien renseigné, ce que j'ai fait est sans danger. N'aie pas peur… » Il referma sa main sur la sienne, réconfortant. « Tu ne comprends pas… ? Tu n'as plus besoin d'être tout seul, je peux être là, avec toi. »

Remus se troubla. Ce que disait Sirius allait une fois de plus à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru, et cela faisait naître en lui un espoir tellement… Il se sentait perdu.

« Nous reparlerons de tout cela, Remus, lui assura Sirius. Mais pas maintenant. Tu es fatigué, et tu es choqué aussi, je pense… Je sais que c'est dur, pour toi. Mais rassure_-_toi, je vais bien. Je vais très bien. »

Il lâcha sa main et se mit debout.

« Il est tard, lui dit celui_-_ci en guise d'explication. Ils doivent se demander où je suis passé, au collège. Si je reste absent trop longtemps, ils vont m'interdire de sortir… et je ne pourrai plus te venir te voir. Tu comprends ? Il faut que je parte. »

Remus le regarda s'éloigner, presque à contrecoeur. Sirius avait à peu près réussi à le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas été contaminé, et maintenant que sa frayeur était passée, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir profiter un peu plus de sa présence si chaleureuse. Même si Sirius avait raison. Il était très fatigué, et il n'était certainement pas de taille, émotionnellement parlant, à soutenir une discussion concernant la nuit passée. Il aurait voulu se rallonger, avec Sirius contre lui pour lui tenir chaud.

« Sirius ? appela_-_t_-_il, alors que celui_-_ci se dirigeait vers la trappe. Merci. »

Sirius lui fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître.

0000000000000000000000

Sirius était conscient qu'il lui fallait d'urgence trouver une excellente raison à son absence. Mais très honnêtement, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à cela. Il était encore tout entier focalisé sur la nuit qu'il avait passée, sur les découvertes qu'il avait faites… et sur leurs implications concernant sa relation future avec Remus. Parce qu'il avait compris beaucoup de choses, en passant ce moment d'intimité forcée avec le loup_-_garou.

D'abord, que le loup_-_garou n'était pas _foncièrement_ un monstre.

Il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à le faire comprendre, puis admettre à Remus. Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord qu'il lui explique ce que lui_-_même expérimentait, lorsqu'il se métamorphosait en chien… Et ce ne serait pas simple. Sirius n'avait jamais cherché à mettre en mots les changements qui s'opéraient en lui à ce moment_-_là, de quelle façon la transformation altérait ses perspectives humaines, le faisant devenir totalement _autre_, ni vraiment humain, ni vraiment canin. Même avec James, il n'en avait pas parlé. Parce que, semblait_-_il, James ne ressentait pas les choses comme lui. Il _prenait_ la forme d'un cerf, il ne le devenait pas _vraiment_. N'étant pas sûr de la façon dont James comprendrait cela, Sirius avait préféré tout simplement ne pas en parler.

Il hâta le pas. Il était presque dix heures du matin, tout le monde devait se demander où il était passé. James et Peter étaient certainement très inquiets, et le corps enseignant exaspéré par cette nouvelle marque d'insolence – même s'il était resté relativement sage, ces dernières semaines.

Il traversa le hall rapidement. Il voulait avant tout retourner dans son dortoir. Il ne tenait pas à devoir s'expliquer sur sa chemise tachée de sang. Et il avait vraiment envie de se laver. Au point où il en était, une heure de retard de plus ou de moins ne changeait certainement pas grand_-_chose. Et puis, les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis longtemps, il n'allait pas débarquer comme cela…

Le dortoir était évidemment vide. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, fourragea quelques instants dans sa malle pour en sortir des vêtements propres, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Avec un soupir de lassitude, il se déshabilla pour se laver. Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà : les quelques griffure et morsures qu'il avait récoltées la nuit passée étaient superficielles. Dans deux jours, il n'en verrait même plus trace. Par contre, il avait mauvaise mine. Combien de temps avait_-_il dormi, couché sur la paille de la cage de Remus ? Une heure ? Et pas dans les meilleures conditions…

Il finit de se préparer et quitta le dortoir. Il était plus que temps de rejoindre James et Peter, maintenant.

000000000000000000000

« Mais t'étais passé où ? lui glissa James à l'oreille, alors qu'il prenait sa place à ses côtés pour le dernier cours de la matinée.  
_-_ Je te raconterai… répondit Sirius laconiquement. Les profs ?  
_-_ On leur a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, ce matin, et que tu comptais aller à l'infirmerie… expliqua Peter.  
_-_ Merci.  
_-_ Pas de quoi. Mais tu nous dois une explication, ce coup_-_ci ! » prévint James.

Il était vraiment sérieux. Sirius réalisa qu'il ne s'en sortirait certainement pas avec une explication vaseuse, ce coup_-_ci. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas… Qu'allait_-_il dire ? Qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la cage d'un loup_-_garou ?

L'arrivée du professeur MacGonagall le dispensa de répondre, au moins pour l'instant. Après avoir survolé la salle du regard, elle s'arrêta sur Sirius et le dévisagea avec insistance. « Allez_-_vous mieux, M. Black ? » demanda_-_t_-_elle. Evidemment, en tant que Directrice des Gryffondors, elle savait qu'il avait manqué pratiquement tous les cours de la matinée. Sirius fit oui de la tête, presque content d'avoir effectivement une mine de déterré… « Etes_-_vous allé à l'infirmerie ? demanda_-_t_-_elle encore.  
_-_ J'ai dormi un peu et je me sens mieux, donc non…  
_-_ Vous passerez tout de même voir Miss Pomfresh à l'heure du déjeuner. »

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il s'en sortait à bon compte, pour une fois.

00000000000000000000

Il eut du mal à ne pas s'endormir pendant le cours de métamorphose. Mais James mit un point d'honneur à lui donner des coups de coude dans les côtes à chaque fois qu'il était tenté de piquer du nez. Lorsque l'heure fut passée, il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Comme il n'avait pas faim, il préférait grappiller un peu de sommeil sur la pause déjeuner. Mais alors qu'il sortait de la classe, James le retint par le bras.

« Minute ! dit celui_-_ci d'un ton sans appel. Où est_-_ce que tu vas ?  
_-_ MacGonagall veut que je passe à l'infirmerie, lui rappela Sirius, dans l'espoir un peu vain de se soustraire aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre.  
_-_ Oh. Et tu comptes vraiment y aller.  
_-_ Evidemment. Si Pomfresh lui dit que je ne suis pas venu, là j'aurais des ennuis !  
_-_ Peter et moi t'avons sauvé les fesses ! Alors les explications d'abord ! »

Et comme pour faire un peu plus pression sur lui, Peter se plaça juste à sa gauche, comme pour lui barrer toute retraite. C'était extrêmement désagréable, de se sentir ainsi piégé par ses propres amis ! Il fut sur le point de les rembarrer vertement, lorsqu'il surprit le regard de Rogue posé sur eux. Un regard aigu, plein d'une malveillante curiosité.

« Tu crois que c'est le bon endroit pour ça ? » glissa_-_t_-_il à James, lui indiquant le Serpentard d'un geste discret.

James hésita, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre.

« Dans le dortoir, alors.  
_-_ Il faut d'abord que je passe à l'infirmerie ! asséna Sirius, catégorique. Allez manger ! Nous parlerons de tout ça après les cours, ce soir.  
_-_ Tu ne te défileras pas, Sirius, prévint James.  
_-_ Mon lit est à côté du tien, comment tu veux que je t'évite ? lui rappela Sirius, tentant de désamorcé sa colère par un peu d'humour.  
_-_ Ouais… Sauf que tu découches, Sirius », lui rappela James froidement.

Ce ne serait pas facile, réalisa Sirius. James était vraiment, _vraiment_ en pétard, ce coup_-_ci. Il avait intérêt à trouver une excellente histoire à lui sortir !

0000000000000000000

Pomfresh l'examina sous toutes les coutures un moment sans un mot. Sirius se sentait un peu nerveux, comme si l'infirmière était capable, par ce moyen, de deviner la nuit qu'il avait passée…

« Ces marques… Qu'est_-_ce que c'est, Sirius ?  
_-_ Des marques… ?  
_-_ On dirait des morsures.  
_-_ Oh… Un lutin un peu agressif, en cours de DCFM…  
_-_ Vous n'êtes pas venu vous faire soigner, remarqua la jeune femme.  
_-_ Ce n'était pas grand_-_chose, comme vous pouvez le constater.  
_-_ Effectivement. Bon, vous n'êtes pas à proprement parlé « malade », mais je vous trouve… En très petite forme… Vous dormez bien ? »

Sirius fit non de la tête. Et non, il ne mangeait pas bien non plus. « Vous avez des soucis ? demanda Pomfresh.  
_-_ Je me suis brouillé avec mes parents », avança Sirius du bout des lèvres. Il répugnait à parler de cela. Pourtant, c'était la meilleure explication qu'il pouvait fournir, celle qui collait le plus à la réalité, celle qui pousserait l'infirmière à la compassion sans qu'elle aille nécessairement chercher plus loin.

« D'accord. Vous savez que vous pouvez en parler, si vous le souhaitez…  
_-_ Je vous remercie.  
_-_ En attendant, je vais vous prescrire une potion pour vous aider à dormir, quelque chose de léger… » Elle disparut dans son bureau, tandis que Sirius se rhabillait. Cela avait été plutôt facile… Il doutait que ce serait aussi simple avec James. Mais qu'allait_-_il donc pouvoir lui raconter ?

Pomfresh revint, une petite fiole à la main. Sirius la glissa dans sa poche et quitta l'infirmerie. James… Il aurait voulu lui dire la vérité. Sauf que présenter Remus d'emblée comme un loup_-_garou n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, considérant l'animosité de son meilleur ami. Alors ?

Il soupira. Le plus simple serait de conduire directement James à Remus. Seulement… Seulement, il devrait trouver une bonne raison pour justifier que le garçon soit enfermé de la sorte. Parce que si tel n'était pas le cas, James serait très capable d'ameuter tout Poudlard pour libérer Remus. Or, Remus, lui, n'était pas encore prêt pour cela. Et puis, si James heurtait de front le père de Remus, il découvrirait tout de suite son secret. Et ce serait catastrophique. Il en voudrait à Sirius de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, il changerait d'avis concernant Remus, avant même d'avoir l'occasion de le mieux connaître.

Sirius avait mal à la tête. Chercher une solution à ce casse_-_tête finissait de l'épuiser. Il heurta presque Rogue, qui traînait dans le couloir, appuyé contre un mur.

« Tu rêvasses, Black ? lui demanda celui_-_ci après l'avoir repoussé sur le côté.  
_-_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Servilus…  
_-_ Oui… Encore à mijoter des coups tordus… Mais sans Potter ? »

Rogue le regardait avec une insistance dérangeante. Sirius n'aima pas du tout cela, cette manière qu'il avait de chercher à percer ses secrets. D'instinct, il referma ses doigts sur sa baguette.

« Mêle_-_toi de tes affaires !  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui pourrait te pousser à faire des cachotterie à ton cher copain… ? Intéressant… »

Sirius sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Ainsi, Rogue avait compris que James était hors jeu, ce coup_-_ci. Et cela attisait sa curiosité. C'était très mauvais…

« Tire_-_toi avant que je t'étouffe avec tes cheveux gras ! jura_-_t_-_il, menaçant.  
_-_ Mmmhhh… Bien sûr… Au revoir, Black… »

Rogue recula de quelques pas, se gardant bien, cependant, de lui tourner le dos, comme s'il craignait une attaque de la part de Sirius. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à celui_-_ci, de régler le problème d'un sort bien ajusté. Seulement, il valait mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention de McGonagall sur lui, pas après son absence du matin. Alors, il se contenta de laisser filer Rogue. En se promettant de faire un peu plus attention à lui, désormais.

James n'était peut_-_être pas le plus gros problème, finalement…

00000000000000000

L'idée qu'il y avait des "degrés" dans la transformation des animagi vient de mon ressenti en lisant les livres... Dumbledore reproche à McGonagall de ne pas avoir l'air très "chatte", dans le tome 1. Par contre, on sait que Sirius devient "vraiment chien", puisque les Détraqueurs ne le ressentent plus comme humain. D'où mon impression qu'il doit y avoir des degrés dans la transformation, selon l'expertise du sorcier...

Voilà ! Joyeuses fêtes à tous !


	17. Chapitre 16

Bon... un petit chapitre pour me remettre dans le bain ! (C'est que j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude d'écrire, hein... Il faut que je raccroche les wagons. Bon, vous tous qui lisez aussi, je suppose, ça fait longtemps que j'ai posté le chapitre précédent celui-ci !)

Chapitre 16

Sirius était plutôt irrité, lorsqu'il rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Sa rencontre avec Rogue avait presque balayé ses autres ennuis. Avec sa manie de fouiner partout, le Serpentard pouvait devenir sérieusement gênant. Il devrait rester sur ses gardes. Il n'osait penser à ce qui arriverait, si Rogue apprenait l'existence de Remus…

Il monta rapidement à son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir. Il était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir… Tout serait plus clair après une petite sieste réparatrice. Du moins l'espérait_-_il.

0000000000000000000

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une main lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Les yeux lourds de sommeil, il se tourna vers James, qui posait sur lui un regard concerné. « Quoi… ? marmonna_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'arriveras pas à dormir cette nuit ! lui dit son ami, en s'asseyant sur le lit près de lui.  
_-_ Mmmhhh… J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
_-_ Pratiquement tout l'après_-_midi ! Il est presque 17 heures…  
_-_ Oh… Merde… Les cours…  
_-_Tu rattraperas, ne t'inquiète pas. Peter et moi, nous sommes montés te chercher après le déjeuner, mais tu dormais tellement bien qu'on a préféré te laisser dormir. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Sirius acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il était effectivement beaucoup moins fatigué, même s'il ressentait toujours quelques élancements dans la nuque et dans le dos – résultat de sa sieste matinale à même le sol. Dire que Remus était contraint de dormir toutes les nuits dans ces conditions…

« Où est Peter ? demanda Sirius en bâillant.  
_-_ En bas, il bosse sur son devoir de métamorphose.  
_-_ Oh, il y a un devoir à rendre ?  
_-_ Tu as le temps, c'est pour après_-_demain. Et tu l'expédieras en moins de deux ! Maintenant… Maintenant, explique_-_moi. »

Sirius retint un soupir. Il ne pouvait plus se défiler.

« Allez, Sirius ! insista James. Qu'est_-_ce qui te retient ? Tu n'as donc plus confiance en moi ? » James tentait visiblement de ne pas paraître trop agressif. Et il y avait une réelle inquiétude, derrière sa sollicitude envahissante. Inquiétude pour lui, Sirius, inquiétude pour leur relation aussi, sans doute. « Tu m'as raconté que tu avais une petite amie, et puis tu m'as avoué que c'était faux… Et tu me dis ensuite que tu ne me dis rien pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis, et voilà que tu découches ! Sirius… Explique_-_moi. S'il te plait. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Il était sérieusement tenté de tout lui dire. De lui avouer qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec un loup_-_garou. Mais il se retint. « J'étais avec… un ami », dit_-_il plutôt. Peut_-_être pourrait_-_il s'en sortir avec des demi_-_vérités ? S'il pouvait lui parler de Remus sans révéler sa lycanthropie…

« Avec un ami ? répéta James, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Toute la nuit… ?  
_-_Il avait besoin de moi. »

James haussa les sourcils, confus. Evidemment. Sans un minimum de détails, qu'allait_-_il donc pouvoir imaginer ? « Il habite à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, reprit Sirius. Nous nous sommes rencontrés là_-_bas.  
_-_ Et c'est là_-_bas que tu étais cette nuit ? Chez lui ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_Ah. »

James se gratta la nuque, toujours aussi dérouté. « Et où est le problème ? Pourquoi tant de secrets ?  
_-_Il est… Il est malade. »

C'était vrai, après tout, non ? Ne pouvait_-_on pas considérer la lycanthropie comme une maladie ?

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a ?  
_-_ C'est… Un peu délicat… éluda Sirius.  
_-_ C'est un sorcier ?  
_-_Il devrait être avec nous, ici, à Poudlard. Mais sa maladie l'empêche de suivre des études. C'est du moins ce que pense son père. »

Il y eut un silence. James tournait et retournait les informations dans son esprit. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de chose.

« Il est malade. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question : pourquoi tant de cachotteries ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas simplement parlé ? Nous aurions pu… Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas présenté ?  
_-_ C'est compliqué, James… soupira Sirius. Il est… Sa maladie… Il n'est pas à l'aise avec tout ça.  
_-_ C'est contagieux ?  
_-_ Euh… Non…  
_-_ Alors pourquoi pas ?  
_-_ Il ne voit pas beaucoup de monde… En fait… Il vit plutôt reclus…  
_-_ Reclus ?  
_-_Pour le moment, il ne veut voir personne. Je lui ai parlé de vous, bien sûr, mais… c'est juste trop tôt. »

Nouveau silence. Sirius avait le sentiment désagréable que ce qu'il disait était loin de satisfaire James. « J'ai l'impression que tu me caches la partie la plus… désagréable… de la chose… murmura celui_-_ci en fin de compte. Comment as_-_tu fait sa connaissance ? S'il ne sort pas de chez lui…  
_-_ Je me suis retrouvé dans son sous_-_sol par hasard…  
_-_Et il n'a pas été surpris de te voir ? Il ne t'a pas mis dehors ? »

Sirius sourit malgré lui, en se souvenant des premières tentatives de Remus pour l'empêcher de revenir devant sa cage.

« Au début, il ne voulait pas me voir… Mais… » Il perdit son sourire. Remus avait beau  
vouloir l'éloigner à toute force, il avait un tel besoin de présence humaine… « Il était seul depuis si longtemps… » Plus encore qu'il ne pouvait l'avouer à James sans attirer des questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre.

James s'abîma une fois de plus dans ses réflexions. Sirius s'efforça de respirer calmement, de ne montrer aucun signe de nervosité.

« Et le transplanage, c'est pour ça ? demanda soudainement James.  
_-_ Le… Oui. » Il ne pouvait qu'avouer, sur ce coup_-_là. Mais il n'aima pas la grimace subite, sur le visage de James. « Et pourquoi ? Sa porte est fermée ? » Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Il savait qu'il était délicat d'évoquer les problèmes que posait le père de Remus. James avait l'âme d'un chevalier, toujours prêt à voler au secours des autres… Sauf que Sirius doutait fortement qu'il se mouille pour un loup_-_garou…

« Son père ne veut pas qu'il voit des gens », dit_-_il simplement, espérant que sa réponse serait suffisante. Elle ne le fut pas. Sirius le comprit immédiatement, en voyant le regard de James s'assombrir. « Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Il pense… que ce n'est pas bon pour lui…  
_-_Conneries ! coupa James. Comme si la solitude était bonne aux malades ! S'il n'est pas contagieux, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne reçoive pas de visite ! »

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir. Voilà, on y était. Qu'allait_-_il pouvoir dire, pour détourner James de Remus et de son père, maintenant ? A part avouer la maladie dont souffrait son nouvel ami…

« Remus est… Il a tellement honte de lui… !  
_-_ « Remus » ? C'est ton ami ? » coupa James. Sirius fit oui de la tête. « Il a honte parce qu'il est malade ? reprit James, fronçant les sourcils.  
_-_ Il est différent des autres, expliqua Sirius doucement. Il se sent naturellement exclu des autres… Il a besoin de temps.  
_-_OK. »

C'était vraiment tout ? Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire que cela ait pu être aussi facile… « J'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses faire sa connaissance, dit encore Sirius. Mais il faut qu'il se fasse à l'idée d'abord… »

Peut_-_être était_-_ce la solution, après tout… Que James fasse simplement la connaissance de Remus et qu'il se rende compte par lui_-_même que ce qu'il pensait des loups_-_garous n'était qu'une somme de préjugés affreux et dangereux. Sauf évidemment que le fait que Remus soit enfermé dans une cage ne rendait pas les choses faciles…

Il fallait absolument sortir Remus de sa prison. C'était la première chose à faire, avant même d'envisager le reste.

« Evite quand même de découcher, Sirius, avertit quand même James. Parce que ça risque de devenir difficile de te couvrir. »

Jamais Remus ne s'était senti aussi bien après une nuit de pleine lune. Bien sûr, il était perclus de crampes, son dos était aussi douloureux que d'ordinaire, mais ce n'étaient que des broutilles, à côté de ce qu'il endurait habituellement. Il ne saignait pas, chose absolument nouvelle pour lui, et il n'avait pas de brûlures. Sirius avait réussi à le tenir loin des grilles, apparemment – il se demandait bien comment il avait réussi ce tour de force ! – tout comme il l'avait empêché de s'auto mutiler.

Et il se sentait curieusement lucide.

D'ordinaire, les heures qui suivaient sa transformation s'écoulaient dans une douloureuse confusion, comme si sa conscience humaine peinait à retrouver sa place légitime dans son corps. Comme si l'esprit du loup s'attardait encore au fond de sa tête, refusant d'être réduit à néant jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Souvent, il n'était pas capable de définir ce qui lui arrivait, si la transformation était achevée ou pas, ni d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts occasionnés par la nuit.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était assis sur la paille, très conscient que la pleine lune était derrière lui, très conscient qu'il était redevenu _Remus_… et curieusement, conscient aussi que quelque chose avait changé _pour le loup_. Cela ne se réduisait pas à l'absence de blessures. Lorsqu'il redevenait humain, Remus se sentait d'ordinaire aussi blessé à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, comme si son âme était partagée en plusieurs morceaux et qu'une partie de ces morceaux hurlaient à la mort.

Le loup était aussi malheureux qu'il pouvait l'être.

Remus n'aimait pas y songer. Il s'était toujours efforcé, quoi qu'il dise à Sirius, de considérer le loup comme extérieur à lui. De ne le voir que comme une bête qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et qui prenait les commandes malgré lui à la pleine lune. Même si sa transformation justifiait, aux yeux de Remus, les longues années de souffrance qu'il avait passées emprisonné dans sa cage, il s'était toujours refusé à penser que le loup puisse avoir des sentiments. C'était un monstre, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas si simple.

Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il sentait avec une acuité nouvelle à quel point le loup n'était pas juste une créature féroce vouée à la destruction. Le loup était… un loup. Un animal qui souffrait de la solitude, qui ressentait de la peur, de la colère. Et curieusement, il en prenait conscience justement parce que pour la première fois, cette partie de lui qui restait animal au lendemain de la transformation était… calme. Comme apaisée.

Il ne se sentait pas dévasté par un maelström de désespoir, comme c'était ordinairement le cas. Un désespoir qui n'était pas celui de son moi humain, comprit_-_il, mais qui appartenait à ce qui restait du loup, dans les heures suivant sa métamorphose.

C'était inattendu. Un peu déstabilisant.

Suffisait_-_il de calmer la créature qui le contrôlait une nuit par mois pour que sa vie entière en soit changée ?

Il ignorait ce qu'avait fait Sirius, mais le résultat était incroyable. Remus sourit malgré lui. Avant de se rembrunir presque aussitôt. Sirius avait pris des risques insensés. Il aurait pu en mourir, comme la mère de Remus était morte lorsqu'elle avait affronté son agresseur, le loup_-_garou qui l'avait contaminé.

_Il a dit qu'il ne risquait pas de devenir loup-garou à son tour_, se dit_-_il, frissonnant.

Et s'il se trompait… ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Il devait faire confiance à Sirius.

Il entendit un craquement, au_-_dessus de sa tête. Son père, probablement, qui descendait voir comment il avait supporté la pleine lune. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Qu'allait_-_il dire, lorsqu'il le verrait assis, pleinement conscient et pratiquement indemne ?

Il se réfugia précipitamment contre le mur, rabattant la paille autour de lui pour se couvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il était allongé, parfaitement immobile. Le cœur battant, il entendit son père descendre les marches Il le devina devant la grille. Il lui sembla même entendre son souffle un peu court – mais peut_-_être était_-_ce sa propre respiration qui sifflait si fort à ses oreilles. Le temps s'étirait. Pourquoi son père s'attardait_-_il autant, contrairement à son habitude ?

_Parce qu'il ne sait pas si tu es vivant ou mort, _réalisa_-_t_-_il.

Il bougea légèrement. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour éloigner son père de la cave.

« Alors, tu es vivant… »

Remus tressaillit. Etait_-_ce du soulagement, qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de son père ? Non, il devait se tromper. Pourquoi son père se réjouirait_-_il, alors que sa mort le délivrerait enfin d'un poids énorme ?

Mais Remus n'en était pas très sûr, au fond. Après tout, son père avait eu mille fois l'occasion de le laisser mourir, il aurait pu le tuer lui_-_même… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

_Il n'a pas complètement admis le fait que son fils était mort_, se dit Remus.

Cette pensée le troublait. Particulièrement maintenant.

Et si Sirius avait raison ? S'il parvenait à composer avec sa part animale, au lieu de la nier… ? Est_-_ce que cela changerait vraiment sa vie ? Cela changerait_-_il ses relations avec son père ?

Il s'assit, lorsque la porte de la cave se referma, et contempla l'assiette que son père avait glissée sous la grille, pensif.

Peut_-_être que Sirius allait changer plus radicalement sa vie que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé…

Sirius n'eut aucune difficulté pour rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqués. Et c'était tant mieux ! Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Remus, de parler avec lui de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. De ce que _lui _avait compris.

Ce ne serait pas facile. Déjà parce que lui_-_même avait du mal à formuler en mots ce qu'il avait vécu, au contact du loup. Cela ne passait pas par le filtre de son intellect, c'était davantage du « ressenti ». Comment l'expliquer à Remus ?

Et comment le convaincre ?

_Je verrai bien_, se dit Sirius, en allongeant le pas dans les couloirs. _Il sera bien obligé de m'écouter !_

Remus n'aurait pas la malhonnêteté de ne pas reconnaître que les choses avaient évolué en bien. L'absence de blessures était la preuve qu'il y avait une meilleure alternative que le simple enfermement les nuits de pleine lune. Une fois cela admis, Sirius était persuadé que Remus finirait par rejoindre son point de vue, qu'il accepterait l'idée de sortir pour de bon de sa prison.

Il traversa le Hall et sortit dans le parc. Il avait deux heures avant le repas du soir et la fermeture des portes pour la nuit. Il avait largement le temps, mais Sirius voulait en profiter au maximum. Il pressa encore l'allure.

Remus comprendrait qu'il lui était possible de mener une vie plus normale. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il lui présenterait James et Peter, et… Bon, ce n'était certainement pas aussi simple. Rien ne prouvait que James et Peter accepteraient d'emblée l'amitié d'un loup_-_garou. James avait été très clair sur ce point, il ne les considérait même pas comme des êtres humains, mais comme des monstres sanguinaires.

Sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas Remus.

D'accord, mais ce ne serait pas si simple. Il devait en rester conscient. Tout comme il devait garder à l'esprit que Remus avait jusqu'à présent été fermement déterminé à ne pas sortir de sa cage. Peut_-_être qu'il ne se rendrait pas si facilement à ses arguments, même après la pleine lune qu'il venait de vivre. Après tout, les jeux étaient un peu faussés par le fait que Sirius lui_-_même soit un animagus. Le loup_-_garou serait une véritable menace pour n'importe quel autre être humain, et Remus le savait très bien.

_Ne t'emballe pas trop, Sirius, _se dit_-_il. _Tu vas sans doute devoir batailler ferme, avant de convaincre Remus de sortir !_

Il esquissa un sourire. Combatif, il l'était sans nul doute ! Et il pourrait certainement compter sur le fait que Remus avait un besoin irrépressible d'affection.

Il était en vue du saule. Il se retourna pour jeter un regard au reste du parc, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait le voir disparaître sous l'arbre. Et c'est alors qu'il _le_vit. Sa longue silhouette drapée dans son manteau miteux, s'efforçant de paraître être là par hasard. Mais Sirius ne s'y trompait pas, et il se sentit frémir de colère et de contrariété. Rogue le suivait bel et bien. L'affreux Rogue mettait une nouvelle fois son sale nez crochu dans ses affaires privées. Il serra les poings, hésitant entre l'invective et l'attaque directe. Rogue feignait de ne pas le regarder, il ne le verrait même pas dégainer sa baguette. Ou trop tard. Et une fois Rogue hors course, il pourrait foncer sous le saule retrouver Remus.

Sauf que c'était mal jouer. Rogue lui collait aux basques parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. En lui jetant un sort, il ne ferait que s'attirer un peu plus sa curiosité malsaine. Et puis, une telle attaque n'aurait aucune légitimité, auprès du corps enseignant, et Sirius n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on le prive des précieuses heures de libre qu'il pouvait consacrer à Remus.

La chose la plus intelligente à faire, c'était de persuader Rogue qu'il se trompait du tout au tout, qu'il ne cachait rien de particulier.

Mais cela voulait dire renoncer à voir Remus ce soir.

Il fit une grimace. Qu'allait donc penser Remus, s'il ne venait pas ? Qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ? Non, pas après avoir passé la pleine lune ensemble, il lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait à lui, non ? Plus vraisemblablement, Remus pouvait penser que lui, Sirius, n'allait pas bien. Que sa rencontre avec le loup_-_garou lui avait laissé plus de séquelles que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Peut_-_être même que Remus allait se remettre en tête qu'il l'avait contaminé !

Sirius hésita.

Ce n'était pas tant Rogue, qui était gênant, que les conséquences, pour Remus et pour lui_-_même, si les enseignants venaient à découvrir ce qu'il faisait. Surtout pour Remus, d'ailleurs. Lui en serait certainement quitte pour mille heures de colle et l'interdiction de sortir de l'école jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Mais Remus ? Son père pourrait le découvrir aussi, et l'emmener loin de Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Dans une nouvelle cage, rendu à sa totale solitude.

Il ne le supporterait pas. Sirius était persuadé que Remus était désormais incapable de revenir à sa vie d'avant. Ce serait comme une condamnation à mort.

Cette dernière pensée acheva de convaincre Sirius qu'il devait rester prudent. Il ne voulait pas perdre Remus.

Il dépassa le saule, comme si celui_-_ci n'avait jamais été sa destination première, comme s'il ne faisait que se promener au hasard dans le parc. Peut_-_être Rogue ne serait_-_il pas dupe, mais il devait à tout prix le détourner du passage secret. Il fit un long détour pour revenir vers Poudlard. Il sentait le regard de Rogue posé sur lui, pesant, soupçonneux. Et lui_-_même bouillait de colère, rongeant son frein, accroché à la pensée qu'il le faisait pour Remus, qu'il _devait_tenir pour lui.

Il rentra dans l'école, la mort dans l'âme.

Ce n'était que partie remise, se promit_-_il. Il trouverait peut_-_être le moyen d'y aller plus tard. Il _devait_ trouver le moyen d'y aller plus tard. Pour Remus. Et pour lui_-_même.


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Jamais Sirius n'avait été aussi furieux contre Rogue. En sortant de la Grande Salle, après le dîner, il l'avait trouvé planté devant les portes, un sourire en coin, et Sirius avait dû une nouvelle fois se faire violence pour ne pas l'attaquer directement. Il avait plutôt laissé James l'entraîner vers leur salle commune, non sans remarquer que Rogue leur emboîtait le pas, de loin.

L'affreux fouille_-_merde n'avait pas renoncé à sa traque d'informations croustillantes ; il devrait composer avec.

Après avoir passé la soirée à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose, il hésita encore. Devait_-_il tenter une sortie, alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à aller se coucher ? Il pesa le pour et le contre un long moment. Il avait très envie de voir Remus, évidemment. Mais il était à peu près persuadé que Rogue était là, dehors, de l'autre côté du portrait, à l'attendre. Rogue était au moins aussi têtu que lui, Sirius pouvait l'être. S'il sortait maintenant, ce serait l'aveu implicite qu'il se livrait effectivement à des activités secrètes, à l'insu de James lui_-_même.

Il valait mieux attendre. Aller se coucher. Ce qu'il fit la mort dans l'âme.

Il n'était pas venu. Remus s'en voulut presque de se sentir aussi déçu. Sirius n'était pas _obligé_ de venir le voir tous les soirs. Il avait une vie, en dehors de cette cave sordide, des amis… normaux…

Quand il songeait, il se disait que cela devait être difficile à vivre aussi, pour Sirius. S'il avait vraiment de l'affection pour lui, il devait souffrir de le voir vivre dans des conditions pareilles. Cela allait certainement au_-_delà de la simple pitié. Remus sourit. Sirius l'aimait bien, il en était intimement persuadé. Il y avait trop de douceur, chez lui, lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Même s'il n'avait eu de contact quasiment avec personne ces dernières années, même s'il n'y entendait pas grand_-_chose en matière de relations humaines, Remus le sentait.

Si Sirius n'était pas venu le voir, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Peut_-_être son ami James l'avait_-_il un peu plus accaparé. Peut_-_être était_-_ce à cause de ses professeurs. Peut_-_être… Oui, peut_-_être avait_-_on découvert qu'il avait passé la nuit hors de l'école et qu'il était désormais puni.

Peut_-_être ne s'était_-_il pas remis de sa nuit avec le loup…

Remus se mordit les lèvres et refoula cette pensée au fond de lui. Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela. Sirius lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien. Il _avait l'air_ d'aller bien. A part la tache de sang sur son col… Mais c'était une égratignure. Sirius avait dit que c'était une égratignure.

Il n'avait pas été contaminé.

Il devait prendre son mal en patience.

« James, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. »

Sirius vit James perdre son sourire et le regarder avec un fond d'inquiétude perceptible. Et Sirius s'en voulut déjà de devoir lui infliger ça. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Remus. Il avait beau faire, Rogue semblait toujours sur ses talons. Qu'il s'avise de quitter la salle commune avant la fin du petit déjeuner, et Rogue lui emboîtait le pas. Qu'il fasse un détour par le parc après les cours, et aussitôt, il percevait du coin de l'œil sa longue silhouette se presser à sa suite. Une véritable sangsue, qui lui sapait toute son énergie et sa patience, à défaut de son sang. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Explique, dit James, très sérieux.  
_-_ C'est Rogue. »

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête entendu. Il passa son bras sous celui de Sirius pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart des autres élèves qui se pressaient vers le cours suivant. A l'écart de Rogue qui sortait tout juste de la salle de classe qu'ils venaient de quitter et qui tendait déjà le cou vers eux.

« Il te colle au cul, j'ai vu, reprit James, s'interposant entre Sirius et le regard avide de Rogue. Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Il veut savoir… Tu sais…  
_-_ Pourquoi tu disparais toujours en fin d'après_-_midi…  
_-_ S'il apprend que je vais à Pré_-_au_-_Lard tous les jours, je vais avoir des ennuis. »

James jeta un furtif coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule. Rogue était toujours là, en train de farfouiller dans son sac de cours comme s'il n'était pas là uniquement pour les espionner.

« Parlons de ça tout à l'heure, proposa_-_t_-_il. Et… Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons bien trouver un moyen. »

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Ils avaient décidé d'agir juste après l'étude. Sirius sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite que de coutume, dans l'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver. Il n'aurait que peu de temps pour s'esquiver, pendant que James occupait Rogue.

Ce qu'ils allaient faire ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Parce qu'en demandant à James de lui permettre de s'éclipser, il ne ferait que conforter Rogue dans l'idée qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose à cacher. Et ce serait d'autant plus dur, ensuite, de le détourner de sa traque obsessionnelle.

Mais il voulait voir Remus. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été particulièrement pénibles. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Remus s'inquiétait de son absence. Et l'inquiétude, chez lui, pouvait prendre des proportions dramatiques. Comme cette fois où il s'était mis en tête d'arrêter de manger… Si Remus s'imaginait qu'il ne venait plus à cause de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, Sirius était persuadé qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quelle folie. Ou sombrer dans une dépression dont il serait incapable de sortir. Remus était bien trop fragile pour gérer un stress trop intense.  
Au moins avait_-_il James à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il avait compris que Sirius avait vraiment besoin de décrocher Rogue, il n'avait pas tergiversé. Il allait lui fournir le champ dont il avait besoin pour rejoindre son ami mystérieux, quitte à le payer par une retenue. Sirius lui en était profondément reconnaissant.

« Tu es prêt ? » lui glissa James à l'oreille, alors qu'ils quittaient l'étude. Sirius hocha la tête. Après avoir tourné le coude du couloir, James s'arrêta brusquement et se plaqua contre le mur. Sirius l'imita, tout en faisant signe à Peter de les imiter, ce que celui_-_ci fit sans discuter. C'était cela, qui était bien avec Peter, songea Sirius. Il les suivait aveuglément, James et lui, ce qui les dispensait d'avoir à lui expliquer les choses…

Alors que Rogue tournait le coin à son tour, James tendit brusquement la main pour l'attraper par le col. Rogue poussa un petit cri étranglé que Sirius trouva fort réjouissant. « Tiens tiens, encore en train de nous suivre, hein ? fit James, tout en lui saisissant le poignet pour l'empêcher de se saisir de sa baguette.  
_-_ Quoi ? Lâche_-_moi, Potter !  
_-_ Pourquoi tu nous suis comme ça ?  
_-_ Je ne vous suis pas ! protesta Rogue, pâlissant de colère et de frustration.  
_-_ Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce qui nous semble, à nous… Hein, Peter ? Il nous suit !  
_-_ Absolument ! confirma Peter, hochant la tête avec conviction.  
_-_ Et nous, ça nous gêne, vois_-_tu, poursuivit James.  
_-_ Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher, sans doute ! lança Rogue, d'un ton qu'il voulait supérieur, comme s'il n'était pas coincé contre le mur par James.  
_-_ Oh non, répondit James posément. C'est juste, tu vois, l'odeur… »

Sirius sourit, devant l'air furibond de Rogue. Le voir ainsi réagir aux provocations de James était particulièrement délectable. Pour un peu, il resterait presque pour voir la fin du spectacle…

« Oui, cette odeur de moisi que tu dégages… appuya James. De corps pas lavé… de vieille friture… ça heurte nos narines délicates ! Combien de fois t'avons_-_nous dit que tu devais _te laver_ ! »

Sirius recula d'un pas. Les yeux noirs de Rogue étaient focalisés sur James, tandis qu'il cherchait à s'extraire de sa poigne. C'était le moment de s'éloigner.

« Potter ! »

Sirius sursauta, tout comme James. Lily fonçait droit sur eux, avec l'intention manifeste de les séparer.

« Oui, jolie Lily ?  
_-_ Lâche_-_le tout de suite !  
_-_ Oh… Tu crois ?  
_-_ Je te préviens, tu vas avoir des ennuis !  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Nous ne faisons que discuter gentiment, tous les deux ! »

Sirius recula encore d'un pas et tourna l'angle du mur.

« Discuter ? Tu lui fais mal !  
_-_ Moi ? Je te fais mal, Servilus ?  
_-_ Il s'appelle _Severus_, Potter ! »

Sirius s'éloigna au pas de course. Pauvre James… Devoir subir les foudres de Lily à cause de lui… Sirius s'en voulait presque. Presque, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Presque, parce qu'il était persuadé que Remus avait besoin de lui, et que la balance penchait définitivement en sa faveur. James s'en remettrait. Lily se calmerait.

Et lui, il pouvait maintenant retrouver Remus.

00000000000000000000000

« Remus ? » appela Sirius, dès qu'il reprit forme humaine. Il tomba à genoux devant la grille et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Remus… allait bien. A ce qu'il semblait, tout du moins. Dès qu'il le vit, Remus quitta le mur du fond pour venir à sa rencontre. Il tendit les mains vers lui, avec un large sourire. « Tu es là… constata_-_t_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas pu venir avant, je suis vraiment désolé… commença Sirius.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas grave ! assura Remus. Tu… Tu vas bien ?  
_-_ Pourquoi, j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? fit Sirius.  
_-_ Non, mais… Après l'autre nuit… » Son sourire se fissura légèrement. Sirius se mit debout et transplana dans sa cage. Il était tout simplement insupportable que Remus s'inquiète ainsi pour lui ! Il s'agenouilla devant lui. « Tu vois, je vais bien… » insista_-_t_-_il.

Remus se mordit les lèvres et leva lentement la main vers lui. Il effleura la peau de son cou, là où il ne subsistait plus qu'une légère marque à la place de l'égratignure qui l'avait tant inquiété. Sirius desserra sa cravate et déboutonna le col de sa chemise. « Tu vois, c'est guéri », murmura_-_t_-_il, penchant la tête de côté pour le laisser voir.

Les doigts de Remus s'attardèrent sur son cou, le chatouillant presque. Mais il se força à ne pas bouger. Remus semblait plongé dans ses pensées, concentré sur sa tâche.

_C'est nouveau pour lui_, réalisa Sirius. _Toucher quelqu'un comme cela…_

Et il réalisa subitement tout le chemin que Remus avait parcouru, depuis leur première rencontre. Lui qui était si renfermé sur lui_-_même, voilà qu'il allait maintenant au devant du contact.

« Tu n'as pas mal ? demanda Remus doucement.  
_-_ Je te jure que non, répondit Sirius, presque solennellement. Je ne me sens pas non plus particulièrement bizarre, ni… malade… Si je ne suis pas venu avant, c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas réussi à m'éclipser, c'est tout.  
_-_ Tu risques des ennuis, si on sait que tu viens ici, hein ? fit Remus.  
_-_ Mais personne ne le saura », coupa Sirius, peu désireux d'aller sur ce terrain_-_là.

Remus laissa retomber sa main en soupirant. « Tu sais… tu n'es pas obligé, hein ?  
_-_ De quoi ? De venir te voir ? J'ai laissé passer deux jours et ça m'a rendu malade ! » Remus sourit. Et c'était quelque chose que Sirius appréciait particulièrement. Il lui sourit à son tour. « J'avais peur que tu te fasses des idées, avoua_-_t_-_il. Que tu imagines que tu m'avais contaminé ou un truc de ce genre… Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Sous ma forme animale, je ne risque absolument rien.  
_-_ Oui… sauf d'être blessé… tempéra Remus, se renfrognant ostensiblement. Je suis violent, quand je me transforme. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.  
_-_ Sauf que toi et moi, on s'entend bien… même dans ces moments_-_là ! »

Il y avait tant à dire… Comment lui faire comprendre à quel point il s'était senti proche de lui, pendant sa transformation ? Comment, aussi, ne pas le choquer en le lui révélant ? Remus détestait le loup, il haïssait profondément cette part de lui_-_même qui semblait échapper à son contrôle.

« Est_-_ce que tu te souviens, Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement, s'asseyant plus confortablement face à lui.  
_-_ De quoi ?  
_-_ De cette nuit_-_là ? Est_-_ce que tu te souviens de ce que nous avons fait ? Est_-_ce que… Est_-_ce qu'il te reste quelque chose de ce que le loup a pu ressentir ? »

Remus s'assit à son tour et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il paraissait à la fois songeur et soucieux. Sirius se fit violence pour ne pas le brusquer. Il était essentiel qu'ils aient cette discussion, tous les deux.

« Non, avoua finalement Remus. Quand je me transforme… C'est comme si une partie de moi s'endormait complètement. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne contrôle absolument rien, et… et non, je ne me souviens de rien.  
_-_ D'absolument rien ? insista Sirius.  
_-_ Quand je redeviens humain, je sens juste… »

Il hésita, se passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux emmêlés. « Je sens juste de la colère. Enormément de colère. Et de la tristesse. Je… »

Il se tut, la gorge serrée. Sirius posa une main sur ses genoux et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Le loup est aussi malheureux que toi d'être enfermé, tu sais, lui dit_-_il doucement.  
_-_ Mais il est dangereux ! protesta Remus, avec défiance. On ne peut pas le laisser sortir, jamais !  
_-_ Il est en colère, et violent, parce qu'il ne comprend pas… C'est juste… C'est juste un _animal_, Remus. Pas un monstre. »

Sirius sentit Remus se braquer, sous sa main. Comme s'il se repliait sur lui_-_même. Le mouvement était difficilement perceptible, mais Sirius l'avait senti. Remus se contractait, comme pour le contrer. Ou se protéger.

« Je sais que c'est dur à admettre pour toi, Remus, après tout ce que tu as vécu… Mais il faut que tu voies les choses telles qu'elles sont !  
_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu en sais, toi ? répliqua Remus, agressif. Tu es un loup_-_garou, peut_-_être ?  
_-_ Je sais ce que ça fait, de prendre une forme animale…  
_-_ Parce que tu choisis de prendre l'apparence d'un chien ?  
_-_ C'est plus compliqué que cela ! protesta Sirius. Il ne s'agit pas que _d'apparence_ ! Ma façon de penser, mes réflexes, changent ! Je pense différemment !  
_-_ Et tu crois que ça doit être pareil pour moi ? Que ce qui se passe, à la pleine lune, est comparable à ce que tu fais _toi_ ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, quand tu deviens un chien ! Il y a toujours une part de toi qui reste consciente !  
_-_ Mais ça devrait être pareil pour toi, Remus ! C'est justement _ça_ qu'il faut que tu réalises ! »

Remus se détourna brusquement. Il bascula sur les genoux et s'éloigna de Sirius, lui tournant le dos.

« Ecoute_-_moi, Remus… supplia Sirius. Tu as l'occasion unique d'en apprendre plus sur le loup…  
_-_ Mais je ne veux pas de ça ! répliqua Remus. Je ne veux pas penser à lui comme à un simple animal ! Tu ne comprends pas, Sirius ? C'est trop dangereux !  
_-_ S'il te plaît… Remus… »

Remus s'était réfugié contre son mur, les jambes repliées sous lui. Sur la défensive. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de gaité sur son visage. Ses lèvres avaient un pli amer, ses yeux l'évitaient.

« Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi… » murmura Sirius.

Remus ne répondit pas. Sirius laissa échapper un soupir. Il avança doucement jusqu'à lui. Remus ne fit pas mine de s'écarter, même si Sirius eut la singulière impression qu'il souhaitait de tout cœur se fondre dans le mur derrière lui.

« J'aimerais seulement que tu ailles définitivement mieux, dit Sirius. Et je crois… je crois fermement… que ça passe par le fait que tu acceptes ce que tu es.  
_-_ Accepter que je sois un monstre ? Je le sais depuis des années, Sirius, je vis avec ce poids_-_là depuis que mon père a scellé cette cage sur moi !  
_-_ Non, Remus. Accepter que tu ne sois pas fondamentalement mauvais, au contraire. Et que le loup que tu abrites ne l'est pas davantage. »

Les yeux de Remus s'emplirent de larmes. Il secoua lentement la tête. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… murmura_-_t_-_il. Tu n'as jamais vu ce qu'un loup_-_garou est capable de faire à un être humain. Tu n'as jamais senti ses crocs se refermer sur toi, tu ne l'as jamais vu déchiqueter à coup de griffes et de dents ta propre mère… Il y avait du sang partout ! Et elle criait tellement fort, elle criait… Elle me suppliait de partir, de me sauver… Et c'était tellement affreux ! Cette énorme bête noire qui lui déchirait le ventre ! »

Il se tut, la voix étranglée par un sanglot. Sirius sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule. Non, il n'avait jamais été témoin d'une horreur pareille. Le loup ne l'avait pas attaqué, lui, ils n'avaient fait que jouer ensemble. Parce qu'il n'était pas une proie.

Remus semblait submergé par le chagrin, maintenant. Il pleurait, recroquevillé sur lui_-_même, coincé entre le mur et Sirius. Et Sirius s'en voulut. Il n'était pas venu pour lui infliger une douleur pareille. Il le prit par les épaules et l'attira doucement vers lui. Doucement mais fermement.

« Les loups_-_garous massacrent les humains, souffla Remus à son oreille, alors qu'il le serrait contre lui. Ne l'oublie jamais, Sirius. »

Sirius se sentait morose. Il avait sous_-_estimé une chose essentielle : Remus avait été lui_-_même victime d'un loup_-_garou. C'était cette créature qui avait détruit sa vie, massacré sa mère, détourné son père de lui. Accepter que le loup ne soit pas un monstre, c'était également accepter qu'il en soit de même pour _tous_ les loups_-_garous.

Et pourtant non ! Sirius se rebellait contre cette idée. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas voir de noirceur, en Remus. Il refusait de voir qu'il pouvait être dangereux, mortel.

Ne pouvait_-_il en être des loups_-_garous comme des sorciers ? Etaient_-_ils tous également dangereux et mauvais ?

« Alors ? » lui lança James au moment où il entrait dans la Salle Commune.

La voix de son meilleur ami le tira de ses réflexions désagréables. James était assis près de l'entrée avec Peter, plongés tous les deux dans une partie d'échecs sorciers. Peter gagnait, ce qui en disait long sur le peu d'attention que James portait au jeu. Sirius s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu es en train de te faire laminer, James, remarqua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Mmmhhh… fit James.  
_-_ Oui, ça en devient même insultant pour moi ! fit Peter. Si seulement il arrêtait de regarder Lily… ! »

Sirius leva la tête. Lily était assise près de la fenêtre, plongée dans un livre. Mais Sirius lui trouva l'air ennuyée. Et il aurait parié que ce n'était pas à cause de sa lecture.

« Ils se sont vraiment disputés ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Peter.  
_-_ Comme deux chiffonniers !  
_-_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle prend la défense de Rogue ! lâcha James du bout des lèvres. Elle ne voit pas que ce n'est qu'un sale fouille_-_merde ?  
_-_ Il faut croire que non, répondit Sirius. Comment ça s'est terminé ?  
_-_ Elle m'a hurlé tout un tas d'injures dessus, et Rogue en a profité pour s'éclipser. Mais tu étais déjà parti, je ne crois pas qu'il t'ait suivi…  
_-_ Non, il n'était pas dans le parc, dit Sirius.  
_-_ Finalement, McGonagall est intervenue et leur a donné à chacun une retenue parce qu'ils donnaient une mauvaise image de la maison Gryffondor, termina Peter.  
_-_ Quoi, elle a collé Lily aussi ?  
_-_ Absolument !  
_-_ Et c'est tant mieux, marmonna James avec rancœur. Ça lui apprendra à se mêler de nos affaires, à cette mégère ! »

Sirius haussa un sourcil surpris. Il était rarissime de voir James remonté contre Lily, même lorsqu'elle intervenait pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Et toi ? demanda James, détournant la conversation. Comment ça s'est passé ?  
_-_ Oh… ça va… je crois…  
_-_ Tu n'as pas l'air réjoui.  
_-_ C'était juste… difficile. »

Il soupira. Remus lui avait fichu un sacré coup au moral, à vrai dire…

« Comment peut_-_on faire pour faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrise pas… ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Hein ? fit Peter.  
_-_ Tu parles de… lui… ? demanda James.  
_-_ Qui « lui » ? coupa Peter.  
_-_ Laisse, Peter. Il s'en veut, c'est ça ? reprit James en direction de Sirius. A cause de sa maladie ?  
_-_ Oui. »

Il y eut un silence. Comprenant qu'ils l'excluaient de la conversation, Peter se concentra de nouveau sur le jeu. Sirius et James échangèrent un long regard.

« Je crois qu'on ne peut pas, dit finalement James. La seule chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est… donner du soutien.  
_-_ Oui… Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit très efficace…  
_-_ Fais juste en sorte qu'il sente que tu tiens à lui. S'il se sent aimé, il finira par s'apprécier un peu aussi… »

Sirius sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

James avait raison. La meilleure chose à faire, c'était de montrer à Remus l'affection qu'il avait pour lui, loup_-_garou ou pas.


	19. Chapitre 18

J'ai pris comme bonne résolution 2012 de me botter le c*** pour terminer cette histoire ! Donc, voilà. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18

Sirius ne se sentait pas franchement en forme, ce matin_-_là, et la mine contrariée de James ne l'aidait pas à se débarrasser de l'angoisse sourde qui l'étreignait. Non seulement les choses n'avançaient pas avec Remus, mais en plus, il portait préjudice à son meilleur ami. James s'était mis Lily à dos pour qu'il puisse parler à Remus, et pour quel résultat ?

Il était déprimé.

Lily aussi, était énervée. Sirius le voyait dans sa façon de pincer les lèvres, dans la façon qu'elle avait de froncer les sourcils et de renfoncer son cou entre les épaules dès qu'on lui adressait la parole, comme si tout l'agressait. Pas étonnant. Ce n'était pas souvent que Lily se trouvait prise en faute…

Il la rejoignit alors qu'elle quittait le cours de métamorphose. S'il ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat pour Remus, peut_-_être pouvait_-_il au moins tenter de réparer les torts qu'il avait envers James ?

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle un peu abruptement alors qu'il l'appelait.  
_-_ Juste te parler une minute, si tu veux bien…, répondit_-_il, mes mains levées en signe d'apaisement.  
_-_ Oh. C'est Potter qui t'envoie, c'est ça ? Il ne peut pas venir s'excuser lui_-_même… »

Il y avait au moins autant d'amertume que de colère dans sa voix.

« Non, répondit Sirius. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie. Mais il est vrai que c'est de lui que je veux te parler. » Sans le laisser poursuivre, Lily tourna les talons. Sirius soupira et la rattrapa par le coude. « Attends ! protesta_-_t_-_il. Laisse_-_moi en placer une, au moins !  
_-_ Rien de ce qui concerne Potter ne m'intéresse, Sirius !  
_-_Oh… C'est sûr, ça ? »

Lily rougit brusquement, mais Sirius aurait été bien en peine de dire s'il s'agissait de gêne ou de colère.

« Allez, Lily ! insista_-_t_-_il. Laisse_-_moi t'expliquer, pour hier…  
_-_ Ah, parce qu'il y a quelque chose à expliquer ? Une justification à la provocation gratuite, à l'humiliation ?  
_-_ Il ne s'agissait pas de provocation _gratuite_. James… James me filait juste un coup de main pour me permettre de filer en douce.  
_-_ En agressant Severus ? lâcha Lily, hargneuse.  
_-_ Il me pourrit la vie, Lily. Vraiment.  
_-_ Parce qu'il a un grand nez ? Parce que c'est un Serpentard, et un Serpentard _doué_ ?  
_-_ Oh, arrête un peu, hein ! coupa Sirius, sentant sa patience s'effriter rapidement. Rogue n'EST PAS une victime. On le laisserait tranquille s'il ne passait pas son temps à nous emmerder ! Tu ne comprends pas, Lily ? Il fait toujours tout pour nous porter préjudice !  
_-_ Si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à faire les imbéciles, il ne pourrait pas faire grand_-_chose contre vous…  
_-_ Oh, on s'amuse un peu, la belle affaire ! Ce n'est pas comme si on projetait de détruire l'école ou… Flûte, Lily ! Si James a agressé Rogue hier, c'est à cause de moi. Voilà ce que je suis venu te dire. Inutile de lui en vouloir pour ça.  
_-_ Ah, tu trouves que ça excuse son comportement, toi ? _Toi_tu lui demandes d'attaquer Rogue, et c'est censé le dédouaner de ce qu'il a fait ? »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. C'était exaspérant comment cette fille s'accrochait à ses principes sans accepter de voir les choses un moment sous un autre point de vue que le sien ! Tiens, cela lui rappelait Remus… Remus était comme cela, lui aussi. Si persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre voie possible que celle qu'il avait choisie…

« Rogue me suit partout comme un petit chien, et j'avais absolument besoin qu'il arrête de me coller hier. C'est tout. Et James l'a pris à partie uniquement pour me permettre à moi de faire ce que j'avais à faire. Alors dans ton petit monde à la morale étriquée, tu peux considérer ça comme condamnable, mais pour moi, c'est juste la preuve que James est le garçon le plus loyal, le plus entier que je connaisse !  
_-_ Ma « morale étriquée » ? s'exclama Lily, abasourdie.  
_-_Exactement ! Tu prétends que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, mais tu condamnes James d'emblée parce qu'il n'agit pas selon ton propre système de valeur ! Au lieu de voir tout ce qu'il y a de positif chez lui ! Merde… Le pire, c'est que dans le fond, vous vous ressemblez tellement, en plus ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils, l'air indécise. Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment elle devait prendre cette dernière phrase.

« Quand tu condamnes James pour avoir attaqué Rogue, uniquement pour le principe qui ne te plaît pas, c'est exactement comme quand James décide que tous les loups_-_garous sont des monstres ! appuya Sirius, un peu conscient, toutefois, que son raisonnement était plutôt tiré par les cheveux…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes… murmura Lily, déstabilisée.  
_-_ Rogue n'est pas innocent. Il est… il est plein d'a priori négatifs, il a la mentalité pourrie par les idées des Serpentards… Bon sang, Lily, même _toi_, tu dois pouvoir reconnaître que tout le monde n'est pas gentil, et qu'il y a bel et bien des personnes mauvaises qui feraient n'importe quoi pour causer du tort !  
_-_ Mais je suis sûre que Severus…  
_-_ C'était ton ami, d'accord ! Mais accepte de reconnaître ce qu'il y a de malsain chez lui ! Comme cette manie de nous chercher des ennuis… Comme ce qu'il pense des sorciers nés de parents moldus… Tu ne sais pas à quel point ces pensées_-_là peuvent être dangereuses ! Je te le dis en connaissance de cause, hein, je te rappelle que je suis de sang pur… »

Sirius sentit sa gorge se serrer malgré lui, comme toutes les fois qu'il abordait ce sujet_-_là en particulier.

« James trouve odieuse la façon de penser des Serpentards, et tu serais un peu maligne, tu le soutiendrais, au lieu de lui hurler dessus !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ça… protesta Lily faiblement. C'est juste le principe que je n'aime pas… On ne peut pas attendre quelqu'un dans un couloir et lui tomber dessus, en l'humiliant comme ça devant tout le monde ! En faisant cela, vous ne faites que poussez Severus davantage à prendre le contre_-_pied.  
_-_Parce que tu imagines quoi, Lily ? Que Rogue serait prêt à baisser les armes et à faire copain copain avec nous comme ça ? Qu'il arrêterait de traîner avec les plus extrémistes des Serpentards ? Rogue ne s'entendra jamais avec James, il ne renoncera jamais à lui faire la guerre… parce que tu resteras toujours entre eux, Lily ! »

Sirius fut presque amusé par l'air perdu de Lily. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif, à lui faire perdre un peu de sa superbe…

« Auraient_-_ils les mêmes opinions, la même vision des choses qu'ils ne s'entendraient quand même pas, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux amoureux de toi !  
_-_ C'est… ridicule…  
_-_Quoi ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris que James était sincère, quand il disait que tu lui plaisais ? Ce n'est pas par jeu, il est vraiment amoureux ! Et Rogue… Putain, c'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

Il y eut un silence, que Sirius laissa s'étendre. Lily avait besoin de digérer tout cela, apparemment. Comment avait_-_elle pu ignorer ainsi ce qui se jouait vraiment entre James et Rogue ?

« Je suis collée à cause de James… murmura Lily.  
_-_ Non. Tu es collée parce que tu t'es interposée dans un truc qui ne te regardait pas !  
_-_ Je suis préfète de Gryffondor…  
_-_Oh, allez, arrête ! Tu en fais une affaire personnelle. A tort. Et puis, James s'en veut à mort, que tu sois prise dans le truc… Faites la paix, Lily. »

Et il tourna les talons. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, à elle, maintenant, de cogiter à tout cela.

OOO

Comment faire en sorte de convaincre Remus qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il croyait être toutes les nuits de pleine lune ?

Sirius avait la certitude qu'il n'arriverait pas à avancer avec lui, tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait comprendre et accepter cela. Tant que Remus resterait convaincu qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, il repousserait toujours l'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter.

_Il a encore dans la tête la mort de sa mère_, se dit_-_il. _Comment rivaliser avec un truc pareil ?_

Simple. Il suffisait de lui démontrer qu'il devait en être des loups_-_garous comme du reste des créatures sur terre. Certaines étaient plus féroces que d'autres, c'était tout.

Non. Pas simple. Il faudrait prouver à Remus que tout dépendait de la malignité de la personne qui se métamorphosait… N'est_-_ce pas… ?

Le problème, c'était que Sirius n'était pas lui_-_même sûr de tout cela…

Déprimant…

Surtout que Rogue avait apparemment décidé plus que jamais de lui coller aux basques ! Un coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule suffit à le rendre plus morose encore. Exaspéré, il fit brusquement volte_-_face. « Bon, tu veux que je te roule une pelle tout de suite, qu'on en finisse ? lança_-_t_-_il  
_-_ Quoi ? fit Rogue, désarçonné.  
_-_ Vu comme tu me colles au train, c'est que tu dois être follement amoureux de moi, non ? Putain, t'es pire qu'une groupie !  
_-_Tu mijotes un truc, je veux savoir quoi », répondit Rogue, tout en restant quand même à bonne distance de lui. Ce qui n'était pas idiot. Enervé comme il l'était, Sirius se sentait très près d'en venir aux mains…

« Je mijote un truc… comme aller en cours, là tout de suite. Effectivement, tu es très perspicace, Servilus !  
_-_ La petite diversion de ton copain Potter hier t'a permis de t'éclipser. Preuve que tu as bien un truc pas net en préparation. Et comme en général c'est moi qui en fait les frais, je trouve légitime de te tenir à l'œil !  
_-_ C'est du harcèlement !  
_-_ Oui, c'est ça, monte sur tes grands chevaux, tu es très crédible ! » Sirius serra les poings. « Ne me cherche pas, Servilus, prévint_-_il.  
_-_ Je saurai, de toute façon ! Ton cher Potter ne sera pas toujours derrière toi à couvrir tes arrières !  
_-_ C'est mal connaître James ! répliqua Sirius.  
_-_ Ah, c'est vrai ! Son _amitié_est indéfectible ! »

C'était comme si le mot « amitié » avait de la peine à sortir de sa bouche. Il y avait un incroyable dédain dans sa façon de le dire. Stupide Rogue, incapable de connaître la valeur de l'amitié… « Un truc que tu ne connaîtras jamais, toi, railla Sirius.  
_-_ Huh huh… fit Rogue, un sourire grimaçant sur les lèvres. Tu crois vraiment que James supportera longtemps de payer pour toi ?  
_-_ C'est bien ce que je disais, coupa Sirius. Evidemment, ça te semble incroyable, puisque p_ersonne_ ne ferait jamais pour toi ce que James fait pour moi ! Crois_-_le ou non, il est capable de tout faire pour moi, comme moi pour lui !  
_-_ Touchant… Sauf que si tu es aussi soucieux de lui, comme tu le sous_-_entends, tu devrais te sentir un peu merdeux, non, qu'il soit puni à cause de toi… ? Tu penses supporter longtemps de le laisser prendre pour toi ? Tu n'auras pas un peu honte de toi, en te regardant dans la glace, sachant que ton copain trinque à ta place… ? »

L'attaque cueillit Sirius de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait qu'admettre que Rogue voyait juste, à sa grande colère. Compromettre James, même pour Remus, lui était insupportable.

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement, pendant lequel Sirius songea vraiment à se jeter sur son ennemi pour le rouer de coups. Mais Rogue recula de quelques pas. Il n'y aurait pas d'affrontement ce coup_-_ci. _Dommage_, pensa Sirius.

OOO

Sirius passa la majeure partie de son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour convaincre Remus qu'il se trompait. Rogue n'avait pas abandonné sa filature, bien évidemment. Il s'était installé à quelques tables de la sienne, avec ses devoirs. Sirius choisit de l'ignorer.

Il compulsa une bonne trentaine d'ouvrages, sans se restreindre à ceux traitant des loups_-_garous. Il trouva quelques articles intéressants dans un épais livre de métamorphoses, au sujet des animagi, justement. Ils reprenaient très exactement ce qu'il avait maladroitement tenté d'expliquer à Remus : il laissait bel et bien s'exprimer sa part animale indépendamment de sa conscience humaine, lorsqu'il se transformait. Même s'il lui était possible de reprendre plus ou moins le contrôle, une part de ce qu'il était dans ces moments_-_là lui échappait vraiment.

Ce qu'il devait faire comprendre à Remus, c'était que ses perceptions, sous sa forme canine, fonctionnaient d'une façon totalement différente. Ce qu'il avait ressenti durant les moments qu'il avait passés avec le loup ne pouvaient pas être résumé à de l'indulgence due à l'affection que lui, Sirius, avait pour Remus. Si Sirius prétendait que le loup souffrait et était malheureux, c'était parce que le chien l'avait perçu comme cela. Il n'inventait rien. Si Remus acceptait cela, s'il acceptait d'admettre que le loup agissait avec une telle violence parce qu'il était désespéré, et non parce qu'il était simplement un monstre, ils auraient franchi un premier pas prometteur.

Il quitta la bibliothèque avec quelques livres sous le bras. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rogue l'épier. Sans nul doute, il allait se précipiter pour voir quels ouvrages il avait empruntés… Grand bien lui fasse ! Il n'y avait rien de compromettant pour Remus !

S'il pouvait faire un petit résumé de tout cela… Lire quelques lignes à Remus…Ce qui lui rappela qu'il devrait trouver un moyen de s'éclipser en douce, en faisant en sorte, cette fois_-_ci, de ne pas compromettre James. Rogue avait raison, sur ce point. Il n'arriverait plus à se regarder en face, si James devait systématiquement le couvrir à ses dépends…

« Ah, Sirius ! fit justement James, alors qu'il entrait dans son dortoir. Où est_-_ce que tu étais passé, je t'ai cherché partout !  
_-_J'étais à la bibliothèque… »

James haussa les sourcils, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il prit Sirius par le coude et l'entraîna vers son lit où se prélassait Peter. « J'ai besoin de ta réponse, pour Noël, lui dit_-_il, ce faisant.  
_-_ Pour Noël ?  
_-_ Ma mère m'a écrit, elle veut savoir si tu viens…  
_-_Oh… »

Sirius n'avait pas pensé aux vacances de Noël. Il était prévu qu'il les passe chez James, puisqu'il s'était brouillé avec sa famille… Mais c'était avant Remus.

Pouvait_-_il vraiment laisser Remus seul pendant deux longues semaines ?

« Je… Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible… » dit_-_il, ennuyé. James perdit son sourire. « Oh…  
_-_ Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est juste que…  
_-_ OK, c'est bon ! coupa James, haussant les épaules. N'en parlons plus. Tu feras un saut, Peter ?  
_-_ Evidemment, répondit celui_-_ci, se redressant sur le lit. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas, Sirius ?  
_-_ Truc personnel… marmonna Sirius.  
_-_ Au sujet de tes mystérieuses sorties quotidiennes ? demanda Peter. Ce doit être vraiment important, pour que tu laisses tomber James comme ça !  
_-_ Arrête, Peter, coupa James, gêné.  
_-_ Ouais… C'est vos oignons, les gars, fit Peter, haussant les épaules. Mais franchement… ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup, tout ça… Toi, Sirius, qui disparais pendant des heures, qui refuse d'en parler, et toi, James, qui te retrouve puni à cause de ça…  
_-_ Cela n'arrivera plus, coupa Sirius, irrité. Je trouverai bien un moyen pour sortir sans faire punir James.  
_-_ Si tu le dis, répliqua Peter. Mais même ! Je croyais qu'on devait toujours se serrer les coudes, tous les trois ! Et là, tu passes ton temps à nous laisser tomber, et à moi, tu ne me dis rien du tout ! Putain, Sirius, tu n'as même pas pensé que je pouvais peut_-_être t'aider, moi aussi ? »

Sirius regarda Peter, surpris. Peter n'était pas du genre à manifester ses désaccords ; d'ordinaire, il se contentait d'épouser les points de vue de James.

« Si tu m'en disais un peu plus, si tu me faisais un peu confiance… poursuivait Peter, comme encouragé par son mutisme. Peut_-_être que je pourrais te conseiller… »

Sirius ne put retenir un sourire. Peter, le petit Peter, lui donner des conseils ? Cela n'échappa pas au garçon, qui se renfrogna d'un seul coup. « Ok, j'ai compris, dit_-_il, se levant brusquement du lit. Je te laisse donc à tes plans foireux ! Essaye de ne pas pourrir la vie de James quand même ! »

Et il tourna les talons brusquement, quittant le dortoir.

Sirius échangea un regard stupéfait avec James. « Il est fâché, je crois… dit celui_-_ci.  
_-_ Apparemment… Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Tu le demandes ? Réveille_-_toi, Sirius ! Tu n'es quasiment jamais avec nous ! Je veux dire, même quand tu es physiquement là, ta tête est ailleurs ! C'est difficile pour moi, ça l'est encore plus pour Peter, crois_-_moi ! Parce qu'il n'est au courant de rien, lui ! Il se sent mis à l'écart encore plus que moi.  
_-_ C'est temporaire, James, soupira James. Quand j'aurais convaincu Remus… Je vous le présenterai…  
_-_En attendant, ne sois pas surpris que Peter prenne mal les choses ! »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, ennuyé. Il ne voulait pas faire de tort à Peter. Encore un dommage collatéral de sa relation avec Remus…

« D'accord. Je vais aller lui parler », dit_-_il.

OOO

Il trouva Peter dans la Salle Commune, bras croisés et l'air revêche. Il alla droit à lui. C'était trop bête, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir à gérer les humeurs de Peter, en plus du reste ! « Ecoute… commença_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Non, toi écoute ! coupa Peter. Si tu veux pouvoir faire ce que tu fais quand tu files en douce, c'est le moment ! Suis_-_moi ! »

Et avant que Sirius ait pu comprendre ce que lui disait Peter, celui_-_ci avait déjà ouvert le passage et filait dans le couloir.

« Non, mais je rêve… ! » murmura Sirius, abasourdi.

Peter l'attendait dans le couloir, l'air déterminé.

« C'est quoi, ton plan, au juste ? lui souffla Sirius.  
_-_ Avance. Je me charge de Rogue.  
_-_ Tu es sûr ?  
_-_Je n'en ai pas l'air ? »

Sirius hésita un court instant. Il était inhabituel que Peter prenne ainsi les choses en main. Mais après tout…

Il avança dans le couloir. Après le premier coude, il surprit le mouvement que fit Rogue, sur sa gauche, pour lui emboîter le pas. Pas de trace de Peter. Tant pis, il était lancé, maintenant. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, tendant l'oreille pour traquer le pas de Rogue. Un bref coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'engageait dans un nouveau couloir lui révéla qu'il était toujours suivi.

Mais que faisait Peter ?

Il accéléra. Il était hors de question de faire demi_-_tour, de toute façon.

Alors qu'il allait emprunter le dernier escalier avant le hall, il entendit brusquement un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il fit volte_-_face, cherchant sa baguette d'instinct, presque certain de voir Rogue se jeter sur lui.

Ce n'était pas Rogue. Celui_-_ci gisait sur le sol, inerte. Peter se tenait à côté de lui, la baguette à la main. Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Tu… commença_-_t_-_il.  
_-_File », coupa Peter.

Peter avait raison. Il avait la voie libre, il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il fila vers le hall d'entrée.

OOO

Sirius tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, alors qu'il remontait le passage secret jusqu'à la cave de Remus. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment construire son argumentaire, pris de court comme il l'avait été par Peter. Qu'allait_-_il dire à Remus, en définitive ?

Il se faufila par la trappe et fut aussitôt frappé par l'humidité qui régnait dans la cave. Il fronça les sourcils, frissonnant malgré sa cape. Pourquoi faisait_-_il si froid ?

Remus était tapi contre le mur, comme à son habitude, enfoui sous la paille. De la paille propre. Apparemment, le père de Remus avait jugé que l'état de son fils était suffisamment bon pour qu'il se fende d'un nettoyage en règle… L'humidité venait du mur, fraîchement lavé.

« Remus ? » appela_-_t_-_il doucement. Il vit la tête hirsute de son ami émerger de son nid de fortune. Sirius transplana aussitôt dans la cage et s'agenouilla près de lui.

Remus tremblait si fort qu'il en claquait des dents. Il avait encore les cheveux humide, nota Sirius. Son père l'avait lavé à grande eau, mais il n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de le sécher…

« Oh, Remus… murmura_-_t_-_il. Comment peux_-_tu penser mériter qu'on te fasse subir des trucs pareils…  
_-_S'il te plaît, Sirius, coupa Remus d'une voix chevrotante. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute… »

Sirius ne releva pas. Il tira sa baguette de sa robe et lança un sort pour le sécher et le réchauffer. Remus frémit et serra ses bras autour de lui. Nu comme il l'était, il était particulièrement vulnérable. Sirius retira sa cape et la drapa autour de ses épaules avant de l'attirer contre lui.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ça, dit_-_il alors que Remus posait la tête sur son épaule, avec un abandon plutôt troublant. Mais moi je veux en parler. J'en ai besoin, Remus. » Remus soupira, et son souffle parut curieusement chaud, à Sirius. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, à ta situation, à ce que tu penses de toi, à ce que _moi_j'ai ressenti pendant la dernière pleine lune… » Sirius sentit le corps de Remus se tendre contre le sien. Mais c'était trop tard, il était lancé, maintenant. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas exactement comment aborder les choses. Aucune des belles phrases qu'il avait commencées à tourner dans sa tête ne lui revenait.

« Je comprends à quel point ce que tu as vécu… quand ta mère a été tuée… A quel point ça a été dur pour toi… » Il n'était pas dans ses intentions d'évoquer la mère de Remus. C'était même vraisemblablement un très mauvais calcul. Comment rendre Remus réceptif à son discours, s'il commençait par lui remémorer ce traumatisme_-_là ?

« Et sans doute que tu attaquerais les gens, si tu étais libre les nuits de pleine lune… » De mieux en mieux… Voilà qu'il disait précisément ce qu'il voulait réfuter !

Mais Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir la cervelle en compote. C'était déjà dur de trouver comment présenter les choses alors qu'il était à la bibliothèque, cela lui apparaissait maintenant comme carrément impossible. La façon dont Remus s'accrochait à lui le tétanisait complètement. Il réalisa subitement qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi physiquement proche de quelqu'un, pas même de James. C'était… bizarre. Terrifiant, d'une certaine manière. Il se sentait submergé par des sentiments incontrôlables. Devait_-_il éloigner Remus de lui pour retrouver une pensée un peu plus cohérente… ? Il se retrouva, au contraire, à refermer ses bras plus étroitement autour de lui.

« Mais tu n'es pas toujours dangereux, c'est ça qu'il faut que tu comprennes ! Si tu veux vraiment être sûr de ne blesser personne, il suffirait de t'enfermer juste les nuits de pleine lune… Le reste du temps, nous pourrions… nous pourrions… être tous les deux… »

Remus restait obstinément muet. Sirius se pencha davantage sur lui, le dominant de toute sa taille, protecteur. Il aurait tellement voulu que Remus arrête une bonne fois pour toute de se torturer comme il le faisait, et qu'il se contente de lui faire confiance !

« On ne peut pas être tous les deux, souffla Remus dans son oreille.  
_-_ Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Sirius.  
_-_ Où est_-_ce que nous irions… ? Ta famille accepterait quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Sirius sentit son cœur s'écraser dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours soigneusement tenu de côté les difficultés qu'il aurait à affronter, s'il parvenait à sortir Remus de sa cage. D'un seul coup, Remus le mettait en face de cela : comment feraient_-_ils ?

C'était bien beau, de prétendre être capable de s'occuper de lui. Mais à la vérité, Sirius n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire !

« Non, admit_-_il. Mais nous trouverons quelque chose. » Il espérait vraiment paraître crédible. Car après tout, Remus avait fait le plus dur, non ? Il avait enfin accepté d'envisager un avenir différent ! C'était la première fois que Sirius ne le sentait pas complètement réticent à l'idée de quitter sa cage. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il oublia d'un seul coup tout le reste. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ? Qu'importe ! Il trouverait ! Remus le suivrait !

« Nous trouverons quelque chose », répéta_-_t_-_il d'une voix plus ferme.


	20. Chapitre 19

Je vais les tenir, mes résolutions ! Allez, un autre chapitre !

Chapitre 19

Sirius fut réveillé par une affreuse douleur qui lui remontait du bas du dos jusqu'à la base du cou. Il laissa échapper un grognement et ouvrit les yeux. Après quelques battements de cils, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son lit douillet à Poudlard, mais vautré contre un mur. Ce qui expliquait évidemment qu'il ait le dos en compote. D'autant plus qu'un poids pesait sur sa poitrine, l'écrasant de manière plutôt inconfortable.

Remus. Qui dormait profondément, apparemment.

Sirius se redressa légèrement, avec une grimace. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Remus, mais son dos ne supporterait plus longtemps d'être maltraité de la sorte. Il se cala un peu mieux contre le mur. Remus ne se réveilla pas. Il se contenta de refermer un peu plus ses doigts sur sa robe, comme pour le retenir. Cela fit sourire Sirius.

Ils avaient passé un long moment à parler de choses et d'autres, évitant soigneusement le sujet épineux de l'avenir de Remus. Tant que Sirius n'avait rien de concret à proposer, il était inutile de palabrer. Il ne fallait pas donner à Remus l'occasion d'avancer mille objections avant même qu'il ait une idée à peu près défendable à lui soumettre. Chaque chose en son temps. Il lui avait plutôt parlé de la façon dont on vivait à Poudlard. Remus avait écouté de toutes ses oreilles, comme d'habitude. Comme si tout ce qui touchait à sa vie à lui, Sirius, ne pouvait qu'être passionnant. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, enveloppés tous les deux dans la cape, Remus enfouit dans les bras de Sirius.

Au début, Sirius s'était senti très gêné. Il ne savait pas trop où mettre ses bras, que faire de ses mains. Trop conscient, d'un seul coup, de la nudité de son ami. Trop troublé par le naturel avec lequel Remus s'abandonnait contre lui. Profondément remué par le degré d'intimité qu'ils avaient finalement atteint. Remué et vaguement inquiet…

Mais finalement, ses mains avaient trouvé leur place autour des reins de Remus, et il s'était laissé aller à glisser dans le sommeil.

Maintenant, il avait furieusement mal dans la nuque !

Quelle heure pouvait_-_il être ? Il faisait encore nuit. Sans doute serait_-_il plus sage de quitter la cave maintenant et de retourner dans son dortoir. Mais cela voulait dire s'éloigner de Remus. Repousser son corps lové contre le sien. Le priver de sa chaleur.

Il lui avait toujours été difficile de le laisser en arrière, sachant à quel point la solitude lui pesait. Mais cela devenait dur _physiquement_, maintenant. Il sentait bien que Remus avait besoin de ce rapprochement_-_là. Comment expliquer, sinon, qu'il se serre contre lui si naturellement, alors qu'il avait passé tant d'années seul.

Il baissa les yeux sur Remus.

Remus semblait agir d'instinct, sans se poser de questions. Sirius se demandait dans quelle mesure ce garçon s'était attaché à _lui_ en tant que personne. N'était_-_ce pas plutôt le besoin de proximité avec un autre être humain, qui le poussait ainsi à une telle intimité ? En d'autres termes, Remus aurait_-_il ressenti de l'affection pour lui, Sirius, s'il n'avait pas été privé d'interactions humaines pendant si longtemps ?

Se rendait_-_il seulement compte des liens qu'ils tissaient tous les deux ?

Sans doute. Après tout, Remus en était arrivé à faire confiance à Sirius, suffisamment, du moins, pour le laisser entrer dans sa cage sans se mettre à hurler.

Et dans quelle mesure lui, Sirius, était_-_il attaché à Remus pour lui_-_même ? Quelle part avait la pitié, dans ses sentiments ?

Qu'est_-_ce qui se jouait réellement entre eux d'eux ?

Sirius poussa un soupir. La situation était tellement exceptionnelle que Sirius avait bien du mal à la comprendre, finalement. Et pourtant, il lui faudrait bien en faire l'analyse à un moment ou un autre. Parce que s'il sortait effectivement Remus de sa cage, il l'aurait entièrement à sa charge pendant un bout de temps. Remus serait certainement incapable d'évoluer seul, il ne se lierait pas d'emblée avec les autres, il devrait faire évoluer son rapport au monde et à lui_-_même. Et tout cela pouvait prendre du temps.

Sirius devait s'attendre à devenir son unique soutien, son point d'ancrage dans sa nouvelle vie. Un rôle lourd à porter.

Le réalisant, Sirius sentit l'angoisse monter en lui.

Comment allait_-_il faire ? Serait_-_il capable de gérer seul les besoins de Remus, tant matériels qu'affectifs ?

Remus remua légèrement. En se redressant, Sirius l'avait mis dans une position moins confortable, et il glissait maintenant sur le côté, malgré le soin qu'il mettait à le retenir. Il était temps de le réveiller. Il l'appela doucement. Remus sursauta et battit des paupières. « Remus, insista Sirius. Il faut que je parte… »

Remus se redressa et s'écarta de lui en bâillant. « Il fera bientôt jour ? demanda_-_t_-_il, jetant un coup d'œil vers le soupirail.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Mais il vaut mieux que je sois de retour à Poudlard avant l'aube. Est_-_ce que… ça ira ?  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Il fait froid…  
_-_ Il fait toujours froid, ici, l'hiver, Sirius, remarqua Remus. Je fais avec, ne t'inquiète pas. » Il se coula sur le côté, cherchant l'abri très relatif de son lit de paille. Il avait déjà la chair de poule. Sirius se sentit coupable malgré lui de le priver aussi brusquement de sa chaleur. Remus esquissa un léger sourire. « Ne prends pas cet air_-_là, lui dit_-_il. Tu peux partir, ne t'inquiète pas !  
_-_ J'aimerais pourtant…  
_-_Tu en fais déjà beaucoup. Rentre, Sirius. Si tu es puni, tu ne pourras plus venir me voir, et là… Là, ce serait pire, pour moi… »

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il devait y aller.

« J'essayerai de revenir très vite. »

OOO

Sirius eut beau se montrer aussi discret qu'une souris, il ne parvint pas à se coucher sans réveiller James. Celui_-_ci s'assit dans son lit dès qu'il eut refermé la porte de leur dortoir.

« Alors ? lui murmura_-_t_-_il. Tout s'est bien passé ? » Sirius s'approcha du lit de James, cognant du pied dans son coffre au passage, ce qui lui arracha un grognement à peine étouffé. « Chut, tu vas réveiller Peter ! gronda James à voix basse.  
_-_ Tu fais plus de bruit que lui ! remarqua Peter.  
_-_ Oh… fit James. Désolé.  
_-_Pas grave. »

La lumière s'alluma, et Sirius vit les deux paires d'yeux de ses amis posés sur lui, interrogateurs. « Alors ? Tu rentres tard !  
_-_ Je me suis endormi, répondit Sirius.  
_-_ Tu as mauvaise mine.  
_-_J'ai mal au dos. Voilà ce que c'est, de ne pas dormir dans un lit ! »

Voilà ce que devait endurer Remus depuis des années…

« Comment ça s'est passé, avec Rogue ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Peter.  
_-_ J'ai levé le sort dès que tu as quitté l'école, lui répondit celui_-_ci. Simplement. Je crois qu'il ne sait même pas qui l'a stupéfixé !  
_-_ Je me demandais ce que tu comptais faire, vraiment ! murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Ouais… Il se méfiait, au début, il était sur ses gardes. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas intervenu plus tôt. J'ai dû le suivre en douce le temps qu'il baisse sa garde pour lui jeter le sort…  
_-_ T'es retors, quand tu veux, fit remarquer James.  
_-_ Pas plus que toi, James ! répliqua Peter, un peu piqué au vif. Et Sirius a eu ce qu'il voulait, non ?  
_-_ Oui. Merci Peter.  
_-_ Bon. Alors la prochaine fois, pense que je suis là _aussi_! »

Peter se laissa aller sur son oreiller, l'air très fier de lui. Sirius se hâta de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Il lui restait deux petites heures de sommeil, il comptait bien en profiter !

OOO

Sirius avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à dénouer les muscles de son dos. Garder la tête droite était un supplice, tant il avait la nuque roide. « La prochaine fois, dors dans un lit, railla gentiment Peter, alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté avec une grimace.  
_-_ Ouais, j'essayerai, répondit Sirius.  
_-_ J'espère qu'on n'aura pas de contrôle surprise en DCFM, intervint James.  
_-_ Depuis quand tu as peur des contrôles surprises, toi ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi, nigaud ! Tu serais capable de contrer un de mes sorts, dans cet état_-_là ?  
_-_ Evidemment !  
_-_ Tu peux à peine lever les bras !  
_-_ Il n'empêche ! Ne me sous_-_estime pas, James ! »

James donna une légère bourrade dans le dos de Sirius qui ne put retenir un grognement. Peter se mit à rire.

« Allez, on se dépêche ! dit James, hâtant le pas. Je ne vais pas risquer d'être en retard. J'ai promis à Lily d'être sage…  
_-_ Pardon ?  
_-_ Oui… Lily et moi avons eu une petite discussion, et…  
_-_ Et il a promis d'être un gentil toutou bien obéissant, termina Peter, levant les yeux au ciel.  
_-_ Sans blague… ?  
_-_ Arrête, Peter ! gronda James. J'ai juste dit que je ne ferai pas de vagues, c'est tout !  
_-_Oui, oui… »

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant la salle de classe de DCFM, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent subitement au beau milieu d'un groupe de Serpentards. Un groupe de Serpentards _agressifs_. Instinctivement, les trois amis s'écartèrent légèrement les uns des autres, se laissant ainsi un peu de champ au cas où ils devraient s'engager dans un combat en règle. Sirius capta le regard de James : concentré, mais pas spécialement inquiet.

Il y eu un moment de silence tendu, pendant lequel tous se jaugèrent du regard. La rencontre était_-_elle fortuite ? Sirius ne le pensait pas. C'était comme si les Serpentards les avaient attendus, ils avaient fondu sur eux d'un seul mouvement, leur interdisant de ce fait tout mouvement de retraite. Et puis, ils étaient nombreux, trop pour se promener sans but dans les couloirs. Et ils n'étaient pas tous en cinquième année…

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous voulez, au juste ? demanda finalement James, l'air sûr de lui.  
_-_ A toi de nous le dire, Potter, répliqua Lestrange.  
_-_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit James, haussant un sourcil surpris.  
_-_Tes copains et toi avez déclaré la guerre, à ce qu'il semble… »

Sirius distingua Rogue derrière Avery, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. James ne se démontait pas, bien planté sur ses deux jambes face à Lestrange. « Tu pourrais t'expliquer un peu mieux ? Ou c'est trop demander à ton esprit ralenti… ? » Il y eut un mouvement collectif chez les Serpentards, qui resserrèrent le cercle autour des trois amis. Sirius sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il se força, lui, à ne pas bouger. Ne pas se montrer en position de faiblesse…

« Vous avez agressé gratuitement l'un des nôtres hier soir ! En le prenant lâchement par derrière !  
_-_ Ah oui ? Nous avons fait cela, nous ?  
_-_ Ne joue pas au plus malin, Potter !  
_-_ Par derrière… ? Ce n'est pas trop notre façon de faire, poursuivit James. Et si c'est « par derrière », comment peux_-_tu affirmer que c'était l'un de nous ?  
_-_ Arrête ça tout de suite ! menaça Lestrange, pointant sa baguette sous le nez de James.  
_-_Tu veux qu'on se batte là, maintenant ? » répliqua James, levant lui aussi sa baguette.

C'était mal engagé. Les Serpentards qui accompagnaient Lestrange avaient eux aussi sorti leurs baguettes. Malgré toute leur détermination et leur habileté, Sirius voyait mal comment James, Peter et lui allaient pouvoir sans sortir sans bobos, sur ce coup_-_là.

« Voilà le prof ! »

D'un seul mouvement, tous les Serpentards rengainèrent leurs baguettes. Sirius soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il les imita machinalement.

« Tiens_-_toi sur tes gardes, Potter. Toi et tes petits copains. Tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras ! »

Il fit un signe à ses compagnons, et tous s'éparpillèrent dans les couloirs, comme si de rien n'était. L'affrontement était terminé. Les trois amis restèrent sur place, très conscients d'être passés à côté d'un lessivage en règle.

« Eh bien, murmura James. Il va y avoir de l'animation les prochains jours !  
_-_ Putain de Rogue… lâcha Sirius, la mâchoire crispée.  
_-_ Si j'avais su… fit Peter d'une petite voix mal maîtrisée. C'est à cause de moi, tout ça… !  
_-_Non. Pas à cause de toi », répliqua James, se tournant vers eux. Il n'en dit pas plus, mais Sirius se sentit directement visé. Et c'était douloureux.

« En classe, Messieurs ! » appela le prof de DCFM.

OOO

« Concrètement, on fait quoi ? » demanda Peter, alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Deux Serpentards de quatrième année leur filaient le train. Ils accélérèrent légèrement, afin de pouvoir parler entre eux sans être entendus.

« Rien, répondit James, l'air fermé. On va les avoir sur le dos jusqu'aux vacances. Et nous aurons de la chance s'ils se contentent de nous suivre. Il vaut mieux qu'aucun de nous ne se promène seul dans les couloirs, les jours prochains.  
_-_ Ce qui ne m'arrange pas, dit Sirius.  
_-_ Oh, la ferme ! fit James sèchement. C'est en grande partie de ta faute, alors mets_-_la en veilleuse ! »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Il trouvait cela injuste. Il allait répondre – vertement – quand Peter les prit l'un et l'autre par le bras, les obligeant à accélérer. « On ne se dispute pas dans le couloir, les sermonna_-_t_-_il. Vous règlerez vos histoires dans notre dortoir ! »

Peter avait raison. Devant les Serpentards, il fallait faire bloc. Ne pas leur laisser penser qu'ils étaient gênés par leurs petites manœuvres pour leur pourrir la vie.

OOO

Sirius était sur des charbons ardents. Entre les Serpentards qui leur collaient au train sans faillir et James qui lui jetait des regards sans ambiguïté, il sentait sa patience s'épuiser à grande vitesse. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. En ajoutant à cela la perspective de ne pas voir Remus ce soir_-_là, la coupe était pleine.

Il balança son sac dans un coin de la chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. James avait choisi de ne pas le suivre dans leur dortoir. Tant mieux. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était en plus de se disputer avec son meilleur ami ! Et Peter avait choisi judicieusement de le laisser seul, lui aussi. Il avait une petite heure avant le dîner pour ressasser sa mauvaise humeur tout seul dans son coin.

Et essayer de trouver des solutions.

Problème numéro un : comment quitter le château, maintenant que les Serpentards se relayaient pour le suivre ? Surtout qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas compter sur James ou Peter pour le seconder, maintenant. Peter était horrifié par les conséquences de son action contre Rogue, et James… James était en colère. Bon, cela lui passerait certainement, mais en attendant, Sirius ne pouvait pas compter sur lui.

Problème numéro deux : que faire de Remus une fois qu'il l'aurait sorti de sa cage ? Un problème qui lui paraissait comme plus insoluble encore. Il faudrait un endroit à la fois sûr pour Remus _et _pour les autres. Parce que Remus avait raison, il était impensable de le laisser se promener librement les nuits de pleine lune.

Il soupira et bascula sur le ventre. Un problème à la fois. Mais par lequel commencer ? Il décida que Remus pouvait bien se passer deux_-_trois jours de lui. Et puis, les Serpentards allaient peut_-_être se lasser, quand ils se rendraient compte que les Maraudeurs n'avaient aucun super plan dangereux en préparation contre eux.

Que faire de Remus ?

Il allait devoir trouver tout seul. Il n'avait aucune famille de confiance, personne qui puisse prendre en charge un jeune loup_-_garou. S'il avait de l'argent, il pourrait trouver un logement pour Remus. Avec une cage solide qui ne servirait que pour les nuits de pleine lune… Mais il n'avait pas d'argent. Il pourrait en gagner, peut_-_être ? Sur le long terme, c'était envisageable. Il restait qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il était impensable de laisser Remus pourrir dans sa prison jusqu'à ce qu'il ait suffisamment d'argent. Un prêt ? James avait de l'argent… Mais il en faudrait beaucoup. Trop. Et James exigerait des réponses à ses questions.

Sirius était démoralisé, et il commençait à avoir un sacré mal de tête.

Il avait besoin d'un endroit sûr. Le seul auquel Sirius pouvait penser, c'était l'école elle_-_même. Sauf que c'était impossible. Comment héberger Remus ici à l'insu de tous ?

Impossible, impossible… Le mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Impossible ? Pourquoi ? « Parce qu'il y a trop de monde, parce que Dumbledore, ou un autre professeur, finirait par s'en apercevoir… » Et puis, que faire de Remus les nuits de pleine lune ? L'enfermer dans une salle de classe en espérant qu'il n'en sorte pas pour dévorer les autres élèves ? Ce n'était évidemment pas une bonne idée…

« Sirius ? »

Il leva la tête de son oreiller. Peter l'appelait depuis le seuil de la chambre. « Quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il hargneusement.  
_-_ Nous allons manger. Il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes avec nous.  
_-_ J'ai pas faim.  
_-_ Aucun de nous tout seul dans les couloirs. C'est ce qu'a dit James. Et il a raison, Sirius. Sur ce point_-_là, il a raison. »

Sirius ne releva pas. Il se mit sur ses deux pieds de mauvaise grâce et suivit Peter.

OOO

Le dîner fut aussi morose que le reste de la journée. James gardait le nez dans son assiette, ignorant les tentatives désespérées de Peter pour alléger l'atmosphère. Sirius choisit de l'ignorer. Quand il aurait fini de faire la gueule… Il avait ses propres problèmes à gérer.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, au juste ? » demanda soudainement Lily.

James leva la tête de son assiette mais ne répondit pas. « De quoi tu parles ? demanda Peter.  
_-_ Vous tirez des têtes de trois mètres de long ! Enfin… James et Sirius… Vous avez encore fait des sottises ?  
_-_ Non, répondit James, l'air crispé.  
_-_ C'est juste que les Serpentards ont décidé de nous déclarer la guerre, expliqua Peter. Ils nous suivent partout comme des petits toutous.  
_-_ A cause de Severus l'autre jour ?  
_-_ En quelque sorte », répondit Sirius. Mieux valait ne pas entrer dans les détails. « Ils ont décidé de ne plus nous lâcher d'une semelle.  
_-_ Comme ça, vous serez sages, sourit Lily. Arrête de faire la gueule, Potter ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça !  
_-_ Tu crois ? fit James, agressif. Qu'est_-_ce qui les empêchent de nous tomber dessus pour nous balancer quelques sorts bien sentis ?  
_-_Ne me dis pas qu'ils te font peur ! répliqua Lily, son sourire s'élargissant. Oh, si tu veux, je couvrirai tes arrières, James ! »

Peter, et même Sirius, se prirent à rire devant le regard de James, à mi chemin entre le choc et… la joie ? « Je ne demande pas mieux que de t'avoir sur mes arrières, Lily, répondit_-_il. Quoique… je préfèrerai t'avoir face à moi… » Lily rougit. « … ou moi sur tes arrières à toi, poursuivit James, perdant d'un seul coup toute sa morosité.  
_-_ Arrête ça, Potter ! coupa Lily.  
_-_ Non, sans rire, je serai ravi de t'avoir dans notre camp, reprit James, l'air plus sérieux. Ils peuvent nous en faire voir de durs, les prochains jours…  
_-_ Dis_-_le à McGonagall, suggéra Lily.  
_-_ Tu rigoles ! Nous règlerons ça tout seuls comme des grands !  
_-_ Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, soupira Lily.  
_-_De toute façon, il ne reste plus que six jours avant les vacances. Nous tiendrons bien le coup pendant six jours ! »

OOO

Il n'y eut pas d'affrontement. Cela grâce à l'attention constante dont les trois amis firent preuve les jours suivant. Le fait que Lily se soit déclarée de leur côté avait complètement calmé James, ce dont se réjouissait Sirius. Car du coup, au lieu de rejeter la faute sur son ami, James était plutôt compatissant, vis_-_à_-_vis de Sirius.

Car Sirius n'allait pas bien.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas pu quitter l'école. Cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Remus. Une éternité.

Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, il était allé voir James, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer une troisième soirée sans voir Remus. Celui_-_ci préparait son sac de cours pour le lendemain, avant de descendre pour le dîner.

« Pourquoi tu ne me prêtes pas ta cape ? avait demandé Sirius. C'est vrai, quoi ! Avec ça, je pourrais me faufiler hors de l'école sans être vu !  
_-_ Parce qu'avec Servilus, _et la quasi-totalité des Serpentards_ dans le coup, c'est trop risqué ! Si tu te fais attraper, je vais perdre ma cape, et ça, c'est hors de question ! avait répliqué James, catégorique.  
_-_ Mais si j'ai la cape…  
_-_ Si Servilus veut _vraiment_ te suivre dans tes moindres mouvements, tu crois vraiment que ma cape te protègera ? Tu sais qu'il est capable de tout !  
_-_ Et c'est un sacrément bon sorcier, quoi qu'on en dise… avait ajouté Peter, qui suivait leur conversation avec intérêt.  
_-_Ouais… C'est vrai. »

Sirius avait croisé les bras, contrarié. Sans doute James et Peter avaient_-_ils raison. Mais lui, ce jeu du chat et de la souris lui portait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment baisser les bras et attendre que Rogue se lasse : Remus avait besoin de lui, de sa présence régulière auprès de lui.

« Alors je fais comment, moi, concrètement ? » avait_-_il murmuré, complètement démoralisé. James s'était mordu les lèvres, l'air ennuyé. « Je ne sais pas, Sirius… Il faudrait faire profil bas le temps que tout ça se calme, non ? Ton ami comprendra peut_-_être… ?  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de _comprendre_ ! avait répliqué Sirius. Il _faut_ que j'aille là_-_bas ! »

James l'avait regardé d'étrange manière. Certainement, son obstination devait lui sembler étrange, disproportionnée… Si seulement il avait pu lui dire à quel point Remus était seul et combien il était important, pour lui, d'être près de lui… !

« Attends juste trois jours, Sirius. Déjà, tu n'auras plus la totalité des Serpentards sur le dos, avait dit James, raisonnable. Juste Rogue. Et je crois que tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller avec lui sans ma cape, Sirius ! »

Encore trois jours. Cela n'avait pas réjoui Sirius, loin de là. Mais que pouvait_-_il faire, à part se résigner ?

« D'accord, je me débrouillerai… » avait_-_il soupiré, la mort dans l'âme.

Il comprenait le point de vue de James, évidemment. La cape était un objet particulièrement précieux. Que James refuse de la lui prêter dans ces circonstances n'avait rien d'étonnant ni de choquant.

Il s'était efforcé de passer à autre chose. Lorsque tout le monde partirait en vacances, ce serait plus facile, James avait raison. Et alors, Sirius pourrait se rendre auprès de Remus. Et… ?

Il avait longuement tourné et retourné la solution « Poudlard » dans sa tête. Cela paraissait fou, mais il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre idée. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver « où » dans Poudlard… Il avait pensé à la Salle sur Demande. S'il souhaitait très fort un endroit parfaitement sûr pour Remus, ce pouvait être celui_-_là.

Ce n'était pas une solution parfaite, loin de là. Parce que si Rogue continuait à le suivre et découvrait ce qu'il cachait là… C'était risqué. Très risqué. Et puis, il faudrait songer à apporter régulièrement de quoi manger à Remus, ce qui voulait dire prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention des autres, pas seulement de Rogue, sur la Salle…

« Tu feras attention ? »

Sirius tourna la tête vers James, tiré de ses pensées. Celui_-_ci terminait de ranger ses affaires. Peter l'attendait déjà en bas, dans la Salle Commune.

« Bien sûr…  
_-_ Rogue peut être sacrément vicieux, tu le sais, insista James, s'asseyant sur le couvercle de sa malle pour la fermer.  
_-_ Oui, je sais.  
_-_ Et comme il n'aura rien d'autre à faire pendant ces vacances qu'à te pourrir la vie, il va s'y employer sérieusement, crois_-_moi !  
_-_ Tu cherches à me démoraliser complètement, là ? coupas Sirius.  
_-_Je veux juste que tu ne commettes pas d'imprudences. »

Il soupira.

« Fais gaffe, c'est tout. Et appelle_-_moi au besoin. »


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Remus s'était levé et faisait quelques pas dans sa cage. Il lui semblait curieux de sentir le sol sous ses pieds, de prendre de la hauteur. Marcher ne lui était plus naturel, et il avait encore du mal à trouver le bon équilibre. Il devait ressembler à un ivrogne titubant… Ses muscles étaient douloureux, et il y avait cette tension dans les jambes qui rendait l'exercice difficile.

Il ne savait pas au juste ce qui l'avait poussé à se redresser. La cage étant trop étroite pour qu'il puisse s'y promener, il avait abandonné depuis très longtemps la station debout. Mais quelque chose avait changé, en lui. Une volonté nouvelle. S'interroger dessus lui faisait peur. Il préférait se concentrer uniquement sur la sensation physique, presque grisante, du sol sous ses pieds. C'était comme un ancrage nouveau, comme s'il s'était retrouvé lui_-_même, en quelque sorte, après avoir passé tant de temps hors de tout repère. Quand il songeait à sa vie toutes ces années, tout se noyait dans une brume confuse, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Marcher maintenant le ramenait à la réalité. A son identité.

Il n'était pas un animal.

Y penser de cette façon lui donnait le vertige. Il n'avait survécu toutes ces années que parce qu'il avait mis de côté tout ce qui ne relevait pas de ses besoins les plus élémentaires – se nourrir, se protéger du froid. Il avait noyé tout le reste dans un abrutissement morbide. Il était devenu de plus en plus facile, au fil du temps, de se vider la tête, de ne plus penser à rien. Il pouvait se perdre pendant des heures dans la contemplation d'un brin de paille, ne s'accrochant à la réalité autour de lui que par ce lien ténu. Cela lui avait permis de ne pas finir fou, certainement…

Quelque chose avait changé. Il _ressentait_, maintenant. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de souffrir de la faim ou du froid. Il était aussi étrangement conscient de son propre corps, de ses dimensions. Sans doute, aussi, parce que pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'avait pas mal. Et c'était curieux, toutes ces sensations qui n'étaient pas de la douleur… Curieux, de sentir la chaleur de Sirius contre lui, curieuse, la douceur de ses vêtements contre sa peau…

S'il sortait… S'il sortait de sa cage véritablement… Il se laissa glisser doucement sur le sol, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Cette simple idée l'étourdissait. Lui qui s'était si bien persuadé, pendant tout ce temps, que cela n'arriverait jamais, qu'il était condamné à mourir dans cette cave…

Comment Sirius s'y était_-_il pris pour lui planter cette idée dans la tête ? C'était tellement dangereux ! Se promener dehors librement, voir le ciel au_-_dessus de sa tête, sentir le soleil, le vent, la pluie… Il en mourait d'envie. Et la pleine lune… ? Son cœur se serra. Non. Il ne pouvait pas penser à cela. Libérer le monstre… ?

_Il suffirait que je sois enfermé ces nuits-là, _se dit_-_il presque malgré lui. _Je ne suis dangereux que ces moments-là… Le reste du temps, je pourrais être libre, vivre avec Sirius…_

Il frissonna. C'était justement le genre de pensées qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisées auparavant : avoir le droit de vivre une vie normale malgré sa lycanthropie. Et c'était dangereux. Irrésistible, mais dangereux. Sirius aurait_-_il vraiment les moyens de le contenir pendant les nuits de pleine lune ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il pouvait entrer dans sa cage sans que ce soit dangereux pour lui qu'il arriverait à protéger les autres de lui.

Est_-_ce que Sirius trouverait vraiment un moyen fiable ?

Il avait très envie d'y croire, évidemment. Mais il n'était pas dupe. On ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une demi mesure, il y allait de la sécurité des autres. Et Remus n'était certainement pas prêt à la faire passer avant son bien_-_être.

Il devait garder la tête froide. Ne pas laisser l'enthousiasme de Sirius le pousser à commettre des imprudences. Sirius ne se rendait pas compte. Il voyait la situation de Remus comme une injustice et cela lui suffisait. Pas à Remus. Quelle que soit sa souffrance, il y avait des choses tellement plus importantes ! Faire en sorte que personne n'ait à endurer ce que lui avait connu lorsque sa mère était morte. Lorsqu'il avait été attaqué. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa terreur, et de la souffrance qui avait ravagé leurs vies, à son père et à lui_-_même, lorsqu'ils avaient dû enterrer sa mère.

OOO

Sirius ne revenait pas. Les jours passaient, et il ne revenait pas. Au début, Remus avait été plus déçu qu'inquiet. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Sirius n'avait jamais été absent aussi longtemps, et ce n'était absolument pas normal.

Que s'était_-_il passé ?

Etait_-_ce parce qu'il cherchait vraiment un moyen de le faire sortir de sa cage, et que cela lui prenait tout le temps libre dont il pouvait disposer ? A moins qu'il ne se soit finalement rendu compte que la chose était irréalisable, et qu'il n'osait pas venir le lui annoncer…

Remus se sentait profondément désemparé. Désespéré. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer… Chaque minute qui passait le dévastait un peu plus. Et si Sirius ne revenait pas ? Comment allait_-_il pouvoir vivre ainsi, seul ? Il lui faudrait renoncer à tout ce qu'il avait retrouvé d'humanité, s'abrutir encore en priant pour que la mort vienne vite…

OOO

Sirius avait rongé son frein toute la journée, guettant impatiemment le moment où Rogue abaisserait sa garde. Il savait que c'était plutôt illusoire. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ses copains de Serpentards pour le seconder dans ses activités d'espion, Sirius était prêt à parier que Rogue allait le coller d'autant plus.

Il resta enfermé une partie de l'après_-_midi dans le dortoir, à regarder par la fenêtre. Jamais il n'avait à ce point regretter qu'on ne puisse pas transplaner depuis l'école. Ce serait tellement plus commode, s'il pouvait se matérialiser instantanément dans la cave de la maison de Remus !

En quittant la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller dîner, il vit Rogue nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, bras croisés. Il serra les poings et fit mine de l'ignorer. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, en plus de tout le reste, c'était bien de se faire punir. Il dévala les marches rapidement, Rogue sur les talons, et s'assit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de monde. Un Gryffondor de septième année, deux Poufsouffles, un Serdaigle, une élève de Serpentard, et Rogue. Comme il n'y avait que peu d'élèves, une seule et unique table avait été dressée pour le repas.

_Super, _songea Sirius. _Comme ça, j'aurai en plus à supporter Servilus pendant qu'on mange !_

Il s'assit entre une Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor de septième année. Rogue s'assit ostensiblement en face de lui. Sirius se mordit très fort la langue pour retenir l'injure qui allait fuser. _Ignore-le, ignore-le_ !

« Nous ne sommes vraiment pas nombreux, hein, dit le garçon de Poufsouffle.  
_-_ Mon père est en voyage au Pérou, intervint la fille de Serpentard. Pas le choix, malheureusement…  
_-_ Pareil, renchérit le Serdaigle.  
_-_ Ton père est au Pérou aussi ? demanda la Poufsouffle.  
_-_ Non ! Mes parents sont en déplacement. Un grand_-_oncle qui a passé l'arme à gauche. Du coup, pas de Noël en famille cette année…  
_-_ C'est moche, hein ? soupira le Poufsouffle.  
_-_ Moi, je suis très bien ici, fit Sirius, un peu plus sèchement que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Les vacances en famille, c'est bien uniquement si la famille en question vaut le coup !  
_-_ Chez moi, impossible de se concentrer pour bosser, grommela le Gryffondor. Avec de la chance, McGonagall me filera un coup de main pour les révisions…  
_-_ Je crois que Dumbledore parle de nous laisser aller à Pré_-_au_-_Lard pendant les vacances… dit le Serdaigle.  
_-_ J'espère bien. Parce que rester ici enfermé toute la journée sans rien faire, il y aurait de quoi finir dingue ! dit Sirius.  
_-_ Oh… Dommage que tu n'ais pas été invité chez les Potter, hein, Black, intervint Rogue.  
_-_ Mmmfff… lâcha Sirius.  
_-_ Oui… Curieux, d'ailleurs, vu que vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre… A moins que tu n'aies eu mieux à faire pendant tes vacances… ? »

Sirius posa sa fourchette. Il ne devait pas laisser Rogue l'embarquer dans une discussion qui ne pouvait de toute façon pas bien se terminer. Il choisit de ne pas répondre. Il y eut un blanc, alors que tout le monde attendait la réaction de Sirius.

« Et toi ? demanda finalement le Gryffondor de septième année à Rogue. Tu n'as personne à voir à Noël ? Pas de famille ? Pas d'amis… ? »

C'était clairement ironique. On pouvait vraiment compter sur l'esprit de solidarité des Gryffondors ! Sirius se prit à sourire, alors que Rogue pâlissait. « J'ai mieux à faire, lâcha Rogue du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Ouais, pourrir la vie des gens, par exemple », marmonna Sirius.

Il y eut un silence gêné, tandis que Rogue et Sirius se fusillaient mutuellement du regard.

« C'est Noël, murmura la Poufsouffle. Pas le meilleur moment pour se faire la guerre… »

Sirius avala une ultime cuillerée de purée de pomme de terre avant de quitter la table.

OOO

Il devait se calmer, absolument. Après tout, Rogue n'allait pas pouvoir passer tout son temps à le poursuivre ! Il faudrait bien qu'il dorme à un moment ou à un autre ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à être patient. Patient, alors qu'il bouillait littéralement à l'intérieur. Il avait la certitude que Remus avait besoin de lui. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il devait certainement s'inquiéter.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite, il avait les mains moites… Il se força à inspirer et expirer longuement. Il n'avait jamais été très doué, pour gérer ses émotions, pour maîtriser ses colères ou ses angoisses. Il avait besoin d'action. Pas de rester assis sur son lit !

Tant pis ! Il devait y aller maintenant. Il le fallait ! Même si cela voulait dire fracasser la tête de Rogue au passage !

Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, traversa la Salle Commune d'un trait et prit le passage du portrait. Il émergea dans le couloir… pour se retrouver face à face avec Rogue, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Sirius serra les poings, pinça les lèvres, presque prêt à lui foncer dessus. Presque… parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur son ennemi. Et ce fut flagrant. Ce n'était pas Rogue. Rien qu'une illusion. Un tour de passe_-_passe destiné à le garder enfermé dans le quartier des Gryffondors ! Etouffant un cri de rage, il dissipa l'illusion d'un coup de baguette magique.

Ainsi, Rogue espérait pouvoir le duper. Il avait tort ! Et tant mieux, finalement. Parce que cela voulait dire que la voie était libre ! Enfin !

Il descendit l'escalier, se forçant tout de même à rester vigilant.

Il était presque arrivé dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'avait vu Rogue nulle part dans les couloirs. Il traversa le hall d'entrée… et son cœur s'écrasa brusquement au fond de sa poitrine. Il était là, évidemment. Devant la porte. Prêt à lui gâcher encore la vie.

Sirius sentit la colère monter en lui brusquement. La colère, et une haine féroce, plus implacable encore que celle qu'il nourrissait à l'encontre de sa propre famille. Les oreilles en feu, les poings crispés et le cœur battant, il traversa le hall en courant presque. Ras_-_le_-_bol, de Rogue !

« Et maintenant ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il, féroce. Qu'est_-_ce que tu comptes faire ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Rogue, les lèvres crispées dans un demi_-_sourire ironique. Tout dépend de ce que _toi_ tu comptes faire !  
_-_ Je vais sortir un moment dans le parc pour prendre l'air !  
_-_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée, ça. Allons prendre l'air !  
_-_ Moi ! Pas toi !  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Le parc est à tout le monde, non ? Et il reste bien… quoi… une heure avant le couvre_-_feu !  
_-_ Mais merde ! Pourquoi tu me suis comme ça ? Franchement, qu'est_-_ce que ça t'apporte ? »

Il devait rester maître de lui. Peut_-_être qu'il pouvait raisonner Rogue, lui faire réaliser le stupide de la situation… ? Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à aller se promener dehors, non ? Sauf que Sirius n'allait pas simplement se promener, et que pour une raison ou une autre, Rogue se doutait bien qu'il cachait quelque chose…

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu imagines ? insista_-_t_-_il. Tu penses vraiment que je mijote un truc tout seul, dans mon coin, _dans le parc_ ?  
_-_ Tu y passes beaucoup de temps, dans le parc, nota Rogue.  
_-_ Et c'est donc suspect ?  
_-_ … Oui…  
_-_ T'es taré ! Dégage de mon chemin ! »

Et il fonça vers la sortie, bousculant Rogue de l'épaule au passage, suffisamment fort pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il ne s'arrêta même pas. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de Rogue avant d'arriver au Saule Cogneur.

Effectivement, il n'avait fait que quelques mètres dans le parc, quand un éclair rouge le manqua de peu. Il se jeta de côté et tira sa propre baguette. « T'es malade ! » cracha_-_t_-_il. Rogue ne répondit pas. Il le visa une nouvelle fois. Sirius contra le sort d'instinct. Avant de répliquer. Il loupa sa cible, mais enchaîna avec une autre attaque. Il sentait la colère le submerger, jusqu'à ne plus avoir qu'une idée en tête : réduire Rogue à l'état de bouillie.

Rogue se défendait bien. Mais ce ne serait pas suffisant, décida Sirius. Il finit par le saucissonner proprement. Il sentit une vague d'excitation balayer un instant sa colère. Un instant seulement. Il se précipita sur son ennemi vaincu, ce type qui avait fait de son quotidien un enfer une semaine durant, le saisit par le devant de sa robe, et se mit à le secouer comme une poupée de chiffon. « Tu es content ? Tu as ce que tu voulais ? Tu fais moins le fier, hein, maintenant ! Tu aurais dû te mêler de tes affaires ! » Et il lui envoya un bon coup de poing sur son affreux nez. Cela le soulagea à peine. Il aurait voulu le réduire en miettes. Lui crever les yeux. Lui casser les dents. Jamais il n'avait senti une telle violence bouillonner en lui. Il se releva et lui balança quelques coups de pieds.

Mais il devait se ressaisir. Massacrer Rogue le soulagerait peut_-_être, mais il y avait plus important. Remus. Remus était plus important. Il devait le retrouver tout de suite. Même s'il y avait peu de probabilité pour que quelqu'un sorte dans le parc à cette heure, trouve Rogue et le libère du sort qui l'entravait, il n'allait pas risquer de laisser passer sa chance.

Après avoir proprement écrasé les doigts de Rogue d'un coup de talon rageur, il lui cracha dessus, fit volte_-_face et courut vers le saule.

OOO

Sirius sentait encore ses tempes battre furieusement, alors qu'il émergeait dans la cave de Remus. Il avait peut_-_être battu Rogue pour le moment, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il allait le payer cher. Rogue trouverait un moyen de se venger. Et Sirius n'était pas particulièrement optimiste : après ce qu'il venait de faire, Rogue avait de quoi lui en faire baver. Sans doute arriverait_-_il à le faire punir jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Peut_-_être même arriverait_-_il à le faire renvoyer… ?

Comment ferait_-_il, alors, pour voir Remus ?

Ce n'était plus possible…

Il traversa la cave rapidement, jusqu'à la cage. « Remus ! » appela_-_t_-_il, tirant sa baguette pour transplaner. Celui_-_ci s'était enfoui sous la paille, comme il le faisait souvent pour se prémunir du froid. Sirius s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers lui. Remus finit par émerger, l'air hagard. Et Sirius lui trouva une mine absolument épouvantable… Comment arrivait_-_il à paraître encore plus chétif, plus fragile, qu'il l'était dans ses souvenirs ? Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Remus avait l'air perdu, comme s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment que Sirius était bel et bien là. « Remus, répéta Sirius, un peu incertain. Tu n'as pas l'air bien… »

Remus tendit une main tremblante vers lui. Une main aux doigts maculés de sang. Sirius la lui saisit en frissonnant. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait, Remus… ? souffla_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Pardon… » murmura Remus, avant de se mordre furieusement les lèvres. Des lèvres aussi abîmées que pouvaient l'être ses doigts. Sirius lui enserra la tête entre les mains et le détailla du regard, horrifié. Remus avait dû se mordre au sang plus d'une fois, pour être dans un tel état. « Tu as recommencé… constata_-_t_-_il. Pourquoi tu fais des choses comme ça ? »

Il était à la fois choqué et révolté. Il s'absentait cinq jours, et Remus se tourmentait assez pour reprendre ses mutilations volontaires… « Tu avais dit que tu ne referais plus des choses pareilles ! » s'exclama Sirius. Remus se tassa sur lui_-_même. Evidemment. Il devait sentir à quel point Sirius était déçu, en colère… Mais Sirius bouillait intérieurement. Il était très conscient qu'il n'arriverait à rien si Remus ne se montrait pas un peu plus combatif. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas gérer une telle situation tout seul.

« Tu avais peur que je ne revienne pas ? demanda_-_t_-_il, cherchant à maîtriser tant bien que mal son ton, un peu trop incisif à son goût.  
_-_ Je… J'ai eu peur… » balbutia Remus, tordant ses doigts de façon compulsive.  
_-_ Arrête ! coupa Sirius. Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas te faire mal ! » Remus referma les poings et resserra ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se protéger. Il avait l'air terrifié, coupable… Sirius tendit les mains vers lui, pour le rassurer. Ce qui eut pour seul effet de le repousser contre le mur, la tête dans les épaules, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Sirius était stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Remus se défierait ainsi de lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble !

« Je ne vais pas te faire mal ! protesta_-_t_-_il. Bon sang, Remus, c'est moi ! Ressaisis_-_toi !  
_-_ Tu es en colère…  
_-_ Oui. Oui, je suis en colère, admit Sirius. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses !  
_-_ Je ne pouvais pas… Pardon… »

Ses larmes augmentèrent d'un cran la tension que Sirius sentait en lui_-_même. Comment supporter cela ? Cet étalage de souffrance lui était odieux. Il n'avait que deux alternatives : s'effondrer lui aussi ou se révolter. Accepter la douleur de Remus ou la combattre. Il fallait que tout cela cesse.

« Bon, ça suffit ! lâcha_-_t_-_il, brutalement. Tout ça, ça doit s'arrêter maintenant ! On ne peut plus… On ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! » Remus ravalait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Il tremblait toujours, sous le choc. « Tu vas me laisser… ? souffla_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Quoi ? » Sirius ferma les yeux très fort. Il devait garder son calme, absolument. S'emporter ainsi ne faisait que terroriser Remus. Il tremblait, lui aussi. Les effets de l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines depuis son affrontement avec Rogue. Putain, Rogue…

« Je ne peux plus venir ici comme je le veux, reprit Sirius. Tu comprends ? Je serais venu si j'avais pu, mais ce n'est plus le cas… »

La détresse, dans les yeux de Remus, faisait mal à voir. Sirius serra les poings. Il devait se contrôler. Lui faire comprendre. « Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, dit_-_il. Maintenant. »

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent de stupeur. Et d'effroi. « Non… souffla_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Si ! répliqua Sirius. Assez tergiversé ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Nous n'avons plus le choix, maintenant ! Parce que si je pars sans toi maintenant… je ne reviendrai plus ! »

Il voulait tellement que Remus réalise à quel point la situation était devenue impossible !

Remus était blême. En état de choc. Incapable de réagir, apparemment. Sirius aurait voulu le prendre par les épaules et le secouer, l'obliger à abonder dans son sens.

« Tu comprends ce que je dis, Remus ? insista_-_t_-_il. Si je pars, c'est pour de bon ! » Peut_-_être que si Remus pensait qu'il le perdrait vraiment, il réagirait…

« Tu as trouvé un endroit sûr ? » demanda Remus d'une voix déformée par l'émotion. Sirius se mordit les lèvres, pris de cours. Non, évidemment. Il avait parlé impulsivement, il n'avait rien pensé, rien mûri ! Déjà, comment ferait_-_il pour sortir Remus de sa cage ? Il pouvait tenter de transplaner avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se sentait prêt à prendre le risque. Un seul coup d'œil sur les doigts mutilés de Remus suffisait à le raffermir dans sa décision. Et ensuite… ?

« Ce sont les vacances de Noël. Je serai seul dans mon dortoir pour les deux semaines qui vont venir.  
_-_ Dans ton dortoir… ? répéta Remus.  
_-_ Personne d'autre que moi n'y mettra les pieds !  
_-_ Tu penses me garder dans ton dortoir… ? »

Remus se prit la tête entre les mains. Il semblait si désespéré… Sirius glissa jusqu'à lui sur ses genoux et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Remus se dégagea aussitôt. « Tu dis n'importe quoi, Sirius, murmura Remus. Je savais… Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas t'écouter !  
_-_ Ne dis pas ça ! » s'emporta Sirius. Il avait conscience de la faiblesse de son plan d'action, et cela le mettait en rage contre lui_-_même. Pourquoi n'avait_-_il pas été fichu de trouver une vraie solution ? « Allez, Remus. Viens avec moi ! »

Remus le regardait intensément, au travers de ses larmes. Un instant, Sirius pensa qu'il allait flancher, que le besoin qu'il avait de lui suffirait à lui faire tout accepter.

« Non, répondit Remus, d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de raffermir. Non, je ne viendrai pas. »

Pris d'un nouvel accès de colère, Sirius frappa le mur derrière Remus du plat de la main. « Imbécile borné ! tempêta_-_t_-_il. Tu veux vraiment crever ici, tout seul, dans ta cage puante ? » Remus se glissa sur le côté, cherchant à s'éloigner de lui. Il y avait de nouveau de la peur, chez lui. Sirius le sentait, sans parvenir cependant à se calmer. Il était très conscient que le temps filait, qu'il n'avait peut_-_être qu'une poignée de minutes devant lui pour convaincre Remus. Et si on retrouvait Rogue ? Si on se mettait à le chercher dans le parc ? Et ensuite ? Peut_-_être devrait_-_il vraiment dire définitivement adieu à Remus !

Non.

« Ce ne sera que temporaire ! argua_-_t_-_il. Il y a cette pièce, dans le château, qui n'apparaît que quand on a besoin d'elle… Elle ferait une bonne cachette pour toi !  
_-_ Tu vas m'enfermer dans ton école ? contra Remus. Tu sais que c'est stupide ! Oh, Sirius… »

Il avait filé loin de lui, le dos presque collé à la grille en argent. Le réalisant, Sirius frémit. « Arrête, tu vas encore te blesser ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Merde, Remus ! Arrête ça, je ne vais pas te faire de mal !  
_-_ Je ne partirai pas avec toi. »

C'était dit d'un ton tellement définitif ! Sirius donna un nouveau coup dans le mur, débordé une nouvelle fois par sa propre rage, son propre désespoir. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux, alors, Remus ? Qu'on se dise définitivement adieu ?  
_-_ Oui… »

La réponse avait été à peine audible. Prononcée à contre cœur. Mais prononcée quand même. Sirius sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il aurait voulu revenir sur ses paroles, sur cette provocation gratuite…Il ne voulait pas dire adieu à Remus ! Il approcha de Remus, qui se mit à reculer d'autant. « La grille ! prévint Sirius, stoppant net.  
_-_ Ne m'approche pas, murmura Remus.  
_-_ Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, Remus ! Ecoute_-_moi ! Je ne veux pas… On ne peut pas se quitter comme ça !  
_-_ Va_-_t_-_en.  
_-_ Je…  
_-_ Le choix que tu me laisses… c'est impossible, Sirius. Alors pars. »

Un instant, Sirius fut tenté de se jeter sur lui, de l'entraîner de force hors de sa cage en transplanant. Mais il lui resterait encore à lutter contre lui pour lui faire remonter le passage sous le saule. Et ensuite ? Si Rogue ou quelqu'un les voyaient dans le parc… ? Comment faire entrer Remus dans l'école sans se faire repérer ?

Remus avait raison, son plan était mauvais. Irréalisable.

Il se mit péniblement sur ses jambes et transplana hors de la cage. Il ne devait plus s'attarder, de toute façon. Et il ne voulait plus de cette confrontation affreuse avec Remus. Il ne voulait plus le voir s'éloigner de lui comme s'il allait lui faire sciemment du mal. Il ne voulait plus voir sa détresse. Il se détourna. Ne plus le regarder pour ne pas fondre en larmes…

Il quitta la cave la mort dans l'âme.


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Remus fixait le point où Sirius avait disparu, hébété, incrédule. Il était parti. Il était _vraiment _parti.

C'était donc fini ? Définitivement ?

Il avait l'impression d'être en miettes. Réduit à un tas d'os et de chairs meurtries abandonné au fond d'une tombe glaciale.

Il s'était senti sombrer, jour après jour, à mesure que l'absence de Sirius s'était faite plus pesante. Sa peur s'était peu à peu muée en panique, il avait eu l'impression que les murs de sa cage se resserrait autour de lui pour le broyer, lui coupant le souffle. Oui, il avait recommencé à se mutiler… Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Et maintenant, Sirius était en colère contre lui. Maintenant, il était parti. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le rappeler… Il aurait tellement aimé sentir ses bras rassurants autour de lui ! Au lieu de cela… Il avait eu peur. Vraiment. Jamais Sirius n'avait élevé la voix contre lui, pas de cette façon, en tous cas. Sirius était déçu par son attitude, par ce qu'il avait fait. Cette simple pensée lui arrachait le cœur. Il avait été nul, tellement nul ! A cause de cela, Sirius s'était fâché… Il y avait eu tellement de reproches, dans le regard de Sirius !

_Il est parti et je ne le reverrai plus jamais…_

Sirius avait été déçu. Cela revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. La pensée qu'il avait pu avoir un impact aussi négatif sur Sirius le bouleversait.

_Reviens et emmène-moi ! _criait_-_il au fond de lui_-_même. _Pardonne-moi et emmène moi !_

Ce n'était pas si simple, n'est_-_ce pas ? Remus savait que ce n'était pas possible. Il avait bien du mal à comprendre Sirius. Il était en colère contre lui… et l'instant d'après, il lui proposait cette folie : le cacher dans l'école ! Etait_-_ce pour se moquer de lui… ? Ne savait_-_il pas que Remus _ne pouvait pas_ accepter ? Pourquoi avait_-_il fait cela ? Pour le provoquer ?

_Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas un vrai plan…_ se répétait Remus, le cœur serré. _Me garder dans l'école… ?_

Il n'aurait pas dû écouter Sirius, se laisser bercer par ses belles promesses. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa cage, pas sans devenir une menace. Il l'avait toujours su. En prétendant le contraire, Sirius n'avait fait que le tenter inutilement. Le projet n'avait jamais été viable. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de dire non. Le choix _responsable_. Celui qui lui broyait le cœur.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enterrer tout cela. Oublier Sirius pour de bon. Cette amitié était une impasse. Elle n'apportait aucun bien à Sirius, de cela, Remus en était persuadé. Sirius s'inquiétait, Sirius se mettait en colère, Sirius se sentait blessé, Sirius culpabilisait… Même si Remus n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi son ami ressentait tout cela, lui_-_même s'étant efforcé pendant des années de brider ses propres émotions. Et il trouvait curieux encore maintenant, que Sirius s'accommode si mal d'une situation que lui_-_même trouvait normale…

L'essentiel était que Sirius n'était pas heureux. Qu'il fallait que tout cela s'arrête.

_Non, non, non… Je ne peux pas le perdre comme ça…_

Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon. Sirius l'avait dit lui_-_même, il ne reviendrait pas. Et c'était mieux, pour eux deux.

_Pour Sirius, oui… Mais pour moi… ?_

Il ne devait pas penser à lui. Surtout pas. C'était Sirius, qui importait. Lui… Il était condamné à une plus ou moins brève échéance. Sirius n'avait fait que lui offrir un répit, avant une fin qui ne tarderait plus.

Qui ne tarderait plus, parce qu'il lui serait impossible de se remettre d'une pareille perte.

OOO

Sirius courait presque, en revenant vers l'école. Ce n'était pas tant pour revenir avant

le couvre_-_feu que pour fuir la cave sordide où il avait abandonné Remus. Abandonné. Ce mot_-_là résonnait dans sa tête avec une insistance douloureuse. Il avait baissé les bras, il avait renoncé à Remus…

Il aurait dû le sortir malgré lui de sa cage. L'emmener avec lui par la force. Au lieu de cela, il avait fui, la queue entre les jambes… Une partie de lui le maudissait pour cela. Fuir…

Il ralentit en arrivant devant la porte de l'école. Son cœur manqua quelques battements… Rogue n'était plus là où il l'avait laissé. Il hésita un instant. Que faire ? Entrer dans l'école et affronter… quoi, au juste ? Rogue s'était_-_il plaint aux professeurs ? Si tel était le cas, à quoi Sirius devait_-_il s'attendre ? Il n'avait fait que se défendre, en définitive, mais en tiendrait_-_on compte ?

Un instant, il fut tenté de rebrousser chemin. Il pouvait très bien retourner au saule, non ? Revenir auprès de Remus… Et ensuite ? Il ne pourrait pas rester là_-_bas éternellement, de toute façon ! Passer ses journées dans cette cave affreuse… Se cacher quand le père de Remus descendrait… C'était complètement stupide. Alors quoi ? Se réfugier à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ? De quoi vivrait_-_il ? Il secoua la tête, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Il allait rentrer, affronter ce qui l'attendrait. Et chercher un véritable moyen de faire sortir Remus de sa prison. Il frissonna, en repensant à Remus. Remus qu'il avait laissé se morfondre seul derrière lui. Il était parti trop précipitamment. Il s'en voulait furieusement. Mais il avait été tellement…En colère. Exaspéré par sa propre impuissance.

Il avait fait n'importe quoi. Il s'était emporté contre Remus, au lieu de le rassurer. Il lui avait fait peur, alors qu'il avait simplement besoin de se sentir soutenu. Pourquoi était_-_il allé lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait plus ? Il aurait dû savoir que le menacer de la sorte ne servait à rien, que Remus avait une bien trop piètre opinion de lui_-_même pour céder à un chantage de ce genre. Il pensait mériter ce qui lui arrivait, comment un ultimatum de ce genre aurait_-_il pu lui faire changer d'avis ?

Il poussa la porte de l'école pour entrer, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait le cœur affreusement serré, une nausée au fond de la gorge. Est_-_ce que Remus allait recommencer à se mutiler, maintenant qu'il l'avait laissé derrière lui de cette façon ? Mais dans quel état allait_-_il le retrouver la prochaine fois ? Au lieu de refermer la porte derrière lui, il fit volte_-_face. Il devait retourner là_-_bas. Tout de suite. Entrer dans la cage, rassurer Remus, soigner ses doigts martyrisés, lui promettre de revenir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une vraie solution. Une vraie solution, qui garantirait la sécurité de tout le monde, une solution que Remus ne pourrait pas repousser.

« Mr. Black ! »

Sirius sursauta et se retourna brusquement. McGonagall était plantée là, au milieu du hall d'entrée, les poings sur les hanches. L'air particulièrement revêche. _Merde, merde, merde…_Sirius sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Les ennuis commençaient. « D'où venez_-_vous ? demanda le professeur, froidement.  
_-_ J'étais dans le parc.  
_-_ Et que faisiez_-_vous dans le parc ?  
_-_ Je prenais l'air, quoi d'autre ? » Il aurait vraiment voulu ne pas paraître aussi insolent. Il était inutile de monter davantage McGonagall contre lui. Mais énervé comme il l'était, il avait le plus grand mal à se contrôler.

« Et pour cela, vous vous êtes senti obligé de vous en prendre à Mr Rogue ? » répliqua McGonagall vertement. Sirius jugea plus prudent de se taire. Il croisa les bras, attendant la suite du sermon. « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait, au moins ? reprit le professeur, à deux doigts de perdre patience.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Sirius du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Vous lui avez brisé deux côtes ! Sans parler du nez !  
_-_ Dommage, il avait un nez si parfait… » grommela Sirius entre ses dents.

C'était plus fort que lui. Que McGonagall s'apitoie ainsi sur ce fouille_-_merde de Rogue alors que Remus souffrait mille fois plus…

« Est_-_ce vraiment que vous n'avez aucun sens moral, Black ? Vous n'éprouvez donc jamais aucun remord pour toutes vos méchancetés ? Pourquoi avoir agressé Severus de la sorte ?  
_-_ C'est _lui_ qui m'a agressé ! » protesta Sirius. Comment pouvait_-_elle dire qu'il était méchant ? De quel droit parlait_-_elle de son sens moral ? Pourquoi prendre systématiquement la défense de Rogue contre lui ? « Ah oui ? répliqua le professeur. Mais vous me semblez parfaitement en forme, contrairement à Rogue ! Lui a dû se rendre à l'infirmerie alors que vous _preniez l'air_ !  
_-_ Il m'a balancé un sort dans le dos ! insista Sirius, élevant la voix.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous a dit !  
_-_ Evidemment ! C'est plus facile de passer pour la pauvre victime innocente ! Il a décidé de me pourrir la vie, il ne me quitte plus d'une semelle…  
_-_ Et vous le tabassez proprement à la première occasion !  
_-_ Il l'avait cherché ! »

C'était une très mauvaise politique, Sirius le sentait bien, de renvoyer la faute à Rogue. Sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Après tout, Rogue n'était pas une victime innocente !

« Cela suffit ! coupa McGonagall, pâlissant de colère. Je ne veux plus entendre de pareilles sottises ! Il n'est pas dans la vocation des Gryffondors d'attaquer ainsi les autres élèves ! Vous nous couvrez de honte, Mr Black !  
_-_ J'aurais dû le laisser m'agresser, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? s'écria Sirius, furieux. Je voulais _juste_ faire un tour dans le parc !  
_-_ Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! Votre réaction est disproportionnée, comme si vous n'étiez même plus capable de relativiser les choses ! Vous devenez violent, incontrôlable !  
_-_ C'est faux ! C'est juste… » Que pouvait_-_il dire ? Comment pouvait_-_elle comprendre qu'il était émotionnellement à bout, que Rogue n'avait fait qu'aggraver une situation qu'il avait déjà bien du mal à gérer ?

« Vous êtes consigné dans votre dortoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

C'était justement ce que redoutait Sirius.

« Non ! riposta_-_t_-_il du tac au tac.  
_-_ Comment « non » ? s'exclama McGonagall, abasourdie.  
_-_ C'est injuste ! C'est Rogue qui m'a agressé, c'est lui, qui devrait être puni, pas moi !  
_-_ Taisez_-_vous ! Montez dans votre dortoir et restez_-_y ! Tout de suite ! »

Sirius serra les poings. Non. Il ne voulait pas. S'il obéissait… Quand pourrait_-_il retrouver Remus, Remus qui croyait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ? Il fallait absolument qu'il puisse retourner dans la cave pour dissiper tout malentendu ! Sinon, qu'arriverait_-_il à Remus ? Que ferait Remus, s'il ne le voyait plus ?

« Je ne peux pas, contra_-_t_-_il, la voix altérée.  
_-_ Comment cela, vous ne pouvez pas ?  
_-_ Vous ne pouvez pas m'enfermer ! Si vous le faites… Non, je ne peux pas… »

Il se sentait tellement impuissant qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

Il recula d'un pas. Les yeux de McGonagall s'agrandirent de surprise. Malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites avec James et Peter, jamais Sirius ne s'était aussi délibérément confronté à l'autorité d'un professeur. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre à quel point il était coincé !

« Ne jouez pas à cela, Sirius, fit le professeur d'une voix cassante. Je vous ai donné un ordre ! Et vous allez obéir tout de suite ! Si vous ne le faites pas… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. « Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous renvoie chez vous, si ? »

Sirius sentit sa gorge se serrer davantage. On en était donc là ? A vouloir le renvoyer ? « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Montez dans votre dortoir et restez_-_y jusqu'à ce qu'on vous permette d'en sortir ! Ce que vous avez fait, Sirius… Ce que vous avez fait mérite une punition ! »

Il se sentait pris au piège. Si on le renvoyait chez ses parents, il pouvait dire adieu à Remus pour de bon. Sans parler des conséquences pour lui_-_même. Il n'avait pas le choix… Traînant des pieds, il se dirigea tout droit vers les escaliers, tête basse.

« Et n'essayez pas de nous jouer un mauvais tour ! prévint McGonagall. Je demanderai à Nick Quasi_-_Sans_-_Tête d'avoir l'œil sur vous ! »

OOO

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il avait envie de hurler. De frapper. De pleurer. C'était tellement, tellement injuste ! Qu'allait_-_il faire, maintenant ? Comment rejoindre Remus ? Pourrait_-_il seulement réparer le mal qu'il avait fait à Remus ?

Il ne devait pas craquer. Cela ne servirait à rien.

_Réfléchis, réfléchis, Sirius !_

Peut_-_être que s'il ne s'était pas laissé emporter par la colère, que s'il avait fait profil bas, McGonagall l'aurait écouté ? Peut_-_être n'était_-_il pas trop tard pour réparer son erreur ? McGonagall avait été choquée par ce qu'elle croyait être une agression gratuite, et par son manque de repentir… S'il se montrait bien contrit, peut_-_être lèverait_-_elle la punition ? Peut_-_être que s'il… s'il présentait ses excuses à Rogue… ?

Oui. Il était prêt même à _cela_. S'humilier devant ce rat de Rogue.

OOO

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a été lui aussi très choqué par ce que vous avez fait, Mr Black, dit McGonagall, sévèrement.  
_-_ J'ai dépassé la mesure, d'accord… concéda Sirius, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop pincé. Et j'en suis désolé… Vraiment…  
_-_ Désolé parce que vous avez été puni ?  
_-_ Je n'aurais pas dû casser le nez de Rogue. Il m'a poussé à bout, mais ce n'était pas une raison. »

Cela lui coûtait, de dire cela, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à penser à ce qu'il devait dire au professeur pour limiter les dégâts. Avec de la chance, il ne passerait pas _toutes_ les vacances coincé dans son dortoir. Et il pourrait rejoindre Remus.

« Je suis prêt à faire des excuses à Rogue, dit_-_il du bout des lèvres.  
_-_ Je l'espère bien, car c'est la moindre des choses ! remarqua McGonagall. Mais il faut vraiment que vous compreniez, Sirius…  
_-_ Oui, je sais… La violence n'est jamais une bonne solution. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis désolé… Mais je vous jure que c'est lui qui a commencé ! Professeur McGonagall… Il a _vraiment_ levé sa baguette contre moi !  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Il me déteste ! Il m'a suivi dehors, nous étions tous les deux seuls… Sans doute a_-_t_-_il pensé que puisque James n'était pas là…  
_-_ Vous ne l'avez pas provoqué ?  
_-_ Non. Je voulais juste aller prendre l'air. C'est un peu sinistre, quand l'école est vide, non ? »

McGonagall n'était pas particulièrement sentimentale, mais peut_-_être qu'il pouvait jouer un peu sur ce registre_-_là, celui du pauvre garçon abandonné à Noël dans son école… Sirius était prêt à absolument n'importe quoi pour l'amadouer.

« C'est vrai, concéda le professeur. Vous n'êtes qu'une poignée…  
_-_ Mes amis ne sont pas là. Je suis coincé là avec Rogue qui me déteste ! Remarque, c'est toujours mieux qu'avec ma famille, hein… »

Il n'eut pas à se forcer beaucoup pour paraître triste. Il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur joyeux. Et la nuit qu'il venait de vivre, déchiré entre les remords, l'inquiétude, le chagrin et la colère, lui avait laissé un visage pâle et défait très à même d'adoucir la plus féroce des professeurs de métamorphose… Du moins l'espérait_-_il.

« Oh, ajouta_-_t_-_il d'une voix basse. Après tout, peut_-_être vaut_-_il mieux que je reste vraiment dans mon dortoir… Il n'y a rien à faire qu'attendre que le temps passe, de toute façon… »

McGonagall semblait vaguement ennuyée, maintenant. Sirius se sentait reprendre espoir.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a prévu une sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard dans quatre jours, pour le réveillon… dit McGonagall. Nous sommes conscients que la situation n'est pas… facile… pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont coincés ici pendant les fêtes de Noël…  
_-_ Vous allez me priver aussi de cette sortie ? demanda Sirius avec un soupir qui aurait fendu l'âme de n'importe qui.  
_-_ Non ! Non, ce serait… enfin… Mmmhh… Ce sera la veille de Noël… »

Elle semblait coincée. Sirius sentit une pointe de soulagement lui réchauffer le cœur, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Remus. Il s'efforça de ne pas le laisser paraître sur son visage. Rien n'était gagné, mais s'il pouvait aller à Pré_-_au_-_Lard… Peut_-_être réussirait_-_il à s'introduire dans la maison de Remus directement de là_-_bas… ?

« Vous irez présenter vos excuses à Rogue, vous nous ferez la promesse solennelle que rien de tout cela ne se reproduira à l'avenir. Et vous resterez consigné dans votre dortoir jusqu'à la sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. »

Quatre jours. Remus devrait attendre quatre jours.

OOO

Sirius avait bien du mal à garder son calme. Même les excuses qu'il avait dû présenter à Rogue ne lui avait pas mis les nerfs aussi à vifs que son enfermement forcé. Cela avait été désagréable, certes, et il avait eu bien du mal à ne pas lui cracher à la figure, lorsqu'il avait vu le sourire réjoui de son ennemi lorsqu'il lui déclarait solennellement qu'il avait eu tort de lui fracasser son affreux nez… Mais il s'était obligé à penser à Remus, et il avait ravalé sa fierté.

McGonagall lui permettait de descendre dans la salle commune, c'était déjà cela. S'il avait été contraint de rester coincé entre les quatre murs de son dortoir, il aurait sans doute fini par se jeter par la fenêtre ! Et il pouvait aussi compter sur Nick pour passer un peu le temps. Son gardien lui faisait volontiers la conversation.

Le plus difficile, c'était le soir. Sirius savait que Remus n'aimait pas le soir. Il avait peur du noir. Et cette simple pensée ravivait toutes ses inquiétudes. Comment allait_-_il ? Pensait_-_il vraiment qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais ?

Si seulement il avait eu la cape de James ! Il aurait pu se glisser hors de la tour des Gryffondors et quitter l'école !

Il serait vite fixé. Demain, il irait à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la maison de Remus, mais il trouverait. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix ! En attendant, autant dormir… Il se leva de son lit et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre pour tirer les double rideaux.

Il avait neigé la veille, mais le ciel était dégagé, maintenant. Dégagé et clair. Sirius se sentit frémir. Il colla son nez à la vitre, traquant la lune. Il dut se pencher pour l'apercevoir, gros œil brillant au milieu de la nuit…

La pleine lune…

_Oh, non, non, non !_

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. La pleine lune, il avait oublié la pleine lune ! Lui qui s'était juré de faire en sorte que Remus ne soit plus jamais seul dans ces moments_-_là ! Il sortit de son dortoir d'un pas chancelant et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. Il devait sortir. Peut_-_être n'était_-_il pas trop tard pour rejoindre Remus ? Il n'était plus qu'à deux pas du passage, lorsque Nick Quasi_-_Sans_-_Tête surgit brusquement devant lui. « Où comptez_-_vous aller, Mr Black ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Juste… Je veux juste…  
_-_ Vous êtes consigné dans vos quartiers, ordre du Professeur McGonagall !  
_-_ Je sais, mais…  
_-_ Allons, jeune homme ! Vous vous êtes montré si coopératif jusqu'à présent… ! La punition prend fin demain !  
_-_ Mais c'est la pleine lune ! » répliqua Sirius, criant presque.

Il avait le plus grand mal à se contrôler. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Sans doute avait_-_il l'air à moitié fou… Nick le regardait avec perplexité.

« La pleine lune ? répéta le fantôme.  
_-_ Oui…  
_-_ Non, ce n'est pas la pleine lune.  
_-_ Mais si ! Je l'ai vue, là, dehors !  
_-_ Non. La pleine lune, c'était hier. Vous avez mal vu, jeune homme. La lune décroît.  
_-_ Hier… ? répéta Sirius, incertain.  
_-_ Quoi qu'il en soit, pleine lune ou pas, je ne vois absolument pas en quoi cela vous autorise à penser que je vous laisserais sortir sans en référer au professeur McGonagall !  
_-_ C'était hier… »

Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il se sentait affreusement coupable. Comment avait_-_il pu passer à côté de cela ? La veille, le ciel avait été chargé de nuages, il n'avait pas réalisé…

Remus s'était transformé la veille, et il avait été tout seul…

Débordé par l'angoisse, dévoré par la culpabilité, Sirius fondit en larmes. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait été sous pression depuis trop longtemps.

« Allons, allons ! dit Nick. Reprenez_-_vous, jeune homme ! Votre punition est bientôt achevée ! Demain, vous irez à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ! »

Oui. Demain. Demain, il trouverait peut_-_être Remus. Mais c'était peut_-_être trop tard, non ? Sirius enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il devait se forcer à penser que Remus allait bien malgré tout. Sinon, il finirait fou.

« Allez vous coucher ! fit Nick gentiment. Tout ira mieux demain ! »

Mieux ? Peut_-_être pas. Mais demain, Sirius serait fixé. Il essuya ses yeux maladroitement et regagna son dortoir, la mort dans l'âme.


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

Sirius avait passé la nuit le nez collé à la fenêtre, à regarder le parc plongé dans l'obscurité et à suivre le parcours de la lune dans le ciel. Lune traîtresse… Nick avait raison, d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas absolument pleine, il en manquait un tout petit morceau… C'était la veille, qu'il aurait dû réagir, la veille, qu'il aurait dû être auprès de Remus. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Il avait beau être profondément inquiet pour son ami, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, la métamorphose avait déjà eu lieu. Chercher à tout prix à rejoindre Remus maintenant, c'était seulement s'exposer à une nouvelle sanction, qui le priverait certainement de la sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ronger son frein.

Il se lava à grande eau, avant de descendre dans le hall d'entrée. Il se sentait fiévreux. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir, l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines l'épuisait. Il quitta la Tour des Gryffondors d'un pas un peu chancelant. Devant le portrait, il retrouva le Gryffondor de Septième année. « Tu as une sale tête, Black, remarqua celui_-_ci.  
_-_ Je sais…  
_-_ C'était quoi, ce bruit, hier soir ? Tu t'es accroché avec Nick ?  
_-_ Non, ce n'était rien. Juste un ras_-_le_-_bol. Je voulais sortir.  
_-_ Je comprends. Passer quatre jours enfermé là, ce n'était pas la joie. Surtout à cause de ce Serpentard au grand nez… »

Sirius esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés, tous les deux, pendant ces quatre jours. La plupart du temps, son condisciple était à la bibliothèque, ou au travail avec McGonagall. Mais ils discutaient un peu de choses et d'autres, le soir, après le dîner (que Sirius prenait dans la Salle Commune). C'était de cette façon que Sirius avait appris quand Rogue avait finalement quitté l'infirmerie et reçut la confirmation que oui, il était toujours aussi laid qu'avant. Pomfresh aurait dû rectifier son affreux nez au passage, avait pensé Sirius.

« Rogue va à Pré_-_au_-_lard aussi… ? » demanda Sirius, soudain pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Il ne manquerait plus que Rogue se remette à lui coller au train ! Comment retrouver Remus, avec cette sangsue sur les talons ? « Je ne sais pas, sans doute, répondit le Gryffondor. Tu… Tu ne comptes pas te battre avec lui, quand même ? »

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. Rogue à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, cela signifiait de nouveaux ennuis… Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps à cause de lui !

« Il va chercher à se venger, sûrement, murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il serait mal inspiré ! Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Slughorn viennent aussi… »

De pire en pire ! Comment allait_-_il pouvoir s'éclipser à la barbe de tout le monde ?

« Ils vont nous coller au train tout le temps… ?  
_-_ Peut_-_être pas tout le temps, tempéra le Gryffondor. Du moins, je l'espère… Il est prévu que nous mangions tous ensemble, par contre. »

Un véritable cauchemar… Sirius s'imaginait déjà à table, Rogue l'épiant du coin de l'œil, coincé entre Slughorn et McGonagall… Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour ces stupidités !

« Allez, ce sera quand même sympa ! dit son condisciple, lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos. Et si Rogue te colle un peu trop, je me chargerai de lui, tiens ! Solidarité de Gryffondor ! »

OOO

Sirius rejoignit les autres élèves, la mort dans l'âme. Il fut accueilli par quelques regards en coin, mais personne ne s'avisa de lui faire la moindre remarque. Rogue lui_-_même eut le bon goût de tenir sa langue. Lorsque les Professeurs arrivèrent finalement, le petit groupe se mit en marche. McGonagall attrapa Sirius par le bras. « Vous avez mauvaise mine, Sirius, dit_-_elle.  
_-_ J'ai mal dormi, répondit Sirius, laconique.  
_-_ Allez ! Votre punition prend fin aujourd'hui ! Tâchez de vous réjouir un peu ! C'est le réveillon de Noël, après tout…  
_-_ Et si Rogue m'agresse encore ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Pardon ?  
_-_ Je vous ai dit que c'était _lui_ qui avait commencé ! lui rappela_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Allons donc ! Il n'oserait pas, pas devant les professeurs !  
_-_ Mais nous n'allons pas passer toute la journée ensemble ? »

Il priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il s'imaginait en train de s'enfuir des _Trois Balais _en passant par la fenêtre des toilettes… _A condition que Rogue ne se mette pas en tête de me suivre __**aussi**__ dans les toilettes !_C'était désespérant.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas au juste… dit McGonagall. Nous allons tous manger ensemble, et ensuite, nous vous laisserons probablement faire quelques emplettes de dernière minute… Je ne veux pas que vous preniez n'importe quel prétexte pour vous battre encore avec Mr Rogue !  
_-_ Tout ce que je demande, c'est de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes ! »

OOO

Sirius se força à patienter tout le temps que dura le déjeuner. Assis entre le Gryffondor de septième année et McGonagall, il gardait le nez plongé dans son assiette qu'il toucha à peine, ignorant les regards chargés de menace de Rogue. Il n'arrivait pas à donner le change, à faire semblant que tout allait bien, qu'il était heureux de cette réunion informelle entre élèves et professeurs. Chaque minute qui passait était une agonie.

« Vous voulez une part de gâteau, Sirius ? lui demanda McGonagall, alors que la serveuse prenait les commandes pour le dessert.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas faim.  
_-_ Vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes très pâle…  
_-_ Je… J'ai besoin d'air, je crois.  
_-_ Oh… Et bien allez_-_y ! »

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, abasourdi. Qu'avait_-_elle dit ? Qu'il pouvait partir ? « Je peux… ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix tremblante.  
_-_ Evidemment ! Sortez deux minutes si vous voulez ! Je vous commande une part de pudding ? » Sirius fit oui de la tête, avant de se lever. Il traversa la salle en s'efforçant de ne pas courir. « Restez à votre place, Mr Rogue ! » entendit_-_il derrière lui. McGonagall qui couvrait ses arrières… Pour la première fois depuis la veille, Sirius se sentit soulagé. Il ouvrit la porte et quitta l'auberge.

Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour s'éloigner, avant que le professeur McGonagall ne s'avise qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il devait faire vite. Il prit à droite, au hasard, et se mit à courir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où vivait Remus. Cela pouvait être n'importe où dans Pré_-_au_-_Lard, non ?

Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné des _Trois Balais_, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Comment se repérer ? _Réfléchis, Sirius… Comment trouver la maison des Lupin…_Il sourit. C'était relativement simple, en réalité. Il courut jusqu'à la poste. Celle_-_ci était pleine de monde, et il dût patienter dans la file d'attente un bon quart d'heure. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas. McGonagall s'était peut_-_être déjà mise à sa recherche… « Oui, jeune homme ?  
_-_ J'ai besoin d'un renseignement… dit_-_il à l'employé. Je cherche la maison de Mr Lupin. Peut_-_être pourriez_-_vous m'indiquer où elle se trouve ?  
_-_ La maison de Mr Lupin… Mmmh… Evidemment... C'est la vieille maison qui se trouve à la sortie du village, celle qui est si abîmée… Mais je serais vous, j'éviterais de traîner dans ce coin. Mr Lupin n'aime pas être dérangé…  
_-_ Merci ! »

Le cœur battant, Sirius quitta la poste. Il jeta un rapide regard dans la rue pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de professeurs en vue. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre la maison par la route principale sans passer devant les _Trois Balais_, et Sirius n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable. Il allait devoir trouver un chemin plus détourné. Il traversa la rue en courant, dérapant sur la neige. Il longea les bâtiments, rasant les murs pour ne pas se faire voir. Ce qui l'aurait certainement amusé, en d'autres circonstances, avec James et Peter avec lui. Comme il aurait aimé qu'ils soient là, avec lui… !

OOO

Il finit par apercevoir la maison en question. C'était forcément elle ! _Une maison abîmée_, lui avait_-_on dit à la poste. Celle_-_ci collait vraiment à la description. Elle était à l'écart des autres, ceinte d'une haute palissade. Le père de Remus avait un lourd secret à protéger, après tout…

Une fois devant le portail, Sirius s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Comment allait_-_il faire pour entrer là_-_dedans au nez et à la barbe de Mr Lupin ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire prendre, pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas comment allait Remus. Il fallait déjà qu'il entre dans le jardin… Il longea la palissade, à la recherche d'un endroit où passer. Autant la maison paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler, autant la palissade était solide. Mr Lupin prenait un grand soin à ce qu'on ne s'approche pas de chez lui, apparemment. Sirius tenta de transplaner, en vain. La maison était comme ceinte d'un bouclier invisible qui empêchait toute intrusion.

Il avait pratiquement contourné la maison lorsqu'il trouva finalement un moyen : un arbre, dont les branches passaient par_-_dessus la palissade. A une certaine hauteur, certes… Il risquait de se faire mal en sautant de là… Mais Sirius ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Il grimpa sur l'arbre, se coula sur la branche la plus épaisse qu'il trouva et se pendit à la force des poignets de l'autre côté de la palissade. Retenant son souffle, il se laissa tomber. Il se retrouva assis dans la neige, le souffle un peu court, mais entier…

Il se tassa sur lui_-_même et courut vers les restes d'un massif, qui contenait vraisemblablement plus de ronces que de fleurs. Il avait besoin d'un meilleur point de vue sur la maison.

Celle_-_ci était vraiment délabrée. Petite, biscornue, elle respirait la tristesse. Sirius sentit un pincement au cœur, en contemplant les planches mal jointes et les vitres étoilées couvertes de crasse. L'ensemble semblait abandonné. Pourtant, il y avait un étroit chemin dépourvu de neige, qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée, signe que la maison était habitée. Sirius s'approcha à pas lents. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

La première chose qu'il perçut fut une espèce de raclement continu, qui semblait venir de derrière la maison. Un bruit métallique, sonore.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut presque atteint la maison qu'il entendit les sanglots…

Ils étaient étouffés, comme si la personne qui pleurait s'efforçait de les ravaler. Sirius sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule. Il contourna prudemment la maison, se cacha derrière les branches rabougries et couvertes de givre d'un rosier et se pencha légèrement pour regarder.

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, qui lui tournait le dos. Un homme affairé avec une pelle. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour jeter la terre de côté, Sirius le reconnut d'un seul coup, bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait que l'entrapercevoir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il se retrouva à genoux dans la neige. Un instant, il fut incapable de respirer, sous le choc. Un poids terrible lui oppressait la poitrine.

_Non, non, non, ce n'est rien, il déblaye juste la neige de son jardin…_

Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas de la neige, qui s'entassait à côté du père de Remus, mais de la terre. Il creusait un trou. Il creusait une tombe.

Sirius plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, pour étouffer le cri qui voulait sortir – cri de détresse, de désespoir. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Remus ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il se mit à trembler, sous le choc. Puis, d'un seul coup, un puissant sentiment de révolte le saisit. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, _il ne le voulait pas_ ! Il se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, prenant appui au mur. Il devait voir Remus. Voir de ses yeux qu'il n'était pas mort…

Il contourna la maison pour revenir vers l'entrée. Il gravit les trois marches du perron et poussa la porte d'entrée. Elle n'était pas fermée. Sirius sentit son cœur manquer un battement, avant de se mettre à battre à tout rompre. Il fallait qu'il sache… mais il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il allait trouver !

L'intérieur de la maison était aussi mal entretenu et délabré que l'extérieur. Sirius regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de se repérer. Il devait trouver un escalier qui mènerait dans les sous_-_sols… Il y avait un escalier qui montait à l'étage, en face de lui, et deux portes, une à droite et une à gauche. La première était entrouverte sur ce qui semblait être un salon. Celle de gauche était fermée, mais Sirius supposa que c'était la cuisine. Il fit quelques pas, se crispant lorsqu'il entendit le plancher vermoulu craquer sous son poids. Si le père de Remus revenait… Il n'osait même pas y penser. Il traversa rapidement l'entrée étroite, et jeta un coup d'œil sous l'escalier. Il y avait une porte étroite, là. Probablement l'accès à la cave. Elle était fermée par un cadenas… apparemment, le père de Remus ne voulait prendre aucun risque…

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sort d'ouverture. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre sur un escalier sombre. Sirius alluma sa baguette. Il reconnut immédiatement la cave… Il descendit si rapidement qu'il manqua glisser sur les marches étroites. « Remus… » appela_-_t_-_il, en dépit de toute prudence. Sa voix était rauque, déformée par l'angoisse. Il se précipita vers la cage, levant bien haut sa baguette pour en éclairer l'intérieur.

Ce qu'il y vit lui fit remonter le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le mur du fond était tâché de sang. Trop de sang. Sirius se raccrocha aux barreaux et vomit. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait distingué la forme inerte de Remus, à plat ventre au milieu de la cage, et cela seul aurait suffi à le faire vaciller. « Remus… » appela_-_t_-_il de nouveau, d'une voix difficilement audible. Il se sentait sans force… Il fixa son ami, comme si cela suffirait à le faire réagir. Mais il n'y eut pas un mouvement. Sirius essuya son visage du revers de sa manche. Il pleurait tellement, maintenant, qu'il avait du mal à distinguer Remus.

C'était fini… Il était arrivé trop tard, il avait laissé tomber Remus, et il était… mort… Nouvelle flambée de colère. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Remus était plus solide que cela ! Il devait y aller, le secouer, le faire réagir ! Parce qu'il n'était pas mort !

Il leva sa baguette et transplana. Il sentit une nouvelle nausée lui monter dans la gorge, lorsqu'il réalisa que la paille sur laquelle il marchait était poisseuse de sang. Il se reprit. Il ne devait pas penser à cela, il devait juste se concentrer sur Remus, ou il allait s'effondrer… Il tomba à genoux près de son ami, tendit la main vers lui… et s'arrêta. Il avait affreusement peur. Et s'il le touchait pour constater qu'il était bel et bien mort… ?

Il fixa le corps de son ami, incapable de bouger. Ses blessures étaient nombreuses : plaies profondes, brûlures suintantes, hématomes et écorchures… Sa peau avait une affreuse teinte grisâtre. Ses cheveux sales étaient empoissés de sang coagulé. Sirius les écarta doucement, du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Remus s'était blessé au front, une large entaille qui saignait encore abondamment…

Qui saignait ?

Il saignait. Il n'était pas mort. Sirius saisit d'un seul coup Remus par les épaules et le bascula doucement sur le dos. Mais Remus n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il restait totalement inerte. « Remus, appela Sirius avec insistance. Remus, réveille_-_toi, je t'en prie… » Il appliqua sa main sur son cou, à la recherche de son pouls, s'énerva lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas, glissa sa main sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit du cœur. Il ne sentait rien. Une nouvelle vague de panique le submergea. Il passa un bras sous ses épaules, comme pour le soulever et le secoua doucement. « Remus, Remus, réveille_-_toi ! supplia_-_t_-_il. Tu n'es pas mort, alors réveille_-_toi ! »

Il se pencha sur lui, son visage presque collé au sien, à la recherche de la plus ténue des respirations, retenant son propre souffle.

Remus respirait… A peine, mais c'était un tel soulagement… ! Sirius retira son manteau et enveloppa Remus tant bien que mal à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin de chaleur, et de soins, de toute urgence…

Qu'allait_-_il faire ?

Il devait emmener Remus. Tout de suite. Le porter en sécurité. Il passa ses bras autour de lui, le serra contre sa poitrine et leva sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais tenté cela, c'était affreusement dangereux, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il transplana hors de la cage.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata avec soulagement qu'il avait réussi. Remus et lui étaient sortis de la cage, en un seul morceau. « Je vais te soigner, murmura_-_t_-_il à l'oreille de son ami . Tu entends, Remus ? Tu ne vas pas mourir, je suis là… »

Et maintenant ?

Il fallait quitter la maison. Le père de Remus était prêt à enterrer son fils, alors que celui_-_ci respirait encore ! Ils devaient s'éloigner au plus vite. Trouver un lieu sûr…

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » La voix venait d'au_-_dessus… Le père de Remus… Qui allait sans doute les découvrir d'un instant à l'autre…

D'un seul coup, Sirius remisa toutes ses interrogations. Il souleva Remus, avec une aisance qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, et se précipita vers la trappe. Poudlard. Il devait aller à Poudlard.

Il déposa doucement son fardeau sur le sol, ouvrit la trappe, se coula à l'intérieur, attira Remus à lui, sur son épaule, referma la trappe et la verrouilla avec le sort le plus compliqué qu'il connaissait.

Il devait faire vite.

OOO

Jamais le passage sous le saule ne lui avait parut plus oppressant. Il avait sans arrêt l'impression d'entendre des bruits de pas, derrière lui, comme si le père de Remus s'était lancé à leur poursuite. Il allait le plus vite possible, haletant sous le poids de son ami. Lorsqu'il déboucha finalement à l'air libre, ses poumons étaient en feu, son cœur cognait violemment au fond de sa poitrine.

Il tomba à genoux dans la neige, et Remus glissa sur le sol, toujours inconscient. Sirius prit sa baguette. Il ne pouvait plus le porter, c'était trop dur… Il lança un sort, et le corps de Remus se souleva à un mètre du sol. _Vite, vit, vite !_ songea Sirius. Il voulait s'éloigner au plus vite du saule…

Il traversa le parc, l'esprit confus, uniquement obsédé par la nécessité de trouver refuge dans l'école. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte qu'il réalisa à quel point ce qu'il faisait était risqué… Il allait entrer avec Remus, et ensuite ?

_Ensuite… Ensuite, on va le soigner…Il __**faut**__ qu'on le soigne…_

Remus était un loup_-_garou, soit… Mais c'était avant tout un pauvre garçon mourant… ! Et Sirius ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas envisager qu'on puisse lui refuser l'aide dont il avait besoin.

Il réajusta son manteau autour du corps inerte de Remus et le porta dans ses propres bras pour entrer dans l'école.

Il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie tout de suite…


	24. Chapitre 23

Désolée pour le retard ! Ennuis de santé, et ensuite, ennuis professionnels... Bref ! Je suis en vacances, je peux reprendre cette histoire !

Chapitre 23

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous fichez là, sale garnement ! » Sirius sursauta, et manqua de laisser tomber Remus qu'il portait tant bien que mal sur une épaule. Rusard était planté au bas des escaliers. « Vous devriez être à Pré_-_au_-_Lard avec les autres, non ? poursuivit le concierge.  
_-_ Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie… répondit Sirius, d'une voix tremblante.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Qui est avec vous ? » demanda Rusard, s'approchant de lui, mauvais. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Remus, et Sirius vit quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de l'effroi le saisir brusquement. « Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez fait ? » s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Sirius n'était absolument pas disposé à parler de Remus là, maintenant, au concierge.  
Il devait aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite ! « Il est blessé, je dois l'amener à Mme Pomfresh ! dit_-_il, avant de chercher à passer outre.  
_-_ Doucement ! fit Rusard, s'interposant. Qui est_-_ce ? D'où sort_-_il ?  
_-_ Il est mourant ! s'écria Sirius, à bout de nerfs. Laissez_-_moi passer ! » Rusard hésita un instant, mais finit par reculer. « Je vais prévenir le directeur… » marmonna_-_t_-_il, battant en retraite en direction du bureau.

Sirius sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Que dirait Dumbledore ? Allait_-_il prendre la présence d'un _loup-garou_ dans son établissement comme une véritable menace pour les élèves à sa charge ? Si tel était le cas, qu'arriverait_-_il à Remus ? _Non, il ne renverra pas Remus sans soins, _se dit Sirius. _Pas Dumbledore !_

Il commença à gravir l'escalier, chancelant sous le poids de son fardeau. Il dut s'arrêter à mi_-_chemin, haletant. Il n'y arriverait pas, il tremblait trop, et pas seulement à cause de la fatigue. Il s'agenouilla sur les marches et fit basculer doucement Remus sur le sol. Totalement inerte. Sirius sentit un nouvel accès de panique l'envahir. Respirait_-_il encore, au moins ? Il n'osait même pas vérifier, de peur de s'apercevoir qu'il avait échoué, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Il devait se dépêcher. Il ne pouvait plus le porter, ce serait trop long. Il sortit une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

OOO

Il leva le sort qui ensorcelait Remus juste devant l'infirmerie, avant d'ouvrir la porte à toute volée. « Madame Pomfresh ! appela_-_t_-_il. S'il vous plaît ! » L'infirmière sortit de son bureau et le regarda avec étonnement. « Monsieur Black ? Vous n'êtes pas à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ?  
_-_ J'ai besoin de votre aide…  
_-_ Vous êtes blessé ? Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez encore fait, Sirius ? C'est Rogue ?  
_-_ Ce n'est pas moi, c'est… c'est… Aidez_-_le ! »

Il était à bout de nerfs, incapable d'aligner trois mots. L'infirmière, heureusement, était réactive. Elle aperçut le corps inerte de Remus sur le sol derrière lui et se précipita vers lui sans plus de question. « Oh, mon Dieu… murmura_-_t_-_elle en se penchant sur lui.  
_-_Ne le laissez pas mourir… » souffla Sirius, s'appuyant contre le mur de l'infirmerie. « Je vais faire ce que je peux ! répliqua Pomfresh. Mais… bon sang ! »

Elle souleva Remus d'un coup de baguette et l'allongea sur l'un des lits. Sirius aurait voulu s'approcher, mais il se sentait incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il ne pouvait que garder les yeux rivés sur l'infirmière qui s'affairait autour de son ami.

« Pompom ? » L'infirmière sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte et Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer, Rusard sur les talons. « Il va très mal ! lâcha_-_t_-_elle, avant de se saisir de l'une de ses fioles. Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais… » Sirius sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, lorsqu'il entendit ces mots et ce qu'ils impliquaient. Il se retrouva assis contre le mur, absolument sans force.

Dumbledore alla droit au lit et se pencha sur Remus à son tour. Il échangea quelques mots avec Pomfresh que Sirius n'entendit pas. « Je vais contacter Aloysius tout de suite… dit le directeur en se redressant.  
_-_ Vous êtes sûr… ? fit Pomfresh.  
_-_Il ne dira rien. Et vous ne pouvez pas le soigner toute seule ! »

Sirius sentit l'appréhension le gagner. Que voulait dire Dumbledore ? Qu'il allait faire intervenir quelqu'un pour soigner Remus ? Mais qu'arriverait_-_il, si cette personne réalisait que Remus était un loup_-_garou ?

« Non ! fit_-_il, d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.  
_-_ Sirius… ? dit Dumbledore, se tournant vers lui.  
_-_ Vous ne devez pas ! Il…  
_-_Tout ira bien, Sirius… » Sirius se força à se relever, prenant appui sur le mur derrière lui. Il devait absolument faire comprendre à Dumbledore !

Oh, bon sang ! Et comment faire, sans révéler le secret de Remus…. ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. « Sirius… reprit le directeur posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Je vous assure que nous allons faire au mieux. Madame Pomfresh ne pourra pas le soigner seule. »

Sirius se sentait pris au piège. Il ne pouvait que faire confiance à Dumbledore, espérer que le Directeur prenne la défense de Remus si les choses venaient à mal tourner pour lui. « Il ne mérite pas de mourir… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_Non, répondit Dumbledore. Et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour que cela n'arrive pas. »

Sirius se sentait un peu rassuré. Dumbledore se rendit dans le bureau de l'infirmière, alors que celle_-_ci soignait Remus du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La voir s'activer ainsi, avec tant de concentration, redonnait un peu de courage à Sirius. Si elle s'impliquait de cette façon auprès de Remus, sans doute se montrerait_-_elle incapable de lui porter préjudice par la suite. N'est_-_ce pas… ?

OOO

Dumbledore revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un homme sec à l'air grave. Sirius frémit d'appréhension, en les voyant approcher du lit de Remus. Cet homme était_-_il une menace ? Il quitta d'instinct le mur auquel il s'appuyait pour les rejoindre. Il _devait_être près de son ami, pour le protéger au besoin. Même s'il était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas lui être d'un grand secours, si cet homme décrétait que Remus était une menace et qu'il ne méritait que la mort…

A cette pensée, Sirius se remit à trembler. Il essuya machinalement les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, dit Pomfresh au nouveau venu. Il a de nombreuses blessures…  
_-_Et des brûlures, remarqua l'homme. Il est comme cela depuis la pleine lune ? »

Sirius sursauta. _Comment_ cet homme pouvait_-_il savoir une chose pareille ? Avait_-_il donc percé le secret de Remus d'un regard ?

« Je suppose que c'est le cas, dit Dumbledore.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas un monstre… lâcha Sirius, s'accrochant tant bien que mal au montant du lit. Il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne… C'est… » Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il avait de la peine à trouver son souffle, affreusement oppressé. « Ecartez_-_vous, Sirius, demanda Pomfresh, tendant la main vers lui pour l'entraîner loin du lit.  
_-_Non… protesta Sirius, attrapant la main de Remus. S'il vous plaît… »

Il tourna la tête vers l'homme, désespéré. Il devait absolument être sûr… « Il a souffert toute sa vie… » L'homme échangea un regard avec Dumbledore. Celui_-_ci posa une nouvelle fois la main sur l'épaule de Sirius, dans un geste apaisant. « Je comprends votre inquiétude, Sirius, lui dit le professeur d'un ton grave. Mais Mr Cornwell qui est là est un guérisseur réputé, et il fera son possible pour le soigner. Venez avec moi, maintenant. Nous devons les laisser travailler. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour lui… Et vous êtes dans un état pitoyable…  
_-_ Moi ? lâcha Sirius avec un semblant de rire qui frôlait l'hystérie. Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire, je n'ai pas été capable de… de… » Il fondit en larmes, vaincu par le chagrin et la culpabilité immense qu'il ressentait. Il avait failli à son ami.

« Il faut être raisonnable, Sirius. Venez avec moi dans mon bureau. Tout ira bien… »

Sirius hésita un instant. Pouvait_-_il vraiment faire confiance à cet homme ?

Oui. Parce que Dumbledore, lui, avait confiance. Et Dumbledore était quelqu'un de bien. Sirius choisit de céder, conscient qu'il ne faisait que retarder les soins de Remus, en s'interposant entre Cornwell et lui.

OOO

Il suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau, muet. Il se sentait sans force, épuisé par toute cette tension. Le directeur poussa un fauteuil vers lui et le força à s'asseoir. « Ce guérisseur… murmura_-_t_-_il. Il ne fera que le soigner ?  
_-_ Evidemment ! Que voulez_-_vous qu'il lui fasse, Sirius ? Tenez, prenez ceci… » Il lui tendit une tasse de thé fumant que Sirius prit machinalement, du bout des doigts, mais sans la porter à ses lèvres. La seule idée d'ingurgiter quoi que ce fût lui donnait la nausée.

« Maintenant, racontez_-_moi, Sirius, dit le directeur, s'asseyant à son tour, face à lui.  
_-_ Raconter quoi ?  
_-_ Comment en êtes_-_vous venu à faire la connaissance de ce garçon ?  
_-_ Est_-_ce que c'est important ? trancha Sirius. Il est à moitié mort ! » Sa voix s'étrangla. Il comprenait que Dumbledore veuille savoir, mais il se sentait incapable de lui raconter. Pourtant… Pourtant, si le directeur apprenait quelles étaient les conditions de vie de Remus, peut_-_être cela le toucherait_-_il suffisamment pour qu'il prenne sa défense, le cas échéant… ?

Un frisson parcourut Sirius. _Il est comme ça depuis la pleine lune ?_ La peur revint d'un seul coup. « Vous savez ce qu'il est, n'est_-_ce pas… ? demanda_-_t_-_il dans un souffle.  
_-_ Si vous me confirmez que ce garçon est bien Remus Lupin, alors oui, je sais ce qu'il est, répondit Dumbledore doucement.  
_-_Vous connaissez Remus… ? »

Il posa la tasse de thé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil : ses mains tremblaient trop.

« Comment savez_-_vous que c'est Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Parce qu'à ma connaissance, Remus Lupin est le seul garçon de votre âge à ne pas être scolarisé à Poudlard dans les environs de l'école. Quand notre concierge m'a dit que vous étiez revenu à l'école avec un garçon blessé qui n'était pas un de nos pensionnaires, j'ai tout de suite pensé à lui…  
_-_Vous connaissez Remus, et vous n'avez rien fait… ? »

Cela, plus que tout, choquait Sirius. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne s'était_-_il pas inquiété du sort de ce garçon qui n'avait pas pu intégrer l'école ? Et _pourquoi_ ne l'avait_-_il pas été ? Sans doute le jugeait_-_il trop dangereux pour être mis en contact avec les autres pensionnaires de l'école. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était absolument pas certain que le directeur prenne la défense de Remus…

« Vous allez le dénoncer ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix étranglée.  
_-_ Le dénoncer ? répéta Dumbledore, l'air surpris. Et à qui ? Et pourquoi ?  
_-_ Vous savez ce qu'il est…  
_-_Oui, je sais ce qu'il est : un pauvre garçon qui a vécu une tragédie et est condamné à une souffrance injuste et affreuse. »

Dumbledore avait l'air accablé, maintenant. Sirius se sentit un peu moins inquiet.

« Son père le gardait enfermé dans une cage, dans la cave… reprit Sirius. Il le traitait comme un animal… ! Pire qu'un animal !  
_-_ Je suis désolé, Sirius… Je l'ignorais…  
_-_ Il ne mérite pas ça ! Il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Comment peut_-_on traiter quelqu'un de la sorte… ? Son propre fils… »

La colère avait pris le pas sur la peur. Le souvenir du père de Remus en train de creuser la tombe de son fils alors que celui_-_ci n'était pas encore mort s'imposa à lui, comme un coup de poignard. « Il allait le laisser mourir, reprit_-_il. Au lieu de le soigner, il s'apprêtait à l'enterrer… Il _fallait_que j'intervienne ! Tout est de ma faute… »

Il vit les yeux de Dumbledore s'arrondir de surprise, mais il n'avait pas le courage de développer. Son sentiment de culpabilité était si violent qu'il en était oppressé. Il se leva du fauteuil, mû par l'irrésistible besoin de retourner auprès de Remus. Remus en était là à cause de lui, parce qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. Il fallait qu'il soit près de lui.

Dumbledore se leva à son tour. « Calmez_-_vous, Sirius… Je doute que vous ayez quoi que ce soit à vous reprocher, concernant l'état de santé de Remus…  
_-_ Vous ne savez pas ! Je n'étais pas là, à la dernière pleine lune ! Si j'avais pu être là, les choses n'auraient pas dégénérées comme ça !  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous dites ? » coupa Dumbledore, choqué.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Il en avait trop dit. « Je veux voir Remus…  
_-_ Nous irons le voir lorsqu'il ira mieux. Il faut laisser Mr Cornwell s'occuper de lui. Qu'est_-_ce que vous disiez, au sujet des nuits de pleine lune ? » Sirius garda le silence, obstiné. « Sirius ! C'est très important ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez assisté aux transformations de Remus !  
_-_ Il ne m'a rien fait ! avança Sirius du bout des lèvres, réticent.  
_-_ Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ! Des dangers que vous avez courus ?  
_-_ Je… Remus n'est pas une menace, pour moi !  
_-_ Un loup_-_garou n'a aucun état d'âme ! Aucun lien d'affection ne vous protègera jamais de sa folie meurtrière !  
_-_ Je sais…  
_-_ Que vous ayez noué des liens d'amitié avec Remus, je peux le concevoir, et je dois même dire que cela ne me choque pas ! Mais… Vous exposer au loup_-_garou les nuits de pleine lune… ? Que vous est_-_il passé par la tête, Sirius ?  
_-_ Je ne veux pas parler de ça… murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Il aurait pu vous tuer ! Ou vous réduire à subir la même malédiction !  
_-_ Non.  
_-_Sirius… »

Dumbledore paraissait vraiment inquiet. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux d'un air las. « Comment avez_-_vous pu assister aux transformations de Remus ? S'il était enfermé chez son père, à Pré_-_au_-_Lard… Vous vous êtes introduit chez eux ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ De quelle manière ? Comment avez_-_vous découvert son existence ?  
_-_Il y a un passage sous le saule cogneur… Il mène tout droit à la cave où était enfermé Remus. »

Sirius se rassit dans le fauteuil. « Je l'ai découvert par hasard… Quand j'ai compris ce qu'était Remus…  
_-_ Vous avez gardé tout cela pour vous ?  
_-_ Oui…  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ J'avais peur qu'on le dénonce… Comme ce loup_-_garou, dans le journal… Je pensais pouvoir trouver un moyen pour aider Remus…  
_-_ Tout seul ? Enfin, Sirius…  
_-_ Vous dites que vous saviez, pour Remus ! coupa Sirius d'un air de défi. Et pourtant, vous n'avez rien fait pour lui venir en aide !  
_-_ Je savais qu'il y avait un jeune loup_-_garou à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ! Pas que son père le séquestrait dans le sous_-_sol, sans soins !  
_-_ Et ça aurait changé quelque chose ?  
_-_Evidemment ! »

D'un seul coup, Sirius se sentit plus léger. Dumbledore prendrait la défense de Remus, il en était persuadé, désormais. « Vous ne les laisserez pas l'enfermer… murmura_-_t_-_il. Vous ne laisserez pas son père lui faire encore du mal…  
_-_ Je ferai ce que je pourrai pour adoucir la vie de Remus. » Il soupira et remit ses lunettes sur son nez. « Je suppose que j'aurais dû insister davantage pour qu'il intègre Poudlard… dit_-_il, presque pour lui_-_même. Mais nous trouverons une solution, Sirius. Lorsqu'il ira mieux. »

OOO

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le guérisseur entra. Sirius sentit son cœur s'accélérer. « Comment va_-_t_-_il ? demanda_-_t_-_il aussitôt.  
_-_ Nous avons fait notre possible, étant données les circonstances… répondit Cornwell, laconique. Albus ?  
_-_ Parlez, Aloysius. Je pense que Sirius a besoin d'entendre tout ce que vous avez à dire…  
_-_ Très bien… Ses blessures étaient nombreuses, il a perdu beaucoup de sang.  
_-_ Est_-_ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » coupa Sirius. Il se fichait des détails. Il avait vu Remus, il avait une bonne idée de son état général. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il puisse guérir !

« Je pense que ce sera le cas, répondit le guérisseur.  
_-_ C'est vrai… ?  
_-_Vous nous l'avez amené à temps, jeune homme. »

Sirius se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui avec un soupir. Remus était sauvé… « Merci, Aloysius, dit Dumbledore.  
_-_ Je disais donc… Il a de nombreuses morsures, certaines étaient profondes et déjà infectées. Votre infirmière devra surveiller cela dans les prochains jours. Il a également plusieurs brûlures assez sérieuses…  
_-_ Les barreaux de sa cage étaient en argent… murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Oui… Une protection efficace mais bien cruelle… fit Cornwell, hochant la tête. Ce qui m'amène à ceci : Albus, ce jeune garçon souffre de sévères carences et d'un manque de soins évident…  
_-_ C'est ce que m'apprenait Sirius…  
_-_ Où vivait_-_il ?  
_-_ Chez son père.  
_-_Il est urgent de lui trouver un autre foyer. Parce que dans l'état qui est le sien, il ne survivra certainement pas à la prochaine pleine lune… »

Sirius plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles et se tassa dans le fauteuil. Il en avait assez, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. A peine sa crainte de le perdre avait_-_elle été rassurée qu'on lui annonçait maintenant que ce n'était qu'un répit… Comment vivre, maintenant, avec l'angoisse de le voir mourir le mois prochain ?

« Il faudrait faire en sorte que son état de santé s'améliore considérablement, et je ne parle pas _que_ de ses dernières blessures, poursuivit Cornwell. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la métamorphose en elle_-_même… Il aurait besoin d'un environnement qui soit à la fois sécurisé _et_ apaisant. Le tenir enfermé le tuera vraisemblablement.  
_-_Je resterai près de lui », murmura Sirius.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et le dévisagèrent avec un étonnement mêlé d'inquiétude. « Ne dites pas de bêtises, Sirius… fit Dumbledore. Il est hors de question que vous vous approchiez de lui sous sa forme de loup_-_garou !  
_-_ Je l'ai déjà fait ! répliqua Sirius, déterminé. Et il était calme ! Je sais que je peux le calmer !  
_-_ Ce que vous dites est simplement impossible, jeune homme, nota Cornwell, le dévisageant avec une suspicion non dissimulée.  
_-_ Je l'ai fait ! insista Sirius. Je suis entré dans sa cage, et…  
_-_ Il ne vous a pas mordu ? s'exclama Dumbledore, un peu pâle.  
_-_Je… »

Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative que la vérité. Au point où il en était, Sirius jugea que cela n'avait plus d'importance. Et s'il pouvait faire comprendre à Dumbledore qu'il était vraiment dans l'intérêt de Remus qu'il soit à ses côtés la nuit de pleine lune…

« Je n'étais pas avec lui sous ma forme humaine, avoua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Pardon ? fit le guérisseur, tandis que Dumbledore plissait le front, dubitatif.  
_-_Je suis un animagus… »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. « Un animagus ? fit finalement Cornwell. Quel âge avez_-_vous ?  
_-_ Vous ne me croyez pas ? coupa Sirius.  
_-_C'est un acte de magie très avancé ! »

Sirius soupira et se leva du fauteuil. Autant leur montrer, cela lui épargnerait des discussions inutiles… Il se concentra un instant. C'était difficile, il était épuisé, mais il réussit à puiser en lui la force nécessaire pour se métamorphoser. Un instant après, le chien se tenait entre les deux hommes, assis sur son arrière_-_train.

« C'est prodigieux ! » murmura Cornwell. Sirius reprit forme humaine. « Comment avez_-_vous fait ? demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité.  
_-_ Avec de la détermination et de l'entraînement. Je _peux_aider Remus. Sous cette forme, j'arrive à le comprendre, nous communiquons… Il faut que je sois près de lui. Si je suis avec lui, il sera plus calme ! Quand j'étais avec lui dans sa cage, il ne s'était même pas blessé ! Si j'avais pu être là, à la dernière pleine lune… »

Sa voix s'étrangla, et il se tut. A quoi bon redire que c'était de sa faute. Aussi compatissants puissent_-_ils être, ces deux hommes ne comprendraient pas ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je peux voir Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_il plutôt.  
_-_ Oui. Il est inconscient, mais vous pouvez le voir, dit le guérisseur.  
_-_Merci… Merci pour tout… »

Il quitta le bureau de Dumbledore et se rendit tout droit à l'infirmerie.


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

« Entrez, Sirius ! dit Pomfresh. Vous voulez le voir ? » Sirius se sentit presque rassuré par le sourire bienveillant de l'infirmière. Si Remus était vraiment mal en point, cela se verrait sur son visage, n'est-ce pas… ?

« Comment il va ? demanda-t-il, planté devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie.  
- Bien mieux qu'à son arrivée, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le Docteur Cornwell est un excellent praticien.  
- Il dit qu'il s'en sortira cette fois, mais que la prochaine… » Il se tut, la gorge trop serrée pour poursuivre. Mme Pomfresh le prit gentiment par le coude pour le conduire jusqu'au lit de Remus. « Nous ferons en sorte qu'il aille suffisamment bien pour que le pire n'arrive pas, lui promit-elle doucement. Je suis sûre que le professeur Dumbledore prendra des mesures dans ce sens. »

Remus dormait, l'air si paisible que Sirius sentit son angoisse fondre. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les bandages nombreux, ni sur la pâleur de son ami. Ce qui comptait, c'était l'absence de crispation de son visage, comme si enfin, il ne souffrait plus. « Il a l'air mieux… murmura-t-il.  
- Nous lui avons donné quelque chose contre la douleur.  
- Son père ne le soignait jamais… Après les pleines lunes… Il se contentait de venir vérifier s'il était mort ou non… »

Il ne réalisa qu'il pleurait que lorsque Mme Pomfresh lui tendit un mouchoir. « Vous êtes épuisé, Sirius. Vous devriez aller vous coucher.  
- Est-ce que… je peux rester ici cette nuit ?  
- Oui. Evidemment. Je vous prépare un lit. »

OOO

Sirius avait tiré son lit contre celui de Remus. Il pensait avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il sentit ses yeux se fermer presque aussitôt. Il lutta, pris d'une vague angoisse. Pouvait-il vraiment dormir, sombrer dans l'inconscience, alors que son ami était encore si faible, si mal en point ?

Remus ne risquait rien. Mrs Pomfresh veillait sur lui, elle s'assurerait que tout irait bien. Il était en parfaite sécurité, Sirius pouvait se laisser aller et se reposer. Il tendit la main pour prendre celle de Remus.

Il l'avait fait, finalement. Il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait sorti de son horrible cage. Dumbledore le protègerait, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. La prochaine pleine lune ? Sirius serait là. Le chien apaiserait suffisamment le loup pour que tout se passe bien, il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. Tout irait bien.

Avec un soupir apaisé, Sirius se laissa finalement glisser dans le sommeil.

OOO

« Laissez-moi le voir ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle !  
- James, je vous en prie…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à l'infirmerie, s'il va bien ?! Laissez-moi le voir ! »

Sirius s'assit dans son lit, encore à moitié endormi. Un moment, il se crut encore en train de rêver. Avait-il vraiment entendu la voix de James ?

« S'il vous plaît ! Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?! »

Non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était définitivement James, qui criait à la porte de l'infirmerie. Sirius se pencha légèrement pour regarder au-delà du paravent installé par l'infirmière pour préserver l'intimité de Remus. Il aperçut vaguement James tentant de passer le barrage de Pomfresh.

Qu'est-ce que James faisait à Poudlard ?

Sirius sauta à bas du lit et enfila son pantalon qu'il avait laissé sur une chaise. Un coup d'œil à Remus lui montra que celui-ci dormait toujours profondément. Il lui parut moins pâle, mais peut-être était-ce juste à cause du soleil. Il faisait particulièrement beau, ce matin. Sirius s'en sentit rasséréné. Tout s'arrangeait vraiment.

« Mes parents discutent justement avec le professeur Dumbledore ! insistait James. Il FAUT que je voie Sirius ! » Pourquoi James était-il aussi inquiet ? se demanda Sirius. Il enfila ses chaussures rapidement et rejoignit l'infirmière, qui tenait toujours la porte contre son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard ? » demanda Sirius à James. Celui-ci le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, l'air abasourdi. Et véritablement inquiet. « Tu vas bien ?  
- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Bien sûr, que je vais bien !  
- Je vous l'avais dit, Mr Potter, appuya Pomfresh. Sirius va parfaitement bien !  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à l'infirmerie ?! »

Il y avait une tension formidable, chez James. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère, sans que Sirius comprenne pourquoi. « Réponds, Sirius ! insista James.  
- Viens… » Sirius prit James par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Il ne tenait pas à ce que James sache, pour Remus. Pas encore. « Je vais très bien ! lui assura-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Evidemment ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ?  
- Parce que c'était la pleine lune ! » lâcha James, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

Sirius pâlit. De toutes les réponses que pouvait lui faire James, c'était celle à laquelle il s'attendait le moins. Et celle qui l'effrayait le plus. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ?  
- Ne me prends pas pour un con, Sirius ! répliqua James vertement. Oh, ça m'a pris du temps, je l'admets, mais j'ai fini par comprendre ! Bon sang ! »

Il tremblait, et ce n'était pas de colère. James était _réellement_ inquiet. « Calme-toi, James… dit Sirius, cherchant à se montrer apaisant.  
- Que je me calme ?! Est-ce que tu as été mordu ?! C'est pour cela que tu étais à l'infirmerie ?! Dis-moi que je me trompe, dis-moi que tu n'as pas été aussi stupide que ça… ! »

Inutile de nier. D'une façon ou d'une autre, James avait découvert que les cachoteries de Sirius étaient liées à un loup-garou. Sirius n'allait pas insulter son ami en prétendant qu'il faisait fausse route, il méritait mieux que cela. Il méritait d'abord d'être rassuré.

« Je n'ai pas été mordu par un loup-garou, James, lui assura-t-il. Je te le jure.  
- Mais c'était ça, hein ?! Ton ami, là… C'est un loup-garou ?!  
- Ne parle pas si fort ! s'exclama Sirius, inquiet.  
- Ton brusque intérêt pour les loups-garous… Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était la pleine lune, j'ai compris que c'était ça, la maladie de ton ami… Bon sang, Sirius… ! »

Sirius avait toujours craint le moment où il devrait parler vraiment de Remus à James. Comment lui faire oublier ses préjugés ? James était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il ne lui paraissait même pas prêt à écouter.

« Il s'appelle Remus. Et… oui. C'est un loup-garou.  
- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter ces monstres ! s'emporta James. Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?! Est-ce que tu es conscient des risques que tu prends, au moins ?!  
- Les risques sont minimes, James…  
- Tu es vraiment aussi stupide que ça, Sirius ?! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive. Autant il comprenait l'inquiétude de James, autant il refusait que James puisse se révéler être une menace pour Remus. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. James pouvait rester imperméable à tous ses arguments, mais Sirius connaissait son point faible : il avait fondamentalement bon cœur.

Il passa son bras sous celui de James et l'entraîna vers l'infirmerie. « Qu'est-ce que… fit celui-ci, surpris.  
- Avant qu'on discute plus de tout ça, je veux que tu voies un truc…  
- Sirius, non ! tenta Mrs Pomfresh alors qu'ils se dirigeaient droit vers le paravent qui abritait Remus.  
- Il faut qu'il comprenne ! » répliqua Sirius. Il écarta le paravent et fit un pas de côté pour permettre à James de voir Remus. Il retint son souffle, croisant les doigts, les yeux rivés sur son meilleur ami. Tremblant de s'être trompé.

« C'est lui… ? murmura James.  
- Oui.  
- Il est tellement… jeune…  
- Regarde-le, James ! Tu trouves qu'il ressemble à un monstre sanguinaire ? » Il était presque rassuré. Si James acceptait de seulement le regarder, alors c'était gagné. Il verrait Remus tel qu'il était réellement, un garçon malheureux qui avait passé presque toute sa vie à souffrir. Et il se laisserait émouvoir. C'était certain.

« Pourquoi tous ces bandages… ? demanda James, sans quitter Remus des yeux.  
- Le résultat de la dernière pleine lune. Il était presque mort, quand je l'ai amené ici…  
- Il s'est blessé ?  
- Oui. Remus est avant tout dangereux pour lui-même, James… Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal à moi… »

Il avança jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il s'assit. Il effleura la main de Remus qui reposait sur le drap, inerte. « Il était enfermé dans une cage, dans la cave de son père.  
- Pendant la pleine lune… ?  
- Non. Il y était enfermé _tout le temps_. Comme toi, son père pense que son fils n'est qu'un monstre qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Mais parle un peu avec lui, et tu verras certainement les choses autrement ! Remus est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'y a absolument rien de violent, chez lui. L'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un lui fait horreur.  
- Mais quand il est transformé, il est dangereux ! tenta James, d'une voix bien faible.  
- Oui. Il est dangereux quelques heures par mois. A condition que tu sois enfermé avec lui ! Encore que les choses ne soient pas aussi simples, en vérité… »

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas parler maintenant à James de l'expérience qu'il avait vécue avec Remus, sous sa forme animagus, pas devant Pomfresh.

« Ecoute, James… Tu penses vraiment que Dumbledore aurait permis qu'il soit ici, dans l'école, s'il y avait le moindre petit danger ? Dumbledore te dira certainement que Remus est inoffensif tant que ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Tu peux lui faire confiance, tu ne crois pas ? » James ne répondit pas. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Remus, détaillant sa silhouette malingre, comme s'il se livrait à quelque débat intérieur. Sirius esquissa un sourire. Il savait que la partie était gagnée. Toutes les certitudes que James pouvait avoir au sujet des loups-garous se trouvaient balayées par ce qu'il voyait là, maintenant, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« Il s'appelle comment, déjà ? demanda James.  
- Remus.  
- Il va guérir ? Je veux dire… Tous ces bandages…  
- On l'espère… soupira Sirius, son inquiétude ravivée. S'il ne se remet pas avant la prochaine pleine lune, alors… » Il serra la main de Remus dans la sienne, refoulant tant bien que mal sa tristesse et la brusque bouffée d'angoisse qu'il sentait monter en lui.

« D'accord, fit James. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider, alors ?  
- Pour le moment, rien. Ensuite… Il a perdu l'envie de vivre, je crois. Il attend simplement que la mort vienne, et ça… » Il avait définitivement la gorge serrée, maintenant. « S'il réalise qu'il peut avoir des amis comme tout le monde, qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à lui, alors peut-être qu'il trouvera la force de se battre. Sinon… »

James posa une main sur son épaule. Et c'était réconfortant, de l'avoir là, à ses côtés, alors qu'il était tellement inquiet pour Remus. « Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il a le droit à une vie normale, ajouta Sirius, tournant la tête vers James. Et ça, c'est dur.  
- Je t'aiderai, Sirius », promit James.

OOO

Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie, les parents de James sur les talons. Sirius nota immédiatement leur air grave, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. James avait finalement accepté de voir Remus comme un être humain victime d'une terrible malédiction plutôt que comme un monstre, mais serait-ce le cas pour ses parents ?

Et si ceux-ci restaient convaincus que la présence de Remus à Poudlard mettait les élèves en danger ? Ils pouvaient très bien alerter l'opinion publique, révéler au grand jour le secret de Remus pour pousser les autres parents à prendre position contre lui. Et qu'arriverait-il alors à Remus… ?

« Tout va bien, Sirius ! lui dit aussitôt Dumbledore, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Mr et Mrs Potter garderont le silence sur la nature… délicate… de Remus.  
- Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a assuré que tout serait fait pour garantir la sécurité des enfants, dit à son tour le père de James. Et nous avons décidé de lui faire confiance. » Il échangea un regard avec sa femme. Ils n'étaient pas entièrement convaincus de l'inoffensivité de Remus, de toute évidence, mais ils choisissaient d'écouter Dumbledore. Sirius se sentit pris d'un immense élan de gratitude envers le vieux Sorcier, pour sa bonté, sa sagesse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, James ? demanda Mrs Potter à son fils. Tu rentres avec nous, où tu restes à Poudlard ?  
- J'aimerais rester avec Sirius, répondit James. Il a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral !  
- Comme tu veux. » Si elle le laissait à Poudlard, ce n'était visiblement pas de gaîté de cœur. Sirius ne s'en sentit que plus touché.

« Merci, Mrs Potter… »

OOO

Avec Dumbledore, ils raccompagnèrent les parents de James jusque dans le hall. Après les embrassades de rigueur, les Potter quittèrent l'école. Sirius se tourna vers le vieux professeur. « Merci pour tout…  
- Garder la présence de Remus ici secrète ne sera pas possible, Sirius… remarqua Dumbledore, l'air songeur. Nous avons de la chance que Mr et Mrs Potter soient des gens ouverts d'esprit…  
- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda James.

Dumbledore n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. La porte de l'école s'ouvrit de nouveau. Hagrid entra, accompagné d'un homme. Un homme que Sirius ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir là, à Poudlard…

« Professeur… souffla-t-il, inquiet. Comment sait-il… ?  
- Il fallait qu'il soit au courant, Sirius, fit Dumbledore, posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.  
- Il va vouloir le ramener chez lui… !  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda James.  
- Le père de Remus… » lâcha Sirius du bout des lèvres. Son tortionnaire. Celui qui creusait sa tombe alors qu'il vivait encore.

« Professeur Dumbledore… fit Mr Lupin, se plantant à quelques pas du groupe. Il est ici… ?  
- Oui, Mr Lupin. »

L'homme était tellement pâle qu'il en paraissait malade. Sirius serra les poings, pris d'une furieuse envie de le frapper. Il n'allait certainement pas s'apitoyer sur ce monstre ! « Il est dangereux… marmonna Lupin, sans lever les yeux vers eux. Vous ne devriez pas le laisser dans vos murs…  
- Dangereux ?! explosa Sirius. Il est mourant !  
- Calmez-vous, Sirius ! dit Dumbledore posément. Mr Lupin, je propose que nous allions parler de tout cela dans mon bureau…  
- Rendez-moi mon fils.  
- Votre fils a besoin de soins. Nous sommes à même de lui en prodiguer.  
- Et ensuite ?! fit Lupin, l'air pitoyable. Une nouvelle pleine lune, où il se blessera tout autant… ?! Quand tout cela cessera-t-il… ?! »

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que ce type épouvantable était-il en train de dire… ? Qu'il valait mieux que Remus meurt là, maintenant ?!

« Il vivra ! Je serai là pour lui, je l'aiderai à surmonter ça ! »

Lupin le regarda, l'air à la fois surpris et vaguement désabusé. « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, jeune homme… ? Savez-vous seulement ce que vous dites ?!  
- Je sais que je peux l'aider ! Je l'ai déjà fait ! répliqua Sirius d'un air de défi.  
- Montons dans mon bureau, coupa Dumbledore. Il faut que nous parlions de tout cela sérieusement, et le hall de l'école ne me semble pas du tout approprié pour cela… »

OOO

Sirius suivit le professeur Dumbledore et Mr Lupin dans les couloirs, morose. Dumbledore avait eu le bon goût de ne pas lui demander de rester en arrière. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Si l'avenir de Remus se jouait dans les instants qui suivraient, il fallait qu'il soit là. Mais Mr Lupin, apparemment, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Pourquoi ce garçon nous suit-il ?! demanda-t-il à peine la porte du bureau refermée sur eux.  
- Ce garçon est l'ami de votre fils, expliqua Dumbledore, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.  
- Mon fils n'a pas d'ami ! répliqua Lupin.  
- Vous vous êtes donné bien du mal pour cela ! trancha Sirius, acerbe. Et pourtant, c'est vrai ! Remus et moi sommes amis ! »

Il vit Lupin sursauter très nettement, lorsqu'il prononça le prénom de Remus. Cela le réjouit presque.

« Qui vous a dit… ?!  
- Je sais beaucoup de choses, répondit Sirius. Qu'il s'appelle Remus, qu'il a été attaqué par un loup-garou à l'âge de cinq ans… et que vous le tenez enfermé dans une cage misérable depuis tout ce temps ! » Sa voix avait tremblé sur les derniers mots, de rage, de tristesse. Lupin eut le bon goût de détourner le regard. Avait-il honte, finalement, de ce qu'il avait infligé à son propre fils… ?

« Je l'ai fait pour protéger les autres… murmura-t-il.  
- C'est ce que vous vous dites pour avoir bonne conscience ! Mais ce que vous lui avez fait est monstrueux ! Comment vous avez pu lui faire subir tout ça ?! C'est le garçon le plus doux, le plus gentil que je connaisse ! Comment pouvez-vous croire qu'il est mauvais ?! »

Ses sentiments le débordaient, il ne se maîtrisait plus du tout. Toute sa colère, tout son mal-être, toute son inquiétude, il allait les reverser là, en vrac, sur l'homme qui en était responsable.

« Ce n'est plus un être humain ! fit Lupin, d'une voix misérable.  
- C'est votre fils !  
- Sirius, calmez-vous… intervint Dumbledore.  
- Les loups-garous attaquent les gens ! poursuivit Lupin, d'une voix plus forte, plus maîtrisée. Ils tuent ! Pouvais-je laisser mon fils devenir une menace ?! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait cela de gaîté de cœur, renoncer à mon enfant ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'a été ma vie, toutes ces années durant, à attendre que la malédiction s'achève… ?!  
- _Votre_ vie… lâcha Sirius. Et sa vie à lui ! Mourant de faim et de froid, souffrant le martyr après chaque pleine lune… !  
- Oui, c'est atroce ! Oui, ce que j'ai fait est ignoble ! Et je me déteste pour ça ! »

Lupin s'affala dans une chaise, à la grande surprise de Sirius. Et il éclata en sanglots. De longs sanglots affreux à entendre.

Mais la colère de Sirius était trop forte. Cet homme s'apitoyait sur son propre sort ?! Et Remus, alors ?! « Vous êtes pathétique ! Vous pleurnichez, alors que Remus, lui…  
- Sirius… coupa Dumbledore. Voulez-vous bien nous laisser, maintenant ? Il faut que je parle à Mr Lupin. Sérieusement. »

Sirius hésita. Mais que pouvait-il ajouter de plus ? Les larmes de Lupin avaient beau l'exaspérer, elles étaient aussi la marque que tout n'était pas perdu, pour Remus. Si son père, en définitive, regrettait ce qu'il avait fait…

« Laissez-nous nous occuper de Remus… dit-il à Lupin. Laissez-nous vous libérer de ce fardeau-là…  
- C'est trop dangereux ! gémit Lupin.  
- Non, intervint Dumbledore. Si nous y mettons toutes les précautions nécessaires, ce ne sera pas dangereux. Etes-vous prêt à en parler, Mr Lupin ? Vous devez bien comprendre que Remus ne peut plus continuer à vivre dans de telles conditions, il faut trouver autre chose. Je pense pouvoir l'accueillir ici, à Poudlard. »

Sirius sentit son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse. Remus, à Poudlard… ? Il n'aurait rien pu imaginer de mieux ! Lupin s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche crasseuse, muet. Il paraissait désarçonné, mais pas franchement hostile à l'idée. Pour la première fois, Sirius se prit à vraiment espérer.

« Alors, Mr Lupin ? insista Dumbledore.  
- Quelles précautions… ? »

Dumbledore adressa un sourire à Sirius et lui fit signe de quitter le bureau. Sirius obtempéra, sûr que la partie était d'ores et déjà gagnée.

OOO


	26. Chapitre 25

Bonne année à tous ! Puissions-nous tous survivre une fois encore à l'apocalypse ! (oui, abus de chocolat pendant les fêtes, ça me rend un peu stupide...)

Dernier chapitre... Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue, et l'histoire sera finie (snif)

Chapitre 25

Remus réalisa que quelque chose clochait avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait de la lumière, trop de lumière. Il la voyait au travers de ses paupières closes. Et il y avait aussi cette chose qui l'enveloppait, ce contact si doux sur sa peau. Non, décidément, c'était trop étrange ! Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et battit des paupières. Le plafond, au_-_dessus de sa tête, lui parut si haut qu'il en eut le vertige, et il s'accrocha instinctivement à… A quoi, d'ailleurs ?! Ce n'était pas le sol, sous ses doigts. Il sentit une vague de panique déferler sur lui. Il tenta de se redresser, constata avec effroi que ses membres étaient trop lourds, que son corps refusait d'obtempérer.

Que s'était_-_il passé ? Où était_-_il ? Il n'avait qu'une certitude : il n'était plus dans sa cage. Etait_-_il mort, finalement ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien… » dit quelqu'un à côté de lui. Une voix douce, une voix de femme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, cherchant à voir qui lui parlait. Il finit par basculer sur le côté, tremblant, haletant. Une main se posa sur lui, et il laissa échapper un gémissement, terrorisé. Cette femme… Savait_-_elle ce qu'elle risquait, en le touchant… ?! La main quitta prestement son épaule. « Ne vous agitez pas ainsi, vous allez rouvrir vos blessures… ! »

_Ses blessures_… ?! Il n'était donc pas mort. Ce qui signifiait que cette personne_-_là était vraiment en danger ! Il fit un nouvel effort, et bascula brutalement sur le sol. Ce fut comme si mille aiguilles le transpercèrent d'un coup. La douleur lui coupa le souffle. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui_-_même, n'est_-_ce pas… ? Il devait s'enfuir, retrouver le chemin de sa cage.

A quatre pattes, il avança péniblement, cherchant à ignorer les élancements de ses muscles noués. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de forces, remarqua_-_t_-_il à son grand désespoir.

Il aperçut une paire de chaussures et le bas d'une robe, dans son champ de vision. La femme avait contourné le lit pour s'approcher de lui. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ! Il se glissa tant bien que mal sur le sol, se réfugia sous le lit, recroquevillé, à deux doigts de sombrer encore dans l'inconscience. La douleur le rendait nauséeux, mais ce n'était rien, à côté de la terreur qu'il ressentait. Ne laisser personne l'approcher…

« Vous ne risquez rien, Remus… » dit la femme, s'agenouillant sur le sol.

R_emus_… ?! Comment cette femme connaissait_-_elle son nom ?! Il n'y avait que Sirius, pour l'utiliser encore…

Sirius. Evidemment. C'était à cause de Sirius, il n'y avait que lui, à connaître son existence, lui, qui aurait eu la détermination nécessaire pour le sortir de force de sa cage… La détermination et l'inconscience…

Mais non. Sirius l'avait laissé tomber, n'est_-_ce pas ? Ils s'étaient fâchés, tous les deux. Il avait décidé qu'il n'en valait plus la peine ! Pourquoi serait_-_il revenu pour le sauver ?! Son cœur se serra. Il se remémora brusquement les longues heures passées à pleurer seul dans sa cage, se maudissant d'avoir fait fuir Sirius, appelant la mort de tous ses vœux, puisqu'elle seule pouvait mettre fin à cette souffrance_-_là… Il ne devait pas penser à Sirius. Juste à cette femme qui se mettait stupidement en danger. Il voulait lui dire de partir, mais sa langue refusait d'obéir, ses lèvres restaient désespérément closes, comme s'il avait de nouveau oublié de quelle façon parler. Il laissa échapper un vague grognement, qui, au moins, trahissait sa nature animale – mauvaise… Qu'elle parte ! Et il pourrait s'extirper de son abri précaire. Et ensuite ? Il y avait bien des fenêtres, non ? Avec de la chance, l'endroit où il se trouvait était suffisamment haut pour que la chute le tue net…

Sans doute avait_-_il était suffisamment menaçant, car à son grand soulagement, la femme s'écarta du lit. Il écouta le bruit de ses pas décroître sur le carrelage immaculé, le cœur battant. Une porte claqua.

Etait_-_il seul ? La pièce lui semblait parfaitement silencieuse. Il pouvait se risquer à sortir, non ? Il chercha à déplier ses jambes, mais il se sentait absolument sans force. S'extirper du lit et se réfugier dessous avait apparemment épuisé toute son énergie… Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de reculer contre le mur, roulé en boule. Il allait s'accorder quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes.

OOO

« Remus ? »

Remus sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant. Où donc était_-_il ? Et pourquoi Sirius l'appelait_-_il ? Car c'était la voix de Sirius, qu'il avait entendue, il en était sûr.

_Non, ce n'était pas Sirius. Tu veux juste que ce soit lui, mais tu te fais des idées… Il est parti pour de bon…_

Il se redressa légèrement, heurtant le lit au_-_dessus de sa tête. Oh. Il avait oublié… Il devait absolument sortir de là, vite, avant que la femme ne revienne !

« Remus, tu veux bien sortir de là_-_dessous ? »

Il tressaillit. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien Sirius. Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec son ami. Celui_-_ci s'était agenouillé sur le sol et le regardait avec anxiété. « Sirius… ? murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_Viens, ne reste pas là ! S'il te plaît… »

Remus hésita. Ils n'étaient plus dans sa cage. Sirius l'avait fait sortir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et Remus n'aimait pas du tout cela. Combien de personnes Sirius avait_-_il mises en danger, en l'amenant ici ?!

« Non… fit_-_il, décidé.  
_-_ Tu ne peux pas rester là_-_dessous ! protesta Sirius, fronçant les sourcils. Et tes blessures risquent de se rouvrir, si tu ne fais pas attention ! »

Ses blessures… ? Il avait mal partout. Mais pas tant que ça, il avait connu bien pire. Il ne devait pas s'attarder à cela. Juste faire en sorte de limiter les dégâts. Il se mit péniblement à quatre pattes pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Sirius.

« Ne fais pas ça, Remus… soupira Sirius, apparemment blessé. Ne me fuis pas comme ça !  
_-_ Ma cage… se força_-_t_-_il à articuler.  
_-_ Tu n'y mettras plus les pieds !  
_-_ J'avais dit non…  
_-_Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Remus ! Tu étais mourant ! »

Remus ne se souvenait plus. Pas que ce soit particulièrement important, en vérité. Sirius l'avait peut_-_être bien sauvé cette fois_-_ci, mais ce n'était que différer l'inéluctable. Il mourrait tôt ou tard.

« Bon, ça suffit ! s'exclama Sirius d'un seul coup. Sors de là tout de suite ! »

Remus se mit à trembler encore. Il connaissait ce ton_-_là. Sirius se mettait en colère, il voulait l'obliger à lui obéir. Remus ne voulait pas que Sirius soit fâché contre lui. Mais il avait trop peur. Pourquoi Sirius ne le comprenait_-_il pas… ?!

« Je ne peux pas… murmura_-_t_-_il, d'une voix étranglée. Où est papa ?  
_-_ Ton père sait que tu es là. Il est d'accord pour que tu restes !  
_-_ C'est faux… » C'était forcément faux ! Son père savait à quel point il était dangereux ! Il avait toujours tout fait pour protéger les gens contre le loup_-_garou !

« Remus… Sors, qu'on puisse parler de tout ça… Je t'en prie… »

Remus se sentit fléchir. Les colères de Sirius l'effrayaient et il se braquait. Mais lorsqu'il lui parlait ainsi, gentiment, avec cet air de _vraiment_s'inquiéter pour lui… Il regarda la main que Sirius lui tendait, paume tournée vers le haut. Un geste qui lui en rappelait un autre. Leur premier contact. Il avait très envie de céder et de la prendre dans la sienne.

Bon sang, Sirius lui avait tellement manqué… !

« Allez, Remus… »

Il céda. Impossible de résister ! Il quitta son abri, émergeant dans une salle immense, pleine de lumière. Une nouvelle fois, il fixa le plafond si haut, au_-_dessus de lui, clignant des paupières. Tout cet espace… !

Il n'eut pas le temps de céder à la panique, cependant. Sirius était déjà près de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se laissa aller contre lui, soulagé qu'il soit là, et tellement, _tellement_heureux de le voir… !

« Tout va bien se passer, maintenant, lui promit Sirius, le serrant contre lui.  
_-_ On est où… ?  
_-_Dans mon école. A l'infirmerie. Bon sang, j'ai vraiment failli te perdre, tu sais ! » L'émotion qu'il entendait dans la voix de Sirius était troublante. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il avait définitivement perdu son amitié !

« Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus… avoua_-_t_-_il, s'accrochant un peu plus fort à lui.  
_-_ Je suis désolé, Remus… Je ne pouvais pas sortir pour te voir… Je m'en veux vraiment, tu sais ! Quand je t'ai trouvé… » Il poussa un profond soupir. « Mais ça n'arrivera plus, ajouta_-_t_-_il. Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Le Professeur Dumbledore, qui dirige cette école, a obtenu de ton père que tu restes ici ! »

Remus se dégagea de ses bras pour le regarder. « J'ai du mal à y croire… avoua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il te le dira lui_-_même.  
_-_Non, je ne veux voir personne ! coupa Remus. Ni lui, ni cette femme qui était là… »

Son angoisse ravivée, il jeta un coup d'œil apeuré autour de lui. Mais non, ils étaient seuls, absolument seuls.

« Cette femme est notre infirmière, Madame Pomfresh. C'est elle qui t'a soigné. Elle est venue me chercher pour te calmer. Mais elle va revenir, Remus. Et tu ne lui feras rien ! Cela fait presque deux semaines que tu es ici, tu sais ! Elle s'est occupée de toi tous les jours…  
_-_ Deux semaines… !  
_-_Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu respirais à peine ! On a dû t'endormir magiquement pour pouvoir te soigner et t'empêcher d'avoir trop mal. J'étais… j'étais tellement inquiet… »

Remus l'écoutait à peine. Deux semaines ? Il était ici depuis deux semaines ? Et il ne s'était rien passé. Non, évidemment, on l'avait endormi ! Il n'avait pas pu être une menace !

« Il faut que je parte… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Certainement pas ! répliqua Sirius. Tu n'es pas totalement guéri ! Et puis, pour aller où, hein ?!  
_-_ Ils savent ce que je suis ?  
_-_Evidemment ! »

Remus avait bien du mal à le croire. On savait qu'il était un monstre, et cela ne faisait pas de différence… ?

« Je te l'ai dit, Remus ! Tu n'es pas une menace ! Tu n'es dangereux que les nuits de pleine lune ! J'en suis la preuve, non ? Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal à moi ! Pourquoi penses_-_tu que tu en ferais à ces personnes qui veulent te soigner ?!  
_-_ Je ne sais pas…  
_-_ Tu penses ça parce qu'on t'a forcé à le croire ! Mais c'est faux ! Alors, arrête, maintenant ! Tu es ici, en sécurité, tu vas pouvoir mener une vie normale !  
_-_ Et les nuits de pleine lune… ?  
_-_ Le professeur Dumbledore t'expliquera. Laisse_-_le te parler, Remus. »

Sirius aida Remus à se lever. Remus s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas tomber. C'était une sensation étonnante, se trouver debout ainsi. « C'est trop grand, ici, ça me donne le vertige… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Tu vas t'y faire ! Allez, recouche_-_toi. Tu es encore trop faible. »

Remus se laissa conduire jusqu'au lit. Il s'allongea dessus docilement, bien trop épuisé pour pouvoir encore protester.

OOO

« Il va finir par s'y faire…  
_-_On lui a tellement dit qu'il était dangereux, professeur… »

Remus ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant. S'il avait reconnu la voix de Sirius, l'autre, par contre, lui était totalement inconnue. Ils étaient quatre, autour de son lit. Quatre ! C'était plus de monde qu'il n'en avait vu depuis dix ans ! Il aurait voulu quitter le lit, se réfugier encore dessous, mais il était entouré de tous les côtés : Sirius et un vieil homme sur sa droite, la femme et un autre garçon sur sa gauche. Alors il s'enfouit sous les draps. C'était sans doute inutile, en terme de protection, mais leurs regards sur lui le troublaient trop.

« Remus, tout va bien… soupira Sirius. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore, et Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière, qui t'a soigné… Et James. Mon ami James, tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de lui… »

L'ami de Sirius ? La curiosité l'emporta sur son effroi. Il releva légèrement le drap pour pouvoir regarder James. Le garçon le fixait avec intérêt, mais sans aucune animosité. Sans peur non plus. Sirius avait dû lui répéter mille fois qu'il n'était pas dangereux… Remus ne savait même plus si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Tout son univers était en train de s'écrouler…

« Vous allez visiblement beaucoup mieux, Remus, dit le vieil homme. Il est donc temps, pour nous, de vous expliquer comment se déroulera votre nouvelle vie ici. » Remus lui lança un regard inquiet. Mais Sirius prenait déjà sa main dans la sienne, si rassurante… Et Remus réalisa une chose : tant que Sirius resterait à ses côtés, il n'arriverait rien. Sirius ferait toujours en sorte que tout se passe bien pour lui, et pour les autres. Il se sentit d'un seul coup profondément ému. Finalement, Sirius l'avait fait, il l'avait sauvé…

« Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore, poursuivit le vieux sorcier. Je dirige cette école, et je ferai en sorte que vous puissiez trouver votre place ici. Vous êtes désormais chez vous entre ces murs. »

OOO

Remus fut présenté au reste de l'école une semaine plus tard, lors du repas du soir. Sirius l'avait longuement préparé à ce moment, lui répétant mille fois que tout allait bien se passer. Il lui avait déjà expliqué en long, en large et en travers comment se déroulait la vie entre ces murs, Remus avait une idée sans doute juste de ce qui allait se passer. Sirius était confiant. Après tout, après la longue discussion que Dumbledore avait eue avec lui, il s'était montré moins craintif, plus ouvert.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la table des professeurs, et le garçon trop maigre et trop pâle à côté de Dumbledore. Sirius croisait mentalement les doigts pour que Remus le supporte, mais celui_-_ci se contentait de regarder en direction de la table des Gryffondors. En direction de _lui_. Quelques minutes seulement, et Remus viendrait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait été décidé que Remus ne passerait pas sous le Choipeau. Remus était bien trop fragile pour faire ses premiers pas dans l'école sans Sirius à ses côtés. Il aurait déjà à s'intégrer aux cours des premières années, ce qui allait être bien difficile pour lui, sans y ajouter l'angoisse de partager son quotidien avec des inconnus.

Sirius écouta le laïus de Dumbledore d'une oreille distraite. Remus était un pauvre orphelin, perdu dans une forêt en Russie… récupéré récemment, renvoyé dans son pays d'origine, l'Angleterre… Une histoire abracadabrante, sans doute, mais suffisamment larmoyante pour décourager les élèves les plus curieux de cuisiner Remus sur son passé. De toute façon, l'attitude naturellement timorée de Remus servirait parfaitement le mensonge. Après tout, Remus avait bien passé ces dernières années seul, livré à lui_-_même. Il était évident que la compagnie des autres ne lui était pas naturelle.

Sirius lui sourit, alors qu'il remontait l'allée jusqu'à lui. Il s'assit finalement, les joues très rouges, sans oser regarder autour de lui. « Tu t'en es très bien sorti, Remus, lui souffla Sirius.  
_-_ Tu crois ? Tout le monde me regarde !  
_-_Naturellement ! C'est une curiosité normale, pas de quoi s'alarmer ! Allez, mange, maintenant ! »

Il vit le regard de Remus briller de plaisir. C'était une des choses que Remus avait le plus appréciées, dans sa nouvelle vie : la nourriture. Il avait tellement souffert de la faim que cette profusion le laissait toujours à la fois admiratif et joyeux. Si, au début, il avait eu du mal à réaliser qu'il pouvait _vraiment_manger tout ce que Madame Pomfresh mettait dans son assiette, il l'avait très vite accepté. Plus que la présence d'autres personnes près de lui, en tous cas…

Cela n'avait pas été facile du tout. Même si Remus semblait avoir accepté pleinement le fait qu'il ne devait plus se considérer lui_-_même comme une menace, il restait craintif, sur la défensive, dès lors qu'il se trouvait en présence d'autres personnes. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui, Sirius, qu'il semblait en confiance.

Alors qu'il regardait Remus plonger le nez dans son assiette – autant pour savourer son repas que pour ne pas avoir à croiser les regards des autres – Sirius sentit une main légère se poser sur son bras. Il se tourna vers Lily, assise à sa gauche. Celle_-_ci le scrutait avec une attention particulière, vaguement intimidante. « Tu le connais, hein ? lui glissa_-_t_-_elle à l'oreille.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Ce nouveau garçon, Remus…  
_-_Il vient d'arriver ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, sans répondre. Mais Sirius savait qu'il avait éveillé sa curiosité. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir découvert la vérité. Cela ne le préoccupait pas plus que cela. Lily était ouverte d'esprit, elle le lui avait prouvé. Et elle n'avait aucun préjugé négatif, concernant les loups_-_garous. Elle ne causerait aucun ennui à Remus, il en était convaincu. Il lui adressa un sourire, avant de retourner à son repas.

OOO

Remus suivit les Gryffondors dans les couloirs, jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Il se sentait franchement nerveux, et il se serait certainement enfui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans Sirius. Sirius marchait un peu derrière lui, mais il sentait son regard sur son dos, attentif. Il _devait_le faire. Pour Sirius.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de la curiosité des autres élèves. James lui indiquait déjà le chemin des dortoirs.

Il avait passé la semaine à se préparer à ce moment, ce retour à la normalité. Réappris à se servir de couverts pour manger, à se laver les dents avant de se coucher dans un vrai lit, à se vêtir. Refaire ces petits gestes du quotidien avait réveillé une foule de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, un temps où il se souvenait avoir été heureux. Ces souvenirs_-_là l'aidaient à surmonter son angoisse. Tout se passerait bien.

La présence de Sirius lui était vitale. Au moins, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait compris. Il était donc entendu que Remus partagerait son dortoir. Il visita la pièce avec une pointe d'excitation. C'était donc ici que Sirius dormait ? Il identifia immédiatement son lit, ses affaires. « Tu dors là ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il, sans qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'une confirmation.  
_-_Exact. On a installé ton lit juste là, à côté du mien… Et ta malle… Le Professeur Dumbledore s'est occupé de tout… »

Remus hocha la tête, bouleversé. Toute cette gentillesse qu'on lui montrait, c'était plus que ce qu'il avait connu en dix ans… Sa gratitude envers Dumbledore était presque aussi grande que celle qu'il ressentait pour Sirius. Il fit quelques pas vers son lit, vers la malle posée à côté, incapable d'y toucher, tremblant d'émotion.

« Est_-_ce que ça va aller ? lui demanda Sirius gentiment, posant une main sur son épaule.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire…  
_-_ Il n'y a rien à dire… Tu sais que tu aurais dû être là dès le début ? Si ton père avait accepté que tu viennes à Poudlard, tu aurais été là…  
_-_ Il serait passé par la cérémonie de répartition, nota James, derrière eux.  
_-_Et il aurait été à Gryffondor ! compléta Sirius, avec conviction. Personne n'est plus courageux que lui. »

James ne releva pas, ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment Remus. Leurs relations à tous les deux n'étaient pas faciles. James était venu plusieurs fois avec Sirius à l'infirmerie pour le voir, mais ils se parlaient peu. Remus sentait bien que James ne l'acceptait que pour Sirius. Même s'il faisait l'effort d'échanger quelques mots avec lui, Remus le sentait sur la défensive. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Tu verras, tu seras bien, là, lui dit Sirius.  
_-_ Je pourrais… fermer les rideaux ? demanda Remus, effleurant le baldaquin du bout des doigts.  
_-_Evidemment ! »

Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir dans ces pièces si grandes. Dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, dans le noir, il se mettait à paniquer, pris de vertige, avec la sensation d'être complètement vulnérable. Madame Pomfresh avait finalement arrangé des paravents autour de son lit, après l'avoir retrouvé couché en dessous deux matins de suite.

« Et Peter ? demanda soudainement James. On peut très bien essayer de lui faire croire que Remus partage notre dortoir parce qu'il a notre âge, mais il verra bien que vous êtes très liés, tous les deux ! Il n'est pas stupide ! » Remus lança un coup d'œil à Sirius. Celui_-_ci paraissait ennuyé. « Je ne sais pas, James… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Moi, je veux lui dire… intervint Remus.  
_-_ Quoi ?!  
_-_Il a le droit de savoir, insista Remus. Il va dormir là, à côté de moi. Je ne veux pas lui mentir. »

L'idée ne plaisait visiblement pas à Sirius, mais James acquiesça lentement de la tête, apparemment soulagé de sa décision. Soulagé, et… satisfait. Remus esquissa un sourire dans sa direction.

« Et s'il prend peur ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ C'est à nous de faire en sorte de le rassurer, répondit James.  
_-_ Tu sais très bien que ce ne sera pas aussi simple ! protesta Sirius. Toi_-_même… » Il hésitait à poursuivre. Mais Remus savait ce qu'il allait dire. Que James lui_-_même n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Remus ne l'en blâmait pas, lui_-_même ne se faisait pas confiance !

« Je ne veux pas que tu mentes à ton ami, Sirius, lui dit_-_il doucement.  
_-_ Est_-_ce que tu es sûr… ?  
_-_Certain. »

Sirius paraissait encore indécis, mais Remus ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il était résolu à jouer franc jeu.

« D'accord, on lui dira… soupira Sirius. Mais pas tout de suite. D'accord, James ? On va attendre un peu, qu'ils fassent connaissance tous les deux. Peter nous écoutera plus facilement s'il a eu l'occasion de voir que Remus est quelqu'un de normal.  
_-_Très bien, dit James. On fera comme ça. Je descends le rejoindre… »

James ouvrit la porte du dortoir et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le Professeur McGonagall. Remus se rapprocha instinctivement de Sirius. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer la directrice des Gryffondors, et même si elle s'était montrée gentille avec lui, elle l'effrayait toujours un peu. Sirius lui avait assuré que c'était une femme bien, malgré son air sévère. Juste et droite.

« Etes_-_vous satisfait de votre chambre, Mr Lupin ? » lui demanda_-_t_-_elle. Remus acquiesça d'un rapide signe de tête. « N'hésitez pas à vous adresser à moi si quelque chose vous ennuie, reprit_-_elle. Nous ferons tous notre possible pour que votre intégration à cette école, et à la Maison des Gryffondors en particulier, se passe dans les meilleures conditions. J'ai parlé aux autres élèves avant de monter vous voir. Soyez assuré de leur bienveillance. Ils ont tous compris que votre situation était un peu… délicate…  
_-_ Merci, Professeur, dit Sirius.  
_-_Votre disparition temporaire, la semaine prochaine, ne devrait pas susciter d'interrogations particulières. »

La semaine prochaine… Remus n'écoutait même plus ce que lui disait le Professeur, l'esprit tout tourné vers la pleine lune toute proche. Ses soucis d'intégration étaient bien maigres, à côté de la terreur que lui inspirait la perspective d'une pleine lune passée hors de sa cage…

Il en avait longuement discuté avec le Professeur Dumbledore, Pomfresh et Sirius. Sirius s'était férocement opposé à tout enfermement, malgré Remus lui_-_même. Et l'infirmière avait abondé dans son sens, leur affirmant qu'une nouvelle pleine lune en captivité pouvait bien le tuer définitivement. Remus aurait voulu pouvoir prétendre que ce ne serait pas le cas, il savait que ce serait inutile. Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à dormir, gavé de potions et de remèdes et il ne pouvait pas cacher les cicatrices sur son corps. Même s'il s'était plutôt bien remis de la dernière fureur du loup, il se savait trop faible pour l'endurer encore. Se tenir debout, marcher, lui demandaient encore de gros efforts, il n'aurait jamais les réserves nécessaires pour supporter tout cela une nouvelle fois.

Il avait finalement été décidé qu'il passerait la pleine lune dans la Forêt Interdite. Exceptionnellement, ce soir_-_là, son accès serait interdit par toute une batterie de sorts de protection, de façon à s'assurer que _personne_n'y ait accès. Remus ne connaissait rien à la magie, mais Sirius avait l'air de trouver cela satisfaisant.

« Et Hagrid sera de garde cette nuit_-_là, avait conclu Dumbledore.  
_-_Hagrid… ? Et si je m'attaque à lui… ? »

Dumbledore avait sourit, alors que Sirius, lui, s'était mis à rire carrément. Lorsque finalement Remus fit la connaissance d'Hagrid, il comprit pourquoi. L'homme lui parut tellement puissant, tellement démesuré… !

Et Sirius avait décrété qu'il irait avec lui cette nuit_-_là. Le professeur Dumbledore avait eu beau avancer tout un tas d'arguments, Sirius n'en avait pas démordu. Il lui avait avoué avoir déjà passé une pleine lune avec lui, et avait fait valoir qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, alors que le loup_-_garou était d'autant plus dangereux qu'il était confiné dans sa cage. A la menace des éventuels autres dangers qui pouvaient l'attendre dans la Forêt Interdite, Sirius s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, en rappelant au Professeur qu'il était aussi sorcier, et qu'il savait très bien se défendre tout seul. Et que le loup_-_garou le protègerait.

L'argument avait paru curieux, à Remus. Sur quoi Sirius s'appuyait_-_il, pour affirmer une telle chose ?

« Le loup et moi, nous sommes aussi amis que toi et moi, Remus, lui affirma Sirius un peu plus tard.  
_-_ Comment tu peux dire ça… ?  
_-_ Parce que c'est vrai ! Tu ne te souviens pas de la pleine lune que nous avons passée ensemble, mais moi, oui ! Nous avons joué ensemble…  
_-_ Joué avec le monstre…  
_-_ Mon _animagus_ et lui se comprennent…  
_-_ Mais tu n'es pas vraiment un chien !  
_-_ Une part de moi l'est, Remus… Tout comme toi, je deviens _autre_, quand je me transforme. Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera là pour moi, comme je serai là pour lui ! Et puis, au moins, je pourrai intervenir, en cas de besoin. Ce sera une protection supplémentaire, pour nous assurer que tu ne causeras de mal à personne. »

Dumbledore s'était finalement rangé à l'avis de Sirius. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du Porfesseur McGonagall, qui continuait à penser que laisser Sirius avec un loup_-_garou dans la Forêt Interdite était une très mauvaise idée.

« Vous passerez deux ou trois jours à l'infirmerie, poursuivait McGonagall, persuadée qu'il l'écoutait avec attention. Et vous reviendrez dans ce dortoir.  
_-_ Si je ne suis pas blessé… murmura Remus.  
_-_ Tu ne le seras pas, répliqua Sirius. Le loup ne se fâchera pas, ce coup_-_ci.  
_-_C'est à espérer… fit le Professeur, l'air d'un seul coup beaucoup plus doux. Personne ne tient à vous revoir dans un si pitoyable état, Mr Lupin… »

Elle était sincère. Remus s'en sentit touché. Encore une personne qui lui témoignait de la sympathie. Il se jura mentalement de tout faire pour ne pas la décevoir.

Il allait se montrer digne de la confiance que tout le monde mettait en lui. Ce serait sa façon de les remercier.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

« Tu pourrais lâcher tes bouquins deux minutes et profiter de ce beau soleil… ? » fit Sirius, se laissant tomber sur l'herbe près de Remus.

Celui_-_ci leva les yeux de son livre de métamorphoses et lui adressa un vague sourire. « Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en profite, tu vois !  
_-_ Ouais, en étudiant…  
_-_J'ai tellement de choses à rattraper… »

Et il replongea le nez dans sa lecture. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Au fond, il n'était pas étonné que Remus se montre aussi assidu dans ses études. C'était sa façon de remercier Dumbledore pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, en l'acceptant à Poudlard. Il avait un peu de mal, d'ailleurs… Suivre les cours de première année alors qu'il avait manqué le premier trimestre n'était pas chose aisée, surtout qu'il devait s'absenter souvent. Mais Sirius l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Cela faisait presque cinq mois, maintenant, que Sirius l'avait sorti de sa cage. Et si les débuts avaient été difficiles, Remus s'était adapté plutôt rapidement à sa nouvelle vie. L'intégrer à la Maison des Gryffondors, déjouer la curiosité des autres élèves, empêcher Rogue de lui empoisonner la vie… Rien de tout cela n'avait été facile. Sans compter les interrogations perpétuelles de Remus.

Si, au début, Remus était resté soigneusement à l'écart des autres, se comportant toujours comme s'il avait la peste et pouvait les contaminer, il avait fini par céder à la gentillesse des amis de Sirius. Comment résister à l'espièglerie de James ? Au dévouement de Peter ? Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours de cohabitation dans leur dortoir pour que l'opinion de James sur Remus change du tout au tout et qu'il abandonne d'un seul coup tous ses préjugés. Il avait finalement parlé à ce malheureux garçon que Sirius avait tiré de sa prison, et avait décidé qu'il ne méritait pas le traitement affreux qu'on lui avait imposé. Mieux, il avait fini par réaliser à quel point Remus était un garçon doux, généreux. Digne d'être aimé. Fort de cette certitude nouvelle, il avait fait son possible pour faciliter les relations entre Peter et Remus.

Peter, évidemment, avait été à la fois choqué et apeuré, en apprenant que leur nouveau compagnon de chambrée était un loup_-_garou. Mais il avait écouté tous les arguments de ses deux amis avec attention. Et il avait été sensible au fait que Remus lui_-_même le mette dans la confidence. Remus lui avait fait confiance, et Peter en avait été honoré. Il mettait désormais un point d'honneur à protéger Remus. Parce qu'il était l'ami de Sirius et James, mais aussi pour se montrer digne de la confiance qu'on avait mise en lui. C'était relativement facile, au quotidien, d'oublier que Remus n'était pas un garçon comme les autres, après tout…

Sirius aperçut James et Lily, qui les rejoignaient, et se prit à sourire. Les relations entre eux s'étaient grandement améliorées. Apparemment, Lily avait été charmée par l'attitude de James envers ce pauvre Remus. Alors qu'elle l'imaginait dédaigneux des autres et sans cœur, il lui avait prouvé, en prenant plus ou moins Remus sous son aile, qu'il était un peu plus complexe que cela. Elle_-_même avait tout de suite apprécié Remus, sa gentillesse et sa douceur naturelles.

Remus aimait beaucoup Lily. De tous les élèves de l'école, elle était celle vers qui il se tournait le plus naturellement, lorsque ses trois amis n'étaient pas là. Sirius voyait tout cela d'un bon œil. Lily n'avait aucun préjugé contre les loups_-_garous, elle ferait une amie parfaite… Il songeait à un moyen de lui faire comprendre ce qu'était Remus, quand il découvrit que celui_-_ci l'avait devancé. Se sentant en confiance avec la jeune fille, il avait partagé son secret avec elle tout naturellement. Et Lily avait réagi exactement comme on pouvait s'y attendre : en montrant à Remus toute la compassion et l'affection qu'elle avait en elle.

Une fois au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus, Lily mesura du même coup à quel point James pouvait se montrer ouvert et compréhensif. Après tout, il avait surmonté tous ses préjugés concernant les loups_-_garous !

Il finirait très certainement ensemble, songeait Sirius, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient avec eux. James adorait Lily depuis des années, après tout…

« Dumbledore est d'accord, pour cet été », dit James à Remus, en guise de salut. Celui_-_ci leva le nez de son livre, et un magnifique sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. James lui avait proposé de l'accueillir pendant les grandes vacances, il ne manquait plus que l'assentiment du professeur Dumbledore… « C'est vrai… ? fit Remus.  
_-_ Il a contacté mes parents ce matin. Ils sont tous d'accord. Tu passeras les vacances chez nous, exception faite des pleines lunes… Hagrid sera là pour t'accueillir, et tu passeras ces nuits_-_là dans la Forêt Interdite, comme d'habitude… »

Sirius revoyait encore l'émotion de Remus, lorsque James lui avait proposé de venir chez lui – en insistant bien sur le fait que toutes les précautions seraient prises pour la pleine lune. Sirius lui_-_même en avait été touché. La question des grandes vacances lui avait posé un vrai problème. Il n'était pas question, évidemment, qu'il débarque Pace Grimmaurd avec Remus. Quant à rester à Poudlard… Sirius avait été profondément ennuyé à l'idée de laisser Remus seul dans l'école. Remus ne devait plus être seul, plus jamais. Alors quand James lui avait proposé de passer les vacances chez lui…

Finalement, ce n'était pas surprenant. Maintenant que James avait offert son amitié à Remus, il ferait toujours son possible pour lui. Il avait même commencé à les accompagner, sous sa forme animagus, les nuits de pleine lune.

Sirius se souvenait encore de la première Pleine Lune…

Ils s'étaient rendus dans la Forêt Interdite tous les deux, malgré l'inquiétude manifeste du Porfesseur MacGonagall. Celle_-_ci avait une nouvelle fois tenté de dissuader Sirius de suivre Remus, mais en vain. Sirius avait besoin d'être rassuré, il voulait être sûr que le loup_-_garou ne se blesserait plus. Il était hors de question qu'il revive l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie le mois précédent, à attendre que Remus soit hors de danger…

Son inquiétude s'était révélée sans fondement…

La pénible transformation achevée, le loup_-_garou avait passé de longues minutes à découvrir son nouvel environnement… avant de se mettre à courir à toutes pattes. Si, au début, Sirius avait réussi plus ou moins à le suivre, il s'était finalement laissé distancer. Il en avait déçu, frustré. Le loup l'avait à peu près ignoré, alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait apprécié sa présence à ses côtés.

Apparemment, seule la liberté intéressait le loup…

Sirius sourit intérieurement, en se souvenant de ses sentiments, alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de l'école. Il s'était senti tellement blessé… ! Comme si Remus lui_-_même l'avait trahi !

Mais la seconde pleine lune avait rattrapé la première. Ce coup_-_ci, le loup n'avait pas été pris d'une frénésie de course, apparemment conscient qu'il n'avait pas à se sauver, que cette liberté nouvelle serait bien sienne toujours. Et il s'était alors tourné vers son compagnon canin, l'invitant à ses côtés.

Ils avaient passé une nuit fantastique…

« Tu rêves, Sirius ?! lui lança James, le secouant par le bras.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Je t'ai posé une question !  
_-_ Qui était… ?  
_-_ Tu viendras chez moi pendant les vacances ?  
_-_Evidemment ! Passer l'été enfermé chez mes parents ? Beurk ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'y mettrai même plus un orteil ! »

La perspective d'avoir à supporter sa famille lui était aussi désagréable que l'idée qu'il allait devoir quitter ses amis pendant de longs jours…

« Ouais, reprit James. Je t'installerai une tente dans le jardin, alors. On laissera la douillette chambre d'ami à Remus !  
_-_ Vous n'êtes pas obligés… commença Remus.  
_-_ Oh, tais_-_toi ! » le coupa Sirius, prêt à le sermonner une nouvelle fois. Mais il s'arrêta net. Remus ne les écoutait plus, les yeux braqués devant lui, vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

« Qui c'est ? demanda James. Il nous regarde d'une façon que je n'aime pas… » Remus tressaillit de façon très nette. Sirius bondit sur ses pieds, les poings serrés. L'homme se planta à un mètre du petit groupe.

« Allez_-_vous_-_en ! lui lança Sirius sèchement. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu !  
_-_ Dumbledore m'a autorisé à venir parler à mon fils. Juste un instant. Pouvons_-_nous parler lui et moi ? Seul à seul ? »

Remus se leva lentement, aussitôt imité par James et Lily. Il était très pâle, visiblement bouleversé de voir son père là, à Poudlard. Sirius fit signe à James et Lily de s'éloigner, mais lui_-_même posa une main ferme sur l'épaule. Il ne laisserait pas cet homme faire encore du mal à Remus. Jamais.

« Sil te plaît… Remus… dit Mr Lupin, se concentrant sur son fils. Je voulais te dire…  
_-_ Lui dire que vous êtes désolé, c'est ça ?! coupa Sirius, venimeux.  
_-_ C'est vous ? Le garçon qui a fait sortir Remus de chez moi ? Nous nous sommes déjà vus…  
_-_ Oui ! Vous vouliez le reprendre, le maltraiter encore !  
_-_ Pas le maltraiter, non… soupira Mr Lupin, l'air accablé. Je suis vraiment désolé… Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé. J'ai pris contact avec cette association de défense des loups_-_garous… J'ai compris tellement de choses… »

Il détourna les yeux un bref instant, apparemment submergé par l'émotion. Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Remus. Il ne disait rien, parfaitement immobile, stoïque.

« … Suffisamment pour te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, se reprit Mr Lupin, en direction de Sirius. Merci de l'avoir sauvé. »

Sirius était tellement surpris qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais Mr Lupin paraissait sincère. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'eux. « Remus… dit_-_il, tourné vers son fils. Je venais te dire… Je vais partir. J'ai vendu la maison de Pré_-_au_-_Lard, je m'installe sur la côte. Une toute petite maison, qui n'a pas de cave… Je sais que tu as commencé une nouvelle vie, ici, et que tu as une vraie chance d'être heureux, mais… Si tu voulais bien… juste venir passer deux_-_trois jours avec moi, pendant tes vacances… ? »

Etait_-_ce une mauvaise blague ? Un piège ? Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il avait toujours vu le père de Remus comme un monstre abject. Ce pouvait_-_il qu'il ait vraiment changé ?

« Tu veux me voir… ? murmura finalement Remus, d'une voix chargée d'émotion.  
_-_ J'ai cru mon fils mort ! Mais j'ai finalement compris… Tu as changé, mais tu restes Remus. _Mon_Remus… J'ai… » Il se tut, incapable de parler davantage. De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'une main tremblante, cherchant à se ressaisir.

« Je comprendrais que tu dises non… murmura_-_t_-_il. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, j'ai été si affreux, toutes ces années…  
_-_ Tu regrettes vraiment… ? fit Remus, d'une voix à peine audible.  
_-_ J'ai détruit la cage. Elle n'aurait jamais dû exister, fichue prison… ! C'est pour cela que je pars, parce que je ne supporte plus cet endroit, tout ce que j'y ai fait…J'aimerais juste qu'on ait une chance de se retrouver…  
_-_ Vous avez besoin de son absolution, c'est ça ? demanda Sirius, un peu vertement.  
_-_ Il n'y aura _jamais_d'absolution pour moi… Je porterai jusqu'à ma mort le poids du mal que j'ai fait à mon propre fils… »

Sirius regarda tour à tour le père et le fils. Etait_-_ce vraiment possible ? Pouvaient_-_ils se retrouver, se réconcilier tous les deux ? Remus était du genre à pardonner, Sirius le savait… Mais _là_?!

« Je ne sais pas… murmura Remus.  
_-_Je ne te demande pas une réponse tout de suite ! s'empressa de dire son père. Je veux juste que tu saches… que j'ai très envie d'avoir l'occasion de te parler un peu… Je sais que je ne peux pas réparer mes torts, mais… je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait… »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Remus. Sirius fut furieusement tenté d'écarter cet homme, qui trouvait encore le moyen de lui briser le cœur ! Il tendit la main pour prendre Remus par le bras. « Tu n'es pas obligé de l'écouter… lui souffla_-_t_-_il. Remus… Ne le laisse pas te faire du mal…  
_-_Je n'ai pas mal, Sirius, répliqua Remus doucement. Pas du tout, au contraire ! »

Il fit un pas incertain vers son père. Celui_-_ci paraissait absolument bouleversé, maintenant. Mais il tendit la main vers Remus et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Remus ne se déroba pas, l'air dérouté que son propre père le touche. Mr Lupin se racla la gorge, gêné.

« Bon… dit_-_il. J'ai laissé ma nouvelle adresse à Dumbledore… Tu peux venir quand tu voudras…  
_-_ Peut_-_être…  
_-_Merci, Remus… » Il se força à lui sourire, salua Sirius d'un signe de tête, et s'en fut, le dos voûté, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, comme s'il portait le poids de ses péchés.

« Alors ? demanda James, les rejoignant.  
_-_ Alors ? fit Remus, avec un sourire éclatant, malgré ses yeux brillants de larmes. Je crois que je vais lâcher un peu mes livres pour profiter un peu de ce beau soleil ! Après tout, j'ai la vie devant moi, non ? »

OOO

Et voilà ! Fic terminée ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon moment à la lire !


End file.
